Up Close and Personal
by melissa.maier.902
Summary: I am totally into the idea of Sebastian/Dave... first fanfic so... This story is about the boys getting together but for that to happen they are going to have to get 'up close and personal' with each other. Beta credit goes to TVTime. Thank you for your help getting me started! I feel blessed you were nice enough to reach out to a stranger :)
1. Chapter 1

**Up Close and Personal – Chapter 1**

Regionals were finally over and people were chatting excitedly as they left the auditorium. Sebastian was happy for the New Directions; surprising himself, he even felt they deserved the win, but he had other things on his mind. He approached Kurt and Blaine, quickly offering his congratulations to them and the rest of the group. Then he said good-bye to Wes, Nick and Jeff and headed out to his car. He knew where he wanted to be…needed to be, but he was still nervous. Sebastian was going to the hospital to see Dave.

Sebastian walked into the room to find Dave asleep; he looked so peaceful that Sebastian didn't want to wake him so he quietly moved to the chair by Dave's bedside. Looking at him brought back that horrible night at Scandals, and the hurtful things Sebastian said to him…things that Sebastian had desperately wished that he could take back the minute he had said them.

Sebastian had been protecting himself by playing the role of a self-centered narcissistic asshole for so long that he found it hard to turn off. When Dave had approached him that night, Sebastian had been anxious, and had chosen to ramble off some insults which had actually been designed more to insulate himself rather than specifically to hurt Dave. He never in a million years considered that Dave would actually take what he said to heart, or that his comments might contribute to the big picture that had resulted in Dave lying here in this hospital.

Sebastian's gaze drifted to Dave's hair...It had grown out some but it looked so soft and gave Dave a boyish appearance. Sebastian's hand itched to touch the silky locks, to see if they really were as soft as they appeared. Dave's eyebrows were perfect, not too bushy and not sculpted. Dave's nose was straight and, in Sebastian's opinion, very handsome. Dave's lips were his favorite feature and what captivated Sebastian most was just how soft they looked. They made Sebastian want to nibble on them until they opened and let him in. Sebastian flinched inwardly remembering his insults from the bar again.

Sebastian shook his head; Dave was not the type he normally dated, and didn't fit within Sebastian's usual MO…He liked to date and fuck pretty boys so that he could always maintain control. He was too afraid to be with someone who really turned him on, because he was afraid of losing that precious control. Secretly, however, Dave was exactly his type; he turned Sebastian on like crazy although he would never have admitted it before.

As Sebastian's gaze traveled south, he noticed the purplish bruises on Dave's neck and his breath hitched. Dave's chest was rising and falling in his slumber and Sebastian watched for awhile to make sure his breaths were even. Dave's hand was lying palm up next to where Sebastian was sitting and it was all he could do not to reach out and take his hand, but he was scared to wake him up. Instead, Sebastian pulled his chair as close to the bed as possible and put his head down, staring at Dave's hand. Sebastian's last thought, before falling asleep, was he owed Dave an apology and he knew if he left now he would never work up the balls to come back.

Dave awoke to the knowledge that there was someone sitting next to his bed with their hand in his. At first he thought maybe Kurt had come back for a visit and had dozed off, but the soft light in the room showed that it was Sebastian instead. Dave was confused as to why the guy was even there,there and more importantly why was he holding his hand? Dave slowly tried to disengage his hand from Sebastian's without waking him but as soon as he moved Sebastian sat right up, gripping his hand firmly.

"What are you doing here?" Dave asked softly.

Sebastian tried to shake off the sleepiness as he croaked out, "needed to see you…"

"Why?" Dave whispered, afraid his voice would betray his excitement. Sebastian was everything Dave liked and wanted in a guy, but was afraid that he would never have. Sebastian, like Kurt, had a beauty to him that fascinated Dave. Sebastian had perfect skin and the most stunning green eyes Dave had ever seen. Yet, unlike Kurt, Sebastian was not overly feminine,feminine and retained more muscle mass without being bulky.

"I-I need to apologize…I-I need you to know I never meant to say those things to you and… and that none of it was true," Sebastian stammered.

"Why?" Dave stared at him. Sebastian started to blush, pissing himself off since this was something he usually never did, but as he began to open his mouth to answer Dave cut him off. "I mean, why isn't any of it true?"

"Oh!" Sebastian blushed again. He took a deep breath and looked Dave right in his eyes. "You may not believe me, but I do find you attractive, David, beautifulgorgeous really, but that's not the point…the point is that..." Sebastian trailed off, finding it difficult to continue. _Breathe, Sebastian. You can do this!_

Sebastian's voice trailed off as he noticed the smile on Dave's face. "It's not really funny but I suppose I deserve you laughing at me…"

"I am not laughing at you; I was thinking that you look absolutely adorable all flustered and talking a mile a minute…," Dave said.

Sebastian blushed again and looked back at Dave as the boy tugged on Sebastian's hand, startling him. Sebastian hadn't even realized that Dave's fingers were still entwined with his own... Sebastian scooted his chair closer to the bed.

"No, come here," Dave insisted. "I can't come to you."

Sebastian sat up and leaned into Dave.

"Closer," Dave whispered.

"If I get closer I will be in your lap."

"Yup, that was the idea," Dave joked.

"Davide, I don't think that-"

"Stop thinking and please come here."

Sebastian got up from his chair and carefully sat on the bed, trying not to hurt or jostle Dave.

Dave reached up and curled his hand around Sebastian's cheek. "So soft," he whispered before pulling Sebastian down to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

Sebastian sighed and kissed Dave back. Their kisses were soft,, barely brushing again each other's mouths. Sebastian's hands crept up Dave's chest., Tas the Warbler leaned forward and pressed himself against the jock's body until he was draped over him and kicking the kiss up a notch.

Sebastian's mind was whirling. What the hell was he doing?! He wanted this, really wanted this if he was honest, but he was so scared that he started to shake.

Dave pulled back, "Are you ok?"

"No,YesNo, …yes…I don't know. We shouldn't - I shouldn't …you're hurt…I shouldn't attack you in your hospital bed."

Dave laughed softly. "I don't think you attacked me. In fact in this moment I feel better than I have in a long time."

"Yes, but that's because you're all doped up and you have no idea what a fuck up I am…"

Dave frowned, "Stop that! You made a mistake, you apologized, and I am forgiving you. My s-suicide attempt had nothing to do with that night - so I accept your apology and if it will make you feel better you can continue to kiss me."

"I'm scared if I start kissing you again I won't stop," Sebastian breathed.

"I'm ok with that," Dave whispered, smiling.

Sebastian ran his tongue across Dave's bottom lip and Dave opened up to give him access. Their kisses went from soft, tentative touches to mouths crashing against each other. Sebastian's hands found their own way into Dave's hair and he moaned loudly into Dave's mouth. Meanwhile, Dave's hand moved from Sebastian's cheek to the back of his neck and held himheld him close. His other hand moved up Sebastian's side until it rested at his heart. He could feel the singer's racing heartbeat and he smiled into the kiss.

"What?" Sebastian pulled away slightly.

"Your heart is racing… I like it," Dave replied.

"I should probably go," Sebastian said as he started to sit up. However, Dave's embrace only tightened.

"No, I want you to stay and cuddle with me. Please."

"What's gotten into you, David? I feel like we are having major role reversal right now."

"Well, not really. I am still on suicide watch so I have been seeing the psychiatrist here. Dr. Dillon, she helped me to see that I need to start acknowledging how I am feeling and then find positive ways of expressing them. So I have been lying in this bed, with nothing to do but think, and what I came up with is that in the past the things I wanted and felt overwhelmed me. So I would withdraw. I was too chicken to talk with someone who could or would help me. I am working on being open and honest about my feeling to those around me."

"This is how I feel about you, Sebastian. I am very interested in getting to know you better. The kisses? They are an added bonus," Dave smirked.

Sebastian considered the request, mentally giving himself a kick. _If I don't take a chance I may never get to again, and I am so tired of being alone! _He smiled at Dave _I can do this; I'm strong enough to do this._

Sebastian stoodSebastian stood up and removed his blazer, draping it over the chair. He kicked off his shoes next while removing his shirt and tie. As he continued undressing, Dave's breath caught audibly. Soon Sebastian's belt and pants followed his shirt onto the chair and then he looked up at Dave.

Internally, David was having a moment,moment; his eyes were devouring Sebastian's long muscular legs before traveling upward to the boxer-briefs clinging to his crotch, then onward higher to Sebastian's undershirt. The cotton garment brought a frown to Dave's face.

"I thought you wanted to cuddle, dDon't like what you see?" Sebastian asked trying not to get upset.

"I would prefer you to be shirtless, but I know this isn't the time or place,," Dave laughed.

Sebastian's surprised eyes shot up to Dave's.

"I am teasing you, come here, Sebastian," Dave said, holding out his hand.

Sebastian took Dave's hand as Dave pulled back the covers and tugged him down against his side. Sebastian curled up, half on Dave, half next to him, as Dave wasted no time in covering him up and winding his arms around the boy. Sebastian laid his head over Dave's heart relaxing into his hold as Dave leaned in and kissed him on the forehead.

"See this isn't so bad, cuddling is good right?" Dave chuckled into Sebastian's hair.

"I wouldn't know; I've never cuddled with anyone before. Usually I get what I want and then 'I'll call you, don't call me'" Sebastian whispered.

"Well then," Dave tightened his hold on the boy in his arms, "We are going to help each other do things we never have before."

Dave had no idea how long they lay together before they fell asleep, but he was instantly awake when he heard the door to his room open.

The nurse came into the room and promptly stopped as she took in the sight and Dave put his finger to his mouth with a smile.

The nurse smiled back at him, glad to see her patient's grin; it was the first one she had seen in the three days that he had been there that actually reached the young man's eyes. Quietly she spoke to Dave, "Do you need any pain medicine or anything? I was doing my rounds and wanted to check on you."

Dave shook his head. "I think I am fine now," he said, flexing his arms around Sebastian.

"OK, well it's not usually hospital policy to allow guests to stay in the bed with a patient, but I think I can manage an exception for you this time," she said with a smile., "Let me get you both another blanket."

The nurse turned to the closet and came back a moment later with the extra blanket, which she promptly used to cover the boys. "Do you want me to dim that light more or shut it off?"

"I don't want him to freak if he wakes up in the dark, so maybe just dim it so he can still see?"

"Sure. Let me show how to do it from your remote."

After she turned the light down and reminded him to call her if they needed anything the nurse left to continue her rounds and Dave looked down at Sebastian who was still sleeping on his chest, their legs wrapped up in each other. He carded his fingers through Sebastian's hair – kissing him softly over and over again. He couldn't believe this boy was in his arms. A combination of fear and amazement struck him as he thought about how he had almost missed this! He promised himself right then and there that he was going to do everything in his power to get better and make this up to everyone, especially his dad! A few minutes later, Dave fell asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in over a year.


	2. Chapter 2

_**** It was brought to my attention that I forgot a few housekeeping items: (1) the only thing I own is my dark imagination; Glee characters belong to Mr. Murphy (lucky dog); (2) this is rated M for subject matter and smut in later chapters enjoy!**_

_***** Oh! And thank you to all of you for your reviews, feedback and help. I really appreciate it.**_

**Chapter 2**

Sebastian was dreaming. He knew this because he had been having the same dream almost every night for the last five nights. Yet he still jumped slightly seeing his little brother standing next to him. Tonight felt a little different.

"You're so jumpy Seb!" Michael giggles.

"Why are you here Michael? I did what you wanted. I have been nicer to people, I have been taking care of myself more, and I went to see David."

"You're still with D, look!" Michael waved his arm in the air and suddenly Sebastian was looking at the hospital scene like it was on a large screen TV.

The older brother looked down at his sibling then back to the screen. David was holding Sebastian so carefully and they looked so peaceful. Sebastian shook his head at Michael.

"I don't know why you insist on silly nicknames Michael, his name is David."

"I know what his name is, Seb" Michael smirked, "Nicknames are fanciful and they imply affection."

"Oh, big words – spell them!" Sebastian grinned.

"Hush up Seb!" Michael groaned. "I don't have much time tonight and I don't know when I will be back."

The younger boy took his brother's hand, "I love you, you are best big brother anyone ever had. I want you to be happy and I know D is the one for you. You have to be brave Seb! You can confide in him, let down your walls; lose some of your precious control."

"I don't know if I can," the older boy whispered.

"I know you can. You heard D; he is making huge leaps to get past what he was and be who he wants to be. You can do it too, Seb. You just have to want it bad enough."

The young boy wrapped his arms around his brother tightly, "promise me when you wake up that you will tell D about yourself AND don't hold back. You need to let it all out. Let him see the real you. D is gonna love you Seb, you'll see."

"Michael, there are people who aren't going to be supportive of my relationship with David. He is going to wind up needing more therapy just from being near me!" Sebastian whined.

"Knock it off! I am the only one who gets to whine," Michael giggled.

The elder brother put his hand on his brother's shoulder, "are you sure about this Michael? Do you really think he is the one for me? I don't want to hurt anymore and he deserves so much more. It might just kill me to let him in and then lose him."

"Seb you're not livin' without him now; you're barely existing. D needs you AND you need D!" Michael started laughing.

"Did you just make a dirty joke?" Sebastian glared at his brother.

"MAYBE!" Michael grinned at his bro.

"I gotta go Seb, I love you!" Michael hugged Sebastian again. "Oh and tell Kurt and Blaine I said hello!"

Sebastian came out of his dream to the sound of David trying to hush Hummel's screeching tirade.

"Kurt, please keep you're voice down," Dave growled. "Seb has not been sleeping well!"

"That's cause he shouldn't be here, molesting you!" Kurt fumed.

"Kurt, calm down sweetie, David is a big boy he can take care of himself," Blaine offered Dave a smile. "Besides I don't think I have ever seen Seb look so sweet," unable to control the giggle as he pointed to Sebastian's shocked face.

Dave looked down at the boy still in his arms. Sebastian's expression was flipping between shock, awe and something Dave thought looked like fear.

"Did-did you just call me Seb?" he whispered as he met David's eyes.

Dave grinned, "Ya, Sebastian is a great name but it's a mouthful and it just felt right to shorten it to Seb."

Before Sebastian could reply, Kurt interrupted "as nauseating cute as that is, why the hell are you here Seb?" in high voice. "Hasn't David been through enough?"

Sebastian looked at David for another moment before he seemed to shake off his thoughts. Dave could see the walls coming back up and Sebastian's eyes flashed as he turned to answer Kurt. Dave had to do something fast. So he grabbed Sebastian's face in his hands and kissed him.

"Be nice!" he whispered.

Sebastian shuddered and took in a quick breath. He turned to Kurt and Blaine, "I know I have been the worst kind of asshole to both of you, mostly you Kurt, and I have apologized. We called a truce and I have been trying my best to be nice. I don't expect you to understand but, David is important to me, so I would appreciate it if you could be civil in return."

Blaine smiled like a goof, while Kurt was floored! "Did you just speak three whole sentences to me without insulting me once?"

"Kurt, you are important to David and I respect that. I am not saying it will be easy to be nice to you all the time, bad habits and all I'm sure, but I am saying that I will make the effort. Could you please try as well?" the Warbler hedged.

"I think you're doin' amazing," Dave chuckled as he squeezed Sebastian's shoulder.

"Ya, Seb you're doin' amazing!" Blaine grinned.

Sebastian groaned, "Please stop calling me that! Only D can call me that!"

Blaine clapped his hands together, doing a little dance "awww you called him D, that's so sweet."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine, "Oh my Gaga! You are such a sap and you said you were bad at romance." He turned to Sebastian and Dave, "alrightyy-then benefit of doubt given, now dish – what is goin' on with you two?"

Dave spoke first, "I like Seb, he likes me, that's the dish! We haven't had a chance to talk much last night before Seb fell asleep when we were cuddling. Fast forward to now and you guys are here waking him up." "Why are you guys here so early?" Dave tried to change the subject.

"Nice try D!" Kurt smirked. "But since I came here to share good news, I will let it slide, however we will dish later."

"We won at Regional's D!" Blaine was hopping up and down clapping again.

"Ughh he's like an overgrown puppy" Sebastian whined into Dave's chest.

Dave leaned down and placed a kiss on Sebastian's head. "That's really great news guys! I am so happy for all of you."

"There's more D! There's more" Blaine sing-songed.

"Yup, your boyfriend there dedicated the Warbler's performance last night to you and petitioned the crowed to raise money for the Born This Way Foundation," Kurt chimed in. "Then after the event was over Blaine and I were talking with Wevid and Niff and this guy approaches us and asks about the dedication. We told him that our friend was publicly outed, bullied and then tried to, to – well you know. ANYWAY he inquired about your welfare and we assured him that you were on the mend. He said he was a Dalton alumnus and offered you a full scholarship to attend, if you want!"

Dave sucked in a sharp breath, "are you kidding me? He doesn't even know me, doesn't that seem weird?"

"Dalton alumni are like that, very loyal, very old money and eccentric," Blaine added. "Saying goes, once a Warbler always a Warbler and Warbler's look out for each other."

"Ya and Wevid both seemed to know him so I am thinking it's on the up and up," now Kurt was clapping excitedly. "I think you will really love it there D! And maybe you and Seb can room together?" Kurt winked at Dave.

Sebastian was quiet through the whole exchange. He had his suspicions about this anonymous donor but he didn't want to say anything until he knew for sure.

"Kurt, who is Wevid and Niff?" Dave asked.

"Oh," Kurt giggled, "Wevid is what we call the couple of Wes and David and Niff is the couple of Nick and Jeff. We all have these cute couple names. Blaine and I are referred to as Klaine."

"On that note!" Sebastian interrupted. "Everyone should probably get going, I am sure D's dad will be here soon and the nurses too."

"My dad's already been here Seb," Dave said, "while you were sleeping."

"Oh my god D! Why didn't you wake me up? What did he say?" Sebastian started to panic. This was not how he envisioned meeting David's father.

"Relax Seb, he thought you looked cute. My dad's is cooler with my sexuality than I would have imagined. He just wants me to happy. He invited you to a celebration dinner when I get released and said he would officially meet you after work when he came back." Dave was rubbing Sebastian's back as he spoke.

"Smythofsky!" Blaine yelled out. Kurt started dancing around, "Oh baby! That's great! You're brilliant." Blaine threw his arms around Kurt kissing him noisily.

"Please-Please-Please shoot me now!" Sebastian whined into Dave's chest. Dave just laughed and continued to rub Sebastian's back. "Make them go away D, please! I don't know how much more I take."

"Shut up Seb!" Kurt was really enjoying Sebastian's discomfort. He could really get used to bugging Sebastian. He gazed at Dave and noted how content and peaceful he looked holding Seb. Kurt didn't think he had ever seen that look on Dave's face, and Dave was wearing it well. "You better get used to it Seb, D is our friend and we are all going to be around for a long time! BUT Blainers and I do have to get goin', there's a sale at the mall that I don't want to miss. We will be back tomorrow to check on you both. D call or text us if you need anything, k?"

"Sure guys," Dave reached out to take Kurt's hand and then Blaine's. "Thank you"

"Good bye Seb," Blaine reached out for Sebastian's shoulder.

Dragging his head from Dave's chest, he looked at the boys and their warm smiles, "yeah, bye guys" he croaked.

Dave chuckled as the boys left the room, "see that wasn't so bad now, right?" Seb just rolled his eyes.

"D, be honest with me, what did your dad..."

"Sorry to cut you off but c-can I ask you somethin'?" Sebastian shook his head. "Last night you were talking in your sleep. I couldn't make out what you were sayin' for the most part but you keep saying the name Michael over again. Is-is he a b-boyfriend or?"

Sebastian reached up to touch his cheek, "no, Michael is-was my little brother."

"Oh! I am so sorry Seb; I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. I just, I just got a little worried and then jealous and then paranoid and then worried again so I just needed to ask you but I never would have if I had known. I'm sorry" Dave rambled.

"No, no worries. I actually want to tell you – I need to tell you about him and myself too. I just" Sebastian took a deep breath. "I just need you to listen please, just let me get it all out and then you can ask me questions. If I don't get it all out I won't have the courage to start again, k?"

"Sure Seb, whatever you need, take your time" Dave gave him a small smile.

Sebastian laid his head back down on Dave's chest and took a couple of deep breaths. He thought to himself, _well here goes everything!_

"When I was four years old my mom got pregnant. We were so excited, I wanted a little brother so badly but mom said we would be happy with whatever the angels blessed us with. Everyday I would sit with my mom and read to her tummy and lay my head down on her lap and whisper to the baby. I couldn't wait to be a big brother I had big plans. When my mom was about 4 months along she started having complications and bleeding so they put her on bed rest. We continued our ritual of reading to the baby and I kept whispering about tree houses and camping and all the other things we were going to do together."

"Right after my 5th birthday, when my mom was 6 months along the bleeding became worse and she was forced to be admitted to the hospital. My dad had to hire a nanny for me because he was always in and out of town with work. The nanny was named Rosa and she was a wonderful woman. Rosa used to take me and my books to the hospital everyday so I could read to my mom and the baby. One day, when we arrived, my mom said no reading today she wanted me to climb up in bed and cuddle with her. She told me that last night she found it was a boy. I was going to be the best big brother in the world and she asked me to promise to be patient and kind to my brother. Of course I promised I was so excited I could hardly sit still. I asked what we were gonna name him and she said why don't I pick. I said we should name him after grandpa on my dad's side since I never had a chance to meet him. So Michael was his first name. She asked me about a middle name and since her name was Christina I said we should use Christian since he was a boy. She loved it. I remember leaning down and kissing her tummy saying hello Michael Christian Smythe."

"My mom started having pains a few minutes later and asked me to run and get the nurse and Rosa fast. From there everything started to spiral out of control. Doctors and nurses where rushing everywhere, Rosa was frantically trying to get my dad to the hospital and I kept getting pushed into the corner. Right before they wheeled my mom into surgery she looked over and called me to her. She told me how much she loved me and she was so proud of me. She reminded me to look after my dad and my brother. I didn't understand then but she knew she wasn't going to make it. She had been just holding on trying to give Michael a chance to grow big enough to survive. She passed away during the surgery."

Sebastian hadn't cried over his mom in many, many years. Laying there in Dave's arms reciting one of the worst and best days of his life was so difficult. For Dave's part he just held Sebastian, rubbing circles across his back and dropping soft kisses to the top of his head.

Sebastian began talking again, "My brother was born a month early and had to stay in the hospital for 3 weeks. Everyday, except for the day of the funeral, Rosa and I would go the hospital and I would read to him through the glass. I would tell him all about the tree house we were gonna build and all the trips we were gonna take. The doctors and nurses were kind but they always seemed to treat me funny and would often walk away shaking their heads. Later I would discover it was because my dad never wanted anything to do with the baby and never even came to see him. When the day arrived that we could take Michael home my dad didn't even show up. He gave Rosa a packet of documents his firm drew up that allowed her to bring him home. I was so happy to be getting him home I never really processed that my dad had checked out of the whole fatherhood thing. This was my brother and I had everything under control."

"Things were good after that. When I was at school Rosa looked after Michael and when I can home she would help me with homework and starting dinner before she would leave to go home and care for her own family. I would feed the baby and play with him and put him to bed. I moved his crib into my room when he was two years old because one night he woke up crying and the batteries had died in the monitor so I didn't hear him. My dad woke me up yelling that I needed to control my brother as he needed his sleep for court in the morning. That's when I realized my dad wouldn't have anything to do with him. I was so hurt and scared but I needed to be strong for my brother so I rearranged my room and moved Michael in with me."

"When Michael was four he was diagnosed with a heart condition and put on a list for a transplant. I was so freaked out. I tried to talk to my dad but he just shut me down not wanting to discuss anything that had to do with my brother. If I didn't have Rosa I don't know what I would have done. My brother was so scared and I had no control over the situation. I always tried to distract him and stayed with him every time he went back into the hospital. I would tell him about mom and make up stories about all the things we were gonna do when he was better. This went on for three years but he never got better."

"The night he passed away I had brought him home because he didn't want to be in the hospital anymore. We were lying in my bed watching Toy Story for the millionth time. He looked up at me and told me he loved me and that he was proud to be my brother. He said he wasn't scared to die because he would get to be with mom but he was sad to leave me. I told him not to say things like that, he was gonna be fine, but he knew. He passed away in his sleep. He was 7 and I was 12."

"My dad didn't even show up for the funeral. Rosa told me that morning he called but that he was still in New York and he figured I had everything under control. I didn't see him for a week after the funeral. I cried myself to sleep every night. When he did come home he brought me a new video game and wanted to go get pizza or something."

"I don't really remember how it happened but I just started screaming at him. I called him every bad word I knew. I told him I didn't need a father and I was ashamed to be his son. He smacked me. The next morning he was gone, I didn't see him for a month although I know he called and spoke with Rosa. I refused to speak with him."

"When I was 13, Rosa's husband passed away and she had to leave. She was taking her children and going back to Mexico, unable to make it here alone. I was devastated. I wanted to go with her, begged her to take me but she couldn't. That's when I started drinking and hanging out with the wrong people. It was also when I realized I was gay."

"As if I didn't have enough shit to deal with. Now I didn't have anyone. My father was always gone and when he was home we spoke as little as possible. I could never confide in him or ask any questions. I tried to talk with the counselor at school but she just gave me some silly pamphlet, like that was gonna make it better."

"My first crush found me attracted to this guy who was two years older than me. His was Robbie. He was a big muscle guy, a total jock-type. He was nice to me and I wasn't used to that. So when he invited me to a party at his house one weekend I was so psyched to be hanging out with someone I didn't ask any questions. Turns out there really wasn't a party-party; just Robbie, his two goons and me. His parents were out of town so we ate pizza and drank some of his dad's beers. One of the guys put on some porn. I was very uncomfortable but I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to blow my chance to hang with the cool guys and Robbie kept starring at me. During this one scene, these two guys were kissing and undressing each other. I could feel my face getting hot and when I looked over at Robbie he had this crazy lusty look on his face. I started blushing. He started laughing and made a comment about what a girl blush I had goin' on. The other guys starting laughing and making comments."

"Before I could do or say anything, Robbie had me pinned to the couch and was taking off my clothes. I tried to get away but he just smacked me so hard I saw white light behind me eyes. One of the other boys grabbed my arms, pulling them over my head after they got my shirt off. Someone else was working on my shoes and then my pants. I started crying and Robbie grabbed my face. He kept telling me that he was in control and if I wanted to make it through this I had better start doing what he wanted, how he wanted."

"I don't think I need to give you the details. I'm sure you get it. Needless to say, when they were done I was bruised and bloody. He told me to get myself cleaned up and shoved me into the bathroom. I tried to clean myself up but I couldn't stop shaking. I didn't want to go back out there so I climbed out the bathroom window and started walking home. When I got there Robbie was there talking with my dad. I learned a hard lesson in manipulation that day. He told my father I got into the liquor cabinet at the sleepover and started to get combative, and picked a fight with some of the other guys. When he tried to get me to calm down I took off. He brought over my stuff because he was so concerned. My dad wouldn't even listen to a word I had to say. I went upstairs and climbed in the shower. I don't know how long I was in there for but my dad started banging on the door, yelling for me to get my ass dressed."

"He lectured me for awhile but I don't really remember much of what he said. Except I remember him telling me I was out of control and I needed to fix it. Smythe's didn't lose control - that was for poor people with no options, not his only son. I started to correct him, remind him he had another son but I couldn't do it. I was too tired. I just wanted to crawl into a hole and sleep. Instead I told him he was right, I was out of control but that I would take steps to correct myself. I apologized for upsetting him. He finally left me alone."

"The next day I looked into private school's and found the private school my dad attended, Dalton Junior/Senior High. When my dad came home that night I told him I felt the school would be good for me, that it offered structure and discipline I needed. Plus I was a legacy so I was guaranteed a spot. He kept going on and on, trying to get me interested in the academic opportunities and potential college connections. I asked him if we could enroll me there the next Monday. It was the first time I felt like he was impressed with me. I packed up the few things belonging to my mother and my brother, took only my necessities and left for boarding school the following week."

"I became the guy you met. The guy that everyone hated. It was ok with me, it kept me safe and insulated. Bonus turned out to that some guys are really turned on by the attitude and poor behavior. Ugh"

Sebastian was quiet for a few minutes. His throat hurt from talking. When he looked up, Dave was crying. He reached up and whipped away some of his tears. His own tears were captured in Dave's shirt.

"Normally I only date guys that are just the opposite of you, because I have a pathological need to feel in control at all times...but with you…with you, I could easily lose that control and you could hurt me, not physically I'm sure, although maybe… but more emotionally…I always try to stay away from anyone that I could actually form a bond with, but then you came in the bar that night and I saw you trying to hide and blend in while you looked around. I saw you notice me and I knew when you worked up the courage to come over to me that I could get lost...that I could get hurt…so I froze up. I took the coward's way out and I said untrue hurtful things just to protect myself and I am so, so, so sorry!"

"Don't Seb! Please baby just let that night go. I-I want to pretend it never happened and just start over, here and now, just you and me, please?" Dave needed Sebastian to understand he meant every word.

"My little brother always called me Seb," he gave Dave a watery smile.

"Do you want me to call you something else? I didn't know."

"No, I like it when you say it. Will you, will you kiss me D?"

"God yes! I have been wanting to do that for the last hour." Dave leaned in and gently pulled Seb up to meet in the middle. The kiss started out soft, but turned desperate. Dave was desperate to show Sebastian that love and affection didn't have to hurt, that he was worthy of both. Sebastian was desperate to feel something real, to put the past behind him.

The boys broke apart when the need for air became too great. Foreheads resting against each other; both breathing heavy. "I need to go home for a bit D, but I will be back, if that's ok?" the Warbler whispered against the jocks lips before kissing him again.

"Ok, will you be back by 6? My dad should be here by then."

"I should be back sooner but definitely by then. Do you need me to bring you anything?"

"No, the only thing I need right now is you," Dave chuckled.

"Ahhh, the sappy-ness begins!" Seb groaned.

Neither boy moved for another few minutes. They just starred at each other, both lost in their own thoughts. Sebastian finally moved away, climbing off the bed and stretching. Dave's breath caught loudly.

"You better get going otherwise I'm gonna have to drag you back to bed," Dave wiggled his eyebrows. Seb started laughing, "What the hell was that?"

Dave laughed too, glad to see the tension in the beautiful boy before him start to melt away, "I have no idea. I was tryin' to bring sexy back?"

Seb shook his head, "what am I going to do with you?" He leaned down and kissed the boy, "you're already sexy enough." He then grabbed his clothes and headed for the bathroom. He didn't miss the huge smile that broke out on Dave face.


	3. Chapter 3

_**** I never intended this chapter to be so long, so I apologize in advance. The characters started talking and I couldn't seem to stop them. I appreciate everyone's feedback, thoughts, suggestions – I promise I am almost done with all the sad stuff and will be moving onto the smutty good time with lots of relationship fluff ****_

**Chapter 3**

Numb. That's the only thing Sebastian can think of to describe how he was feeling as he sat in his driveway. Inside the house his dad was waiting but he couldn't make himself get out of the car right away. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the headrest.

"Michael I need help," he whispered to himself.

"Whatcha need Seb?" Michael giggled at Sebastian when he jumped in his seat.

"Ugh! So either I am losin' my fuckin' mind or I fell asleep?" he looked over at his younger brother.

"Ummm language!" the little Smythe's eyes were huge in his face. Then he started laughing, "You're so silly."

"Michael, I don't know what to say to him when I go in there. I don't know how to get past what he's done to you, to me, to our family," Sebastian eyes pleaded with his little brother.

"Seb he had his reasons, you'll need to listen to him, really listen, if you want to move forward with him," he took his brothers hand. "Dad loves you Seb, he always has, and you know that. He just wasn't any good at showing' it without Mom. It's up to you where it goes from here, I can't make you. I can tell you that I love my father even though I never got to know him. Everyone makes mistakes and everyone deserves a chance to change."

"I love you Sebastian, I always have and I always will." Michael reached over and hugged his brother. "Now get your butt in there – you need a shower you stink!"

Sebastian startled awake, "Ok, note to self – Google mental hospital's in the area, 'cause I'm apparently gonna need one."

Stephen Smythe was in the kitchen when he heard the key in the door. He had waited up for Sebastian last night, thinking they would have this conversation but Sebastian never came home. Stephen gave the staff the day off this morning and he had been rattling around the house rehearsing what he wanted to say over and over.

Sebastian came into the kitchen, "Hello Father."

"Hey son, I'm makin' a sandwich, do you want one? It's your favorite Peanut Butter and Banana."

"Actually that sounds great. I'm starving – thanks." Sebastian went to the cupboard to get glasses, "do you want some milk?"

"Do we have chocolate sauce? Chocolate milk sounds really good right now – since we're eatin' healthy and all" Stephen smirked.

"I think we do," he said as he pulled open the refrigerator. "Where is everyone?"

His dad brought a plate piled with four sandwiches over to the kitchen table. Hooking his leg around the chair as he brought it closer to the one Sebastian always sat in, "I gave the staff the day off. I wanted to talk with you."

Sebastian brought the drinks to the table and sat down. "I wanted to talk with you too. Do you wanna go first?"

"I saw your performance yesterday. I thought you boys did a wonderful job," Stephen smiled at his son. "I was exceptionally proud of your dedication. Where did you go off to last night? Where you with… David, right?"

"Ya, I went straight to the hospital after they announced the winners. We fell asleep after talking for awhile. I heard someone offered a scholarship for Dave to go to Dalton, was that you Dad?"

"I should've realized little Wes would recognize me," Stephen nodded as he handed a sandwich to his boy.

"Thanks," Sebastian took a large bite and groaned. "This tastes amazing right now."

His dad just chuckled.

"Thank you for the scholarship offer too. Dave shouldn't have to go back to that school. He needs to be somewhere where he can be himself without any fear."

"Not to mention, where you can watch over him too!" Stephen smiled as he bit into his own sandwich.

"I haven't asked him yet but I'm hoping we can room together." Sebastian got up and came back with some paper towels.

"I-I would like to meet the boy, if that's ok with you?" Stephen hesitated.

Sebastian nodded, "Dave wants to meet you too. He said something about getting the 'rents together when he gets released but I am not sure when that will be. I think it might be this week sometime. Will you be in town?"

"I took a couple of weeks off, so I will be here. I was planning on going to Dalton tomorrow morning and surprise old man Cason. Does he still do his Monday morning ritual walk around campus?" the former Warbler chuckled.

"Of course! I think if he didn't people would become worried like the world was ending," the boy smiled at his dad.

"Good, so I will go and make sure all Dave's expenses are covered and that he is assigned as your room-mate. Do you think you boys will need anything else? Furniture?" he asked before biting into his second sandwich.

Sebastian had already started on his second one and got up to get more milk. He held it up, silently asking his dad if he wanted more as well. Stephen nodded his head.

Coming back to the table he said, "I think we're good. There's already another bed, desk and chair. I just need to move my crap over and clean off some shelves in the bathroom."

"OK, well if you think of anything you need, let me know," Stephen mumbled, trying not to talk and chew at the same time.

Both men finished their lunch and then cleaned up. While it was silent it wasn't uncomfortable. Each was too into their thoughts.

Stephen finished rinsing the dishes off and turned to Sebastian, "do you wanna go into the living room and talk or stay here?"

The boy looked at his father, "The living room is more comfortable."

Father and son sat down on the couch together. Stephen reached over and took Sebastian hand into his, "I know I don't deserve it but I would be grateful if you would let me get a few things out before you say anything."

Sebastian stared at his hand intertwined with his dad's. He didn't think he could remember the last time his dad held his hand. His dad seemed to be waiting for an answer so he just nodded.

"Your grandma died when I was a really young and it was just me and grandpa growing up, so when I met your mom I had a very un-natural obsession with her. I fell in love-at-first-site the day we met; it was the first day of eighth grade. Lucky for me she felt the same way. Up to that day, I always felt like I was drifting along in life with no purpose or direction. She grounded me. Christina was everything to me. I doubt I would have made it through High School, College, or Law School without her. She would just give me these looks and I knew everything was going to be ok. If I was having a bad day or losing it over some exam, it would take just a touch of her hand and I was ok again. Wes's dad, Wesley Sr., used to give me such crap all the time – his favorite was to say 'I'm gonna call Tina if you don't stop or Stephen if you don't study I'm gonna tell Tina' everyone thought it was so funny. I didn't care though; I didn't care if they thought I was whipped. Your mom was the best thing that ever happened to me."

Stephen took a shaky breath, squeezing his son's hand. _Why have I never told him these things before now? Christina, he must hate me…I need my baby boy back._

"I proposed to her during my last year of Law School. I had been holding my breath so long by the time she said yes I was so light-headed I fell off the chair. I spent most of the first day of my engagement in the ER getting ten stitches in my head. It was all good though, 'cause she babied me the whole weekend," Stephen chuckled as he was caught up in his memories.

"We were married for about a year when she became pregnant with you. I was such a wreck! She never lost patience with me, she never got angry, in fact I don't think she ever even raised her voice to me in all the years we were together. When she was about six-months along she started having problems. She was in a lot of pain and had several bouts with bleeding. The doctors put her on bed rest and talked about taking you early. Christina wouldn't hear it. We argued horribly… well I argued, yelled, and threw things. She would just smile at my tantrums and say you both were going to be fine and that she could handle it. I was very, very angry and depressed."

"You were born a month early via c-section. The doctors told her that it wasn't safe for you to stay inside any longer and all the sonograms showed you were developed enough to survive. That surgery nearly killed me and then waiting for her to wake up afterward was pure torture. I didn't calm down until she opened her eyes and smiled at me."

Tears were streaming unchecked down Stephen's face. He was terrified to look at his son but when he did he saw the same unchecked tears on Sebastian's face. He pulled the boy into him and held on tightly for a few minutes before continuing.

"You look so much like me but you have her eyes. Christina had the most beautiful green eyes and when I held you in my arms it was scary how much yours were the same. When we brought you home from the hospital they had to force me to put you down all the time. I would come home from work at lunch, give your mom a kiss and then grab you up just to hold you and stare at you. The new joke our friends made was that Tina passed some of her super powers to control me to you. I spoiled you uncontrollably. Every time I went away for work I always came back with stuff for you. We talked about going fishing when you were bigger and building you a tree house. Next to your mom, you were my best friend."

"Things were good for along time, but when your mom got pregnant again I lost it. I told her we couldn't have this baby. I-I begged her to terminate the pregnancy but she wouldn't even acknowledge what I was saying. Christina would just hold me as I cried every night. When she started to have complications again I started to go into melt down; I could barely function Sebastian. The worst blow for me came when you were so smitten with the baby in her tummy, you used to read and whisper to it – I-I mean him, you used to read and whisper to him everyday. I felt like the two of you were ganging up on me but that neither of you would listen to reason. Of course you were too young to understand but to me it still felt that way."

Stephen took a deep breath and squeezed Sebastian's shoulders, "I started working more then. Anything to get my mind off of what was going on. I acted like a spoiled, selfish asshole. The worst part was Christina would just smile at me and hold me when I went to the hospital. She promised that everything would work out just like it was supposed to. I didn't believe her; I knew. I knew this time was worse; her body was in no condition to do what she was doing. I remember screaming at her the last time I saw her; I told her I hated that she was making this decision without me. I told her she was going to leave me, that she was breaking the vows we made to each other on our wedding. I acused her of not loving me enough to stay. Christina cried and told me that she didn't see it like that. She told me that if she didn't make it I would have two parts of her to see me through. I told her to forget it – I didn't want any part of any child that was responsible for taking her away from me. As I was walking out the door she asked about you, I said I love my son but you've brainwashed him and now I have nothing."

"I wouldn't see her again until the day she died. I rushed into the room and she looked up at me, she whispered that she loved me and that she was sorry. I told her I loved her and then she was gone. I don't know how long I lay on her crying but then you came over to me and hugged my leg. I grabbed you up and ran out of the hospital. I don't know if you remember that part; we were both kind of out of it. I got home and carried you upstairs. We lay down on my bed and cried our selves to sleep."

His dad wrapped his arms around Sebastian again, kissing his hair and temple. He whispered, "I'm so, so fuckin' sorry baby. So sorry" Sebastian didn't say anything just climbed onto his dad's lap and sobbed, his heart breaking for his dad, his mom, his brother. It was all so fucked up. He was beginning to hate himself a little for never seeing what his father had been dealing with. Granted he was the kid and his dad should have handled it better but it never crossed Sebastian mind that his dad was hurting as much as he was.

Stephen knew he had to continue; he had to lay it out there and hope that somehow his beautiful boy would find a way to give him another chance.

"When I woke up you were gone and I was freaking out. I called Rosa's phone and she told me you wanted to be taken to the hospital and that you were reading to your brother. I was so fuckin' pissed, I hung up on her. I ran out of the house and drove back to the hospital with the intentions of dragging you out of there. When I got to you, you were in the little scrubs they made you where, even though they were too big, and you were sitting next to the incubator with a book in your lap. You were telling him that we were gonna go fishin' when he was bigger and we were gonna build a tree house. You said you fixed up his room the way mom wanted it with Rosa's help and you couldn't wait for him to come home. I felt like I lost you in that moment. You never even noticed I was there."

"I made the second biggest mistake of my life then; I walked away. I went home, took a shower, changed clothes and went to work. I had my secretary make the funeral arrangements. Then I assigned myself to an out-of-town case until the funeral. I flew in that day and went straight to the service. You tried to hold my hand but I couldn't - I just couldn't. When the service was over and they were bringing the casket to the burial site you were walking up front with your hand on the casket. I couldn't even bring myself to do that! I felt so broken, I felt like any moment I was going to start screaming and pulling my hair out. I had to get away – so I ran. I drove back to the airport and got back on a plane. I didn't come back for a month. During that time I heard from Rosa and had someone in our office draw up the paperwork to bring the baby home but I couldn't come home."

"Wes's dad came to hunt me down. He threatened to kick my ass if I didn't get home. I remember him screaming at me that I was letting a five-year old child raise an infant. I made some comment about him adopting the baby and he punched me. He told me he wouldn't do that to Christina or you. When I got home all you could talk about was the baby this, the baby that and I was still so angry. I started to hide from you coming home after you were asleep and leaving before you got up. Just enough to keep Wes off my back."

"When he got sick, you came to me… you were so upset you climbed into my lap and you cried. I was frozen for a moment but you looked at me with her eyes and I just wrapped you up as tight as I could. You asked me to help you help him. I felt like I was burned. I couldn't see it as my baby reachin' out to his dad for love and comfort; I felt like you were manipulating me into helping him. I was angry all over again; I felt the same rage from the funeral coming back. The absolute consuming desire to scream and throw things was back and I had to get away."

"I left that night; took the cowards way out and waited until you were asleep. My secretary arranged for the necessary paperwork so Rosa could authorize treatments and take him in and out of the hospital. Every time I felt calm and able to come home to see you, you would be with him and the anger would come back. After a while I was able to come home for short periods of time but I avoided him at all cost. Then I started to feel even more resentment because I wanted my son and I felt like he was keeping you from me. You were getting older and you started looking at me with anger and disappointment. I really couldn't find a way to get back to you."

"When he passed away, I thought I would finally get you back but you didn't want any part of that. I started staying home more, hoping to reach you, make you l-love me again." Stephen was choking on the words with giant tears streaming down his face.

Sebastian was sobbing into his dad's shoulder, "I never stopped lovin' you daddy, never! I-I was angry, hurt, and everything but I always love you. Michael was so beautiful and lovin' I just didn't understand. I didn't get what you were goin' through – I didn't know about you and mom. I am sorry."

"No! Never, never apologize for anything Sebastian. I own this, all of this. You were a child, still are really. I left you alone to deal with so much and I will forever pay for that. I don't expect you to forgive me but I hope that I can show you a better me and we can have some sort of relationship. 'Cause I love you baby and I want you to be happy."

The boy took a deep breath, "I want my dad back. I do forgive you and we will both work at building a new relationship; one where we talk to each other about how we feel. I don't want to go back to the way things were ever.

"Me either son, me either. Thank you, thank you for being the man I should've been and for being the amazing person you are." His father held him and rocked him until they were both calmer.

"Dad, I'm not as great as you think. I've done some really fucked up things over the last couple of years but I think we might need to have that conversation another time. I'm kinda wrecked right now and I don't think I can take it." Sebastian looked at his dad and smiled softly.

Stephen wiped away his son's tears, "Of course, we'll make time. Maybe we can start havin' weekly or bi-weekly family dinners or somethin'?"

"Great, now we'll be as pathetic as the Lady Hummel household," the boy grumbled.

"What?"

"Nothin' dad, I'm just being a jerk," Sebastian huffed. "Dad, I know I've never officially told you this but you seem to know so… you know I'm gay right? Totally inappropriate time to bring it up and I'm startin' to babble but" he raised his eyes to his dad's.

"Oh baby boy I have always known. Your mom and I used to laugh about it when you were a toddler," Stephen grinned at his boy.

"What the hell, really?" Sebastian had a shocked look on his face.

Stephen started to chuckle, "I wanted to place a bet with her on when you were going to come out to us but she said no, that it wouldn't be right. When you were three, you asked one of my judge friends, who was over for dinner, to marry your Power Rangers. That was hysterical! Your mom and I laughed so hard. You then proceeded to tell some of the wives at the dinner party what colors looked best on them and what didn't. Wes and I literally had beer coming out our noses from laughing. So ya baby, we always knew. I'm the one who started buying you all those fancy clothes at boutiques instead of chain stores. I used to get you up early on Saturday mornings; we would get breakfast and then go shopping. I would let you pick out all kinds of crazy things just to see what colors, styles, and fabrics you liked. The ladies would ask if you were shopping for your mommy but you always said 'of course not, these are for me' as if someone could be so dumb as to not know that! It was the funniest shit! Then you would go home and put on these fashion shows for your mom; singing and dancing around. Those were the best mornings of my life."

"Sebastian, did you think I would be mad or something?" Stephen was starring at his boy.

"I thought you would be disappointed in me or something. I just brought it up because I know you were saying something about Dave and me, you know? And then when you said something about dinners, well I want Dave to be a part of that too so I wanted to get it out there," Sebastian couldn't meet his dad's stare.

Stephen took the boys face in his hands, forcing his eyes to meet his own, "I may be a grade A jackass, but I love you and you could be an axe murder for all I care and it wouldn't change how I feel."

"Thank you dad, thank you" as the boy threw his arms around his father.

The two held onto each other for a few minutes, neither really wanting to let go or move.

Finally Sebastian stirred, "I need a shower and a change of clothes. I want to get back to the hospital for a while. I won't stay too late 'cause I have early classes tomorrow. We can hang out a bit when I get back if you want?"

"Sure, I would really like that. I'm gonna be working on some paperwork in my office. Should I order some food or something before you head out?" Stephen stood up and stretched.

"Actually could you order two pizzas? I'll take one to the hospital with me. But get one just cheese, I don't think Dave can handle toppings right now," Sebastian was already headed toward the stairs.

Stephen started laughing obnoxiously and shaking his head, "toppings… I bet!"

"Oh my god, you did not just make a sexual gay joke? Really?" Sebastian was in shock.

"Sorry son, I couldn't resist! I'll behave, go on, go get your shower," as the older man headed into the kitchen still chuckling to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

_**** Reviews are greatly appreciated!****_

**Chapter 4**

Dave was dozing off and on, between flipping channels, so he didn't hear the door open until he heard her voice.

"Are you hibernating, Bear Cub?" Santana was smirking at him.

"Ugh, stop calling me that! Why did I ever tell you about that?" he groaned.

"Come on, did someone forget to bring you your picnic basket?" she laughed.

Dave looked at the small Latina standing just inside the door. "Ha-ha, and how are you today Satan?"

"That's what I came to ask you?" she said as she crossed over to him taking his hand.

"I've been worse," Dave smirked.

"Don't do that Yogi, I'm serious." Santana raised her eyebrow and gave him one of her patented stares.

"I know, I know, but I'm good, now. What about you?" Dave squeezed her hand.

The Cheerio's breath hitched before she launched herself onto the bed curling into Dave's chest. "You scared me you big oaf, and if you tell anyone I said that I will end you!"

"Yea, I scared myself too but its ok, it will be ok," Dave squeezed the girl in his arms while stroking her hair.

"Dave, please don't ever do this again, please, I just – I just don't want to lose you. I don't wanna break in another beard," Santana tried to laugh but it just came out sounding strangled.

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't think. I didn't consider all the implications. I was just stuck in that moment," Dave placed a kiss onto the girls head.

"Come back to McKinley, we can take care of you and protect you. I'll get Puck to threaten the team and Brit and I can walk you to classes like we did for Lady Hummel," she turned her head to look up at him.

"I can't, Z made it pretty clear that he couldn't or wouldn't accept me and I can't see someone who has been my best friend most of my life everyday and know that he hates me for something I don't even want to change anymore," Dave rubbed her arm.

"Screw him, he doesn't deserve to know the real you anyway," the Latina growled.

"I think I have a chance to go to Dalton, Satan, and from what Kurt is telling me it sounds like I might really like it there. A real place to start over and be me, you know, without the beard, " he smiled at her.

"Well they better treat you right otherwise Auntie Snix will have to all Lima Heights Adjacent on their posh asses!" as she hugged him tighter.

Dave laughed, "I'm sure she will! Are you ok at McKinley? You know since you've come out and all."

"Ya, s'all good. There was one jerk who tried to tell me that I just needed a real man to straighten me out but the Glee girls jumped on him before I could say anything and chased him away. Plus things with me and Brit are going well. You never really got to know her but she is amazing."

"She must be to have captured your heart so completely," Dave smiled at Santana, "I would love to meet her, maybe when I get out of here we can hang out."

"Of course we're gonna hang out Yogi! I was thinking we need to have a welcome home party for you, so we can gets our drink on," she giggled.

"Sounds like hell Satan, so it should be great!" Dave laughed.

The two friends just lay together, not talking, but the silence wasn't awkward. They had become close when they were pretending to date, bonding over their shared insecurities about accepting their sexuality. Talking over the possibilities of coming out to their family and friends.

That was how Sebastian found them when he walked into the room carrying a pizza. The Warbler just stopped short, not really sure what he was seeing. Dave turned his head and smiled at Sebastian.

"Well I guess Lady Lips and the Hobbit were telling the truth," Santana said, "Cause your heartbeat just went through the roof and I can smell Meerkat."

Dave chuckled, "Satan you're claws are showing, be nice please."

Santana turned her head to look at Sebastian. "Well at least he delivers," she smirked at the Warbler.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt," Sebastian mumbled.

"Come here silly," Dave held out his hand, "Satan just came by to check up on me."

Sebastian set the pizza on the table by the bed opposite of the Latina. He gave her a smirk, "you're in my spot."

"Don't get your panties in a wad Slushy Boy, Yogi and I are just friends," she stuck her tongue out at him.

Sebastian glared at Santana for a moment before leaning down to kiss Dave. "How are you feelin' D?"

"I am better now that you're here Seb," Dave said against Sebastian's lips with a smile.

"Eww! Bear and Meerkat kisses are not hot up close!" Santana climbed off the bed. She turned to Dave and helped him sit up as she raised the bed into a sitting position. The Latina ran her fingers through Dave's hair in a rare gesture of affection.

"Take care of you, Yogi. Call me if you need anything. I will come back after Cheerio practice on Thursday," she looked at Sebastian, "You better be good to my beard or I will sneak into your fancy school and shave your head in your sleep."

Sebastian took a deep breath, "Santana, I know we had our differences, but I will do everything in my power to make sure he is happy again. I appreciate what he means to you and what you mean to him. I hope we can be friends, you know, for Dave." Sebastian held out his hand to the girl.

"For Dave," she took his hand and smiled. "Alright I'll leave you two to get your sweet boy kisses on, see you later," she said as she was walking out the door.

When the door finally closed Sebastian turned to Dave, "So, are you hungry?"

"I want my sweet boy kisses first," Dave grinned.

Sebastian laughed, "Of course you do."

Dave tugged Sebastian down to the bed and pulled him into a hug. He started kissing the Warbler's ear, moving along his jaw toward his mouth. When their lips met Dave's kisses were soft, gradually increasing in pressure. "Your lips are so soft," he whispered against Sebastian.

The boys broke apart only when air became a necessity, before continuing to kiss each other. Each kiss more passionate than the last one.

This is how Paul Krofsky would find his son as he came through the door. He watched the boys for a moment, not wanting to interrupt but hoping they would notice they had company. When it didn't seem like they were going to notice him, he cleared his throat gently.

Sebastian jumped up blushing furiously, while Dave just laughed. Paul was trying very hard not to laugh at the boy, but couldn't help it as his son's laughter was so genuine and happy you had to participate.

"That smile looks good on you son," Paul chuckled, "Of course this young man looked good on you too." The senior Krofsky wiggled his eyebrows at his son.

_Sebastian groaned to himself, please let the floor open and swallow me now!_

This caused Dave to really start laughing, especially when he looked at Sebastian who was positively red now.

"Is that my baby boy laughing?" Mrs. Krofsky swept into the room with a huge smile.

"Mom! When did you get back?" Dave reached for his mom, drawing her in for a huge hug.

"Well the meeting with my clients went well and we wrapped up early so I told them I needed to come home to be with my son while he was in the hospital," she carded her fingers through Dave's hair.

"Mom, Dad I would like you to officially meet Sebastian," Dave took Seb's hand into his and squeezed. "Seb this is my mom, Kelly, and my dad, Paul."

Sebastian shook hands with Paul, "It's – It's nice to meet you, sir." _Don't fuck this up, he kept repeating in his head. _He had never met anyone parents before and he was really nervous. When he went to extend his hand to Dave's mom, he found she had crossed to his side and was pulling him into a big hug.

"Sebastian dear, thank you, thank you so much," she said as she was squeezing the boy again.

"For what?" Sebastian whispered.

"For making my boy happy enough to bring back his laugh. I love that laugh and I'm so grateful to you to be able to hear it again. It's been too long." Kelly motherly cupped Sebastian cheek as she spoke.

"So I was gonna ask if anyone was hungry but I see you already have something," Paul looked at Dave.

"Ya, Seb brought it. He just got here so it should still be warm." Dave linked his hand with Sebastian's.

"There is plenty for all of us, if you want," Sebastian stared at their joined hands. "Unless you would like some alone time with Dave, 'cause I understand, you know." _I should make a run for it._

Kelly cut him off, "nonsense Dear, we want to get to know you. I will go see if I can rustle up some napkins and drinks" as she headed for the door.

Paul pulled two chairs over to the side of Dave's bed, leaving Sebastian's chair on the other side closest to Dave. Kelly came back with a handful of napkins and three sodas.

"Sorry sweetie, they said no soda for you. They said no pizza either but if you feel like your throat is ok I don't see the harm," his mom winked at him.

Dave took the pizza box from Sebastian and put it across his legs. Then he handed out slices. They ate and made small talk; his parents asking Sebastian questions and telling childhood stories about Dave.

Sebastian was very surprised to find himself relaxing and really enjoying himself. _I think they like me. _Kelly was a small woman but she had a large personality. It was easy to see where Dave got his gorgeous eyes from and his smile. Paul was jolly man, always making jokes, and keeping Sebastian blushing. Eventually the conversation turned to school.

"Dad, one of the Alumni of Dalton was at the Regional performance and heard Seb's dedication to me. He offered me a full scholarship so I could attend there, and I would really like to go," Dave explained.

"Actually D," Sebastian cut in, "the person who offered was my dad. If it's ok with you, Mr. and Mrs. Krofsky, he would like to pick up the tab for the remainder of this year and all of next year, including room and board."

"Wow," Paul looked at Kelly, "that's really great of him. That means you would be gone all year David?"

"Well Monday through Friday at least," Dave offered. "I could be home on the weekends and breaks, plus the summer I would be home too. I really think this a good opportunity for me. Not only is it a safe place, they have an anti-bullying policy that is strictly enforced. Academically this could give me a push into a better college."

Kelly smiled at her baby, "I see you have thought about this a lot, honey." Dave just shook his head. "Well I guess then the only problem is how much your father and I are gonna miss you."

"You mean it? You're ok with me going?" Dave was grinning at them.

"If this is what you really want, then we don't want to stand in your way," Paul added. "And if you need to, you can always come home, right?"

"Right! Thanks Mom, thanks Dad," Dave turned his smile to Sebastian, "I am really excited."

"Me too, me too," Sebastian smiled back at him.

"Sebastian, do you think your dad would like to come over for dinner this weekend? That way Paul and I can meet him and say thank you," Kelly asked.

"Sure, just tell me when and I will get him there. We actually were talking about that earlier, my dad would like to meet Dave and the both of you," the Warbler started to clean up from dinner.

"The doctor spoke with me and mom when we arrived; they think you should be able to go home on Wednesday. So we could do dinner on Friday night if that works for your father." Paul helped Sebastian gather the trash.

"Sounds good, sir" Sebastian said.

"Its Paul son, Paul not sir ok," the senior Krofsky chuckled before wrapping his arm around Sebastian's shoulders giving him a hug.

"Ok boys, Dad and I are going to head on home. I will be back tomorrow Davey," Kelly leaned down to kiss Dave's forehead. "We'll take some time off next week to do some shopping and packing. Then we can get you settled at school."

"Thanks Mom, Dad. I love you guys," Dave hugged his mom again, and then hugged his dad.

Kelly embraced Sebastian in another big hug, "it was so nice to meet you sweetheart."

"Thank you, it was nice to meet you both as well," hugging Kelly back felt really good Sebastian realized.

Once the couple was gone and the room was cleaned up, Sebastian came over and sat on the bed with Dave.

"Your parents are really nice D, I've never met anyone's parents before," Seb lay down next to Dave.

"Ya they are, I think I forgot that, you know. I don't know why I thought they wouldn't understand or would stop loving me. I should've just told them," Dave trailed off.

"Hey, don't do that," Sebastian held Dave tighter. "Coming out to the ones you love is very stressful, no one ever really knows how others are gonna take it. Give yourself a break, please."

Dave leaned over and kissed Sebastian. "It was really great to see them with you, even if they had to break out the embarrassing stories!"

Sebastian laughed. "It's getting late D, I have to get goin'. School tomorrow and all," he didn't move though. The boys were too comfortable holding each other.

"I know, I just want to hold you for a bit. I'm gonna miss you tomorrow," Dave whispered against Sebastian's lips.

These kisses were different than any of the others; these kisses were about warmth and comfort. Neither boy was in a hurry to break apart. About twenty minutes later, Sebastian finally sat up.

"I'll see you after school D. Text me if you need anything, ok?" Sebastian pulled the covers up over Dave and fluffed his pillow. _Ugh, now I'm getting all domestic he sighed to himself._

"Good nite Seb, sweet dreams," Dave leaned back letting Sebastian cover him.

One last kiss and Sebastian was walking out the door. Dave smiled to himself as he closed his eyes, tonight was one of the best nights ever. He was very appreciative for the changes in his life.


	5. Chapter 5

_**** Please let me know what you think, reviews are awesome. I want to dedicate this chapter to TVTime; for your great advice and help in organizing this chapter – you're the best! Thank you**____** ****_

**Chapter 5**

After leaving the hospital, Sebastian decided to go home and spend more time with his dad instead of going back to the dorms. They ordered some Chinese for dinner and watched a mini 'Die Hard' marathon before dragging themselves to bed.

The next morning both men were running late and feeling frazzled before dragging themselves into the kitchen for coffee before rushing out the door.

"I had a good time hanging out with you Son," Michael hugged Sebastian before helping the boy get into his car.

"Me too, Dad, me too" Sebastian smiled, "I'll call you later, k?" Michael nodded as he watched his boy back out of the driveway.

Once at Dalton, Sebastian started to get grumpy; he hated rushing or being late. His mood turned around when his phone indicated a text message and he saw it was from Dave.

_Dave: Mornin' Seb hve a good day xo D :)_

_Sebastian: Mornin' D thxs! c u ths afternoon xo Seb_

The Warbler was still grinning when he walked into class; maybe today wasn't going to be so bad.

Meanwhile that same morning at McKinley Santana and Brittany were just approaching Blaine and Kurt at Kurt's Locker.

"Lady Lips, Hobbit, lets plan out the party for Dave this weekend at lunch ok? We can fill in the rest of Gleeks during class later," Santana smiled at Britt.

"We're gonna have a Dolphin party at my house!" Brittany laid her head on Santana shoulder.

Kurt raised his eyebrow, "Are we inviting the jocks? 'cause I think we should limit it to only those who are supportive of Dave, he doesn't need any more stress."

"Puck's gonna spread the word to the team and make it clear that if they can't be 100% supportive of Yogi then don't bother," the Latina brushed a kiss onto Britt's head.

Blaine looked up from the text he was composing, "I'm going to see Dave at lunch to help him go through the Dalton class offerings so I won't be able to meet but can I invite some of the Warbler's? Since Dave's gonna be attending there soon he should meet some of the guys."

"Oh ya! Warbler Dolphins are so cute," Brittany twirled around clapping her hands.

Everyone smiled at the Blonde before heading off to class.

That afternoon as everyone shuffled into the choir room, Santana asked Mr. Schue for the floor.

"Ok listen up, Klaine and Brittana are planning a welcome home party for Dave this weekend at Brittany's house. We are only inviting those people who can be supportive of Dave. Puck's talked to the football team and surprise, surprise a lot of them really want to be there for Dave and a few have offered to bring some drinks. Most of the Cheerios will be attending and they are bringing food."

Kurt chimed in, "It would be really great if all of us were there together and we will need music."

"Only Glee club is allowed to stay over, so bring your p-jammies!" Brittany was bouncing in her chair.

Rachel spoke up, "I think it's great that you four are working together on this for David, it shows exceptional character. I would be happy to put together several playlists for the party…"

"No show tunes Berry!" Mercedes interrupted. Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"Man Hands, nobody wants to hear show tunes, stick to stuff released within the last five years or so!" Santana then took her seat. "Thanks Mr. Schue."

After school, Sebastian headed for the hospital. He decided to make a stop and surprise Dave with some ice cream.

Sebastian hid the ice cream behind his back as he entered Dave's hospital room. He was surprised to see Rachel, Finn, Tina, and Mike there.

"Oh, hello everyone," as he moved to Dave's side.

"Hi! you just missed my mom, she said she is really looking forward to Friday but she wanted to know if your dad was allergic to anything. I didn't know so she said for you to text her." Dave reached for Sebastian's hand.

"You two make such a handsome couple!" Rachel beamed. "If you ever need any advice please feel free to contact my two gay dads, they are always available to talk with young lovers."

Dave laughed and Sebastian rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"On that note, we gotta get going Rachel," Finn grabbed her hand and started for the door. "See you this weekend Krofsky, Symthe."

Tina and Mike said "bye Dave, bye Sebastian" at the same time.

"Bye guys, thanks for coming by, see ya this weekend" Dave smiled.

Sebastian raised his eyebrow, "this weekend?"

"They are throwing me a welcome home party on Saturday night at Brittany's, Santana and Kurt are planning it," he tugged on Seb's hand to get him to sit down on the bed. "You're going with me, right?"

"Of course, someone is going to have to protect you from those crazy people!" His comment made Dave laugh. "I brought you a surprise" as he pulled the ice cream out of the bag he had set down. "It's Cookie Dough, your favorite right?"

"Yes! How did you know?"

"Blaine texted me. Apparently he has made it his mission that I don't screw up this relationship so he keeps texting me all these random facts and suggestions on how to behave."

"Are you kidding?"

"No! It's quite annoying… being nice sucks! Normally I would have made some horrible comment and he would have scurried off but no! Hey, stop laughing!"

"I-I can't help it! I really appreciate the effort," Dave was still laughing.

"Sure, sure that's why you're still laughing, right?"

"Sorry, come here" Dave pulled Sebastian in for a kiss. "Umm, much better than ice cream."

The week seemed to go by so fast for Sebastian and he was starting to feel anxious about this weekend. Not only would Dave's parents meet his Dad on Friday night but then they were going to a party Saturday night with Dave's old high school buddies. He wasn't sure how that was going to work and he was really glad several of the Warblers were going as well, even if he wouldn't admit that to anyone.

It was Thursday and Sebastian was sitting in his last class of the day, Advanced French, when a text came in. He eyes lit up when he saw it was from Dave.

_Dave: rents here 2 take me home will c u there later? xo D_

_Sebastian: K c u then xo Seb_

"X's and O's, Sebastian really?" Trent was looking over his shoulder at his phone.

"Yes, really" Sebastian grinned at him.

Trent's jaw hit the floor. "Did you just smile at me? And no insults about being nosey? Who are you? What did you do with Sebastian?"

"Close your mouth Trent, you're gonna catch flies" Sebastian smirked.

"Oh! There you are!" the Warbler giggled, "Although that was pretty tame for you."

"I'm makin' a change here, give me a break already, this isn't easy."

Trent rolled his eyes, "Whatever Seb!"

Sebastian gritted his teeth. Damn it Blaine had such a big mouth! Now all the Warblers thought they could call him that. Not to mention those fools at New Directions had started texting him as well. He would have changed his number if Dave hadn't mentioned how "wonderful" he thought it was that everyone was making such an effort to include them both in their daily lives.

Thursday's were after school Glee practice days, so Kurt was hurrying to put his books in his locker. He didn't notice the three boys until he turned to leave.

Kurt jumped.

"Hey Hummel, sorry to startle you," Chris Strando was standing with his hands in his pockets. Two other jocks were behind him but Kurt couldn't think of their names at the moment. "Well, we wanted to know if you guys needed any help with the set up for the party. We could come by early and move furniture, set up tables or chairs – you know that sort of thing."

"Oh! That would be great Chris, thank you!" Kurt was beaming.

"Dave is our boy, we care about him so we want to help out you know," Chris looked at the floor before looking back at Kurt. He had tears in eyes and he looked like he was fighting to hold them back. "I almost lost one of my best friends in this world because some assholes decided to make his life hell. I need to do something to show him he's not alone."

Kurt instinctively reached out for Chris, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Chris, Dave's gonna be ok, we're all gonna be there for him."

Chris covered Kurt's hand with his own. "You know he used to have a crush on you right? That's why he was such a douche to you. He couldn't deal with what he was feelin' so he lashed out at you."

"I know but how – how did you know?" Kurt was surprised to be having this conversation.

"I've always known about D. We've been friends since sixth grade. I just never said anything because he didn't bring it up. Now I feel like a dick because maybe if I had, maybe if I told him it was ok, that I was still his friend he would have never tried to – to, you know," Chris shuddered at the thought.

"Don't dwell on it Chris! This party is all about positivity and a new start. Dave has a new boyfriend, and although I have some personal reservations about Sebastian, I can see the effect on Dave is a good one," Kurt squeezed Chris' shoulder.

"Thanks Kurt," he looked at his buddies and they nodded, "so what time should we come by?"

"Let's say seven-ish, ok?"

"Sure, see you then," the boys walked away; both of the smaller jocks comforting their friend.

Kurt was late to practice but he was too blown away to care. Blaine was never gonna believe him when he told him.

Friday was short class schedule for Sebastian since he had Lacrosse practice for most of the afternoon. He was cutting out of practice early so he could shower, dress, and pick up his Dad. They were due at Dave's by 6:00 pm.

When he arrived at the house to get his Dad it was already after 5:00. He was mentally mapping the quickest route to Dave's but no matter how he went he knew they were going to be late and that was starting to piss him off.

Sebastian was about to get out of the car when his Dad came out the front door. Stephen was carrying two brown grocery bags and a large bouquet of flowers. He stowed everything in the backseat before climbing in.

"Let's go, let's go – I know you hate to be late and we are running out of time," Stephen smiled at his son.

"Uggh Dad! It doesn't matter, unless you have a magic way to drive an hour in forty minutes, we are gonna be late anyway," he groaned.

"No worries, boy, I texted Kelly and told her I was running late and she said that was OK. Take a deep breath and let's get our asses movin'" Stephen was bouncing in his seat.

"Why are you so excited?"

"What? I am getting to meet the parents of my only son's boyfriend for the first time, why wouldn't I be excited? I've only dreamed about doing this for what, seventeen years now?" Stephen smirked.

"Please don't embarrass me!"

"Who me? Would I do that?" now Stephen was really laughing.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "OMG! kill me now please!"

"Hardy-Har-Har, just shut up and drive like the wind Bulls eye."

"Uggh, it's ride like the wind Bulls eye! Toy Story references Dad, really?" Sebastian chuckled.

"It was on TV this afternoon," Stephen shrugged.

The rest of the drive passed fairly quickly. Before he knew it Sebastian was parking outside of Dave's house. The place looked like it had painted recently and the lawn was freshly mowed. It looked homey and sweet, even down to the white picket fence. The place had Kelly written all over it. Sebastian had grown quite fond of her over this last week; having spent several hours throughout the week conversing with her about Dalton and Dave.

Before they could knock, Paul was pulling open the door. Kelly was standing just off to his side with a huge smile. She reached out to hug Sebastian. Before turning her thousand-watt smile at Stephen.

"Kelly, Paul this is my father Stephen. Dad this is Kelly and Paul Krofsky," Sebastian made the introductions while trying to look for Dave.

Stephen extended his hand to Paul, "It's so nice to finally meet you! I feel like I know you already from the boys."

"Same here, good to finally put a face to the voice," Paul shook his hand.

Kelly pulled Stephen in for one of her famous hugs, "I am so excited you could join us Stephen."

"Thank you. I felt like a kid in a candy store when I found out you invited us for dinner. It's my first time 'meeting the parents'," he said using his fingers to make quotation marks.

"Well don't just stand there, come in," she waived the men in the door.

"These are for you," Sebastian handed the flowers to Kelly.

"Oh! Sweetheart they are beautiful! You didn't need to bring me flowers," she smiled.

"Don't let her fool you," Paul nudged Sebastian, "That woman loves getting flowers."

Stephen laughed, "We also brought wine and cheesecake!"

"Well if I'm smitten by the flowers you just made a friend of Paul with the cheesecake!" Kelly teased her husband.

Everyone was sitting in the living room when Dave came down the stairs. He had just showered and changed his shirt for the third time. He was really nervous about meeting Stephen. Sebastian had told him that his dad was cool with him being gay but it was still hard for Dave to get used to being open with people. Of course he felt safe in his own home but he still wanted to earn Stephen's approval.

Sebastian jumped up to hug Dave when he walked into the room. Placing a small kiss on his cheek before turning to make introductions.

"Aww, my baby's all grown up and kissin' boys," Stephen gushed in a fake accent.

Dave blushed and Sebastian face palmed while shaking his head. Paul and Kelly just laughed deeply.

Kelly was the first to speak, "Was that a Lion King reference?" She was still chuckling.

"Yup, I kinda sat and watched the Disney channel today" Stephen was grinning like a fool. "I took some time off this week and I haven't watched some of those movies in years."

"Great!" Sebastian muttered.

"Seb, don't be like that – it's cool Mr. Symthe, everyone loves Disney no matter how much they deny it," Dave was looking at Sebastian with a huge grin.

"Can me Stephen, please Dave" Both men inclined their heads in agreement.

"Well dinner is ready if everyone is hungry," Kelly announced. "Let's head to the dining room."

Everyone sat around the table, with Paul and Stephen each at the heads of the table. Kelly on one side and the boys on the other. Dave's mom had made a lovely salad along with Fettuccini Alfredo with sausage. Everything was so delicious.

The adults were laughing and telling embarrassing childhood stories. Sebastian spent most of the meal a light side of pink, while Dave weathered the fallout much better. Apparently he was used to these types of stories.

When the boys were clearing the table, they adults retired back to the living room.

"How are you not embarrassed?" Sebastian asked.

Dave smiled at him, "My mom and momma Kay have been telling embarrassing stories my whole life, after a while you get used to it and learn to just roll with it."

"Momma Kay?" Sebastian's eyebrow went up. "Who's that?"

"Azimo's mom, her name is Katarina but I have always called her momma Kay." Dave rinsed the dishes before putting them in the dishwasher.

Sebastian was scrapping plates into the trash before setting them in the water in front of Dave. "You guys are really close then, huh?"

"We were like brothers," Dave sighed. "I think he hates me now that I came out to him."

Sebastian could hear the pain in Dave's voice and really didn't know what to say. His brother died before they ever need to have that conversation and during his dream conversations Michael already knew so it was a non-issue.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you D," Sebastian hugged Dave form behind. "He probably just needs some time to deal."

"I don't know… I-I hope so but you didn't see his face when I told him," Dave was trying not to cry. "He looked like I kicked his dog, tore up his Babe Ruth rookie card and wrecked his truck all in one."

Sebastian turned Dave around so he could look him in the eye, "He will come around eventually and if he doesn't, well then, it's his lose. I think you are the bestest best." He leaned in to kiss him.

Dave tightened his arms around Sebastian as he kissed him back, "Thank you, I needed that," he whispered.

"Anytime, you know that right?" he whispered back. Dave just nodded; both boys just stood there holding each other.

"We better get back in there before my dad tells anymore stories," Sebastian moved toward the table to finish clearing it.

"Oh I'm sure it won't matter if we're in there or not," Dave finished loading the dishwasher and added the soap before turning it on. He started to wipe off the counters, "Count your blessings she hasn't busted out with the photo albums yet!"

After the kitchen was cleaned up, the boys headed in to the living room to find the adults were in fact pouring over photo albums. Only it wasn't Kelly it was Stephen! He had brought two photo albums of Sebastian as an infant and toddler.

Sebastian was so embarrassed. "Dad! How could you?" he groaned.

Dave just laughed, "You know what, we're going up stairs. The kitchen is all clean." He grabbed Sebastian's hand and started for the stairs.

Kelly called out," OK, have fun boys," giggling.

"Ya, make sure to use protection boys!" Stephen wiggled his eyebrows before busting up laughing. Both Karofsky's joined in laughing as well.

"OMG! Please kill me now, please!" Sebastian muttered to the sky.

Dave just laughed, "Come on Seb! They are just trying to get to you, ignore it." He turned back toward the parents, "well at least I can't get him pregnant," shrugging his shoulders.

Sebastian's eyes went wide as a saucer, "What?! Oh please not you too! This isn't funny."

"Sure it is, Seb. Aren't you the one who told me to work on my sense of humor?" Dave pushed the Warbler up the stairs. You could still hear the parents laughing.

Once upstairs the boys decided to play video games. Sebastian didn't know how to play and Dave was determined he learn. Xbox was a way of life to Dave and he wanted to share that with him.

"Oh look! Hudson, Puckerman, and Chang are already online!" Dave exclaimed. He then started to explain Halo to Sebastian. "You just don't want to play against Kurt, if you can help it, always be on his team not against."

"Why?" Sebastian asked.

It was Puck's voice that came through the headsets to explain, "Because Hummel is a beast at Halo and will wipe the mat with you Smythe."

"Really? Lady Face is good at this?" Sebastian was shocked.

"I heard that Sebastian!" Kurt had taken Blaine's headset to reply. Blaine grabbed a second headset instead of taking it back from Kurt, "Now honey, calm down, I'm sure Seb was just joking. Right Seb?"

"Hey Hobbit, when did you two get online?" Puck asked.

"We just got back from dinner and Finn told me you would be online," Blaine replied.

"Is my little brother staying at your house tonight?" Finn asked.

"Finn, I'm older than you for the 100th time! And let's get this game going," Kurt sighed.

"Hold on guys," Mike chimed in, "Artie's getting on line."

"This is crazy D, how do you keep all these conversations going?" Sebastian was shaking his head.

"You get used to it, babe" Dave smirked.

Six voices all yelled, "Babe!" Then everyone started cracking up.

"OMG!" Sebastian moaned, "Oops" Dave exclaimed at the same time.

The boys finally calmed down and started the game. Sebastian was really getting the hang of it and surprisingly he was having a good time. It was almost midnight before they finally beat the round and everyone started to get offline for bed.

"Hey good-night everyone," Blaine said. "I gotta get goin' Kurtie is falling asleep in my lap."

"Man! That's my brother… I don't want to hear that!" Finn moaned.

"Get you some Hummel, and send me photos!" Puck yelled.

"Noah, I am not sending you photos! Good night all" Kurt laughed.

Dave laughed, "Good night guys, see you all tomorrow or later tonight that is."

The boys shut off the game and headed downstairs. The adults had moved back to the dining room and they were playing cards.

"Did you boys have a good time," Stephen smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh God Dad! Stop!" Sebastian glared at his dad.

Dave laughed, "Oh! We had a great time; we even had six other guys join us!" He wiggled his eyebrows back at Stephen.

Stephen threw his head back and laughed, "Touché putty-tat, touché!"

"Dad, are you ready to go? We still have an hour drive and I have a lot to do tomorrow before the party," Sebastian wanted to get his dad out of the house as fast as possible.

Paul spoke up, "That's right! The party is tomorrow, I forgot for a moment. Stephen are you interested in going bowling tomorrow evening with me and Kelly?"

"Actually that sounds great! Do you mind if my best friend Wes joins us? I have been meaning to hang out with him and I owe him for putting up with me being such a dick for so long."

"Of course," Kelly said, "The more the merrier!"

"Great, I'll see if he wants to drag the wife as well. You'll love them, they both have a great sense of humor and their son goes to Dalton with the boys." Stephen hugged Kelly and Paul before turning to Dave.

"Son it was great to meet you! I can't wait to spend more time together," he pulled Dave in for a hug as well.

"Same here Sir," Dave hugged the older Symthe back, "same here."

When both Symthe men were in the car and pulling onto the road, Stephen turned to Sebastian, "I had a great time tonight Son, Thank you. Thank you for letting me be a part of it with you, it means a lot to me."

Sebastian took his dad's hand and squeezed, "It means a lot to me too Dad. I love you."

"I love you too, Son. Let's go home"


	6. Chapter 6

_**** To those who have sent reviews, or made this story a favorite, Thank You so very much! It means a lot to me **___

_**This chapter is a long one… but it had to be done, I didn't want the party to take up two chapters.**_

_**The song in this chapter is Christina Aguilera's 'Bound To You' from the movie Burlesque (which I wish I owned but I don't) Enjoy! ****_

**Chapter 6**

Katarina Adams or Momma Kay, as most affectionately called her, grabbed a glass of wine and headed to the living room. Kay was prepared to watch one of her favorite musicals. However, she stopped short when she saw her son, Azimo, sitting on the couch flipping channels without really focusing on the TV.

"Boy, it's Saturday night; don't you have a party to go to?" she shook the boy's arm.

"What? How – how did you know about that?" Z stared at his mom.

"Besides the fact that I know everything?" she chuckled, "I do speak with Kelly and Jenny Strando just about every day! What is wrong with you? Aren't you gonna get ready?"

"I wasn't invited" he whispered. He did not want to have this conversation with his mom. Originally he planned to head out to the movies or something just to avoid this, but he didn't want to go by himself and everyone else was at the party.

"What are talkin' about? Of course you were invited! You boys have been thick as thieves since you were five-years old," Kay's eyes roamed over her boy. His head was down and he looked damn near close to tears. "Baby, what is going on?"

Z took a deep breath, "Mom, Dave is gay." He waited for the explosion, the denial, the yelling but it didn't come. He looked up at his mom.

"Ya, so what does that have to do with anything?" she was still eyeing him suspiciously.

"What? Didn't you hear me?"

"I heard you son, I've known he was gay since he was a child. I just don't know what that has to do with you not going to the party. A party, might I add, that is supposed to be about celebrating him being alive and supporting him."

"You knew?" Z didn't know what to say about that but then the rest of the horrible story just started falling from his lips. "Mom, D came to me before he tried to – before he… you know, _anyway_, he told me he was gay. He said some guy at his new school found out and was harassing him, making his life hell. I freaked out! I told him we weren't friends anymore! Then he tries to, to… ugh fuck! I feel like it's my fault Momma, did I do that? Did I push him to want to do that! I don't know… I don't know anything anymore…" his tears started to fall.

"Oh baby! I am so sorry, why didn't you say anything? I would have helped you," she rocked her boy in her arms. "Listen to me son; I went to see Dave in the hospital. We talked about how he felt before he tried to kill himself. It wasn't one thing that made him feel like that was his only option; it was a combination of things, but mostly his own lack of accepting himself. Dave is really working on it. He started seeing a therapist in the hospital; he said it's been helpful. I can see an almost 180 degree change in him already. He is in a much better place mentally than he ever has been in his life. You two just need to sit down and hug it out like you always have." Kay continued to rock her boy.

"I can't Mom! I can't _hug_ him – he's gay" Z pulled away from his mom.

"Azimo Remel Adams, what the hell is wrong with you? It doesn't matter if that boy is gay or not! He is your best friend, has been a brother to you since you were five, and he is a part of this family!" Kay didn't think she had ever been so angry at her child. "I don't know where the hell you got this issue from but you damn well better solve it, quickly!" Kay got up and started to pace, she needed to calm down to get through to him, she had a thought. "Remember when we went up to Columbus last year and went into that Bakery? The man was very rude, remember?"

"He was just some racist asshole, Mom. It wasn't a big deal."

"Yes it was! That man didn't like us because of the color of our skin. How is that any different then you shutting Dave out based on who he falls in love with?"

"Mom, we have no choice in the color of our skin. It's not the same thing!"

"You see that's where you're wrong Z, very, very, wrong! Being gay, straight, bi or anything else is not a choice. We are all born the way we are. Come on – think about what you are saying! Would you _choose_ to be black if you had another option? Especially if your other option meant you wouldn't have to be discriminated against!"

Z shook his head, "I don't know! I get what you're saying but I'm just not sure I see the connection."

"Honey, the connection is they are both forms of discrimination and racism. You are better than this! I didn't raise you like this," her voice started to crack. She felt like she had failed as a parent and she didn't even know how the hell it happened.

"Momma, I'm so sorry. I just, I just..." his voice trailed off; he didn't know what to say. Then he looked at his mom, "You said you knew? How? When?"

"Ah baby, there have been a million little things since he was a child but the one thing that stands out for me happened when you two were seven. Do you remember that time when Kelly and Paul had to both go out of town for work and Dave came and stayed with us for the week?" Z nodded 'yes' to his mom.

Kay began, "Well I was giving him his bath and he told me…

"_Momma Kay, you're beautiful you know? I love you," as he smiled up at the woman he loved as much as his own mom. _

"_Aww sweetie, thank you! I love you too," as she ruffled his baby curls making sure all the shampoo was out. _

_Dave's smiled faded and his eyes looked too haunted for a seven-year-old boy. "I love Z too but…" little Dave sighed, "he's gonna grow up and marry a girl as beautiful as you." _

_Kay chuckled, "I suppose so," but then she noticed Dave wasn't smiling. "What about you? Won't you grow up and marry a beautiful girl too?" _

_Dave looked into her eyes and looked much older than his years; Kay's heart hurt looking at him with that look. He whispered,"No, no I won't" before hanging his head down. _

_Kay used her hand to lift Dave's face up so their eyes could meet. "Baby boy, it doesn't matter who you grow up and marry as long as you love them and they love you; that's all that matters," she smiled at the boy and dropped a kiss on his forehead. _

_The boy looked like he was gonna cry but he was fighting it, "Do you really think so?" he whispered. _

"_I know so, boy, you know Momma Kay is always right!" That got a giggle out of the boy._

"He was seven? Why didn't I know? Why didn't he ever tell me?" Z was looking at his mom for answers he wasn't sure he wanted to hear. His head was beginning to hurt.

"You'll have to ask him for sure but I am sure it had a lot to do with the way he always looked after you and tried to protect you from everything." Kay shrugged her shoulders.

"What the hell? Protect me from what? I'm older than he is!"

"By a couple of months," she rolled her eyes. "Do you remember when you two started sixth grade? The whole summer before all you talked about was joining the football team when you got to Junior High and even though Dave didn't really want to, he went along with your plans. Then you had try-outs that first week and you didn't make the team. Well, Dave did make the team. He just turned down the position when he found out you didn't make it. He asked me and Kelly not to say anything because he didn't want you and his dad to be disappointed or upset. Then he went and researched online to find a little league team you guys could join to get more practice and develop technique."

"That was D? I thought you and Kelly enrolled us to get our mind off not making the team. Why didn't he join the team without me?"

"Boy are you dense? He never really wanted to play. He only tried out because it was what you wanted." Kay shook her head at the boy. "Now he loves it, of course. He has a real appreciation and talent for the game, but back then I think it scared him to death to be in close quarters with all those boys."

"He's done that a lot then, huh? I can think of a couple more times when I wanted to do something or join something and he didn't, but he would always cave in the end," Z asked even though he knew the answer.

"Yes, he did that a lot!" she laughed. "Not just with you either." Z looked at his mom curiously. "Chris too!"

"Oh ya, wait! What? What about Chris?"

Kay growled at the boy, "When the Strandos moved next door during sixth grade, it was Dave that bridged the gap for you and Chris to be friends. He defended that boy in school more often than not and he always made sure Chris felt included. Dave went along with whatever you two crazies came up with no matter what."

Z took a breath before admitting to his mom, "I got into a fight with Chris on Friday about Dave."

"Boy! I'm about five minutes from getting a switch for your ass! What the hell happened?" Kay was starting to get pissed off all over again.

"He came up to me on Friday and asked if I wanted to go with him and a couple of the guys early to the party to help set up, I told him I wasn't going, that D and I weren't friends anymore. He started screaming at me about how fucked up I was, how D is our best friend and a brother to me. He said how could I abandon D when he needed us for a change. I told him I couldn't handle the gay thing. Then he really exploded and punched me. He told me I didn't deserve for Dave to care about me." Z took another breath before continuing, "I was mad. I shoved him and accused him of being gay too. He said he wished he was so maybe Dave wouldn't think he needed me to be his friend. He told me to stay away from him and Dave until I get my head out of my ass."

"Well I totally need to bake that boy some of his favorite cookies!" Kay smiled, "At least one of you has a brain!"

Kay looked at her son, he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, and so she got up and left the room.

It was about five minutes later when she heard him call out, "Mom I am going out… I don't know when I'll be back."

Once outside, Z looked at the house next door, Chris' place. His truck wasn't in the driveway. He turned and looked at the blue and white two-story across the street and diagonal on the right, Dave's place. The lights were on and there were two strange cars in the driveway. He noticed it was after 9:00 p.m. so everyone was probably at the party already. He started walking down the street. Brittany lived two streets down and one over; about five or six minutes at a slow walk. He figured the walk would do him good and give him time to think of what to say.

He quickly found himself outside Brittany's but he couldn't make himself go to the door. He knew he fucked this up. His mom had been right; and that just sucked. He loved Dave and Chris; they were his brothers. Even if he was uncomfortable with Dave's love life he was still his best friend. The one person he could trust above all others, the one who knew him better than he knew himself. He just didn't know how to make this right.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Mindy's approach until she touched his arm. "Z? Are you alright?" Mindy asked.

He blinked a couple of times, "what? No – Yes –I don't know… I need to apologize to my best friends for being an asshole but I don't know how…" Z looked at the girl in front of him.

Mindy was one of the few Cheerios who wasn't an obnoxious bitch. She was tall with a cute blonde pixie haircut and bright blue eyes. She was taller than most, which he liked, and she had an amazing body.

"Hey, it'll be ok. You just gotta jump in there and put it out there. Make 'em listen," she smiled.

Mindy had come outside for some fresh air when she spotted the jock pacing out front. She had waited for him to notice her but he was too absorbed, so she approached him. Mindy thought he was very attractive but he always seemed kinda like a douche to everyone and she wasn't into that. However, it seemed there might be more to him than that especially since he was here. Mindy and the whole school knew about the situation between Z and Dave; not to mention the altercation with Chris. She really hoped he was truly here to make amends and get things right.

"Ya," Z said, "easier said than done! I am sure they both hate me now and well, I can't really blame them."

"They don't hate you. Chris is just mad and disappointed, while Dave is just sad." Mindy squeezed his hand.

"How do you know?"

"Duh, Santana!" she giggled. "But seriously, it's not hard to see they both miss you."

Mindy pulled Z by the hand toward the door, "Come on big guy, let's go get this done. I'll even hold your hand if you need me to!" Z chuckled softly.

Once inside the door they were immediately stopped by Brittany.

"Hold it right there, Z. You know I appreciate sharks just as much as anyone but this is a dolphin party and only sharks who can play nicely are allowed to come in." The Cheerio flashed her signature smile.

"I – I need to apologize Britt. I need to make it right with the guys. I'm not gonna cause trouble, promise." He looked at Mindy, who just nodded, and then back at Brittany.

"Ok Z, just don't make Tana get all crazy on you. Come on I take you to Davey." Brittany moved through the crowd of people, towing the jock and the other cheerleader behind her.

Dave was standing, with his back to the door, talking to Chris. Sebastian was right by his side, holding his hand the whole time.

"I am really happy you are ok, D, please don't ever scare me like that again," Chris reached out to Dave's shoulder and squeezed. "And it's really great to meet you Sebastian," extending his hand to the Warbler, "be good to my brother; he deserves to be happy."

Sebastian shook the boy's hand, and looked at Dave."I will, he means a lot to me too."

Dave blushed and laughed softly. He couldn't believe Chris knew, that he had known for awhile and he didn't care. Of course that thought just brought a stab to his heart because it made him think of Z. He was the same guy he always was and he didn't understand why Z couldn't accept him.

Suddenly Chris growled and pushed past Dave, who instinctively pushed Sebastian behind himself as he turned in the same direction Chris had gone.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Z?" Chris yelled. "I swear to god if you so much as look at D wrong, I will kick your ass."

Chris felt a hand descend on each of his shoulders.

Finn spoke first. "Z, this is bull spit; why are you here?"

"Who cares, Finnessa. He needs to fuckin' leave!" Puck glared at Z.

Santana appeared out of nowhere between the three boys and Z, "Oh hell no! I will seriously go all Lima Heights on your ass if you don't get the hell out of here." She got right in Z's face.

Z just stood there, he was staring at Dave, not really hearing the others ranting. His eyes started to tear up. Someone had stopped the music and everyone was staring at them. Mindy squeezed Z's hand.

Brittany spoke up, "It's ok guys; calm down. Z's here to make things right with his brothers." She grabbed Santana's hand and tugged, "Come on Tana, let them talk, please!"

Santana looked at Brittany, and then glared back at Z. "Just talking, you try anything and I will be on you!"

"No way," Chris said between clenched teeth. "He doesn't get to talk to D after everything he's done."

"Come on, Chris," Finn tried to talk the linebacker down. "Let's see what D wants."

Puck turned to Dave, "Dave man, just say the word and we'll toss this clown to the curb."

Dave took a deep breath and let it out. He hadn't been able to take his eyes from Z since he turned around. He could tell Z was upset and wanted to talk but Dave was having such a good time and he wasn't sure if he wanted to deal with this now. He felt Sebastian take his hand. Dave looked at him and smiled before nodding ok to Puck and Finn.

The two boys dragged Chris out of the way, but Chris refused to go far.

Z took a step toward Dave. Sebastian placed himself in front of Dave, shaking his head, "I think maybe you should stay right there and talk."

Dave wrapped an arm around the boy and smiled, "I think I got this Seb, thank you.

Maybe you could just hold my hand?" Dave didn't really need him to, but he knew it would make Sebastian feel better. He could see the stress in the guy as he looked between Dave and Z.

Z blurted out, "D, I am so sorry! I don't – I didn't know what to do and I freaked. To be honest I still don't know what to do, but I don't want to lose my best friend. I will do whatever it takes – maybe even go to talk with that doctor you're seeing… I don't know anything… I just – I just I fucked up and I hurt you and I'm so very sorry." Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes.

Dave, however, was softly crying and he didn't really care. Z meant the world to him and for him to be here, in front of all these people, and to say what he said – he knew he would forgive him. Eventually they would repair their relationship and hopefully be stronger for it.

He turned to Sebastian, squeezed his hand and then handed him the beer he had been holding. Dave then walked over to Z and extended his hand. Z looked at his hand, then up to Dave's eyes, before grabbing him up into a big hug.

"Momma Kay said to hug it out," he muttered, still not letting go.

Dave laughed, "I'm sure she did!"

"All right people shows over!" Santana bellowed, "I needs to gets my drink on!"

Someone turned the music back on and people started to go back to whatever they were doing before.

Finn looked at Chris, "You ok buddy? This is good right?"

"Ya, as long as it's real," Chris looked at D and Z still holding onto each other. "I'm sure it is, but it's just a lot to take in."

"We'll keep an eye on him," Puck chimed in.

Chris smiled, "Thanks man"

Kurt and Blaine flanked Sebastian, who was staring at the two boys in front of him.

Kurt slipped his hand into Sebastian's, "Hey, you ok, Seb?"

Blaine wrapped one arm around Sebastian's waist, "This is a good thing, Seb. They have been close forever."

Sebastian's voice cracked when he stammered, "I – I just don't want him hurt anymore. I think I – I know I - I'm just scared."

"We're here for you," Kurt squeezed his hand. He was surprised to find he truly meant it. Watching Seb with Dave gave Kurt a whole new perspective on both boys and he really liked what he was seeing.

"You don't even like me," Sebastian searched Kurt's face for an ulterior motive.

"That _was_ true, but just like with Dave, I have seen changes in you. I mean the way you put yourself in front of Dave to protect him from Azimo… it shows a real strength of character that frankly I didn't think you possessed. It was refreshing to see." Kurt beamed a smile at Sebastian.

The Warbler just rolled his eyes at him, but he didn't let go of his hand and he didn't step away from Blaine's embrace either.

The two jocks stepped apart from each other, both looking at the ground, trying to dry their eyes.

Mindy stepped up to Z, "I knew you could do it! Don't you feel better?" He nodded at her and she took his hand.

Dave raised his eyebrow, looking at the two holding hands, and then smirked. He turned back to Sebastian. The first thing he noticed was Kurt holding Seb's hand and Blaine wrapped around his other side. Then he noticed the look on Seb's face, a look that said he was scared but was fighting not to make a run for it.

He held out his arms and Sebastian moved faster than he ever had before. He wrapped himself around Dave, "Are you ok?" he whispered.

"Ya Seb, I'm good. Really good!" he stroked Sebastian's cheek. "Thanks for having my back; it means a lot to me." He pulled back a little asking, "Would you like to meet him?"

They both turned to Z and Mindy, "Z, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Sebastian." He wrapped his arms around Sebastian. "Sebastian, this is my best friend Azimo, Z for short."

Sebastian was emboldened by Dave's warm arms so he held out his hand, "How do you do?" Z looked at Sebastian's hand, then to the look of joy and affection on Dave's face as he gazed at his boyfriend, then back to Sebastian before taking his hand and pulling the small boy into a hug.

"Thank you, Thank you for being there for my brother when I was too much of a dick to do it myself." Z said as he stepped back to Mindy's side.

Chris stepped up, "Are you good Z? Are we good?"

"Ya man, we are. You two mean the world to me and I am going to try and stop being stupid, but we all know how hard that will be for me." All three boys laughed. "Chris, I owe you an apology too. I deserved that punch but I never should have shoved you or said what I said. I am really sorry."

"It's all good, man, all good." He hugged Z tightly. "I am just glad we can get back to being the three musketeers!" The others chuckled. "Do you want a beer or something, Z? You're gonna stay right?"

"I'd like to stay if that's ok." He looked at both guys.

"Of course, dude, of course! It will give us a chance to catch up, and besides they haven't started singing yet so you're in for a treat." Dave laughed at the look on Z's face.

"Hey Chris, I will definitely take that beer… especially if there's gonna be singing," Z groaned. "Do you want something Mindy?"

"Nope, I'm gonna go catch up with the girls." She reached over and kissed Z's cheek. "Save me a dance ok?"

Chris brought Z and Dave each a beer and handed Sebastian a red solo cup. "What's this Chris?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know, Kurt told me to give it to you. Said he thought you could use one drink." Chris turned to his buddies, "It's my turn up at beer pong and Puckerman is going to be on my team so I'll let you guys catch up."

"You're staring at that cup like it's poison," Z said to Sebastian. "Don't you drink?"

"Yes, on occasion, but it's from Lady Face so I'm not entirely sure it's _isn't_ poisoned!" Sebastian huffed.

Dave rolled his eyes and laughed, "Come on, Seb, you know Kurtie and Blainers love you now!"

Sebastian glared at Dave, "Stop encouraging those two with their dumbass pet names!"

Dave just laughed harder.

"Wow, I really missed that," Z muttered.

Dave inclined his head. "What?"

"Your laugh. It's been a long time since I heard it. I miss it, just didn't realize until now."

Dave smiled and punched Z in the arm.

The boys sat there sharing childhood stories with Sebastian. The party was going strong and some of the New Directions and Warblers had started to sing karaoke style. Mindy came back and checked on them before dragging Z up to dance a couple of times. Each time Dave would wiggle his eyebrows at Z and make smartass comments. Z was really starting to relax, even going so far as to include Sebastian in some of his jokes.

It was about an hour later when Santana stepped up the microphone Rachel had set up. "Pipe down everyone! We have a special dedication for Dave. Sebastian, you ready?"

Dave looked at Sebastian and smiled. He noticed the boy looked nervous and scared so he reached over and squeezed his hand. Sebastian smiled back at Dave before heading to the mic.

As Sebastian sat down on a stool and adjusted the mic he thought about how much his life had changed over the last week. Everything tonight, with Dave, Dave's parents and his own father - his nerves felt raw. This song was from one of his favorite musicals and he hoped Dave would like it.

He took a deep breath and then nodded to Santana. The soft music started to play.

_Sweet love, sweet love, trapped in your love_

_I've opened up, unsure I can trust_

_My heart and I were buried in dust_

_Free me, free us_

_You're all I need when I'm holding you tight_

_If you walk away I will suffer tonight_

Sebastian's eyes never left Dave, silently pleading with him to understand just how much he meant what he was singing. He was unaware his hands were resting against his heart as he was singing.

Dave's breathing was speeding up. He had never heard Sebastian sing; his voice was amazing. His voice was smoky and had a growl to it that Dave had never heard before; it sent shivers down his spine. The emotion he could since from the Warbler was so real; Dave didn't think he had ever heard a more beautiful song. The passion in his voice made tears spring to Dave's eyes.

___I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_I've finally found my way_

___I am bound to you__I am bound to you_

The song was costing Sebastian the last bit of his control in this relationship. This was clear to Dave as he gazed into Sebastian's eyes and let the song wash over him. He wanted to go to the boy and wrap him up in his arms but he couldn't move.

___So much, so young, I've faced on my own_

_Walls I built up became my home_

_I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us_

_Sweet love, so pure__  
__I catch my breath with just one beating heart_

_And I embrace myself, please don't tear this apart_

The look on Dave's face was awe and something Sebastian couldn't identify, but that looked good on him. It made his stomach flutter and his palms sweaty. He never wanted that look to leave; he wanted Dave more in that moment than he had ever wanted anyone ever before.

___I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_I've finally found my way_

___I am bound to you__I am bound to_

Sebastian stood up as the song began to crest. Dave could see the tears threatening to fall and he knew he had matching tears on his own face. This beautiful, brave boy was singing to him in front of all these people, but Dave felt like it was just the two of them in the room. He knew people thought it was too much, too soon, but Dave knew this was exactly where he wanted to be - in this moment, with this boy for as long as possible.

___Suddenly the moment's here, I embrace my fears_

_All that I have been carrying all these years_

_Do I risk it all? _

_Come this far just to fall? Fall_

___I can trust, and boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_And finally found my way_

___I am bound to you_

_I am, ooh I am_

_I am bound to you_

The song ended and the boys just looked at each other for a moment before Dave opened his arms and took a step forward. The next thing he knew Sebastian was in his arms, shaking. They just held onto each other, unable to speak.

When they stepped apart Dave noticed almost all of the girls had tears on their faces and even some of the guys. Santana chose that moment to start the music back up and people began to go back to partying.

Rachel came up to Sebastian with tears in her eyes, "From one performer to another that was an amazing heart-wrenching performance. Of course there were some pitch problems, but I am certain I could work with you on them. Have you thought about applying to one of the performing arts schools like NYADA?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and hung his head.

"Rach, honey, I think they are having a moment," Finn pulled Rachel, "You can talk to Seb later."

Then Wes was there. "Stunning performance, Captain," as he squeezed Sebastian's shoulder. "Take care of him D; he's special," winking at Dave before walking away.

Sebastian let out a shaky breath he didn't even know he had been holding.

Dave felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned to look at Azimo.

Z was looking at Sebastian," That was… well... that was really good man," he gave him a tentative smile. "It's from that movie Burlesque, right?" Dave started laughing, while Sebastian looked shocked. "What? It's one of my mom's favorite movies." Z rolled his eyes. "D, you know she loves that movie."

"Ya, I know Mama Kay loves it but I didn't think you knew it." Dave was still laughing.

"Whatever man, shut the hell up." He punched Dave in the arm lightly, but he was chuckling to himself.

Dave looked at Sebastian. "Thank you, Seb - that was amazing. It was truly a beautiful song and it made me feel like the most special man in the world. I knew you sang, but I didn't know you sang like _that_." He pulled the boy in for another hug.

Dave was thinking he really wanted to do something to show his growing feelings for Sebastian but he didn't sing. The whole half-time show the McKinley team did aside, he knew this wasn't his area of expertise. _I am sure pretty sure not all gay men can sing and dance, right?_ He was just going to have to come up with something. He just didn't know what yet.

Sebastian smiled back at Dave. "I'm gonna get a drink. You guys want anything?"

"I could use another beer. Z?" Dave looked at his friend.

"Ya, me too, thanks." Z nodded to Sebastian.

The rest of the evening progressed with a lot of drinking and dancing, but soon it was time for everyone to get going.

Mindy was sitting with Z when her friends approached, ready to leave. "I'm the designated driver tonight so I gotta get going. Will you call me tomorrow? Maybe we can go to the movies or something?"

"I would love to," Z said as he handed Mindy his phone. She put in her number and then sent herself a text so she would have his number too. "Call or text me when you get home? Just so I know you made it alright." Z kissed her on the cheek.

Mindy turned to Dave and Sebastian, "Good night, guys. It was great to hang out with you. Maybe we can all get together soon?"

"Sounds good to me," Dave smirked at Z.

Chris stumbled over to the guys, "Hey bros! Wes here is going to drive me home while his other half follows. Do you need a ride?"

"I think Sebastian and I were gonna stay here tonight since we've been drinking," Dave looked at his buddies.

Z said, "Where? On the floor? You have a room at my house. You guys should stay there, or go home – it's only two houses away."

Chris agreed, "Ya man let's go home! The three of us can ride in the bed of my truck and Seb can ride up with Wes. I bet Momma Kay has all kinds of food in the kitchen and right now I'm freakin' starving!"

"That's 'cause your drunk, dumbass," Z teased the boy.

Dave looked at Sebastian, "What do you want to do, babe? I really want you to meet Mamma Kay, but only if you're up to it. If not, we can always do it another time."

"No that's fine; we can go if you want. Besides sleeping on the floor is not my idea of a good time, but the alternative of crawling into bed with Britt and Satan is extremely more revolting," Sebastian grumbled.

"Good, it's settled!" Chris draped his arm over Wes's shoulder, "Come on, buddy, I appreciate the safe ride home."

"You guys head out. Seb and I are going to say good night. We'll be right there." Dave took Sebastian's hand and walked over to where Britt and Santana were standing.

"Ladies, this party was amazing, Thank you so much!" Dave hugged both girls at once. "Sebastian and I are gonna head out with Chris and Z, but let's plan on getting together next weekend, k?"

"Sounds good, Yogi," Santana smirked. "Don't have too much fun with my boy, Seb," as she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Sebastian groaned and turned red. Dave just laughed.

"Come on babe, let's go" Dave pulled Sebastian outside, waving to everyone that was still there.

After settling Sebastian in the front seat with Wes, Dave climbed in the back with the boys.

He felt really good sitting next to his two best friends. Honestly, he didn't think either one would ever talk to him again once they found out. Chris was the biggest surprise, he wasn't sure how he figured it out, but then again he wasn't ready to ask either. He wasn't sure he really wanted to know. He figured, for now, he would just accept it and be happy.

Dave looked at Z. There were so many times he had wanted to tell Z the truth but he was always too chicken. Dave suspected it would cause the fight it did. What he never counted on was, that Z would ever come around, that their friendship would be strong enough to survive. He felt like a jackass. Dave didn't want to be judged but he had judged Z. He assumed Z would be unable to deal so he kept a huge secret from him. He was pretty sure that made him just as bad as Z for reacting the way he did. Soon they were going to have to have one of those heart-to-heart conversations Kurt was always going on about. Just not yet. Dave wanted to enjoy the feeling of being with his friends for a little while.

Wes looked at Sebastian out of the corner of his eye. "What's wrong Sebastian? And don't say 'nothing', because we have known each other since we were toddlers so I know when you're bullshitting."

"Shut up Wes!" Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest, then uncrossed them, then folded his hands into his lap.

"Right. The fact that you can't sit still means nothing either." Wes really wished David could see this; he was never going to believe him when he told him later. Sebastian nervous was highly amusing.

"You've met David's mom and dad right?" Sebastian turned toward Wes.

"Yes, why?"

"Was it a planned meeting? Or was it a 'surprise, we're here' type of thing?"

"It was planned; I went home with him for the weekend shortly after we started dating, why?"

Sebastian thought about what he wanted to say. "When I met Dave's parents, Paul and Kelly, it was kinda last minute. I was asleep at the hospital and his father came by but he didn't wake me. The next day they both showed up just as I brought Dave a pizza and we wound up sharing it with them. So I didn't really get a chance to think about it too much, ya know?"

Wes nodded. "Ok?"

"Well Momma Kay, Azimo's mother, is really important to Dave. I am just freaked because… well I just want her to like me and I'm not really that good at first impressions and there isn't much to like sometimes… I don't really know what to say to her and I don't want to embarrass Dave and…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down!" Wes glanced quickly at Sebastian. "Sebastian Francis Symthe, surely you do not doubt your charm and charisma?"

"My God Wes! How is it you still remember my damn middle name? And please tell me you haven't told anyone!"

The older Warbler chuckled. "All I'm saying is that you are a good guy Sebastian, she is going to like you just like everyone else. Just be yourself! Plus Dave will be with you so you won't be alone. I am sure the woman doesn't bite!"

"But Wes…"

"No, not another word. Take a deep breath. The woman is probably asleep anyway. It's almost 12:30 a.m." Wes took another glance at the boy next to him. "I have to say, I find this sensitive side to you endearing. Our little boy is growing up!"

Sebastian gritted his teeth. Being nice really sucked! There were a million shitty comments he wanted to make but didn't.

Wes started laughing. "It's killing you to be nice right now, huh? I bet there are a million shitty comments you want to say."

They pulled up to the house and Wes turned to Sebastian. "Seriously though, you will be fine. I have no doubt in my mind what-so-ever. You are an amazing person Sebastian. The more you let people in, the more it shines through. Please don't stress over this."

Wes reached over and hugged Sebastian. "Come on, let's go. David gets cranky when he is up too late and we still have a long drive home."

Sebastian stopped Wes before he could exit the truck. "Thank you Wesley," he whispered, "Thank you for being my friend all these years, even if I didn't always deserve it."

Wes ruffled Sebastian's hair, mainly just to mess with him. "Anytime Seb, anytime."

_****Well, there you have it! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was more than I meant to write but you know how that goes. Reviews are most appreciated.**_

_**Thanks again to TVTime for all your wonderful editing and encouragement!"**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**** This chapter is a short one but Chapter 8 is already finished, just needs to be edited. I have to thank TVTime for all the edits and inspiration! Thank you. ****_

**Chapter 7**

The boys stood outside Z's house and watched Wes and David drive away.

"Z, I hope your mom has food. I am starving." Chris was looking towards the front door while rubbing his stomach.

Z laughed, "When doesn't she have something? Come on CJ, let's go check it out."

"You haven't called him that in awhile." Dave smiled at his friends.

"Ya, well, we haven't really been close lately, ya know?" Z looked from Dave to Chris. "I'm gonna fix that though, starting with using a nickname he hates!" Z laughed as Chris glared at him good-naturedly.

Dave just shook his head at the two goofballs. He glanced at Sebastian. The boy was watching the exchange but he seemed nervous or like his mind was a million miles away.

"Why don't you guys go ahead? We'll be there in a minute." Dave reached out and took Sebastian's hand. "Make sure you save us some food!"

"No guarantees D! No guarantees. You'd better hurry up." Chris was weaving up the walkway with Z right behind him.

David waited until the boys were in the house before turning to Sebastian.

"Hey, are you ok? You're being quiet."

"I'm fine. I just – are we staying here tonight?" Sebastian was staring at the ground when he spoke.

"We don't have to. If you are uncomfortable Seb, we can go to my house or back to Britt's. Your call." Dave lifted Sebastian's face so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"No, it's fine. I was just wondering." Sebastian managed a small smile.

Dave wasn't buying it. "You wanna know what _I_ think is one of the great things about being a gay man? It's not havin' to put up with girls' always sayin' 'everything is fine' when it's obviously not." He chuckled. Sebastian didn't. "Huh, well, it sounded funny in my head." Dave squeezed the other boy's hand to capture his full attention. "Please, just tell me what the problem is? We've been doing really good with talking about everything so far."

"I'm scared," Sebastian whispered. His eyes never left Dave's.

"Of what? The guys?"

"No! I'm scared of making a bad first impression with Momma Kay. I know that, next to your mom, she is very important to you. I don't want to embarrass you."

"Come here." Dave pulled Sebastian into his arms. He started rubbing circles on the boy's back until he felt him relax and return the hug.

"I know you're not gonna just take my word on this, but she isn't like that. She always sees way more than anyone ever has to tell her. So I know she's gonna love you just like my mom does." The two boys just continued to hold each other; neither wanted to be the first to break apart.

Dave finally pulled back a little. "I know we haven't been together long and everything is moving so fast. It's a little scary, but I need you to know that I am 100 % out of the closet. I am in this relationship for as long as you want me. That means, if the people around me can't accept me, or you, or us together for that matter, then I don't want them in my life. Do you understand what I'm sayin'?"

Sebastian's eyes were bright but he nodded his head 'yes'. "Thank you D. It means a lot to me. I've never done this relationship thing before and I'm finding some things overwhelming. Hell, just admitting that to you, makes me feel a little overwhelmed."

"Hey, I get it! I basically had the mental breakdown of my life which led me to, not just coming out of the closet, but kicking the door shut behind me and setting the whole closet on fire!" Dave rubbed the back of his neck and laughed. He looked at the boy in front of him and took his hand. "This is gonna sound super cheesy, but you're the only thing I wouldn't change about the suicide attempt. I get that it shouldn't have taken something so drastic to make me step up and live my life but, since I got you out of it I can't help but think it wasn't all bad."

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Dave's neck and kissed him. "That's fucked up, it was that bad. Yet at the same time, I understand what you're tryin' to say. Thank you. I really like this Dave you're turning into… kinda like an Obi-Won meets Hulk." The Warbler smirked at the jock. "It's actually really hot!"

Dave just shook his head before leaning in to kiss Sebastian again. That's when the door opened and Z stuck his head out.

"Umm guys, you might want to get in here. Chris is doin' his impression of a Hoover and I'm not sure if there's gonna be any food left!"

The boys laughed.

Dave took Sebastian's hand. "Are you good? Do you wanna go inside?'

"You know, I am good, really, Thank you. _Annnnd_ I would love to go inside, I am starving for some reason." Sebastian started to pull Dave toward the door.

The two boys were still holding hands when they walked into the kitchen. Chris was sitting at the table making a sandwich which looked like something out of a cartoon. Meatballs, sauce, mustard, pickles, olives and cheese all piled on submarine bread. He also had chips and cookies spread out on the table along with a gallon of milk and several tall glasses.

"You made your specialty I see!" The two jocks just smiled at each other.

"The kid has the stomach of a damn goat! I always wonder how he doesn't get the shits with all the crap he mixes." Z was laughing as he watched the younger jock put together his sandwich.

Chris flipped Z off and grinned. "Seb, don't listen to these jerks. My sandwiches rock! Come over here and take a bite." He waived Sebastian to come closer.

"Oh what the hell, right?" Sebastian took the chair next to Chris. "Is it good? It doesn't really look good."

"I promise you'll love it!" Chris beamed at the boy while passing the plate to him. "Just take a big bite."

Sebastian picked up the sandwich then looked back at Dave, who just raised an eyebrow. Even Z was looking at him expectantly. He took a big bite and chewed slowly. The idea of what he was eating was gross but the taste wasn't bad. The flavors mixed well for some reason. He looked up to see Chris' smirk.

"He likes it! I knew it."

"It's not awful." He took another bite. It was definitely getting better.

"Here you're gonna need this to coat your stomach." Z passed Sebastian a glass of milk.

Sebastian put the sandwich down and started to slide it back to Chris. The boy just pushed it back and told him to eat it. He started making another one. Sebastian continued to eat, asking Dave if he wanted a bite.

"No thanks! And no offense babe, but you're totally brushing your teeth before I'm kissin' you after that." Dave chuckled as he started to make his own sandwich.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Whatever! I would have brushed my teeth after eating anyway."

The four boys sat there eating and talking. Sebastian was getting more and more comfortable with Chris and Z. They even started joking around with him and teasing him about playing lacrosse.

"I'm just saying, it's kinda a dumb sport." Z commented.

"Dumb huh? Really? I can run circles around you football guys, not to mention, we do it without all the girlie padding and protective gear you wear." Sebastian scowled at Z.

"Oh damn! Burn Z, _buuurrrrrnnn_!" Chris slapped Sebastian on the back.

"Grow up Kelso!" Z rolled his eyes at Chris.

"70's Show references aside, it sounds like a challenge is being issued Z." Dave was really happy everyone was getting along. It would be worth learning about Lacrosse if it meant the four of them could get in some bonding time.

"Yes! I'm totally in. Seb you have to teach us how the game is played and then we'll teach you about football. We'll see which is harder!" Chris was bouncing in his seat like a little kid.

"Fine, but no bitching when you get your asses handed to you." Sebastian smirked at the others. "My team has a home game next Saturday morning; you two can come up and sit with Dave. Once you see it played I think you will be changing your tune."

"Cool, what time? And can I bring some other people too?" Chris asked.

"Sure bring whoever you want and face off is at 10:00 a.m. sharp. Dave can save you seats." Sebastian got up and started cleaning up the kitchen.

"Wow D! He cleans too… you're a lucky SOB." Chris teased both boys with that one.

"Watch it CJ! Not only does he play lacrosse but he also fences. I wouldn't piss him off." Dave held up his hands in mock surrender. "He may not have bulk but he's strong. Don't forget he dances too."

"I can see that; he does have nice legs," Chris said.

Dave choked on his milk, spilling some on the table. Z was laughing so hard he almost fell out of his chair.

Chris looked around. "What?"

Sebastian turned back toward the boy. "Did you just check me out?"

"Not like _that_, but can't I pay someone a compliment without being a creeper?"

"Yes Chris, yes you can. Ignore your idiot brothers." Momma Kay entered the room and embraced Chris' shoulders while glaring at the two laughing.

Kay had been listening to the boys' banter from the hallway for a few minutes before rescuing Chris. She was so happy to hear them laughing and getting along so well.

Dave straightened up immediately. "We're sorry, Momma." He hit Z in the shoulder, maybe a little harder than he intended.

"Ouch, jerk!" Z rubbed his arm. "Sorry if we woke you up, ma."

"No honey, I got up for some water and heard you heathens." Kay smiled at the boys before looking at Sebastian. She could see he was nervous.

"Hello sweetie, you must be Sebastian. I have heard so much about you from Kelly." She pulled the young boy into a big hug.

Sebastian stiffened for a moment before relaxing and hugging her back. "I have heard a lot about you as well. It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Adams."

"It's Momma, Momma Kay, or just Kay sweetie. When I hear 'Mrs. Adams' I start looking around for my mother-in-law and that just creeps me out." She smiled at the young man.

Sebastian smiled back. Momma Kay wasn't anything like he expected. As much as he should know better than to buy into stereotypes he couldn't help being surprised. Kay was a short woman; she was probably the same height as Rachel. She had long black hair; it reached down past her back, stopping just at her rear. It was curly like she had a spiral perm but it looked soft and silky.

She had classic, high cheek bones and a small straight nose. Her eyelashes were obscenely long. At first glance one would think they weren't real, but he could see she only wore a light coating of mascara. The thing he liked most about Kay was her stunning eyes! They were almond shaped and a light brown with flecks of gold that twinkled. Sebastian didn't think he'd ever seen that color before.

Her olive complexion was light, almost as if she was bi-racial. It was like he could actually see how soft her skin was and she smelled like baby powder. She was thin but not skinny; with an athletic-build, but not like a gym-rat. Kay's appearance was sculpted and toned with just a hint of a rounded belly typical of women who have given birth. He could feel her strength when she hugged him.

It made Sebastian speculate on what Z's father looked like, since the kid was much bigger and darker than his mom. All-in-all she was quite beautiful.

"Davey, your boy here is so handsome! I just hope some of his manners rub off on you." Kay winked at Sebastian.

"Thank you Momma." Dave got up to hug the woman. He lifted her up and twirled her around. "My manners are just fine. Lord knows between you and my mom I've learned the hard way."

"You got that right!" Z laughed at Dave.

Kay slapped the boy in the back of the head. "Shut up, Azimo!"

"Ugh! Yes, Momma." Z rubbed the back of his head.

Chris started laughing until Kay turned her gaze on him. He stopped immediately.

"It's getting late. You boys should go wash up and head to bed. Dave I just put clean sheets on your bed and there are clean towels in the bathroom. Chris, are you going to take the couch? Or do you want me to get out the air mattress?" Kay started to put away items from the table.

"The couch is fine, Mom." Chris got up and kissed the woman on the cheek. "Good night everyone," he called as he left the room.

"I'm gonna get him a pillow and blanket before he steals mine," Z said. He hugged his mom and kissed her cheek as well. "Good night," nodding to D and Sebastian.

Sebastian had started to clean up again. Kay stopped him. "Honey, I'll get it. Why don't you two head off to bed?"

"I don't mind. We made the mess."

"That's ok, I appreciate the offer, but since I'm up it will give me something to do so I can get back to sleep. I was thinking I would make Davey's favorite breakfast, homemade waffles with strawberries and cream, in the morning. Do you like waffles Sebastian?"

"Yes, thank you!" Sebastian gave her another hug before lacing fingers with Dave and leaving the room.

"Good night," both boys called at the same time.

A little while later, after both boys had taken turns in the restroom, they finally lay down together. They faced each other and whispered to each other about the night.

Sebastian didn't even remember falling asleep but when he woke up he was being the little spoon. Dave had an arm and leg draped over him, pinning him to the mattress. At first he started to freak out, but then Dave moaned softly in his sleep and started kissing Sebastian's neck.

He leaned back in to the embrace until he felt Dave's "morning wood" digging into his back.

It was the first time they were in a sexual situation and Sebastian was waiting for the panic attack to hit. It never did. Instead, he found himself snuggling closer to Dave, wiggling in the embrace.

"Stop moving," Dave groaned. "Do you have any idea what you're doin' to me?"

"Oh! I think I can feel what I'm doing to you." Sebastian giggled and started to roll over. He pushed Dave onto his back and climbed on top of him. "Good afternoon, D." Then Seb leaned down and brushed his lips against Dave's.

Dave pulled him in tighter while running his tongue along Seb's lips until they opened. He deepened the kiss. His body arching up into Sebastian's all on its own. The make out session started to get pretty heavy.

"Dave we have to…" Sebastian moaned as Dave started to nibble on his ear and neck. "Dave we have to stop. I-I don't want to-to do this here."

"Sorry." Dave looked at Sebastian and ran his fingers through the boy's hair. "I know, I know. Besides we really need to talk before we, _you know_. I've been doin' some research online and I don't know how you want to do this. I mean who's on top? Or bottom? And we don't have any supplies or anything."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and giggled. "Research huh? I bet!" He kissed Dave one more time before climbing off the other boy.

Dave just groaned.

"Come on." He held out his hand to help Dave get up. "Besides today is moving day, remember? We have tonight to talk about your research."

The boys washed up and got dressed. They made the bed together and cleaned up the room before heading out to the kitchen.

Kay was already up starting breakfast. She was wearing blue sweatpants and a NY Giants tank top. She smiled as the boys appeared in the kitchen. Her hair was in a ponytail and she looked like she was about nineteen.

"Good afternoon my babies!" She smiled at them both. "Davey, would you mind waking up Z and Chris, please?"

"Sure Momma."

"Sebastian would you mind helping me by setting the table?"

"Of course." The Warbler set about pulling plates, cups, and silverware out and putting them on the table. "Do you want help with anything else?"

"If you want to, you can start cutting up the strawberries over there." Kay pointed to a cutting board with 5 pints of strawberries and a large bowl. "Just cut them up into pieces, then we'll mash them up and add some sugar."

"They're up! I told Chris to hit the shower. I think he wore as much beer as he drank last night." Dave was shaking his head. "Z is getting dressed."

"Good, we should have just enough time for breakfast before heading over to your place to help move you out to Dalton." Kay was whipping up the waffle batter. "I spoke to your mom just a bit ago. We thought between you and Z's trucks, Sebastian's car, and Paul's car that should be enough."

"It's way more than enough! I don't think I'm taking everything with me. She forgets I'm coming home on weekends!" Dave sat down and watched Sebastian work alongside Kay. They had really hit it off. He thought about giving Seb shit about being so nervous last night but he figured the boy would not think it was funny so he just kept quiet.

Z came in and fist bumped Dave. "Mornin' Bro!" He followed Dave's eyes as he watched Sebastian. "Good time last night?" he wiggled his eyebrows at Dave.

Dave blushed. "Shut up! We didn't…"

"Mind your own business boy!" Momma reached back and popped Z in the head again. "Don't think I didn't hear you on the phone with that girl last night when I went to bed."

Z rolled his eyes. "Of course you did! You have eagle ears."

"Well, what's her name? And when do I get to meet this young lady that has you actually chatting on the phone no less?" Kay reached over and turned on the blender, making the whip cream for the waffles.

Sebastian piped up, "Her name is Mindy. She's a Cheerio."

"Shut up Seb!" Z threw a wadded up napkin at him. "I told _Mindy_ if we got done moving Dave early enough that we could go catch a movie tonight. I could bring her by before we go."

"Bring who by where?" Chris asked as he walked into the kitchen. He crossed to Kay and kissed her on the cheek. "Mornin' Momma."

"Mornin' Junior. Z was telling me that he will bring Mindy by to meet me before they go to the movies if we get done moving Davey in time."

"Oh shit! I forgot D was moving out to Dalton today!" Chris turned to Dave. "Dude, I promised my grandma I would drive up and see her today. I'm not gonna be able to help. I'm sorry."

"It's cool Chris. We have more than enough help. I'm not taking everything even if my Mom thinks I am. Seb and I only have a small room at Dalton." Dave squeezed Chris' shoulder. "Tell Granny I said hi, ok?"

Breakfast was delicious. Sebastian ate two waffles, while the other boys had four each. He didn't know where they put all that food! Kay had two as well but she didn't finish hers so Chris did. Sebastian offered to help clean up but Kay refused. She told the boys to head over to Dave's and start packing and she would meet them when she was done.

Z walked in the door at Dave's, followed by the boys. Kelly was just coming out of the kitchen.

"Z? You boys made up?" She looked between Dave and Z and back again.

Dave hugged his mom. "Yes, mom, we did"

"I am so glad! Now Kay and I won't have to beat some sense into you two." Kelly hugged Z as well before turning to hug Sebastian. "Hello sweetheart, I just got off the phone with your dad. He is going to meet us at Dalton to help get you guys settled."

"Mom, do you even realize I'm not taking everything? Just my clothes, some books, my computer, stuff like that. There is furniture already in the room." Dave was shaking his head at her.

"That's fine Davey, but we all want to go anyway and see the place. Plus Kay and I bought you guys some new bedding and towels to make the place look nice. I also know if I don't hang up your clothes you won't do it!" Kelly smiled at her son.

"Fine! Let's just get a move on." Dave knew arguing at this point was a lost cause so he just gave up.

Two hours later, they were finally on the road. Sebastian told Dave they didn't have a TV in their room because he didn't really ever watch it. He always just watched his favorite movies on his laptop. This was unacceptable to Z and Dave! How were they supposed to play video games if he didn't have his TV? That was how Sebastian ended up driving behind Dave's truck with the beloved flat screen in his backseat. Paul and Kelly were behind him with Z and Kay behind them.

They arrived at Dalton just as Stephen was pulling into the parking lot. He waved to the caravan of cars, pointing to several open spots next to his. Everyone congregated around making introductions. Sebastian did not miss the double take his dad did when being introduced to Z's mom. He also didn't miss the way his dad rushed to hold the door for her or offered to carry the heavy items for her. Of course she refused, saying she was capable of carrying a few boxes.

Sebastian pulled his dad aside in the hallway, folding his arms over his chest. "Flirt much, dad?"

"What are talking about?" Stephen adopted the same stance.

"Don't give me that! I see you flirting with Momma Kay. I may not be into women, dad, but I can still recognize that she's beautiful." Sebastian smirked at his father.

"Momma Kay?" the older man asked.

"Yes, that's what everyone calls her. She appears to be a force of nature unto herself; quite bossy yet impossibly sweet. I was nervous meeting her at first, she means so much to Dave, but she just pulled me in. It's hard not to like her." The boy was grinning throughout his little speech.

Stephen looked down, letting out a breath. "No one can take your mom's place, son. I-I just haven't met anyone I thought was attractive. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Oh my God dad! That's not what I meant!" Sebastian was really shocked, he never even thought about it like that.

The boy didn't have issues with his mom being gone. He ached for the loss sometimes, just like anyone else would, but he wasn't bitter about it. Probably because he was so young when it happened and he had always been closer to his dad than his mom. He knew even when their relationship was almost non-existent he would have been devastated to lose his father. Then there was taking care of Michael. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he realized Michael's passing messed him up more than his mom's. He wondered what that said about him.

"Really dad, you should get out there again. I know mom would understand. I was giving you shit for flirting, but I was just teasing you." Sebastian walked himself into his dad's arms for a hug.

"I'm not sure, but she is beautiful. She seems so down to earth, actually reminds me a lot of your mother. You would be ok if I asked her out for maybe coffee or something?" Stephen watched his son's face.

"I think that would be great, dad. Come on; let's see if the mom's are done annoying Dave. We can all head out for an early dinner. It'll give you a chance to get to know her." Sebastian chuckled as he pulled his dad back into the dorm room.

The mom's were amazing! In the short time they were there the women managed to make both beds (in matching sheets), clean the whole room, put away all of Dave's toiletries, and organize both desks.

Paul and Z were hanging the flat screen on the wall, while Dave was setting up the X Box.

Sebastian had already moved his clothes out of the other closet so he started to hang all of Dave's things. Stephen removed all the empty boxes and trash, taking everything downstairs.

Nick and Jeff stopped by to say hello.

"Dave, some of the guys and I are hoping you will join the football team here. We aren't very good and we could really use someone to whip us into shape," Nick said.

Jeff smirked at his boyfriend. "Ya, they need all the help they can get!"

Nick playfully punched Jeff in the arm. "Shut up Jeffy!" He turned back to Dave. "Just think about it, ok? Practice is on the south field at 3:00 p.m. tomorrow. You should come by."

"Sounds like a great plan guys," Dave said. "I need the exercise and I really miss playing."

Sebastian came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Dave. "I would go and cheer you on but I have lacrosse practice at the same time."

Dave smiled over his shoulder at him. "Thanks babe! What time do the Warblers practice then?"

Jeff spoke up first, he was totally enjoying the exchange between the boys. "Warblers practice on Tuesday and Thursday so the sports teams can practice on Monday and Wednesday. That leaves Friday and Saturday for competitions and games."

"You guys only practice two days a week?" Z looked shocked. "That's why your team sucks."

Kay appeared and popped Z upside the head before walking on. "Be nice!"

"Mom!" Z glared at Dave who was laughing. "If you guys practiced more you'd be better, is all I'm sayin'. Coach Bieste makes us practice four days a week."

"We're a private school, Z," Nick said softly. "We aren't in the same division as McKinley. Even with our team we still win about a third of our games."

"Hey, I didn't mean anything by it, Nick, really I'm sorry." Z held out his hand to the boy.

"It's ok." Nick shook his hand. "I like the schedule because I wouldn't want to give up the Warblers. Some of the other guys, who don't sing, they practice on Tuesday and Thursday. Other guys are on other teams or in clubs so they have stuff on the off days too."

"We better get going Nicky, especially if you want to get dinner before the movie starts." Jeff took Nick's hand and smiled at the other boys. "There is movie night every Sunday in the common room downstairs. It starts at 7:30 p.m. if you guys are interested."

Sebastian didn't know what made him do it, he never had before, but he gave both boys a hug after walking them to the door. "Thanks for coming by and making Dave feel welcomed."

The boys were stunned!

"No problem, Seb!" Nick said as he winked at Jeff, who was still staring at Sebastian. "Well, have a nice evening. It was nice meeting you all."

Stephen was walking in as the boys were leaving. "Are we all done here? I was thinking we could take the boys to dinner before everyone went home. My treat!"

Kay answered, "That sounds wonderful, Stephen, great idea! Thank you."

Z glared at the two adults. Everyone started to head out the door.

"I'm gonna grab my jacket, I'll be right behind you. Seb, do you need one?" Dave asked.

"Yes please, there is a blue denim one in there that should look ok with this." Sebastian smiled at him before heading out.

Z exploded as soon as the door shut.

"What the fuck was that?! Did you see that, D? My mom was flirting with your boyfriend's dad!"

"Calm down dude! They're both single adults. They can do what they want. Your mom deserves a little romance. She's been alone a long time." Dave smiled softly at his friend trying to soften the blow. He noticed those two flirting and he knew Z was gonna flip out. That was why he stayed behind for a jacket.

"Bullshit Dave, bullshit!" Z was starting to pace around the small room.

"Azimo look at me!" Dave waited until the other boy looked at him. "Z your dad's been gone since you were four. If your mom dates someone now it doesn't mean she is forgetting about him or that she won't always love him. It's just time for her to have a life too." Dave put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "You will always be the number one man in her life, you know that right?"

"I'm not ready," the boy whispered.

"Your mom has been a widow for 13 years buddy. She's still young. She deserves to have someone special in her life. Stephen's been alone for a long time as well. They both need someone special." Dave put his arm around Z's shoulders, glad that he could again.

"I know you're right dude, but it hurts. Some days I feel like my dad's accident is still fresh." Z leaned into Dave for support, glad that he could again.

The boys stood together like that for a few minutes until Dave's phone went off.

_Seb: R u guys comin or what? xo Seb_

_Dave: B right there... Z havin moment... tell u ltr xo D_

Z spoke first, "Was that Seb?"

"Ya, everyone's waiting on us, but we have time if you need it." Dave never stopped hugging his friend.

"I think I'm good now. Thanks man." Z smiled at Dave. "Hey, you know it doesn't have anything to do with Sebastian, right? I really like the guy."

"I know. I've been watching you two get closer since the party."

"Now don't be getting' jealous, D! Even though all this sexual chocolate is hard to resist." Z doubled over laughing at the look on D's face.

"Shut the fuck up, dude! _Annnndd _keep your chocolate to yourself!" Dave tried not to laugh but he wound up cracking up as well. "Let's go eat, dumbass!"

They went to a pizza place in Westerville. The food was really good. They got four different pizzas and two different kinds of wings. Sebastian still marveled at how much food Dave and Z could eat. The conversation was good too. Everyone was getting to know each other. He learned that Momma, half-Italian, half-Puerto Rican, was 39 and was born in New York City. That was where she had met and married Z's father before moving to Ohio to help him run the bakery. It had been in his family for years and now it was hers to keep going for Z. Sebastian's dad was being very charming and flirtatious the whole time.

Dave leaned over and whispered in Sebastian's ear. "Now I know where you get it from Casanova Junior."

Sebastian just laughed and looked over at his dad.

At 42 years-old, Stephen Smythe, was a very striking man. Standing just about 6'5"and 225 lbs, he had broad shoulders and long legs. Sebastian could almost picture him running around the hills of Scotland back in the days of their ancestors. He was very proud of how much they looked alike and while he didn't like spending time in the gym, he always hoped to fill out more like his dad.

Stephen's hair was a strawberry blonde color with natural red highlights that stood out in the sunshine. He wore it cut in a surfer-type style, slightly longer on top. He usually had it lightly-gelled back when he was appearing in court. His eyes were like cut emeralds, a bright and vivid green and always sparkling. People could always tell how Stephen was feeling by looking at his eyes. They were very expressive! Yet another thing the boy had inherited.

Stephen had classic Scottish cheekbones and a straight nose but his face was slightly rounder than Sebastian's. They shared the same lips. Ones that appeared thinner on top and slightly fuller on the bottom. They also shared the same peaches-n-cream complexion that tanned nicely in the summer. Outdoor activity was something they both enjoyed.

Sebastian's favorite thing about his dad had always been his hands. Stephen had large hands with long fingers. As a child, Sebastian loved to hold his dad's hand. It always made him feel safe when Stephen's hand was wrapped around the boy's smaller one. Looking at his dad speaking with Kay, he thought they made a very attractive couple.

It was three hours later by the time everyone was ready to leave. It felt much later but it was only 7:00 p.m. The parents split the leftovers between the three boys. The moms headed off to the restroom while the guys headed outside.

"Z, do you have a minute?" Stephen asked.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well I, umm, I wanted to know if it would be ok if I called your mom sometime. You know, maybe see if she wanted to get some coffee or something. But only if you're ok with it! I want to respect your feelings and I don't want to step on anyone's toes." Stephen couldn't believe he was rambling but he was a little nervous.

"I think she would really like that. My dad passed away when I was four and I don't remember her ever going on a date in all this time." Z looked at the older man.

"So you're ok with me asking?"

"Ya, I'm cool. Just don't hurt her! She's my whole world and I couldn't stand to see her hurt." Z held out his hand.

Stephen shook the young man's hand. "Thanks buddy. I promise to be on my best behavior."

Z smiled at him. "Besides, with D and Seb dating, we'll all be spending a lot of time together like tonight."

Both men headed outside to say goodbye.

Paul called over to them, "Good night you two." Dave and Sebastian hugged Paul and Kelly good-bye. "Hey Stephen, you, Moira and Wesley still in for Saturday night poker?"

"Yup, that's the plan" Stephen smiled.

"Kay you should join us!" Kelly nudged her best friend in the side.

"Sounds great, Kell. You want me to bring anything?"

"Call me tomorrow and we'll plan something. I can't wait for you to meet Moira; she's a hoot!" Kelly was getting in the car.

"Sure. Good night you two. Drive safe." Kay turned back to the four men. "We better get going, Z, especially if you want to try and make the movie with Mindy."

Z hugged Dave and Sebastian goodbye. "See you both this weekend." He shook Stephen's hand before turning to his mom. "Mindy can't go tonight Mom. She has too much homework she put off. I think she's coming over after practice tomorrow, if that's ok?"

"Sounds good to me son, I'll make dinner." Kay hugged Dave and Sebastian as well. "You two behave, ok?"

"Yes Momma," they both said at the same time.

Kay turned to Stephen. "Thank you for dinner, it was great!"

"Your welcome. Umm, Kay, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to grab some coffee or something?" Stephen started blushing when Sebastian and Z started laughing. At least Dave was trying not too!

Kay glared at the boys. "I would love to! I'm working at the shop tomorrow but we could meet at the Lima Bean if you want? I think I can get away around noon."

"That's sounds great! I'll meet you there at noon. Should I give you my number in case you get busy?"

"I already have it," Kay smirked. "I got it from Kelly. See you tomorrow." The tiny woman reached out and hugged him.

"Awww" Sebastian chimed in. His father glared at him. This just caused the boy to laugh again.

"Good night, Kay, see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Stephen."

The three men watched them drive off before saying good-bye and heading out themselves.


	8. Chapter 8

_** So, I am a fan of hard core smut if it's written well. I just don't know if I could write it! With that in mind, I am putting in a warning here about boy-on-boy love not hard core smut. You could skip this chapter and not be lost in the story, if you are inclined. **_

**Chapter 8**

When the boys got back to their room they were both a little nervous. They were trying to look everywhere except at each other or the beds.

Dave cleared his throat. "I think I'm gonna take a shower before bed. Do you wanna join me?"

"Oh!" Sebastian didn't really know what to say; Dave's question took him by surprise. "I thought you wanted to talk first? You know all the _research_ you did."

"I didn't mean having sex in the shower, Seb! Think of it more like conserving water." Dave was trying to be funny but it just sounded lame, even to him.

Sebastian did chuckle though. "Why don't you go ahead and get started. I want to check over my French paper real quick before I have to email it to my teacher."

"Ok" Dave laid his jacket over the desk chair and headed toward the bathroom. He stopped at the doorway. "Hey Seb." He waited for the other boy to look at him. "No pressure, k? You know I'm ok with waiting, right?"

Sebastian looked at Dave, as a thought crossed his mind. _I am so falling in love with this guy._ He walked over to the boy, wrapping his arms around him, and leaned in for a kiss. That kiss was sweet and full of promise. Dave was pretty sure Sebastian had never kissed him like that before but he wasn't complaining.

"Yes, I know there is no pressure on either of us and I know you would wait. You know I want you very much right?"

Dave just nodded in the affirmative.

"Go get the shower going; I'll join you in a few minutes."

Dave turned on the water to heat up and pulled his shirt over his head. He was standing in front of the mirror when it hit him that he just asked Sebastian to join him in the shower.

_What the hell did I just do? Am I really ready for this? OK Dave, take a deep breath. _

He rolled his eyes at his own pep talk.

_I really want him; I want to do this with him. God, please don't let me screw this up! What if I'm not good at this? STOP! I always do this. I just need to calm down and think. Remember what Dr. Dillion said. I can only control my own actions and thoughts. Positivity breeds positive things. So I am positive that I want him and I know he won't hurt me. I am also positive he would tell me if there was something he didn't like. I trust him. I trust me with him. I love him. WAIT! I love him? Do I?_

Dave twirled the thought around in his head as he finished getting undressed and got into the shower. He examined each one of his feelings. It was another technique the good doc taught him for when he was feeling anxious, stressed or conflicted.

_I do love him. Not the 'I'm running off and getting married' kind or anything yet but I could see it somewhere in the future many, many years from now. I love the strength in him, even when he doesn't think he has any. I love that I want to be a better person with him and for him. I love that we make each other laugh. I love the butterflies in my stomach when he stares at me too long. I love the fuzzy feeling in my head when he kisses me or holds my hand. WOW! Is it possible for me to get gayer? _

The more he thought about it the more comfortable Dave felt with loving Sebastian.

By the time Sebastian entered the shower, Dave was standing under the water humming the song Seb had sung at the party. He looked relaxed and he had this adorable small smile. _Oh Lord, Sebastian, you've got it bad if the first thing you notice is his smile._ His gaze drifted down the length of Dave's body, following the waters path. Seb's breath caught and his fingers itched to touch Dave.

Dave slowly opened his eyes. "Hey you."

"Hi yourself."

"C'mere," as he held out his arms.

Sebastian didn't even hesitate. Dave gathered him close as he turned them so Sebastian was directly under the hot water. He started at Sebastian's hair, massaging his scalp and behind his ears. He moved his hands down to the boy's shoulders, kneading the muscles gently, letting the water help relieve the tension.

"Mmm, where did you learn to do this?" Sebastian asked.

"Physical therapy. I've had a few football and hockey injuries over the years and part of physical therapy is massage. You pick up a few things here and there." Dave turned Sebastian so his back was to Dave.

He picked up the soap, squeezing a generous amount on to the washcloth. He began to rub the cloth over Sebastian's shoulders, continuing to massage with his other hand. Dave moved the cloth down each of the boy's arms, gently placing them against the wall as he finished with each one. He ran the soap over Seb's back, and then placed the cloth over his own shoulder. Dave massaged the boy's back, rubbing in the soap and digging his thumbs into the muscles in a circular motion.

"Oh shit, that feels amazing!" Sebastian was being turned to jelly and he wasn't sure if his legs were going to support him much longer.

Dave moved up and down Seb's back, working each muscle loose. He hesitated for a moment when he came to the boy's ass. He decided to skip that for now. Dave got down on his knees and brought the cloth to Sebastian's right ankle. He worked up the right leg, first soaping the calf and thigh, before massaging in the soap. Sebastian had amazing legs! Dave could feel every muscle under his fingers. The boy's skin was hairless and so soft. D briefly wondered if Seb shaved or waxed. He knew a lot of the guys on his former teams tended to do one or the other.

Dave was starting to feel a little self-conscience about all his body hair. He pushed that thought away as soon as it popped into his head. He was determined to enjoy every moment of this night to the fullest. He could have doubts and self-recriminations tomorrow but not tonight!

Next, Dave repeated his soaping and massage on the left leg. When he finished, he sat back and said, "Turn around Seb." Dave's voice was low and husky.

Sebastian turned around slowly. Dave squeezed more soap on the cloth. Both boys were trying to ignore the physical proof that Sebastian was really enjoying this massage. Dave had never been this close to another person while naked. He couldn't help gazing at the perfect body in front of him.

Dave took Sebastian foot into his lap and started to massage the ball, moving to the ankle, then up to the shin and thigh. He did the right leg then the left leg. Sebastian reached out to help Dave back to his feet. They smiled softly at each other, before Dave started to work on Sebastian's abs and chest.

When Dave finished, Sebastian laid his head on D's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Thank you, I've never had anyone take care of me like that."

"I'm not done yet. I want to wash your hair before we lose the hot water." Dave reached for the shampoo but Sebastian cut him off.

"Wait, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"I want to wash and massage you too." Sebastian was still holding onto Dave as his legs were not quite steady yet.

Dave laughed. "Babe, we don't have enough hot water for that. How about next time, ok?"

Sebastian frowned at him. "No, if I'm doing the relationship thing I want to do it right. You know, be equals and take care of each other."

"Hey now, you're gonna get frown lines." Dave tilted Seb's head up and kissed the corners of his mouth until the boy started to smile. "I'm good with taking care of you right now and the next time we're in the shower together you can take care of me. It doesn't make us less than equal. It's more of a hot water thing."

"Ugh, I still don't like it. I can wash my own hair though." Sebastian kissed Dave. "Besides I can't use that shampoo on my hair! I am very particular about my hair."

"What's wrong with baby shampoo? It's Johnson & Johnson's No More Tears!"

"What's wrong is you're not 5! How do you still use that stuff?" Sebastian laughed.

"Don't knock it! I hate getting soap in my eyes and at least this stuff doesn't burn." Dave actually pouted. "Plus I keep my hair short and simple I don't need 100 different bottles of the same crap."

"Oh Honey! Let's just agree to disagree on hair care, ok?" Sebastian beamed and kissed him again. "I love that you use that stuff, your hair is always so soft. I just can't do it, k?"

"Fine."

The boys took turns washing their hair before getting out and drying off. They were playing around bumping into each other as they brushed their teeth. Sebastian snapped Dave in the ass with the towel before hanging it up and striding into the bedroom naked.

"Hey! Ouch!" Dave was rubbing the spot as he walked into the room.

Sebastian giggled as he put on his boxer briefs. "Which bed do you want to sleep in?"

"I don't care. I was hoping we could sleep together though. I really liked cuddling with you last night."

Sebastian looked thoughtful. "You know I did too! I started to panic for about half a minute when I first woke up and you had me pinned but it passed."

Dave threw on some shorts. "Ah shit! I'm sorry Seb! I didn't even think about that and I really should have. Next time, just push me over. I'll understand."

"No, no… it honestly felt good after that first moment. I could totally get used to it." Sebastian pulled back the covers on his bed. "What side do you want? I'm usually all over the place so I don't care."

"I'll take the wall just in case you need to get up or something. I usually sleep motionless like a rock." Dave grabbed his phone which doubled as his alarm clock. "What time do we need to get up?"

"Classes start at 8:30 so factor in time for getting ready and breakfast. I usually get up at 6:00." Sebastian went into the bathroom to moisturize. He wasn't as bad as Hummel but he definitely believed in taking care of his skin.

"6:00 a.m.! Are you freakin' kidding me? What the hell do you need to get up so early for?" Dave was standing in the bathroom doorway watching his boyfriend in shock.

"Well, I like to take my time getting out of bed, press my clothes, gather my things together, eat breakfast and I need at least two cups of coffee before I can deal with that motley band of Warblers!" Sebastian chuckled to himself.

"Uggh! That sucks!" Dave was shaking his head while setting his phone.

"You don't have to get up that early. I can set my phone too and then you can sleep in a bit." Sebastian washed the cream from his hands before grabbing a bottle of lotion.

"No, it's fine. I would wake up as soon as you moved anyway. I totally forgot about the uniforms and them needing to be neat. I'm not even sure where my mom put mine." Dave set his phone on the nightstand by the bed.

"I hung up all your clothes and took the liberty of organizing then into sections." He threw open Dave's closet. "Surprendre!"

"What?"

"It's French, Dave, it means 'surprise,'" Sebastian grinned at the jock.

"Wow! That looks great." Dave was rubbing his neck. He knew this was a big deal to Sebastian so he tried to put in the right enthusiasm.

Sebastian laughed. He didn't expect Dave to go crazy over an organized closet but he had wanted to do something nice for him.

He turned on the small lamp by the bed and shut off the main light. The room was lit in a soft glow. Seb thought candles would have been better, but he didn't have any and he hadn't thought to get some. He would have to fix that.

Dave walked over to the bed when Sebastian held out his hand to him.

"Lie down," Seb whispered. He shook the bottle of lotion at Dave to indicate his plan.

"You don't have to do that," Dave mumbled.

"Hey, what's wrong? I thought I would at least rub your back after that wonderful shower." He put his hand on Dave's shoulder.

After taking a deep breath and letting it out D turned to Seb and looked him directly in the eye. "_I_ feel embarrassed about the amount of body hair _I_ have. _I _like that you don't have any and your skin is like silk, however, _I_ feel intimidated."

"Wow! Ok, so we're using the 'I statement' technique the doctor taught us, right?" Sebastian smiled softly as he reached up to run his fingers through Dave's hair.

Dave just nodded.

"Ok." Sebastian took a deep breath and let it out before turning to Dave and taking his hands into his own. "_I_ hear what you are saying. _I_ understand._ I_ want you to know _I_ like your body hair. Also, your skin feels soft to me as well. _I_ like everything about you. _I_ don't want you to feel intimidated by anything in our relationship, so if there is something _I_ can do to help _us_ work through these feelings, please, let me."

"It's kinda silly, but you know, I think that really helped. I totally expressed what was bothering me without getting pissed off or avoiding the topic altogether. I've never done that before. I really feel better having said it and hearing you respond. How about you?" Dave was smiling that boyish shy smile Sebastian really liked.

"I admit I thought it was lame when she first suggested we use this as a communication tool, but I do feel like it helped. You were able to articulate a concern and I was able to acknowledge it and respond without any extra garbage. So that's pretty cool." Sebastian grinned at Dave. "So… do you want that back rub?"

"Can I get a rain check for tomorrow? I decided I'm goin' to join the football team and I figure I'll be sore tomorrow. I haven't practiced in awhile."

"Perfect! Tomorrow night we can take a bath and I can give you a rub down. It will be fun!" He wiggled his eyebrows at Dave.

Both boys sat on the bed facing each other.

"So, do tell me about this _research_ you did?" Sebastian grinned.

"Really? Smartass much!" Dave rolled his eyes. "It was research. I stayed away from the damn porn sites after I accidentally hit a pop up and the scene freaked me out. I'll have you know, I found some informational sites with only clinical illustrations." Dave smirked.

Reaching for Seb's hand, Dave became serious. "Do you want to top or bottom? I don't want you to be uncomfortable and I don't want to bring up memories." At this point, Dave was sure his face was as red as a tomato.

"I've only been the top since that first time didn't go so well," Seb squeezed D's hand, "But you know what, I've never been in a committed relationship either. I think with a little time and some patience, I really would like to do both. What about you? Any preference?"

"I think I would like to try both too, if and when you're ok with that." Dave squeezed Seb's hand back.

"For the first time in a long time I really do trust someone; I trust you, David. I just need to take it slow, ok? I really want this with you."

"Of course, we can go as slow as you need. I want this to be good for you, not just me. I know I'm probably gonna need some direction at first." Dave was blushing again, which for some reason, really kept turning Sebastian on.

Seb laughed softly. "I think we'll be fine. Just do what feels natural. You'll discover what you like; we'll talk about it, and then go from there."

"As long as you promise to do the same," Dave said. "I want you to tell me if something triggers you. I want to know if you start to feel any panic or anything."

"I promise."

Dave just smiled. Neither boy moved, just staring at the other as they sat there.

"We don't have to do anything tonight if you don't want to. I'm good if you just want to cuddle or talk." Sebastian searched Dave's eyes.

Dave leaned in and kissed Seb. "I was thinkin' we could... maybe… just get in bed and… just kinda see where it goes. No pressure or anything, just relaxing."

"Sounds good to me." Seb tugged D down to the mattress and covered them both.

They snuggled into the blankets facing each other, exchanging soft kisses and touches. Sebastian's hands ran over Dave's chest drawing a small moan from him. D took one of Seb's legs and placed it over his hip, pulling the smaller boy closer. Their bodies pressed against each other from chest to pelvis. Each kiss was a little bit longer and stronger. Every touch becoming surer and eliciting more sound from each of them.

Sebastian ran his nails up and down Dave's back softly. He was really enjoying the way D responded to every caress. Each downward stroke brought him closer to Dave's ass, until his hand was resting inside D's shorts. He squeezed the soft flesh.

"Je te desire," Sebastian moaned into Dave's mouth.

Dave pulled back slightly before whispering. "What does that mean?"

"It means, 'I want you.'"

Dave started to remove his shorts. "I really like it when you speak French to me, Seb. It's really hot."

"J'ai besoin de vous, Dave."

Dave groaned and reached for Seb's underwear. He threw the offending clothing to the floor.

Sebastian whispered against Dave's mouth. "It means, 'I need you.'"

It just felt right for Dave to pull Sebastian on top of him. His hands were roaming across Seb's back and then massaging the boy's hips. Their lips were crashing into each other, tongues wrestling to explore the other's mouth. Dave's heart was beating so fast he could feel it throughout his whole body.

Seb reached over to the nightstand, pulling lube and condoms from the drawer. "Are you ok?" he asked as he brought the items into Dave's line of vision.

"Yes." Dave pulled him in for another kiss. "Please, Seb, touch me."

"I got you, baby, I got you." Sebastian poured lube onto his fingers. He reached down between their legs until he arrived at Dave's opening. Gently he started to insert one finger. He kissed Dave again as he let the boy adjust to the sensation. Dave rocked his body onto Seb's hand.

"More please, Seb, please."

Sebastian inserted another finger. Gently stretching the muscles to accommodate him. Dave stilled.

"Baby, are you ok?"

"Yes! It feels so fuckin' amazing right now. Please don't stop. Kiss me, Seb."

Sebastian ran his tongue across Dave's swollen bottom lip before kissing him deeply. He continued to move his fingers, extending them, as Dave continued to rock against him. Seb's head was spinning from lack of oxygen but he never wanted to stop kissing this boy. He thought his heart was going to leap out of his chest.

When D started moving a little faster Sebastian inserted a third finger. Dave drew in a sharp breath at the sudden pain, but it faded quickly. Dave's head was spinning and he could feel the pressure building in his groin. Every touch felt more electric than the last. He tried to open his eyes, but they refused to focus. He just shut them tightly and held onto Sebastian.

"Un bel homme," Sebastian whispered.

Looking down at the pleasure written all over Dave's face Sebastian had to fight not to cum right then. He wanted, - no, he needed, - to make this first time really good for Dave. He wanted it to be special; for both of them. He felt so much for the man in his arms; it had to be perfect. He was feeling like he could hardly breathe.

When Sebastian couldn't hold out much longer, he tore open the condom, and put it on quickly. Still struggling with himself to make this last, he slathered the condom with more lube.

"Regarde-moi, Dave, please open your eyes."

Dave's eyes snapped open, wide and bright.

"I want to see your gorgeous eyes when I enter your body."

Dave couldn't speak. All he could do was nod, 'yes,' as his body continued to burn up. The fire in his blood seemed to be spreading everywhere. Sebastian guided himself to Dave's entrance while removing his hand. Dave groaned.

"Just keep lookin' at me, Breathe, le bébé, breathe."

Sebastian entered Dave slowly; stopping to let the boy adjust along the way. When he was completely within, he halted, holding Dave's hips steady.

"You ok, le bébé?" he whispered.

Dave nodded again.

Seb rocked slowly into Dave, drawing small gasps from both of them. He tenderly built up speed. Dave's grip on Seb's biceps tightened; he couldn't get his fingers to relax. He could feel every muscle in his body constrict from the building pressure. He didn't know how much more he could take but he wanted all of him.

"More," he gasped.

Sebastian moved faster, each stroke deeper than the last. He was nearing the moment that he knew would take them both over the edge. He lifted Dave's leg around his hip for more access, causing greater friction. Seb moved more quickly, he was so close, but he wanted Dave to orgasm first.

When Sebastian hit Dave's prostate the boy went wild, bucking his hips and tossing his head back. Dave's muscles were screaming at him until he let go. He barked out a strangled noise as his orgasm exploded all over both of them. The tight clenching of Dave's muscles threw Sebastian into overload. He thrust a few more times before his own release claimed him.

He collapsed onto Dave muttering to the boy in French as their hands entwined.

"Tu es mon tout, je t'aime."

Dave's arms closed in, crushing the boy to him before they both passed out.

It was several minutes before they both woke enough to move. Sebastian pulled out very slowly, removed the condom and tossed it in the trash. Dave curled into Sebastian's chest as the smaller boy lay back down.

"That was amazing, Sebastian, better than I ever imagined," Dave was mumbling as he was drifting back to sleep.

Sebastian rubbed Dave's back gently. He was at a loss for words. He'd had sex before but nothing as phenomenal as what he just experienced.

Half asleep, Dave tightened his grip and muttered," Seb, what was… you said?"

Sebastian wrapped both arms around Dave and pulled the covers up. He gently kissed the boy in his arms on top of his head, smiling when Dave snuggled closer. He listened to Dave's breathing even out for a moment.

"I said, 'you are my everything, I love you,'" he whispered before he too fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_**** Beta credit goes to the talented and awesome TV Time! And to my new favorite French translator French Dreamer, thank you!****_

**Chapter 9**

Dave's eyes slipped open moments before an enormous grin spread across his face.

_I HAD SEX! Wow, I sound like such a girl, but I don't care. I HAD SEX! I feel so amazing right now. What the hell was I scared of?_

He rolled his soft hazel eyes.

_I really have to stop talking to myself like this._ Dave chuckled softly before lightly stretching his limbs. _Hmm, I thought I would be sore, but I feel great!_ He rolled over carefully, trying not to disturb the boy sleeping next to him.

Sebastian was sleeping on his back. His face was so serene and peaceful. One arm was above his head while the other lay, palm up, next to his cheek. _Shit! He looks like one of those Greek statues._ Dave stared at the boy. His mind kept going back to the previous night. He was reliving in his mind, the loving kisses, the exquisite touches, and the whispered words. _Oh my God! He said he loves me!_

Lost in his thoughts, he never noticed Sebastian waking up until the boy spoke.

"Good morning, gorgeous."

"Huh?"

"I said, 'good morning, gorgeous.' Are you alright?"

That enormous grin was back. "Hell ya! I am fuckin' fantastic this morning! BEST. MORNING. EVER." Dave's eyes were sparkling.

Sebastian actually blushed. "I am glad you enjoyed yourself." His own bright smile reached to his eyes, making them glow.

"Enjoyed myself? Are you kiddin' me? Enjoying yourself is something you do at a park or at a game! I don't even have words to describe how I feel right now. I think I need to go the library and learn better words!" Dave scooted closer to Sebastian before reaching out to take his hand.

"Speaking of words… you – you said you love me…" Dave eyes were bright. "Honestly, I never thought I would have this. I only ever imagined a time when I would have someone in my life that wanted me. I always felt like I was gonna be that guy, always on the side lines, watchin' everyone else live a life I wouldn't have." He was fighting back happy tears.

"When I woke up in the hospital, and you were there, I thought - this could be my chance. The risk had to be worth the chance at being happy; otherwise, there wasn't any point in me surviving. These last few weeks have been the best in my life. So worth it!"

A tear slipped down Sebastian's cheek. Dave reached up and wiped it away.

He took a deep breath and let it out. "I love you, Seb." Dave smiled at him. "_You_ are making my dreams come true. Thank you."

Sebastian pulled the jock into his arms, softly kissing him. "Tu me coupes le souffle avec tes beaux mots, ta confiance et ton coeur," he whispered against Dave's lips.

Dave moaned into Seb's mouth. "Who knew it would be so hot when you speak French! What did you say?" He trailed kisses along Sebastian's jaw.

The Warbler chucked. "Finally, all those lessons have paid off!" Seb nudged Dave's cheek with his nose so he could get closer to the boy's ear. "I said, 'you take my breath away with your beautiful words, your trust, and your heart' baby."

They lay there, simply gazing at each other, until the alarm went off.

Dave jumped up out of bed. He looked back at Seb, pressed a quick kiss to his lips, and headed off to the shower. "I'm gonna rinse off really quickly."

"Take your time, no hurry - we have time." Sebastian sat up and stretched.

Both boys expected it to be difficult to share personal space for the first time. Surprisingly, it really wasn't. They worked well together. Sebastian was fastidious about his clothing, so he took on making sure both uniforms were pressed and neat. While Dave always made his bed every morning since childhood, so he took on that chore. He picked up last night's discarded clothing and tossed them into the laundry.

They were ready early so they decided to head down for an unhurried breakfast. Sebastian pointed out the gym and common rooms as they made their way to the café-style cafeteria. They were holding hands and laughing as they walked in.

You could have heard a pin drop! Almost every Warbler in the room was staring at them.

"Uh, Seb, why are they staring at us?"

The taller boy glared at his peers. "I do not know," he gritted out. Sebastian's glare landed on Wes and David; both were standing there with these stupid, goofy smiles on their faces.

"Good morning, gentlemen." Wesley glided toward the boys. "How are you on this fine Monday morning?"

"Great!" Dave chimed in. Nothing was going to destroy his good mood today. "How are all of you?"

Jeff appeared at Dave's side. "We're good, although, not as good as you apparently!" The blonde punched the jock lightly in the shoulder.

"Oh for heaven's sake! Knock it off, all of you!" Sebastian's voice raised an octave higher.

Dave tugged on his hand and gave him a questioning look.

"I am really sorry, David. I did not take into consideration how thin the walls are in the dorms. Apparently, our activities last night did not go unheard. I should have known better." Sebastian was mortified and starting to fidget.

"Oh! Is that it?"

Sebastian just nodded.

Dave looked at the guys in the room. "No biggie, Seb. You were awesome and totally rocked my world! I don't care who knows that." He wrapped his arm around Sebastian's waist. "You have to feed me now though; I need to keep up my strength!"

Trent was the first to laugh. The rest of the boys followed until the room was full of laughter and giggles.

"You're awesome, Dave." Jeff started to drag the couple to the table where Nick, Wes, David and Trent were sitting. "We saved you two seats."

"I need coffee. A tremendous amount of coffee," Sebastian muttered.

Dave pulled Sebastian down into a chair. He grabbed a coffee cup, added a little cream and two sugars, and took a sip to taste if it was right, before sliding it to Sebastian. "Just the way you like it, babe." His grin couldn't get any cheesier.

Sebastian stared at the cup, then at Dave, then back to the cup. His expression of shock was comical to the other boys.

"Aww, D knows how you like your coffee, Seb. That's so sweet!" Nick gushed.

Sebastian glared at the boy and was about to launch into a scathing retort, until he felt a hand on his thigh. Dave was smiling so openly and nodding his head at Nick. Seb's rough words died in his throat. Instead, he squeezed Dave's hand and stood up.

"I will be right back."

"Sure, babe." Dave wore another silly smile directed at Sebastian.

When Sebastian was out of ear shot, the boys started to fire questions at Dave, all at the same time.

"How was it?" from Jeff.

"Was it romantic?" from Trent.

"Did he behave as a gentleman?" from Wes.

"How are _you_ feeling this morning?" from David.

"Was it everything you expected?" from Nick.

"Whoa guys, one at a time please! Last night was amazing, very romantic, and of course he was gentleman. I feel better this morning than I ever have." Dave addressed each boy as he answered.

"Nick, I really don't know how to answer your question. I never expected to ever have Seb, or anyone for that matter, in my life romantically. Plus, I get to share this great morning with all of you, being able to be open and honest without fear. So the fact that this is all happening is mind blowing to me."

"Dave, you are truly a remarkable man." Wesley looked at the others before continuing. "Most of us have known Sebastian for years, I longer than most, but none of have ever seen him like this."

"Like what?" Dave asked.

"Happy mostly, but also content and peaceful." Wes took a deep breath. David reached over and pulled the lead Warbler to him and gently kissed the top of his head. "Thank you, Dave, thank you for saving our Sebastian." Wes's smile was watery at best.

"I think we have saved each other, Wes. I get what you're sayin' though." Dave smiled back at the boy.

"On a lighter note," Jeff chimed in, "what classes do you have?"

Dave was about to pull out his schedule when Sebastian returned with a tray of food.

"I wasn't sure what you would want to eat this morning, so I just grabbed a little of everything for you." Sebastian set the tray in front of Dave. "Just pick out what looks good to you."

"Mmm, everything looks great. Thanks, babe."

Sebastian sat down and starting drinking his coffee. Some of the other boys had gone to grab food as well.

"Where's yours?" Dave asked.

"Sebastian hardly ever eats breakfast, Dave." Trent commented, as he returned to the table, in time to hear Dave's question.

"Actually," Sebastian reached across Dave and grabbed a small plate that had two croissants' and some jelly, "these are mine."

"That's all!"

Sebastian just nodded.

Dave took a croissant from Sebastian's plate and cut into it. Then he piled scrambled eggs and bacon on it, adding a little salt and pepper. He placed the sandwich in front of Sebastian.

"Eat that! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. I'm surprised your coach lets you get away with skipping meals." Dave waited. Sebastian rolled his eyes and started to eat. Dave smiled at him before returning to his own food.

"Holy Shit! Sebastian's eating!" Jeff nearly dropped his own tray as he approached the table.

"Dave is making him eat." Trent was smirking at both boys.

"Well it's about time someone was able to get through that thick head of his." Wesley placed a plate in front of David as he sat down with his own.

At McKinley the morning was not going as well. Z pulled into his spot to find Mindy running up to the truck. She looked scared so he jumped out of the truck.

"Z, hurry up! It's Chris!" Mindy grabbed Z's hand and started to sprint to the side of the building where the dumpsters were located.

As they turned the corner Z saw two of the smaller football players next to the trashcans. One was on the ground with a split lip; the other was hovering over him. Chris was toe-to-toe with Rick. There were about nine other hockey players in a half-circle around them.

"Back the fuck up, Rick!" Chris was flushed with anger. "What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem is the whole football team has gone homo-over-the-rainbow with your butt-buddy Karofsky." Rick laughed at his own joke, along with the other players.

Chris was about to lunge for Rick when Z stepped in between them and placed a hand over Chris' chest.

The linebacker glared at the shorter boy. "Rick, man, you need to watch your mouth. That's my brother you're talkin' about and I love my brother, no matter what." Z stepped in closer to Rick.

"Brother? Right! You mean lover," Rick laughed. "No wonder you two spent so much time together."

The hockey players laughed. Chris lunged again but Z held him back again.

"Rick, you and the rest of these d-bags need to walk away before we make it so you can't." Z was grinding his teeth by this point.

"I don't think so! There's ten of us and only four of you," Rick scoffed, "I think we can take you."

"Think again, asshole!" Puck said from directly behind Rick.

The hockey captain turned around to find, Puckerman, Hudson, Chang, and Evans directly behind him; along with the entire football team.

"If you mess with one, Rick, you will face all of us." Finn glared at the hockey players.

"And don't think you can pick off the smaller ones; it won't work." Sam was in the face of Rick's best friend.

"Whatever! Now everyone's a member of homo-explosion!" Rick smirked.

Z's hand landed on Rick's shoulder, spinning the boy back to face him. "This is your last warning, asshole, one more comment or slur and you will be eating through a straw for the next six-to-eight weeks." Z shoved the boy into his friends. "Take your trash and get the hell out of here before I change my mind."

The hockey players backed away. Rick glared back at Z. "This isn't over!"

Chris spoke up, "Bring it asshat!"

When the others were gone, Chris went to help the boy off the floor. He had two of the other players take him to the nurse.

Z looked at his teammates. "Thanks guys. Appreciate the back up."

Chang spoke for the first time. "We're a team, we stick together."

"I know, but we haven't always been nice to you glee guys so… just thanks." Z reached out a hand to Puck, who fist bumped him.

"Let's get to class; bell's about to ring. You guys want to meet up with us in the choir room second period?" Finn said.

"Sounds good." Z looked to Chris. "You good?"

"Ya, I'll be fine. I just really want to punch that jerk in the mouth." Chris was still agitated.

"I know, buddy, I know." Z and the others headed off to class.

After breakfast Sebastian walked Dave to his first class. They had only one class together, Advanced Calculus, but that wasn't until right before lunch.

"Do you know where the rest of your classes are?" Sebastian asked.

"Sort of, but the guys are going to help me out. Jeff's in this class with me, Nick's in my second one, and Wes and Trent are in my third hour. Then it's math with you before lunch. After that David and I have Advanced Chemistry and I'm done. I think I have some time before football starts, if you want to meet up. I know you have lacrosse."

"Sounds good, D. Have a wonderful first day." Sebastian leaned in for a hug.

"Is it Ok to kiss you here?" Dave whispered to him.

"Of course! This is a safe place for you, Dave, for both of us."

"Good." Dave pulled the boy in and kissed him. It started as a simple kiss, but when Sebastian dropped his bag and wound his arms around Dave's neck, Dave groaned and dove back in to deepen the kiss.

"Oh My God! NOW PDA! I feel like I'm in an alternate universe!" Jeff screeched.

Nick just grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the classroom. "Hush up, Jeffy; it's sweet. Don't be a jerk."

"I know it's sweet, babe, but it's _Sebastian_!" Jeff kept looking back at the other boys in awe.

"Jeff, you don't know anything about this _new_ Sebastian. I have a feeling we will all be throwing away our previous misconceptions. Now I have to go to class; behave yourself. I love you."

"I love you too, Nick. I'll see at lunch." Jeff kissed Nick then headed into class.

The morning was going well. Dave was enjoying his classes and everyone was very welcoming. It felt weird at first, but he was really getting the hang of it. It was during second period that the texts started rolling in.

_Chris: How was last night? U get laid yet? __ Btw granny says hi u need 2 go c her_

_Dave: STFU… yes…cant ths wkend but prbly next 1- want her 2 meet Seb_

_Chris: REALLY? How was it? why u no text me b4 this?_

_Dave: OMG! Not texting u details asshole hahahah_

_Chris: better call 2nite or Ima come 2 u!_

_Dave: go 2 class_

It was about five minutes later when…

_Z: Dude! Why u tell Jr u gave up the V card but not me?_

_Dave: OMFG! R u kiddin? He told u?_

_Z: ya but why u didn't?_

_Dave: I was gonna latr not texting details I told tht ass tht 2_

_Z: fine but u better call 2nite!_

_Dave: yes bro!_

Dave was going to kill Chris! But then…

_Santana: Hey Yogi heard u gave up the V card! Congrats_

_Dave: Not u 2 Satan… Let me guess Chris right?_

_Santana:_ _ya, we were talkin 2 Z when he told us about ur text_

_Santana: so how was the meerkat?_

_Dave: go 2 class Satan! Tlk 2 u ltr_

_Kurt: aww our boy is growing up so fast! Lol_

_Dave: Dear God not u too!_

_Kurt: Z was n the choir rm when Chris told him, well all of us really, the news_

_Dave: I AM GONNA KILL HIM!_

_Dave: wait! Why Z n choir rm?_

_Kurt: there was a fight w/Rick & his goons ths morning – discussin details_

_Dave: is every1 ok?_

_Kurt: yes! The entire FB team had their back – real bonding moment_

_Kurt: seriously though, r u ok?_

_Dave: im great really thxs 4 askin_

_Blaine: was he a gentleman?_

_Dave: WTF! r u all gonna text me?_

_Blaine: well we r all still in choir rm so…_

Dave asked to use the restroom as an excuse to leave the room for a few minutes. He made sure no one was in the stalls before he dialed Blaine's number.

_**Blaine: Hello!**_

_**Dave: Put me on speaker… please**_

_**Blaine: Ok. You're on speaker, Dave**_

_**Dave: Listen up everyone 'cause I'm not gonna repeat this all day. Yes, I gave up my V card, it was great – Sebastian was great, I'm Ok, I'm not givin' any of you details. I've already told you more than I wanted to. While I understand the sentiment behind you all askin' I still find it extremely weird as fuck we are havin' this conversation. Chris, are you still there?**_

_**Chris: Umm, ya, I'm here**_

_**Dave: Dude, I realize I shouldn't have answered your question but you didn't have to broadcast my answer to everyone!**_

_**Chris: I'm really sorry, D! I was just kinda excited and everyone was here when I told Z.**_

_**Dave: I know, CJ, I know. Now will everyone please go to class and leave this alone?**_

Multiple yes's came through.

Dave hung up and went back to class. He knew they meant well and they cared, but that was the scary part. He was trying to wrap his head around the changes in his life. Dave felt like everything in his life was happening so fast. He loved most of the changes and was grateful for them, but it still made processing everything overwhelming at times. He had no regrets though; his doctor had been encouraging him to go for what he wanted. Dave knew even if he failed at something now, or things got difficult, he was in a much better place mentally to deal with it. His phone went off again.

_Sebastian: Only 1 more class until I see you xo Seb_

_Dave: miss u lots! xo D_

Stephen arrived at the Lima Bean early. He was too anxious to sit at home. The last date he had gone on was with his wife before she had given birth to Sebastian.

Kay arrived shortly after Stephen. She noticed him sitting at a corner table looking anxious, it made her smile and eased her own nervousness.

"Hello Stephen." Kay smiled warmly at the man as he rose out of his seat. "Were you waiting long?"

"Hi." He smiled back. "No, just a few moments." Stephen held the chair for Kay to sit.

"So what can I get you?"

Kay thought for a moment before saying, "I'll have a Vanilla Frappacino, please."

"Would you like anything else?" Stephen was hungry but didn't want to be the only one eating.

"Actually, I made us a sandwich at the shop. I thought we could share."

"That sounds great! I'll be right back." Stephen hurried to place the order.

When he returned he had two large drinks and two sugar cookies. Kay had spread out the lunch she prepared for them.

"I grabbed dessert." Stephen beamed at the woman across from him.

"Thank you. I hope you like your sandwich."

"It looks great, Kay, really." Stephen picked up the sandwich and started to dig in. "It taste's even better!"

Kay just chuckled.

"Tell me about yourself, Kay. I want to know everything."

"You sure about that?"

"Absolutely!" Stephen mumbled around his sandwich.

"Ok. Well, I was born in New York City. I am the youngest of eight children, five boys and three girls. I was my parents' change-of-life baby. I grew up in a predominantly Italian neighborhood, and went to Catholic school. Nothing too adventurous!"

"When did you meet your husband?" Stephen asked.

"I met Remel the weekend of High School graduation. My friends and I went to a club to celebrate and he was there. He asked me to dance and we spent the whole night slow dancing and talking. He was in his last semester of NYU, working on a business degree, before going back to Ohio to take over the family business. I was eighteen years old and I fell hard. He was so big, in stature and in personality. I couldn't tell him no. I let myself get swept up in the romance, so when he graduated the following fall and asked me to move to Ohio with him, I didn't think twice.

"My family was so pissed off. They thought I was too young to settle down; my mom cried a lot. But I didn't really have any great plans for my life. I had never really thought about it. Working alongside him at the shop I decided I liked to cook so he encouraged me to take some classes. No matter what my brothers might tell you, he was a good man. He was very conscience of what I wanted and he always made sure I was happy.

"I got pregnant with Azimo shortly after that, so I quit going to classes. The classes were fun but I wasn't really attached to them. Don't get me wrong – I love to cook – I just don't like to have to do it a certain way. I like to make things up as I go, so that didn't go over too well in the classroom.

"My mother threw a fit when we told her I was knocked up. She started going off in Italian about sin and marriage. Remel asked me to marry him the next day. I told him it wasn't necessary; I didn't want him to do something he didn't want to do. He told me he planned on proposing, but the baby just moved things up a bit. He had wanted us buy a house first, since we were renting. He was really happy with the thought of being a dad. I was just happy with my life.

"But all things must end I suppose, fate and all that… or maybe just too much happiness, who knows. Z was about four years old when his father passed away. Remel had been up in Columbus looking at some new ovens for the shop, when his wallet was stolen by some street kid. It started raining, but because he didn't have any credit cards or ID he decided to just head home. I don't really know if it was because of the weather, because he was tired or just fate, but he never made it home. His car crashed just outside of Westerville. I didn't get the call until he was already at the hospital because he had no ID. They eventually ran the plates and contacted us. He died in surgery.

"The worst part was telling my son that his daddy wasn't coming home and that he couldn't really say goodbye. My parents came down for the funeral and they wanted to take me home, but I just felt like our life was here so I refused. It's an understatement to say they were unhappy.

"I think we have done fine though, you know. I took over the shop, making some profitable changes. I managed to pay off the house last year and we should be 100% debit free this year. I have even put away enough money for Z to go to any college he wants and not have to work while at school. I do some volunteer work here and there and hang out with friends, so life's good."

"I guess it's a good sign I haven't put you to sleep." Kay smiled at the handsome man across from her.

Stephen had hung on every word she said. He had even reached over to take her hand when she was talking about the accident. She was so strong to go through so much. Suddenly he felt really afraid to tell her his own story. He was pretty sure she wouldn't have such a beautiful smile on her face for him when she found out what an asshole he had been to his own family.

"Nope, not tired at all! You're an amazing woman, Kay, really you are." Stephen started to gather up their trash and clean up a bit. "I've had a good time this afternoon."

"Me too." Kay smiled softly. "Are you free for dinner on Thursday? I was thinking we could get together and you could tell me all about you. I don't have to open on Friday morning so we can stay out late, if you want."

"Sure, sure… sounds good." Stephen tried to push the negative thoughts away.

"Good, well, I have to get going, but I will call you on Thursday and we can decide where to go, if that's alright?" Kay stood and leaned in for a hug.

Stephen hugged the small woman, "Perfect." As she left he couldn't decide if he thought the plan was perfect or the woman herself.

Lunch at Dalton was interesting to say the least. The Warblers descended on Sebastian the way the McKinley group had Dave that morning.

Dave could see Sebastian trying not to lose his patience. "Hey guys, would it be possible to talk about something other than my sex life for awhile?" Dave chuckled and grabbed Sebastian's hand.

"Sorry Dave, we just haven't seen this side of Sebastian – _ever_." Trent looked contrite.

"I understand. It's just being this open is new and while I really like it, I need a break now and then."

Nick spoke up, "Sure D, no problem. So, are you gonna join the football team?" Leave it to Nick to be sensitive enough to change the subject.

"Yes! I'm really excited too. I haven't played in what feels like forever!" Dave rubbed this thumb over Seb's fingers and grinned at the group.

The rest of their lunch was spent discussing sports.

Interesting things were also happening at McKinley during lunch. The hockey players had cut in front of Tina and Artie when they were getting their meals. They started harassing them until Santana grabbed Tina and pulled her from the line. Brittany wheeled Artie over to the Glee table.

"Santana, I appreciate the save, really I do! But now I just have to go back to get some food." Tina looked over at the huge line, wondering if there would be anything good left.

"Puck said for all of us to sit down and they would bring food to us. I think he's not as dumb as he acts and anticipated trouble." Santana was looking for the mohawked boy.

"Oh my Gaga!" Kurt exclaimed. Blaine looked up and chuckled from beside him.

Coming in the door was the entire football team, moving as a single unit. They proceeded to cut off the hockey guys in line. Coach Bieste's presence seemed to be the only thing keeping the peace. Several guys broke off and moved toward the glee kids. They moved the tables so there was enough room for everyone. When the rest of the team arrived, some were carrying two trays. They had picked up food for the glee kids as well. Everyone sat down together.

It was the first time anyone had ever seen football players, Cheerios, and glee kids sitting together. They were even spread out among the groups. Z and Chris flanked Kurt and Blaine, with Mindy at Z's side. Mike sat next to Tina with some of the other guys on her other side. Puck and Sam sat with Santana and Brittany, Finn was by Rachel, and Mercedes and Artie had various players and cheerleaders next to them.

Coach nodded at Puck before heading out.

Rick and his buddies walked by the large group. "You're really bent on destroying your reps sitting with these losers, Z. But I guess that's what butt-buddies do for each other, huh?" The boys laughed.

Chris started to get up. Blaine put his hand on Chris' shoulder and shook his head.

Coach Sylvester appeared out of nowhere. "Porcelain, other gay." She nodded at the boys. "Are these over-inflated baboons bothering you?"

"No coach." Kurt smiled at the woman. "They just wanted to sit with us but there isn't anymore room."

"Move along puck-heads, before I find some ways to amuse myself at your expense." Sue waited for them to move away before winking at Kurt and walking off.

Artie spoke up. "I really appreciate you guys sitting with us and everything." He made sure to include all the players in his statement.

"You glee kids are easy pickins," one of the players said, "plus if we stick together we out number them."

"Z, dude, you know this is gonna come down to a fight, right?" Chris was picking at his food and sulking. "Why do you keep stopping me?"

"Because Jr. no one needs to get kicked off the team or out of school for fighting right now. We need the numbers. That dickhead will fuck up soon enough and then, well, let's just say I will be too busy to hold you back." Z smiled a really evil looking smile.

"Epic dude! Epic!" Chris smirked and started eating.

"Uggh boys!" Kurt threw his hands in the air.

The others just laughed.

They only had thirty minutes before practice started so the boys decided to stick close to the locker rooms. Sebastian and Dave settled under a willow tree.

"So, how was your first day at Dalton?" Sebastian's head was resting on Dave's shoulder.

"Epic! Even with all the texts, phone calls, and lunch antics." Dave laughed, placing his head on top of Seb's.

The boys spent their remaining time just leaning into each other, holding hands, and discussing the day. When the time came to part, they shared a brief kiss and promised to meet up in their room later.

Practice went great for Dave. He was excited to be playing again. The guys had voted and made him team captain before he even arrived. Everyone was looking forward to using Dave's experience to really help the team. They worked on conditioning for most of their time. Dave promised to put together some plays for them to study.

Dave walked in the dorm to find Sebastian at his desk on the phone.

"That's great dad! I'm happy you and Momma Kay had such a good time. Yes, I really mean that." Sebastian rolled his eyes and Dave chuckled. "Dave just came in from football practice, sure here he is." Sebastian handed his phone to Dave.

"Hello sir." Dave leaned down and kissed Seb on the top of his head. "Ok, hello Stephen." Sebastian shook his head.

"Practice was great. They made me team captain because I have more experience than most of them." Dave was quiet for a moment. "Sure, as soon as we get the schedule I'll let you know. I'm sure my parents will come up for the games as well." Dave listened to Stephen again. "Thank you, I appreciate it. I'm gonna put Sebastian back on. Have a good night."

Dave handed the phone back. "Dad, I'm going to let you go, but I will call you tomorrow, promise." Sebastian smiled at Dave. "Good night. I love you too, bye."

When he hung up he said, "Apparently the date went really well today. They have plans for dinner on Thursday because Momma doesn't have to open on Friday mornings."

"That's great. I'm glad they hit it off." Dave pulled Sebastian in for a proper greeting, kiss and all. "How was practice?"

"Good. Some of the guys were disappointed they didn't get to meet you. I am not entirely sure why that is. Everyone is treating me differently; not necessarily bad, just different." Sebastian headed over to his closet. "Do you want to go down and get dinner or do you want to go out to eat?"

"All I did was roll around under the water after practice because _someone_ promised me a bath tonight; so I don't really want to go out-out. Can we just grab something downstairs?"

"Of course we can. I just want to change clothes first."

"Yup, me too. Take the bathroom first." Dave pulled out a pair of basketball shorts and started looking for a t-shirt.

Sebastian came out ten minutes later, after washing his face and fixing his hair. He had changed into shorts and a short-sleeved polo. Dave took his turn really quickly because he was starving. All that exercise had really brought back his appetite.

Dinner was fun. The guys all joked around and teased each other. No one brought up sex, which Dave was grateful for. Sebastian even started to relax. He was telling David stories about Wes as a child.

After dinner the boys headed back to their room. Dave marveled to himself how easy it was, being with Sebastian, feeling free and happy in his own skin for the first time.

"Penny for your thoughts, Dave." Sebastian squeezed Dave's hand as they walked down the hall.

"I was just thinking that I feel really good right now. Totally free and happy, you know. Like shit has finally clicked into place and this is where I'm supposed to be, or rather, how I'm supposed to be. I really couldn't do this without you." Dave chuckled at himself.

"That's not true. I believe you would have found your way eventually. I am simply happy to be along for the ride."

They had arrived at the door and Sebastian was unlocking it.

Dave wiggled his eyebrows at Sebastian, "Speakin' of _rides_..."

Sebastian laughed out loud and rolled his eyes.

"What? I'm still a teenage boy; it's always on my mind. I can't help it!" Dave tried to look innocent, but couldn't quite pull it off.

"You're not the only one." Seb smirked as he shut the door and relocked it from the inside. He put his arms around Dave's neck and whispered into his ear, "Are you still interested in that bath?"

"Hell yes!" Dave picked up Sebastian and hurried for the bathroom.

Sebastian nuzzled into Dave's neck and laughed. "In a hurry?"

"I am now!"

Dave set Sebastian back on his feet and reached over to start the water. Sebastian pulled out a few candles he had borrowed from Wes after lacrosse practice. By the time he had them lit Dave was already naked and putting the stopper in the drain.

Sebastian gaze traveled down Dave's body. "Mmmm."

Dave's head whipped up and toward Sebastian. His Cheshire grin appearing seconds before he said, "Enjoying the view?"

"Absolutely. Magnificent really." Sebastian's eyes were blazing, turning the normally clear-green color dark.

Dave reached for him. "I think one of us is way too over-dressed." He pulled Seb's shirt over his head, and then reached for his shorts.

Once Seb was settled in the tub, Dave shut the water off and climbed in front. He leaned back into Seb's arms.

Sebastian started to rub Dave's neck and shoulders, working out the knots. The hot, bubbly water helped to ease the tension in Dave's muscles. He ran his hands up and down Sebastian's legs that were wrapped around him.

"Mmm, that feels awesome, babe. The candles are a nice touch, very romantic."

"I'm glad you like it." Sebastian dropped a kiss to the top of Dave's head. "You said earlier that you received a lot of texts today; do you want to talk about it?"

Dave sank deeper into Sebastian's embrace. "I made the mistake of telling Chris I lost my V card last night and he proceeded to tell Z and all of the New Directions. They all started textin' me, making comments and shit."

"Why would he tell everyone about that?" Sebastian couldn't really tell if Dave sounded upset or not.

"Because he's an idiot, a loveable idiot, but an idiot just the same. It's fine though, they meant well. Just kinda teasing and giving me crap about it." Dave was feeling so relaxed. Another new experience.

"I could see him saying something to Z, since you three are so close, but why the others?" Sebastian had moved his massage to Dave's chest. He relished in the silky feel of the hair on Dave's chest.

"I guess the hockey team tried to pick off some of the smaller players on the football team this morning. One kid got a busted lip. Chris was first on the scene to step in but then Z showed up. Apparently they were still out numbered but then the glee guys showed up with the entire football team and ran them off.

"When Chris texted me he was headed to the choir room to meet up with everyone to talk about what happened and how to keep everyone safe. He just blurted it out to Z in front of everyone. That's when the texts started."

"Wow! Did they say why the hockey team went after them?" Sebastian started to wash Dave's hair.

"Oh my God, babe, that feels amazing!" Dave leaned his head back more. "I guess the hockey guys found out about the party and the team joining up with the glee kids to support me and have decided everyone is fair game. If I know Z, and I do, it will not end well for Rick and his douche bags."

"Wait, let me get this straight, since everyone on the football team has decided to be descent human beings the hockey team has decided to become the bullies?"

"Pretty much from what I hear." Dave let Sebastian rinse the soap out of his hair. "There is actually some good in that though."

"Like what?" Sebastian sounded skeptical.

"Well, when I spoke to Z after practice, he told me – the team, most of the Cheerios, and the glee kids sat together at lunch – safety in numbers – and everyone got along really well. I think it could lead to something good for a change. I just wish I was there! I really hate the idea of my bros throwin' down with those punks and not being there to have their backs."

"Do you want to go back to McKinley, Dave?" Sebastian held his breath waiting for the answer.

"As much as I want to be there for my friends, I think I am better off here. If I was there it would just lead to more fights and no one needs that. _Besides_ here I have you and that is the best reason in the world to stay." Dave turned to look at Sebastian.

Seb released the breath he was holding. "I-I don't know what to say. I don't want to hold you back, but I am selfish enough to not want you to leave."

"I'm not goin' anywhere, babe, promise." Dave leaned in to kiss Sebastian. "Come on let's go to bed."

Drying off turned into an extended foreplay session. Both boys caressed and kissed the other while running towels over each other. Sebastian's heart was beating too fast and couldn't seem to get enough air into his lungs. Dave's body was burning up and he was shaking from the effort of holding his orgasm as bay.

When Dave couldn't hold out anymore he picked up Sebastian bridal-style and headed for the bed. Sebastian reached out to pull the covers back before Dave laid him down.

Dave's hands traveled down Seb's body, followed closely by his mouth. "I'm not sure if I'm doin' this right, you have to tell me if I'm not."

"It feels wonderful, D. I love your hands on me." Sebastian surprised himself with the truth of that statement.

Dave's lips closed over a nipple and the Warbler's back arched into the embrace. Sebastian was coming apart under Dave and Dave never felt so euphoric. D traveled lower, he paused at the other boy's erection and looked up at Seb, whose eyes were shut tight. He tentatively reached out with his tongue; running it from the base to the tip. Sebastian moaned as his eyes flew open. D noted how those eyes were completely dilated so he figured he was doing something right.

Sebastian's response prompted him to become bolder. Dave used his thumb to spread the pre-cum that appeared, before taking Seb's cock into his mouth. It really felt amazing to be on this side of a blow job and Dave was enjoying himself. He experimented with different speeds and alternating the strength of the suction he used. The little moans and whimpers he was drawing from Sebastian were his guide.

Sebastian reached down and pulled on Dave's hair gently. "Babe, if you don't stop I'm not going to last."

"I don't want you to… I want to taste you, Seb." Dave refocused his attention back to Sebastian's erection, determined to bring the boy over the edge.

It didn't take long. Barely a few minutes later, Sebastian's hips surged forward seconds before flooding Dave's mouth. Dave continued sucking softly until Sebastian was spent and sensitive.

Sebastian grabbed Dave to him and kissed him desperately. "I've had blow jobs before, but that was amazing, Dave." Sebastian started to kiss his way down Dave's neck. "Your turn."

"Mmmm"

Later, Dave would think Sebastian had the most amazing mouth in the world. He did things that the jock was pretty sure should be illegal. Sebastian had dragged it out until D was literally begging for release. He could still feel a tingling sensation in his groin as they cuddled together.

Sebastian was splayed over Dave's chest, both too sated to move. They drifted off to sleep.

"I love you, Sebastian."

"I love you, David."


	10. Chapter 10

_****This is a short chapter. I was watching the Madonna ep and I thought Kurt would sound sexier with Sebastian than Mercedes (sorry). The thought wouldn't leave me alone so I had to add it in. I hope you like it.****_

**Chapter 10**

The next couple of days sped by for the boys. Classes, practice and spending time together filled their days and nights. On Wednesday after practice, Dave received a call from Z.

"Hey, what's up bro?" Dave answered.

"Dude, we need to hang out. How about dinner tomorrow night? My mom and Stephen are going out so I'm on my own," Z replied.

"Sounds good. Sebastian has Warbler practice until 5, but we could go afterward. Are you bringing Chris?" Dave was working on putting some football plays together at his desk.

"Actually, Puck, Kurt, Blaine and I were gonna come up to see Seb practice. Chris has detention for slamming a hockey player into a locker after he threw a slushy on Artie, so he'll be up after that. Mindy has cheer practice so she is going to ride up with Chris and Jenny, this Cheerio Chris is seeing. Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Mike, Tina, Rachel and Finn are going to meet us at the pizza place we went to the other night with our parents."

"Wow! Sounds like everyone is coming up. What about Mercedes, Sam and Artie?"

"I guess Mercedes and Sam already had plans and Artie has a family thing going on. I think they're planning on coming to Sebastian's game on Saturday though."

"That's awesome man. He'll be so surprised by the turn out."

"I know why you were so mean to them, I mean I get what you were trying to hide and all, but the more I get to know 'em the more they don't seem so bad. Except that Rachel chick, she drives me fuckin' crazy! I don't know how Hudson puts up with her ass."

"Yea, I owe all of them a big apology. Mostly Kurt though."

"You two seem to have buried the hatchet, right?"

"Pretty much. When I was in the hospital he was the first person to reach out to me and we kinda made up. I still think I need to earn his trust but at least he's willing to give me a chance to be his friend."

"He seems pretty cool that way."

"What do you mean, Z?"

"Well, I apologized the other day and he said something about the past being the past and it being a new day. I didn't really understand much of it, but he seemed to accept. Plus I stopped Rick's goons from giving him a slushy facial."

"Huh, check you out. Quite the hero." Dave was laughing at this point.

"Dude, shut-the-fuck-up." But Z was laughing too.

Sebastian came in the door at that moment.

"Z, Seb just got home so I gotta go. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Yea, go be the good wife and all!" Z was laughing so hard even Sebastian could hear him across the room.

"Remind me to punch you when I see you, k?"

"Ya, I'll do that! Bye bro."

"Bye"

Dave hung up and held his arms out to Sebastian. They hugged each other tightly.

"How was practice, babe?"

"Good, really good. _I_ think we are in great shape to win this Saturday."

"I can't wait! I'm gonna be cheering for my sexy boyfriend out there." Dave wiggled his eyebrows at Sebastian.

Seb just laughed. "Are Z and Chris still coming to the game?"

"Are you ready for this? Everyone is coming. And when I say everyone I mean several McKinley football players, cheerleaders, and the entire New Directions Glee Club. Also, my parents, Momma Kay, and your dad."

"Are you joking with me?" Sebastian was surprised and a little awed that so many people were coming. "I am not really their favorite person, Dave."

"Nope, just heard it from Z." Dave took Sebastian's hand. "Don't worry, Seb. You've apologized, they've accepted – I know it's easier said than done but you gotta let it go. Also, they want to go to dinner tomorrow night and hang out."

"But I have Warbler practice tomorrow." Sebastian started to pull out a change of clothes for dinner and headed into the bathroom.

"They know that. A few of them are coming to watch you guys practice but the rest are going to meet us at the pizza place where we went with our parents the other night." Dave changed his clothes as well.

They spent dinner and the rest of the evening hanging with the Warblers.

Kurt, Blaine, Z, Puckerman, and Dave stepped into the auditorium where the Warblers were practicing. They could hear Madonna blaring through the speakers. The five boys quietly headed for the front row to watch.

"Cut! Cut!" Sebastian took a deep, calming breath. "Please cut the music." He turned to the other singers behind him.

Trent was smiling weakly and cowering slightly. Everyone was waiting for Sebastian to blow up and start yelling. He was famous for berating and threatening the others when they screwed up dance moves. So no one was prepared for what he said.

"Hey, good try, Trent." Sebastian put his arm over the other boy's shoulders. "So, I know you're a big Madonna fan, right?"

"Huh? Umm, ya?" Trent looked at Nick and Jeff; both were hovering close by.

"Good, so tell us, what is it you like about Madonna the most?" Sebastian smiled encouragingly at Trent.

"Well, I like her glamour and sex appeal. I mean, for a girl, she's kinda hot. She has a great sense of style." Trent looked lost.

"Right! That's exactly it! Madonna represents all those things: style, glamour, sex appeal. And don't worry; I know a lot of gay guys who find her hot." He winked at Trent trying to get the other boy to relax. "What we need to do is channel that sex appeal into this dance routine. I want you to think about how she would move, how she would perform. Then put it into practice. Loosen up, buddy." He started to rub his fellow singer's shoulders.

"Everyone listen up; think about what you like about Madonna. Use that as your inspiration to perform. Keep it loose. Everyone is too tight in their movements." Sebastian glanced toward the seats noticing the spectators for the first time.

"Hey guys!" Sebastian turned back to the group. "Everyone take five. Grab some water and think about what you can channel from Ms. M." He headed toward Dave.

"Hey, Babe." Dave hugged and kissed Sebastian.

"Hi, D." Sebastian turned to the others. "How is everyone?"

"We're good Seb! We came to watch you guys practice." Blaine was all smiles.

"Well, we're not doing very well right now, but I think we will get there." Sebastian looked at Kurt and got an idea.

"Kurt, you are a big Madonna fan right?" Kurt just nodded at Sebastian. "Do you think you could help me with a demonstration?"

"Why Sebastian, I would love too! Do you have some dance shoes I could borrow?" He was looking at his knee-high Doc Martens.

"Yes! I even have another pair of dance leggings if you want. Follow me" He started to head backstage but stopped and looked at Dave. "You guys don't mind if I steal Kurt for a few?"

"No babe, go ahead. Blaine and I will just sit here and drool while you are on stage." Dave chuckled.

Blaine added, "Absolutely! This should be great!"

"No funny business, Smythe, Kurt is not leaving New Directions. You can't steal him back." Puck mock glared at Sebastian.

Sebastian took Kurt backstage and gave him the pants and shoes. While he was changing, Seb went back to the group on stage.

"Alright Warblers, Kurt has agreed to help me demonstrate for you how to channel your inner Divine M."

The singers filed off the stage into the audience with the McKinley guys. They were chattering and laughing in no time.

Kurt came out on stage. He had on black dance leggings that molded to his body and left very little to the imagination. He had stripped down to his light-blue Under Armour sleeveless tank as well. Blaine sucked in a breath when he saw him. Z noticed Blaine's eyes glaze over and started laughing at the boy.

Sebastian and Kurt were discussing song choice. They decided on "4 Minutes," Madonna and Justin Timberlake's duet. Kurt would take M's vocals and Sebastian would sing Justin's part.

Sebastian stood behind Kurt with one hand on his hip. His other hand took Kurt's arm, draped it around his neck and held it there. They were cheek to cheek. Then the familiar music started. Kurt sang first.

_Come on boy, I've been waiting for somebody_

_To pick up my stroll,_

Kurt's arm traveled down the length of Sebastian's body as he sang. Both boys started to roll their hips into each other. Kurt dropped low, while doing a body roll in front of the taller boy.

**Well, don't waste time, give me desire**

**Tell me how you want to roll,**

_I want somebody to speed it up for me,__Then take it down slow,_

_There's enough room for both_

Their dancing was as close to sex as someone could get with their clothes on. Every eye in the auditorium was glued to the pair on stage as they swayed and ground into each other.

**Well, I can hit you back, you just gotta show me where it's at**

**Are you ready to go? Are you ready to go?**

Sebastian twirled Kurt out and then back in, grabbing his hips and rocking from side to side as they sang the chorus to each other.

If you want it, you already got it

If you thought it, it better be what you want

If you feel it, it must be real

Just say the word and I will give you what you want

_Time is waiting_,

**we only got 4 minutes to save the world**

_No hesitating,_

**grab a boy, grab a girl**

_Time is waiting,_

**we only got 4 minutes to save the world**

_No hesitating,_

we only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes

so keep it up, keep it up,

don't be a prima donna,

You gotta give em heart,

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock

so keep it up, keep it up,

don't be a prima donna,

You gotta give em heart,

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock

For the second verse, Kurt moved behind Sebastian. Kurt's arms wrapped around the slightly taller boy, roaming his chest. Dave didn't even know what all the moves were called that they were performing, but he could recognize how sensual the movements were and how fluidly the boys performed them. It was like they had been dancing together forever.

_Sometimes I think what I need is a you intervention, yeah_

**And you know I can tell that you like it**

**And that's good by the way that you move, ooh, hey**

_The road to hell is paved with good intentions, yeah_

Sebastian picked Kurt up and spun him around before letting him slide slowly down his body to the floor. Kurt gyrated on the floor, and then popped up to his feet in one move.

**But if I die tonight at least I can say**

**I did what I wanted to do**

**Tell me how 'bout you?**

If you want it, you already got it

If you thought it, it better be what you want

If you feel it, it must be real

Just say the word and I will give you what you want

When Sebastian dipped Kurt, causing their bodies to press into each other from chest to thigh, Blaine made a squeaky type of noise. Dave couldn't tear his eyes away to look at him. Dave's breath was speeding up and he could feel his body hardening. He knew he was blushing terribly.

_Time is waiting_,

**we only got 4 minutes to save the world**

_No hesitating,_

**grab a boy, grab a girl**

_Time is waiting,_

**we only got 4 minutes to save the world**

_No hesitating,_

we only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes

so keep it up, keep it up,

don't be a prima donna,

You gotta give em heart,

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock

so keep it up, keep it up,

don't be a prima donna,

You gotta give em heart,

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock

When the song finished there was absolute silence. Both dancers were breathing hard but smiling at the audience.

"OH. MY. GOD! Is everyone else's dick hard right now?" Puck exclaimed loudly.

Z just face-palmed and shook his head 'no.'

Dave couldn't speak. He was too busy trying to will away his erection before everyone noticed.

Blaine was babbling incoherently while crossing and uncrossing his legs.

"Really, Noah, really?" Kurt was slightly amused by his comment. "Stop being ridiculous."

"Puckzilla is never ridiculous! Except for maybe Z, there has to be some serious wood in this room right now. I'm just the only one badass enough to acknowledge it." Puck crossed his arms and sat back.

"Huh... Well, I don't know what to say to that so…" Sebastian let that sentence trail off. He addressed the Warblers in the audience instead. "Warblers, are you ready to get up here and give it a try?"

"Umm, Sebastian, we – we might need to take a break or maybe just adjourn this practice early." Wes was squeezing David's hand as the boy was having similar problems to Puck.

"Why? We really need to work on this routine, Wes." Sebastian started walking toward the lead Warbler.

Dave finally found his voice. "Seb, babe that was really hot. I mean smokin'. I think some of the guys need a little down time, if you know what I mean."

Seb looked at his friends, then at Dave. He noticed Dave's erection right away and drew in a breath.

"Oh, Oh!" Sebastian didn't know how to defuse the situation. "I guess we can practice more next week." Most of the boys started to bolt at his words. "Hey! Just make sure you all are prepared to work harder next Tuesday," he bellowed. "And channel your inner Madonna!"

Most of the boys were already gone.

"I am sorry, D. I didn't think." Seb looked nervous.

"I'm not mad or anything. I'm just sayin' you and Fancy can't dance like that and then expect them to get up and continue practicing." Dave pulled Sebastian in for a hug.

"Blaine, sweetie, are you alright?" Kurt reached for Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine jumped up and grabbed Kurt's arm. He started dragging him backstage.

"Woo Hoo! Get it Hobbit!" Puck yelled out.

Everyone else laughed.

"I think I will just go back to our room to shower and change." Sebastian started to gather up his stuff.

"That's cool babe, meet us in the common room. We are gonna go wait for Chris and the girls." Dave kissed Sebastian before he left.

Kurt and Blaine made it back to the common room just moments before Sebastian. The others were sitting around chatting. Both boys looked flushed and Dave had never seen Kurt's hair messy before. Puck, of course, made a comment that brought about a deep blush for both boys.

The group arrived at the restaurant just as the others were pulling into the parking lot. It was a good thing the place wasn't busy as they pushed several tables together to make room.

The food was good, as was the company. Everyone was talking and laughing. Dave was really enjoying himself. It felt surreal to be with the diverse group and see them all getting along so well.

"Sebastian," Rachel leaned in toward the Warbler, "Have you thought about what I said at the party last week? I think you should really apply to NYADA with Kurt and me next year. I mean, you're almost as talented as I am."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Rachel, I don't know what I want to do yet. Dave and I have not talked about future plans. I am just trying to enjoy the here and now."

"You have too much talent to be wasted! It's almost criminal to not share it with the world," the little diva exclaimed.

"Rach, honey, lets just drop it. You have another whole year to convince him." Finn took Rachel's hand and kissed it.

The small girl sighed and placed a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek. "You're right as always, Finny-Bear."

Dave choked on his drink. "Finny-Bear! Are you kidding me?" He started laughing.

"Shut it, Karofsky! Only Rachel is allowed to call me that." Finn glared at the others before anyone else got any ideas although most were snickering.

The rest of the evening passed quickly. Before anyone knew it, it was closing time and everyone was ready to head out. They said their goodbye's and promised to meet up at the game on Saturday.

When Dave and Sebastian returned to their room, they got ready for bed, and settled down under the covers.

"Sebastian, can I ask you something?"

Sebastian was curled into Dave's side with his head on D's chest. "Sure."

"Earlier when Rachel was talking about NYADA, you said we haven't talked about the future. I was wondering what you meant by that? I'm totally good with you applying there if that's what you what."

"I just meant we haven't talked about what we want to do after next year."

"Ok, but what do _you_ want to do?"

Sebastian was silent. Dave would have thought the boy had fallen asleep, but he could feel him fidgeting with Dave's t-shirt. He leaned back so he could look at Seb.

"What is it babe? What's wrong?" Dave was starting to become concerned; Sebastian was rarely at a loss for words.

"You are going to think it's stupid and girly. Hell, _I_ think it's stupid and girly, sometimes."

"Hey now, stop that! I'm not going to think that at all. Just tell me, please."

"Ever since Michael died I have been thinking I wanted to get into something that had to do with children, but I was never sure what. Now I think I would like to teach music and maybe dance to kids, especially ones that are sick."

"Like music therapy?"

"Yes. I want to be around children. More than that, I-I want my own children and I want a career where I can still care for them and work." Sebastian looked up at Dave to see his reaction.

Dave searched Sebastian's face. A slow smile appeared on his face.

"So you want to be a music therapist for children and a stay-at-home parent?"

"I told you – you _are_ laughing at me." Sebastian looked devastated.

"No, I'm not!" Dave sat up against the headboard and pulled Sebastian up into his arms. "I think that's amazing. You'll be a great teacher, but more than that you'll be the best parent ever. I have every confidence in you, Seb, I really do."

He pressed soft kisses to Seb's lips. "I can't wait to have children with you someday," he whispered.

Sebastian sucked in a breath. "Do you mean that?"

"Yes, absolutely. When we're done with college, I want everything with you, the house with a mortgage and picket fence, the two-car garage, and the children." Dave kissed him deeply.

They broke apart when the need for oxygen became too great, leaning their foreheads against one another.

"What-what about you? What do _you_ want to do?" Sebastian laid his head over Dave's heart.

"Kurt and I had a conversation in the hospital and I told him I always wanted to be a sports agent. I can go to college anywhere for that. Is there somewhere you want to go to school?" Dave carded his fingers through Seb's hair.

"No, not really. However, if you want to be an agent then I think New York would be a great place for you or maybe Los Angeles." Sebastian moved closer.

"Well, I know NYU has a very dynamic music program from listening to Blaine ramble on. Maybe we should do some research on West Coast schools and compare them?"

"Where ever we go, we go together, right?" Sebastian crawled onto Dave's lap.

"Totally! It doesn't matter where we go. If they have the programs we are interested in we could go to The University of Alaska for all I care." Dave pulled Seb in for a kiss while running his hands up and down his back.

"I don't think I would do very well in Alaska, but I can see the appeal of cuddling with you next to a fire while it snows." Sebastian lifted his shirt over his head before reaching for Dave's t-shirt.

Dave raised his eyebrows. "Smythe, are you trying to get me naked?"

"Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"Nope, just checking!"

Dave rolled Sebastian under him, kissing every piece of skin he could reach while removing their clothes. He didn't think he would ever get tired of kissing this amazing boy in his arms. Dave was determined to show Seb just how much he meant to him.

Just when Dave didn't think sex could get any better, Sebastian surprised him again and again. Seb pushed a little deeper, moved a little faster, and held Dave on the edge a little longer every time. Dave finally understood the term 'orgasmic bliss.'

It didn't matter that they were both sweaty and sticky; all they wanted was to curl up with each other and hold on.

"Thank you, D."

"For what, babe?"

"For showing me how to be open to love and then giving me the chance to love you." Sebastian snuggled up to Dave's chest, placing kisses along the way.

"You're welcome, but you know you've done the same for me. When I think about the future I don't feel panic because I know you'll be there with me." Dave stared into Sebastian's eyes, trying to express so much more than his words.

Sebastian caressed Dave's cheek. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you."

"I love you too." Dave held Sebastian tightly, rubbing circles into his back until he heard Seb's breath even out. Only then did he drift off to sleep himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The alarm went off Saturday morning and Sebastian quickly shut it off. He didn't want it to wake up Dave. The jock was sleeping so peacefully. Sebastian ran the back of his hand down the side of D's cheek before placing a soft kiss on the boy's lips. Dave smiled in his sleep.

Sebastian kissed him again, this time on the jaw. He trailed soft kisses down the side of his neck and onto his chest. He pulled back the covers, revealing Dave's body to his hot gaze. Seb would never get tired of staring at his boyfriend. With a mischievous smirk, Seb continued to kiss his way down Dave's neck and collarbone, over his chest and down his torso. When he reached Dave's erection he glanced up to see if Dave had awakened but Dave was still sleeping. Sebastian took the other boy into his mouth, reveling in the feel and weight against his tongue, before hollowing his cheeks and starting a slow, wet slide down to the base.

Dave returned to consciousness with a groan as Sebastian increased the speed and pressure. He reached down to run his fingers through Seb's hair. It didn't take long before he felt the familiar tightening in his stomach. His hips arched up on their own as his orgasm consumed his body.

Sebastian crawled up Dave's body.

"Good morning, Dave." Sebastian smiled at the boy below him.

"Good morning yourself. That's the best way to wake up ever." Dave leaned up to kiss Sebastian. "My turn," he whispered against Sebastian's lips.

"Actually, I think I will take a rain check on that." He chuckled at Dave's perplexed expression. "It will keep me on edge for today's game. We can celebrate tonight after the team wins."

Dave asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Sebastian got out of bed and stretched. "Would you care to join me in the shower?"

"Does a bear shit in the woods? Of course I want to join you!" Dave laughed at the look on Seb's face.

"Honestly, those ridiculous phrases!" Sebastian rolled his eyes and headed for the shower.

"I just say 'em because it always gets a reaction out of you." Dave was still laughing as his entered the bathroom.

Sebastian shook his head and stepped into the shower.

As Dave entered the shower, Sebastian smiled at him, "I wanted to eat breakfast with you before I head over to the gym. We are going to have a final strategy meeting before warming up."

Sebastian handed Dave his shampoo while he rinsed his own from his hair.

"Sounds good." Dave lathered up his own hair. "The game starts at 11, right?"

"Yes." The boys switched places so Dave could rinse off. "What time is everyone meeting up with you?" Sebastian asked.

"I told them to be here by 10 so we could get the good seats in front." Dave picked up the soap and started on his body. "Do you want me to wash your back?"

"Later I will definitely want you to wash my back; right now I have to get moving." Sebastian kissed Dave before getting out of the shower.

Dave finished quickly. He didn't want Sebastian to miss out on breakfast. Sebastian was already dressed in his uniform shorts and jersey. He was busy brushing his teeth while Dave dried off and went to get dressed.

Ten minutes later the boys were heading out the door. Dave carried Sebastian's duffel bag for him. They were met by some of the Warblers in the cafeteria. Wesley and Jeff were also on the lacrosse team.

"Good morning, Captain o' Captain!" Jeff sang out when they walked in.

Sebastian rolled his eyes but smiled at the blonde goofball. Dave laughed.

"You're in a good mood _Jeffy_," Dave smirked.

"Hey! Only Nicky is allowed to call me Jeffy!" The boy was pouting and bouncing in his seat.

"Save all that energy for the field, Jeffrey." Wes smiled affectionately at the boy even as he scolded him.

"Good luck with that, babe." David commented to his boyfriend as he placed his breakfast in front of him.

Dave smiled at the couple. The duo had been friends since elementary school and started dating at the beginning of high school. Anyone could see how much they loved and respected each other. Most of the other boys looked up to the pair and their relationship. Wes and David might have seemed like an odd couple, if you didn't know them. Wes was a stickler for protocol and proper behavior, but he always had a smile or a kind word for those around him. David was quieter, more of the strong silent type. Dave always felt comfortable when hanging out with David.

Sebastian returned with breakfast for both Dave and himself. Nick was right beside him with Jeff's and his own food.

"Aww, Nicky I wanted eggs and bacon. Pancakes are boring!" Jeff whined as his boyfriend set the plate down.

"Jeffy you know you'll throw up if you eat eggs before a game. I'll take you out for eggs after the game if you still want them. Now eat up." Nick's reprimand was the firmest Dave had ever heard the brunette speak to the boy.

"Thanks, Seb. This looks good. I made your coffee for you." Dave pushed the cup carefully to the boy.

Sebastian smiled at Dave and kissed him on the cheek. He turned his attention to Jeff. "Jeff, stop pouting and eat or I will put you on equipment clean-up duty for a week. Nick is just looking out for you."

Jeff stuck his tongue out at Sebastian but he turned to kiss Nick before saying thank you and digging into his breakfast. The others just laughed.

After breakfast the teammates said their goodbyes and headed off to the meeting and warm-ups. David, Nick, and Dave stayed behind since they had about an hour or so to kill.

"How was your first week at Dalton, Dave?" Nick asked.

"Really good actually. It was better than I could've imagined. The classes are challenging and everyone has been very nice. I think I've only freaked out once or twice, so that's something."

"Good to see you settling in and things going so well," David commented.

The boys sat around talking about classes and football. Dave didn't realize the time until he received a text from Z.

_Z: bus pullin n parkin lot now :p_

_Dave: B rght there… bus?_

_Z: lots of ppl… ezer this way_

"The group from McKinley is here. They're pulling in the parking lot now. You guys wanna come with me to meet them?"

"Sure." Nick smiled.

"Sounds good." David led the way out the door.

When Dave reached the parking lot he was in shock. They really did bring a bus load of people, including Mr. Schu and Coach Beiste. The entire New Directions team was there, along with half the football team and half the Cheerios. The cheerleaders had brought their pom-poms.

"Hey Yogi! Is Boo-Boo already on the field?" Santana yelled when she spotted Dave.

Dave shook his head 'yes' at the Latina. "Good morning to you too, Satan!" Dave tried to sound gruff but he was too happy to see everyone to pull it off.

The next few minutes were spent saying hello and catching up with his old teammates. Dave introduced David and Nick to everyone as well. The group headed to the field.

Thad and Trent were already in the stands when the large group arrived. They completely filled the first three rows. Dave told everyone to save room for the parents.

The Karofskys and the Strandos arrived with the Hummels. Dave was surprised Burt and Carole were attending. Momma Kay and Stephen arrived next with Wesley's parents. Mr. Schu and Coach sat with the parents while the kids sat together.

Brittany bounced over to Dave and sat in his lap. "Hi Dolphin Dave."

Puck and Kurt started to laugh outrageously.

Dave glared at them good-naturedly before replying to Britt. "Hi Brittany, how are you?"

"I'm good! Tana made me pancakes this morning after we got out of the shower." The blonde looked around for Santana.

"So, what's with the pom-poms, Britt?" Dave asked.

"Tana said you don't have cheerleaders at your school so I brought some of the Cheerios to help Seb's team win." The girl was smiling so brightly, it was infectious.

"That's very sweet of you, Brittany. I'm sure Seb will be very surprised." Dave hugged the small girl.

"Bear cub, you better keep your hands off my woman! I got razor blades up in this weave." Santana grinned as she pulled Brittany off Dave's lap.

Everyone laughed at her comment. Brittany rolled her eyes before placing a soft kiss on Tana's cheek.

"Come on, Tana, we have to warm up." Brittany led the girls onto the field for stretching.

Z sat down next to Dave while Chris sat directly behind him. Puck, Kurt and Blaine were on the other side.

"Why do I feel like you all have formed a protection detail around me?" Dave looked at them suspiciously.

Chris spoke up first. "Rick and his goons found out everyone was coming out for Seb's game. He made some comment about showing up. We just wanna make sure you, Kurt and Blaine are surrounded."

"I told them it wasn't necessary, that Dalton has a no bullying policy, which is enforced." Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "They insisted."

Dave looked at Z. "I'm not gonna let that asshole ruin Seb's game, Z. I won't!"

"I know, D, I know. That's why we're all here. I'm not gonna let anything happen to Sebastian or you." Azimo held up his fist for a fist-bump which Dave returned.

Puck chimed in with a smirk, "Those douche bags try to start shit and Puckzilla will go Tokyo on their asses."

Kurt rolled his eyes and started laughing. "Oh Noah, Puckzilla? Really?" He leaned his head on Puck's shoulder. "You are utterly ridiculous, cute, but ridiculous!"

Noah wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders and wiggled his eyebrows. "Ya, but that's one of the many things you love about me."

"Um, hello! Noah, please quit hitting on my boyfriend!" Blaine whined while everyone else laughed.

"Pipe down, Hobbit." Puck smiled at Blaine. Kurt removed Noah's arm so he could scoot closer to Blaine. Noah just grabbed Kurt's hand instead.

Dave watched the crazy antics unfolding around him. On one hand, it was great to see everyone laughing and comfortable with each other. There were real bonds forming between the glee kids and the jocks. On the other hand, Dave was feeling bummed out that it wasn't this easy when he attended McKinley.

Before he could dwell on it too much the opposing team came out of the locker room onto the field. The crowd across the field was on its feet cheering. The Cheerios formed an arch for the Dalton players to run through as they entered. Everyone started yelling and whistling as Sebastian led his team out.

Sebastian was really surprised to see the Cheerios. When he turned to look for Dave, he caught sight of the entire bleacher section. It was filled with parents and both McKinley and Dalton students. His steps faltered a little.

Dave was front and center, cheering the loudest. Sebastian couldn't stop the enormous smile that appeared on his face. He locked eyes with Dave and mouthed 'I love you' before getting the guys into formation for stretches.

David leaned down over Blaine's shoulder to get Dave's attention. "I've known Sebastian for awhile and_ I have never _seen that look on his face; on behalf of Wes and myself, thank you, Dave, thank you." He squeezed D's arm before leaning back.

Before Dave could say anything, the announcer brought everyone's focus back to the game.

Wes was the goalie. As the announcer called his name, he strolled out onto the field while putting on his chest protector and helmet. He wore a red shin guard and knee pad on his left leg and navy blue ones on his right. The three defenders were the next ones called out on the field. They were followed by the three mid-fielders, one of whom was Jeff. Nick let out a loud cheer as Jeff blew him a kiss from the field. The next group announced was the attackers. This was Sebastian's position. He was also wearing mix-matched colors for his cleats and gloves. He smiled brightly at Dave before putting in his mouth guard and stepping up to the center circle to start the game.

Sebastian won the opening face-off, which reminded Dave of a cross between hockey and basketball. The scrimmage between Seb and the other player was very physical.

"Alright D, I'm ready for my lacrosse lesson. Fill us all in." Chris was shoveling popcorn into his mouth.

Dave chuckled. "The game has four twelve-minute quarters with two minutes between quarters and ten minutes for halftime. Each team is allowed two timeouts per half that are two minutes long each. You get one point per goal and one point per assist. The team with the most points at the end of the game wins. In the event of a tie, they go into sudden-death overtime."

David helped out with the lesson. "As the goalie, Wesley's main function is to prevent the other team from scoring. However, it is his job to communicate to the defense what is happening in the game as well because he has the best view of the field. He also fuels the offense by intercepting goals and directing the ball back into play."

"Sounds a lot like hockey but soccer too," Chris said.

"True," Blaine added. "The defenders position is also similar. Those guys don't stray past mid-field while shadowing the offensive players. They need good passing skills and single-minded focus like soccer players."

"Jeff plays the mid-field position. That position covers the most territory and does the most running so their stamina has to be high. They spend a lot of time on their passing technique and stick skills, which Jeffy is _excellent_ at!" Nick looked at Kurt and they both started giggling at his comments.

"Nice one, Nicky!" Puck reached up to high-five Nick.

Z shook his head before asking, "What does Sebastian play?"

"Sebastian's position is called an attacker. Those are the guys that do most of the scoring. The mid-fielder passes the ball to the attacker while the defender clears a path for them to get to the goalie. It takes a lot of concentration to be able to spin free of opposing defenders while they are bumping and stick checking you, while still advancing on the goal." Dave didn't think about his explanation until the guys started cracking up and making wolf-calls. Then he blushed bright red.

Just then a whistle blew and Sebastian was on the ground. A player on the other team was being penalized. Dave was worried because it looked like Seb took a shot to the back of his head. Jeff helped Seb to his feet. Seb waved to the stands to indicate he was alright.

"What was hell was that?" Puck asked.

Dave answered, "The other player was penalized for illegal body checking. Body checking an opponent above the shoulders, from the back, or below the waist is not allowed. A body check must be below the neck, and both hands of the player applying the body check must remain in contact with his crosse. This type of penalty is usually a one to three minute suspension from play for the offender and possession of the ball goes to the team that was fouled."

"Crosse? What's that?" Finn asked.

Dave hadn't noticed Finn had joined their conversation when he started explaining the game.

"The crosse is the stick they use." At Finn's continued confused expression, he added, "It's French for 'the stick' – it's where the game gets its name from."

"Oh!" Finn's light bulb came on.

The game continued. By the second quarter the opposing team was racking up the penalties and Dalton was still ahead 7 to 3. The same player who hit Sebastian before went after him again, this time drawing blood. Coach called time out. Dave could see Seb's lip was split when he took out his mouth guard and rinsed with some water on the sidelines. The players on the bench were yelling for the offender to be ejected from the game.

"What happened?" Kurt looked at Dave for an answer.

"They want the guy ejected from the game for cross-checking Seb in the mouth. Usually when a player gets five minutes in personal fouls they are ejected from the game. The last penalty he only got one minute; this time they are assessing three minutes. If he gets one more large penalty he's gone." Dave's eyes never left Sebastian the whole time he was speaking.

When Seb was done rinsing his mouth he told his coach he was fine to continue. He made it a point to visually find Dave in the stands just so the other boy would know he was fine. Seb smiled and did a quick wave before heading back out.

"You said 'cross-checking,' like in hockey?" Z asked Dave.

"Similar ya, just like hockey it's illegal to use the crosse to make contact with an opponent. Basically, the guy hit Seb in the mouth on purpose. The refs are being lenient. He could have been called for unsportsmanlike conduct or unnecessary roughness as well and been ejected from the game," Dave explained in a shaky voice.

"Are you alright, bro? You seem a little freaked out right now." Z put his arm around Dave's shoulder.

"Not really, but I'll be fine. Sebastian made me watch some professional games so he could teach me a few things. He really just wanted to show me how violent the game can be, so I would be prepared." Dave smiled at Z. "Thanks for asking though, I appreciate it."

"You're my bro and if those two," Z pointed over to where Stephen and his mom was practically in each other's lap, "get any closer Seb might be my bro as well!"

Dalton scored two more goals and then it was halftime. The Cheerios put on an impromptu little show. Most of the guys went to grab food and drinks. Dave went over to the parents to see how everyone was doing.

The third quarter was more of the same. The guy was still just as aggressive against Sebastian and Dave was starting to feel really anxious. It startled him when he felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder.

"Hey bud." Burt sat down next to Dave. "How are you holding up?"

"What?" Dave's eyes drifted to the sidelines where Sebastian was getting an angry looking scrape cleaned and bandaged.

"Well, your guy looks like he gettin' a hard time out there, so I was wondering if you were alright." Burt smiled at Dave. Dave couldn't help but notice how much Kurt's eyes resembled his fathers, but Kurt's eyes were slightly larger and framed by longer lashes.

Dave shook off his thoughts. "It's weird; I'm sitting here trying to calm down, but I feel like the guy's being a dick on purpose and I don't know why. It's like I'm missing something. Sebastian can handle himself out there, but he doesn't seem to be fighting back at all."

"Ya, I kinda thought it seemed almost personal. Do they know each other?" Burt asked.

"I don't know."

Dave looked around for David or Nick to ask. Trent was just returning from the snack bar so Dave waved him over.

"Trent, does Sebastian know the guy on the other team that keeps giving him a hard time?" Dave tried to make the question sound casual.

"Umm, I think you should ask him, Dave. I-I don't… ya, I think just ask Seb." Trent shot him an apologetic look before returning to his seat.

"Okay, not sure what the hell that was about…" Dave muttered to himself.

"Don't get worked up about it, son. Just ask him about it later." Burt squeezed his shoulder again before leaving to return to Carole and the others.

Z and Chris returned a few minutes later with snacks. Dave was still glued to the game. He watched as the other guy checked Sebastian again, getting away with some tripping at the same time. Every time that happened, Seb would get up, brush himself off, and smile over at Dave.

"That's bullshit! Everyone can see the dude is playing dirty." Chris fumed.

"Calm down CJ, Seb's a big boy. He can take care of himself." Z commented as they watched Sebastian score another goal. "See! He's getting even on the scoreboard, where it counts."

"Z, does it seem personal to you?" Dave looked at his best friend.

Z didn't like the look of panic in Dave's eyes. He grabbed Dave's arm and dragged him away from the game toward the restrooms. Once they were inside he checked to make sure they were alone before speaking.

"Dave, the look in your eyes is scaring me. What's going on?"

"I don't really know. I am freaking out. I feel like this guy… like it's personal but I don't know. So my mind is going to all these places. Like is it 'cause he can tell Seb is gay? Or do they know each other? It looks like he knows Seb and he's being aggressive on purpose. And if he does know him, was it a sexual relationship?" Dave grabbed onto the sink until his knuckles were turning white.

He turned toward Z. "Why isn't Sebastian fighting back? Why is he just taking it? Does he feel something for this guy? FUCK. Now I'm sounding like a stupid fucking girl!"

"Hey, calm down. You're upset and worried because you don't know what's going on. It doesn't make you stupid or a girl." Z didn't know what to do, so he just wrapped him in a big hug. "Breathe with me Dave, come on. It will be fine; just wait. When the game is over you will be able to talk to him and then everything will be fine."

"What if it's not?"

"What if it is? What if you're getting worked up for nothing? You don't know and that's why you're freaking out. I can see it. I've known you forever and I know how you get. You're gonna think about all the bad things that could be wrong, but you need to calm down, bro."

Dave took several deep breaths. He splashed some cool water on his face and Z handed him a paper towel.

"Thanks, Z. I feel a little better." _But not much, he said to himself. _Dave managed a small smile for his best friend. _I think I'm having a fuckin' panic attack, he thought._

"It's all good. You have done the same for me a bunch of times. Most recently being my little freak out over Stephen, remember?"

"Ya, I remember." Dave didn't want to alert Z anymore than he already had so he chuckled softly and tried to sidetrack Z. "Come on let's get back before CJ eats everything."

The game ended with only some more minor altercations. Dave was just happy it was over; he wasn't doing too well. Dalton won the game 10 to 4. Nick dragged Dave down to the field.

Jeff ran up to Nick and lifted him into the air, twirling around. "We won, babe, we won! Finally beat those assholes at dickhead academy!" He kissed Nick soundly.

David and Wes stood nearby the younger couple.

"It really was a great game, Wes. Congrats." David hugged his partner close.

"Thank you, David." Wes placed a soft kiss to David's cheek. "Hunter was being a real jackass out there. I am really impressed with Sebastian."

"I kept waiting for Seb to punch him! It was kinda disappointing," Jeff groaned.

Dave's eyes still held a look of panic when he looked at Sebastian. "Hunter? So you do know the guy?"

"Unfortunately, I do. Hunter Clarington goes to our rival school, Brophy Academy. He has been trying to beat me at lacrosse or fencing since elementary school. Last year I went to school in Paris so I wasn't at Dalton. It was the only year either of his teams won. Now that I am back he thought he could make me angry enough to get myself ejected." Sebastian grabbed Dave's hand and squeezed, trying to ease the anxiety he could feel from him. "Hunter didn't count on my _boyfriend_ being in attendance and keeping me calm." The Warbler's smile was glowing.

"Is that it? Is that the only relationship you two have?" Dave's emotions were bouncing all over the place causing his voice to come across shaky. He kept feeling like there was more going on.

"Dave, look at me please." Dave lifted his eyes from the ground. "Hunter is straight. A couple of years ago, I went to a freshman party, had too much to drink and kissed him, which was awful by the way. Anyway, he of course used that as an opportunity to try and blackmail me into throwing the upcoming fencing match at the time. I refused because he didn't know that I was already out to anyone I actually cared about. When it backfired on him, he took to becoming physically aggressive whenever we compete against each other. I don't let him get to me. I hope you won't either."

Dave let out the breath he was holding. "I'm sorry. I am totally freaking out."

"There is nothing to be sorry about. You have every right to freak out if that is how you feel. I would have been worse if I was in your shoes." Seb kissed Dave softly. "Hunter is a spoiled, rich jackass, much like me before you, so I am used to his behavior. Normally I would have even stooped to his level, but I want to be a better person, for you and for myself."

Z cleared his throat. "While I hate to break up this-this… whatever this is! There are adoring fans that would like you all to get cleaned up so we can celebrate the victory."

"Yes! Party-time!" Jeff high-fived Z.

Sebastian looked at Z. "Party?"

"Yup, my mom – your dad, enough said," however Z grinned at the smaller boy.

The boys headed toward the locker room to shower and change. Everyone else went over to Sebastian's.

Seb stopped before going into the locker room. "Dave, I get the feeling you are still not alright. Please talk to me."

"I-I don't know if I can…" Dave wouldn't look at Sebastian.

"I want to, no, I need to make this right with you." Sebastian whispered.

Dave blurted the first thing that came to mind. "Why wouldn't Trent tell me how you knew Hunter?"

"What? Oh!" Sebastian closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "The party occurred a few months after all that shit went down at my old school and I transferred to Dalton. Trent and I were scoping out guys at that party. It was the first time Trent and I ever hung out. I was quickly building a slutty, love 'em and leave 'em reputation. I made some comment about getting any guy in the room no matter what their orientation was. Trent picked Hunter and bet me to kiss him."

Sebastian held Dave's hand tightly, while rubbing his other hand up and down Dave's arm.

"When Hunter decided to try to blackmail me, Trent felt awful. He went to Wes confessing about the bet and that it was entirely his fault and how he wanted to help me. Trent didn't know that I wouldn't care about being 'outed' and he was a mess. He still takes it personally. Every time Hunter does some shitty thing like he did in today's game, Trent gets upset. I would not be the least bit surprised if he starts apologizing the minute I get to the party."

"You should go get a shower so we can get going." Dave tried to smile but it was more of a grimace.

"Can we talk about this more when I am done? I hate to see you so upset." Seb tried to hug Dave but Dave just gently pushed him toward the door.

"S'all good. Go on."

"I won't be long. I will hurry, alright?"

"Sure, sure. Fine." Dave went to lean against the opposite wall.

While Dave was waiting outside the locker room for Seb, he took out his phone and called his doctor's office. When the recording started he punched in his number for a callback. About two minutes later his phone rang.

_**Dr. Dillion: Dave, its Doctor Dillion. What's happening?**_

Dave just launched into the conversation.

_**Dave: So Sebastian had a lacrosse game today. There was this guy who was being really aggressive with him. I had a panic attack; in fact, I am still feeling it now.**_

_**Dr. Dillion: Can you tell me why you had a panic attack?**_

_**Dave: He has history with this guy. I know Seb's been with other guys but I- sometimes I worry that I'm not enough, that he is going to get bored with me. I fell hard for him in the short time we've been together and I-I'm not, I don't know how to be enough. I'm so angry with myself. I asked him about the guy. He told me the guy is straight but Seb had kissed him once a couple years ago. The guy has had a beef with him ever since. What if the guy changes his mind? What if he's deep into Narnia like I was and is now changing? What if he decides he wants Seb?**_

_**Dr. Dillion: Have you told Sebastian how you feel?**_

_**Dave: I'm scared and I'm not sure how to say that to him. I don't want to piss him off or push him because I'm so damn insecure. Damn it! Why can't I get my fuckin' head together and be ok with myself?**_

_**Dr. Dillion: Dave, I want you to take a few deep breaths for me. Can you do that?**_

_**Dave: Ya**_

Dave slid down the wall. He sat there and took several deep breaths.

_**Dr. Dillion: Very good Dave. First you said the other boy was aggressive during the game. Is this when the panic started?**_

_**Dave: No, not really. At first I just thought it was part of the sport. I've played in football or hockey games with guys that are just overly aggressive. But then it started to seem personal. The guy wasn't like that with any other player except Seb. I could see him watchin' Seb on the field, following his movements with his eyes. He purposely cut off his own teammates to put himself in Seb's path.**_

_**Dr. Dillion: Is this when you started to feel like you were having a panic attack?**_

_**Dave: Uh huh, Z took me to the restroom to calm down and splash some water on my face. It didn't help but I said it did. When the game was over I asked about the guy and Sebastian told me about their rivalry since freshman year and the kiss. It should have been fine! Big fuckin' deal – it was a kiss for cryin' out loud, right? Normal people would've been fine and let it go but not me! Fuck no! I'm sitting in the hallway outside the locker room on the phone with my shrink 'cause I can't stop being an insecure freak! I'm going to lose my first boyfriend, the first person I have ever – uggghh…**_

_**Dr. Dillion: David, you are entitled to your feelings. Keeping it bottled up or trying to ignore it is not going to help. You are doing the best thing for yourself. You called and you are talking it out. Can you give yourself that small victory?**_

_**Dave: No offense doc, but I wish I didn't need to be on the phone with you. I feel afraid and angry. I am afraid of screwing up this relationship and then I get angry at myself for being scared. Like I'm on a giant fuckin' merry-go-round and I can't get off.**_

Dave leaned his head back and looked up to find Sebastian standing there. Sebastian's eyes were bright with unshed tears. Seb held out his hand for the phone.

_**Dave: Hey doc, Sebastian is here. He'd like to talk to you.**_

_**Sebastian: Dr. Dillion?**_

_**Dr. Dillion: How much did you hear Sebastian?**_

_**Sebastian: I came into the conversation when Dave told you Z took him to the restroom. Do you think we should come in? Or maybe we should go to the hospital?**_

_**Dr. Dillion: I don't think the hospital is necessary but you could come into the office. You will have to ask Dave what he wants. He has to take an active role in getting through these things so he can move forward.**_

"Do you want to go to Dr. Dillion's office?" Some of Sebastian's tears had started to fall.

"No. Give me the phone please, Seb." Dave had yet to open his eyes since Seb started talking to Dr. Dillion.

_**Dave: Dr. Dillion I'm going to talk to Sebastian. Can I call your service again if I need to later?**_

_**Dr. Dillion: Of course Dave. I will leave instructions for them to put you through right away. If you two decide you need to come in, tell the service and I will meet you there.**_

_**Dave: Thanks doc.**_

_**Dr. Dillion: Anytime Dave.**_

Sebastian slid down the wall to sit next to Dave. For a moment the boys just sat there, each lost in thought. Sebastian reached over to hold Dave, who had started to breakdown again.

"I'm so sorry, Seb. You should be celebrating right now, not dealing with my shit." Dave buried his head into Sebastian's neck.

"David Alan Karofsky, there is nowhere I would rather be than here with you! I love you and if this is what you need then this is what we will do." Sebastian squeezed the other boy to him securely.

Neither boy spoke for a few minutes. They were wrapped closely in each other's arms.

"Dave, there is nothing romantic going on with Hunter, there never has been. I did kiss him that night but it was more about being fourteen, stupid, and drunk. I need you to know that. I know that I slept around, but I have never had what I have with you. I have never told anyone that I love them. I can't promise you that we will never run into someone I was with but I can promise that if we do that I will be open and honest with you about it." Sebastian was rubbing circles on Dave's back.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you before calling the doc. Sometimes I feel like I'm not enough for you. I think you're so confident and comfortable with yourself that I'm bound to get on your nerves with my insecurities. Here at Dalton it's easier because everyone is so accepting. I feel like I'm on a different planet. I don't even want to go home half the time. I thought I was doing so well and I want to be so much better for you. Does that make sense?" Dave looked into Seb's eyes.

"Yes, and the ironic thing is I feel the same way, often. I have been mean, selfish, and an all-around jackass. I see you as so much better than that. Even when you were bullying Kurt it was tearing you up inside because it was going against your nature. You are more than enough for me. I think it's why we work." Sebastian chuckled sardonically to himself.

Dave's head came up and he looked at Seb quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"We are both trying to better ourselves while attempting to support each other. It's like I can appreciate your issues because I have my own and vice versa. I feel like we are both getting better just by being together. It probably will make us co-dependent or something technical like that but I don't really care." Sebastian used both thumbs to wipe away the tears on Dave's face. "Did you know most nights when you sleep you wind up half on top of me?"

"What?! Are you serious? I'm so sorry. I thought I told you to just push me off?"

"No need to, and that is sort of my point, Dave. It no longer bothers me, thanks to you. I trust you completely. While emotionally, that scares the shit out of me, it is really awesome. I feel free of those old nightmares for the first time and it's all because you like to smother me in your sleep." Sebastian laughed softly. "It may seem small or insignificant to some people, but for me to be able to have that is incredible. See that's why we work together, just by being yourself you helped me get past something that really bothered me. You turned something that evoked bad memories into something good that I cherish. When you are snuggled up on me I feel loved and protected instead of threatened."

"So I can sleep on top of you all the time?" Dave wiggled his eyebrows, trying to relieve the tension.

Sebastian looked at him for a moment before cracking up. Dave stared at him in wonder. He had never heard Sebastian laugh like that. The sound was carefree and full. Seb had never looked more beautiful to Dave than he did at that moment.

Dave pulled him close and kissed him. Sebastian held on tight and a soft moan escaped.

"Dave, I know you are going to have panic attacks, but I do not want you to shut me out, please. I need to take this journey with you if we are in this for the long haul." Seb whispered against Dave's lips. "I really hope we are in this for the long haul."

"We are, Sebastian, we are," Dave whispered back.

The boys stayed close to each other, staring into each other's eyes, sharing the air between them. Sebastian was the first to pull back.

Seb searched Dave's face as he asked, "Do you want to go into the office and see Dr. Dillion?"

"We are supposed to be at your victory celebration, Seb. I don't want to ruin it anymore than I already have."

"David," Sebastian growled softly, "You are more important than some party! Our friends and family will understand. If anyone doesn't that's too bad."

Dave chuckled and laid his head on Seb's shoulder.

"What's so funny?"

"Sebastian that is the first time you referred to them as 'our' friends and family. I knew they were growing on you." Dave laughed harder at Seb's shocked expression.

"You sir, are a brat for bringing that up! I will totally deny it if anyone asks." Sebastian's words didn't match the teasing light in his eyes.

"Are we good, Dave?"

"Ya, we're good, Seb. Come on let's get goin' before they send a search party or worse Rachel starts singing at the party!" Dave got to his feet and held out a hand for Sebastian.

Seb groaned, "On second thought, maybe I'll just stay here."

Dave pulled him to his feet. "No can do! You're the guest-of-honor."

Sebastian pulled on Dave's hand, stopping him from leaving.

"I love you, Dave."

"I know you do, and I am really, really happy you do. I love you too."

Seb took Dave's hand as they made their way to the parking lot. "I'll make an appointment tomorrow to go see the doc, alright?"

Dave opened the passenger door for Seb before climbing into the truck. "Ya, I think that would be a good idea. Thanks Seb, for everything."

Sebastian just smiled at him and entwined their fingers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Stephen and the other parents had certainly gone all out. There were huge amounts of food. A 'Congratulations' banner was hung across the arch between the kitchen and living room. Furniture had been moved and rugs rolled up to create dance space. The stereo was playing and it looked like someone brought karaoke equipment.

Dave was standing by the doorway watching Seb horse around with Chris. Rachel was trying to get Blaine to sing with her. Meanwhile, Kurt was sitting on Puck's lap which made Dave raise an eyebrow; it certainly seemed like those two had been doing an insane amount of flirting lately.

"Hey, Yogi, what took you so long to get here? Get your furry grove on?" Santana smirked as she came up behind Dave.

"I had a panic attack, Tana. Seb was talking me through." Dave didn't even have the energy to try to hide anything from her.

"What? Dave, why didn't you say something?" Santana's concern was written all over her face.

Dave pulled the Latina in for a hug. He buried his face in her hair for a moment.

"I don't know if I ever told you this, but I totally love you, Tana, in a very non-sexual way. Your friendship meant a lot to me back then and it still does." Dave smiled at her.

"Alright, Dave you're really scaring me here. Talk to me… or should I get Seb?"

"No, I'm good right now. I just- have you ever worried about not being enough for Brit? I mean, you're not the first person she's ever been with so how do you know you'll be together forever?"

"I feel like that every day. I know how special Brittany is and I know other people see it too. I love her and she loves me. Right now we are together and that's what I concentrate on. I don't know what's gonna happen next week, this summer, or next year so I just take it one day at a time." Santana led Dave over to some chairs to sit down.

"Sometimes I think he's gonna find someone a little less needy and leave." Dave held onto Tana's hand tightly. "I don't want to be this way."

"First, BooBoo loves you. You can see it on his little meerkat face. You have to stop playing the 'what if' game; it's not healthy for you. Second, you'll always have me and you'll never find a better beard. You just can't give up, Dave. You've been out of the hospital for four weeks. You've been through so much change – new school, new living arrangements, boyfriend – all while trying to accept yourself. Repeat this and I'll deny it, but I've been talking with one of those LGBT youth hotline counselors online. I know it's a struggle every day but it's getting better for me and I'm sure it will for you."

"You're right, I know… it's just I'm traveling along, going to see my doctor, adjusting to my life and then WHAM! Out of nowhere I'm thrown for a loop. I start to spiral and can't seem to stop myself."

"Did you tell the doctor this? Or Sebastian?"

"I haven't until today. Today was bad. I had to call the doctor and then Seb and I talked for a bit. That's why we were late getting to the party." Dave gave her a small smile.

"You know I was just givin' you shit, right?" she asked.

"Ya, I just-I'm not really sure why I went into over-share mode." Dave chuckled to himself and draped an arm over her shoulders.

"Stop it! You can over-share with Auntie Tana anytime you want. Seriously, Dave, you can… you know that right? Call me, text me, whatever… anytime. I'm here for you." Santana leaned into Dave's one-armed hug and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"That's why you're the only woman for me," Dave teased.

"Better be! I'm not gonna hag for anyone else," she teased back.

The two sat together for a few minutes, not talking, just soaking in the peace they brought to each other. Dave was the first to pull away.

"Is it me, or is Puck a little too flirty with Fancy?" Dave inclined his head toward the duo currently laughing and hanging on each other.

"You don't still have a flamer for Lady Hummel, do you?" Santana made a face at Dave.

"No. I'm in love with Sebastian, a hundred percent. I don't even know that I really had a thing for Kurt so much as he was all I had to measure my life against. I think I just got stuck in my own shit too much. I'm not insulting him, because he's certainly more attractive than the hobbit, but I've learned he's not really my type. I'm just curious, because last time I heard Puck was straight but he's not acting that way."

Santana laughed at that. "I wouldn't say Puck's ever been straight. He's always been the type to do what he wants with who he wants. A lot of blurred lines with that boy. As to him and Lady Parts? Who knows, sometimes I think he does it just to irk the hobbit but then sometimes I think he might be serious."

"What does Kurt say?"

"Kurt doesn't think he's serious at all but he did confess that he really likes being close to Puck and Finn. The three of them have been in the same class since first grade and he never had the chance before, so he isn't gonna push either one away anytime soon. The hobbit will have to deal."

"It just seems weird, but whatever works for them. I guess I'm the last to talk about someone else's shit." Dave stood up and pulled Santana to her feet. "Thanks for talking with me, Tana, love you."

"Love you too, ya big oaf." She went up on her tip toes to hug Dave tight.

Sebastian approached the two as they embraced.

"Umm, should I be worried that I constantly find you all over my boyfriend?" Sebastian tried to keep the smile out of his voice.

"No," Dave said.

"Yes," Santana said at the same time.

All three laughed.

"I actually came over to see if you were ready to eat something, D. I know you had a big breakfast but it's been awhile." Seb reached out and took Dave's hand.

"Thanks babe, I could totally eat." Dave looked at Santana, "Are you coming with us?"

"In a bit, I'm gonna pull Brit away from the others and make sure she eats." Tana gave Dave one last kiss on his cheek before heading out to find Brittany.

"You miss her, don't you?" Sebastian asked.

"I really do, sometimes more than Z and CJ, but don't tell them that."

The boys went to the dining room. Sebastian started making Dave a plate with a little bit of everything.

"Dave, would you go back to McKinley?"

"I'm not gonna lie, Seb, I would love to go back to McKinley. Looking at this group and seeing the bonds forming between everyone makes me a little homesick. But I wouldn't give up bein' with you for anything in the world, so you're kinda stuck with me." Dave grabbed some drinks for both of them.

Sebastian led them out back to a table. As they sat down to eat he asked, "What if I went with you?"

"Sebastian, No… No way. Not gonna happen. Don't even think about it. You're the captain of your lacrosse team. Next year you'll be the head of the Warbler Council. Not to mention, academically you'd be board out of your mind!" Dave shook his head. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"I just thought maybe it would be better for you to be there. I know you are making friends at Dalton, but your support system is already at McKinley. You would have your family close as well. That's something you don't have here."

"Seb, you're my family. I'm fine being at Dalton."

_Yes, but could you be better somewhere else?_ Sebastian thought to himself.

After eating, Dave was dragged into a game of pool as Chris' partner. Sebastian took the opportunity to seek out Kelly, Paul, Momma Kay, and his dad. He wasn't taking no for an answer. He would just have to convince Dave this was a good thing. The group was gathered together in the living room.

"Excuse me, can I speak with the four of you, privately?" he asked.

Stephen looked at his son before answering. "Sure son, let's go in my office."

Sebastian shut the door gently behind the group, turned toward them, and took a deep breath.

Kelly asked, "What's wrong, sweetheart? Are you alright? Dave needs something?"

Sebastian smiled at her, grateful for her acceptance and love for Dave.

"Nothing is wrong; however, things could be better. That's what I wanted to talk to you all about. I think David should go back to McKinley." Sebastian could see everyone wanted to say something so he held his hand up. "Please, I just need to get this out. I have been thinking about this for a couple of days. Today, Dave had a panic attack large enough that he recognized a need to call his doctor. I think Dalton is great and all, but I am starting to see that what he needs more are the people in that room out there. He doesn't have enough of a support system at Dalton. Don't get me wrong, he is making friends and he seems happy but not enough. When I see him with Z and Chris he is relaxed, and when I see him with Santana and Kurt he is peaceful. These are things I want for him that he is not getting at Dalton. I know those things could or would come with time, but I don't want to wait. There's no point, especially when he already has these things. Plus, at McKinley he can be at home so he would have all of you close."

Momma Kay crossed to Sebastian and pulled him into a hug. The tall boy held on tightly while fighting back tears. He was feeling emotional because he knew in his heart this was the right thing for Dave.

"I think you're forgetting something, dude," Z said as he entered the room and shut the door tight behind him.

Sebastian felt himself being dragged into the boy's arms.

"He needs you! You may not see it but we do. D has changed, become more open. That's because of you. Because you love him and you show him that every day; he is getting better at showing it too. You can't give up on the two of you."

"I'm not giving up on him, Z. I'm not; I'm too selfish. I love him too much." Sebastian looked at his father. "I would like to go to McKinley with him."

Sebastian felt Z relax but the linebacker kept a casual arm draped over Seb's shoulders.

"Oh, cool! That's good, real good." Z was smiling. "You two can move into Dave's room at our place or you two can stay at Dave's place. Or you can go back and forth!"

"Sebastian," Stephen had been watching his son closely and he just had to ask. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Dad, I'm not going to law school, you know that right?" He waited for Stephen to nod 'yes.' "So it doesn't matter where I go to high school. If this gives Dave a year to heal, at home, surrounded by love and comfort, then when it comes time for college he should be ready. I feel like if we can get through this next year then we will survive anything."

"Well, alright then, if you're sure and this is what you want I will look for a house in the neighborhood for us to lease or something." Stephen smiled again at his son.

"There's no need for that! You guys can just stay with us, right ma?" Z was excited. "I mean it makes sense. You two are practically joined at the hip. Seb and I are bros and Dave's already my boy."

Sebastian had been resting his head on Z's shoulder without even realizing it, but his head shot up and his mouth gaped as the larger boy rattled on.

"Or Seb and D can stay with Paul and Kelly and Stephen can stay with us! Either way, doesn't matter. Then you have Chris right there too. Brittany, Kurt, Finn, Sam, Mike, Mercy and Rachel all live less than five minutes walk. Quinn, Lauren, Tina and Artie are about fifteen minutes away if you walk and Santana and Puck are about fifteen if you drive. And don't forget the whole football team lives on the same five or six blocks."

"Azimo, boy, while I appreciate your enthusiasm, maybe you should let the adults talk about this." Kay squeezed Sebastian's hand and smiled at him. "If this is what you want, and what you think will help Dave, then I'm sure between the four of us we'll come up with something."

"Sure, sure ma, no problem."

"Oh! One more thing, could we not say anything to Dave until we figure out the arrangements? I already brought this up once and I didn't get a great response. I am going to have to make him see this is the right thing so I don't want him to stress over logistics. I'd like to present a complete plan to him." Sebastian knew Dave was going to fight him on this but the proof was right there in the next room.

"That's fine, Sebastian," Stephen said. "Why don't you two go back to the party and let us talk it out?"

"Thanks dad. I appreciate this. I appreciate all of you being willing to work this out." Sebastian smiled at all of the adults.

Z started to walk Sebastian out of the room, but he turned back before they reached the door.

"I just wanna say one more thing, please." Z looked at his mom. "I love you, mom, and I can see how happy you and Stephen are together. I know it's fast and you're kinda stubborn, but if you're okay with Stephen and Sebastian movin' in with us… I-I really want that too. I'm not afraid of this and I really want Dave home."

Kay's eyes were bright with unshed tears when she smiled at her son. "I know, boy, I know I want him home too. I understand how you feel."

The boys went back to the party.

The adults all sat down and looked at each other, but no one spoke for a few moments. Paul was the first to break the silence.

"Alright, so this is a lot to process, but there are a few things that are crystal clear to me. Sebastian loves David very much. Even if I don't completely understand their relationship, I'm not stupid and I can see what they mean to each other. So, for me at least, I can say that I am a hundred percent fine with the boys moving in with us. This will give them a way to still be together all the time. It will also give you two a chance to decide what you want to do."

"I agree," Kelly said as she took Paul's hand. "I want my son home and I love Sebastian as well so I have no problem having them both home."

"Thank you, Paul, Kelly. It means the world to me that you both have accepted my son in Dave's life. I think those two have a great future together." Stephen looked at Kay before continuing. "I'm not sure I'm ready to move in together, but I wouldn't mind being closer to you. What do you think?"

Kay was texting Jenny Strando but she looked up at Stephen and smiled. "I agree I wouldn't mind being closer to you, but I know I'm not ready to live together." She looked down at her phone and got excited. "Yes! So the house on the other side of Jenny was being rented and I heard the tenants were moving. The owners are an older couple that retired to Florida. Chris Sr. has been doing some of the maintenance on the place for them. So anyway, I asked when they were moving out and Jenny said it should be empty by next week. I asked her to find out the price and if they'd be open to a year or eighteen month lease. She just replied that they would. It's the same floor plan as mine so three bedrooms… meaning if you wanted you could turn one into an office like you have here. Then Sebastian and Dave could stay with you part-time and stay with Paul and Kelly part-time. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds perfect. Let me text Seb." Stephen sent a message off.

Sebastian and Z came through the door a few minutes later.

"That was really fast," Seb looked cautiously at the adults.

Kelly spoke, "Honey, it wasn't ever a discussion about if it was okay, just more of a logistical discussion."

"We came up with a plan," Paul said. "You and David will come live with Kelly and me. In the next week the people who are renting the place on the other side of Chris will be moving. We can then fix up the place for your dad. This place has enough room that you and Dave will be able to stay there as well. Letting you both go back and forth."

"Wow! That's amazing." Sebastian was bouncing on his toes as he turned to Z his expression fell. "What's wrong Z? This is great news, right?"

"What? Umm, ya, it's great news."

"What's on your mind, Z?" Stephen asked.

"You-you didn't want to live with us?" Azimo looked at Stephen as a multitude of emotions crossed his face.

"Azimo, look at me," his mom said. Kay waited until the boy looked at her before continuing. "Son, Stephen and I like each other, really like each other, but we're not ready to live with each other. This is a way for us to be able to be closer to each other and to keep all of you boys together while maintaining some personal space. That's not to say things couldn't change but for right now, this is a good compromise."

"Oh, ya, I guess. I just really thought… that we would, you know, be a family and all."

Sebastian took Z's hand in his without even thinking about it. "Hey, we are a family. Both of us will either be one house over or across the street. Not to mention how much time we will spend at your place. You know you can always stay with us too. Besides I'm going to need you to help me deal with McKinley and Rachel!" Sebastian made a pained face at that.

Z just laughed. "Ya, I don't know about that. I can help with McKinley but that girl scares the shit out of me, so you're gonna have to get Lady Hummel to help you with that one."

Sebastian shook his head and groaned. "I'm doomed." He quickly looked to the adults. "Thank you, all of you, it is amazing to me how quickly you all came together to figure something out."

"Son, you need to tell Dave. We have some things to iron out, but I'd like to start making some calls and I need to speak with Carson at Dalton first thing Monday."

Stephen started typing things into his phone. Sebastian knew he was making reminders for himself.

Paul said, "I can get Burt to help me with Figgins at McKinley."

"Right, I need to tell him. I'm debating on whether I want to tell him now or be a chicken and wait until later," Sebastian hedged.

"Seb, what about the Warblers or your lacrosse team?" Z asked.

"Wesley and I have been friends since we were toddlers, he will understand. I'll miss lacrosse, but I can always join something at McKinley. Nothing is more important to me than Dave." Sebastian gave him the same speech he rehearsed for Dave.

"In that case, let's go tell everyone at once. I got your back, bro." Z clapped Seb on the shoulder.

"Dave's been through a lot today. I'm not sure that dropping that on him in front of everyone is a great idea. Let me tell him first and then we can tell everyone else, alright?"

"Sure, sure. Do you want me to be there with you when you tell Dave?"

"As much as I would love to hide behind you, I better do this alone. Just stick close by, just in case." Sebastian smiled at the other boy.

"Fine, come on Chicken Little; let's get this show over with so we can turn this into a bigger celebration." Z dragged Seb out the door.

The boys had only gone out the door about three steps before they came face-to-face with Dave. He arched an eyebrow as he took in the two boys holding hands; Sebastian's flushed expression and Z's excitement.

"Do I have something to be worried about here?" Dave asked.

"Ew, Dude, Ew! That's gross!" Z shrieked.

"Excuse me!"

"Sorry, Seb. I didn't mean it like that. Just that I think of you as my bro so, no! That would be gross." Z held his hands up in surrender.

Sebastian just laughed. "I know. I'm just teasing you."

"Umm, guys, you still haven't answered my question," Dave said.

Taking Dave by the hand, Sebastian started to pull him out back. "Let's go talk outside for a few, alright?"

Once they were outside, Sebastian led the jock over to the porch swing. Dave put his arm around Sebastian so they were both settled close together.

"What's goin' on, Seb?"

"Dave, I need you to hear me out before you say or do anything, alright?" He waited for Dave to nod his head 'yes.'

"I spoke to your parents, my father, and Kay. Z was there as well. Anyway, they have agreed to help us move out of Dalton and get us enrolled at McKinley."

"Are you out of your fuckin' mind? Sebastian!" Dave yelled. He had never yelled at Sebastian before. It was very reminiscent of the old Karofsky.

Dave's anger took Sebastian by surprise. He knew Dave was going to balk at his plan; that's why he tried to bring it up earlier. This was way beyond what he expected. Everything from his tone to his body language was like a slap in face.

"I thought you were going to hear me out?" Sebastian moved out of Dave's embrace. He had tears in his eyes as he looked at Dave.

"Shit! Fuck!" Dave balled up his fists and shoved them into his own eyes.

Now he had scared Sebastian with his anger. He could see it flash on the boy's face. For a second he was back in sophomore year being an asshole to Kurt. Sebastian just made a squeak-type of noise and moved further away on the swing. This broke Dave's anger like a slushy to the face. Instantly he felt remorse for his behavior, but more than that, he knew without a doubt he was going to give in. They might as well dig his grave if he couldn't remove that look from Sebastian's face.

Dave took a deep breath to calm down. "I'm sorry, baby, really. Please, please forgive me. I didn't mean to scare you. I promise… just finish what you wanted to say."

Sebastian blinked. He had forgotten the boy had a temper and now he felt bad for bringing it out. He wasn't handling this conversation well. So he tried again.

"Dave, I love you very much. Today just proved to me some things I have been thinking about anyway. Dalton's great, but it's not ever going to be home for you. You belong at McKinley. I see how relaxed you are with the guys and when you're near Santana or Kurt you are at peace. Anyone can see that! It's not a bad thing, Dave. I can see you thinking that so please stop. It's just that's what I want for you all the time and that is not going to happen at Dalton. Plus, at McKinley you can be with your family."

"Sebastian, I'm not going anywhere without you! We talked about this!"

"I know that, baby. I do. It's nice to hear you say it, but I knew that." It was Sebastian's turn to take a deep breath. "That's why I asked them to transfer me to McKinley as well. You must have missed the "us" I said before."

"Son of a…" Dave growled. _Calm down, Jackass, calm down… he chanted over and over in his head._

"Dave?" Sebastian wasn't sure if he should reach out or stay put.

"Sebastian, are you crazy? What about the Warblers? Your lacrosse team? We just fuckin' talked about this, damn it!" His protests were getting weaker as he tried to let go of his anger and frustration.

"Dave, I don't care about the Warblers! Well, okay I do, because they are my friends, but I don't care about being on the council or getting solos. If I want to sing, I can join New Directions." Seb rolled his eyes at that one, not really sure if he could really stand to join that group, but he would deal with that later.

"As for lacrosse, I like to play but I like other sports too. I can play football or basketball if I want. That's why I asked Z for help. Sports are more for exercise to me; it's not how I'm getting out of Ohio. I can take up boxing with Blaine, and I can still fence outside of school."

Sebastian moved back to Dave and took his hand. He sincerely hoped he could get through to him because he knew this was his most vital argument. He put everything he had into his next words.

"None of that is important to me, only you. This will be a good thing for you, I know it. And what's good for you makes me happy. Please, please, Dave, if you believe nothing else you have to believe that. Your parents are going to let us move in with them. My dad is going to rent the house next to CJ. That way we can go back and forth between the two houses."

"Really? They agreed to that?" Dave supposed it was a dick move to doubt them after everything, but he was feeling a little raw right now.

"Of course! They know we are a package deal. They are doing everything they can to make it as easy as possible for us. All we need to do is agree."

"I don't want you to resent me for this later." Dave was choked out his greatest fear. The plan sounded really good but he knew Sebastian wasn't considering all of the implications. "What happens when we get to McKinley and the hockey team goes after you and I'm not there? Or when someone calls you a name or makes a slur? How're you gonna deal with that? And how're you NOT gonna resent me when your comfortable life becomes not so comfortable?"

"First of all, I am a little insulted that you don't think I can take care of myself. I am not some twink! David, I can defend myself if I need to. I don't care what people call me or say about me. The only person's opinion that really means anything is yours. Second, I am not some princess that needs to be kept in a damn castle. I don't know why you are saying these things, but I have to assume it's out of some misguided sense of protecting me. Because if not, I am going to be really pissed off, David." Sebastian's voice elevated as he spoke.

Dave looked at Sebastian for several minutes before he sighed.

"I'm scared, Seb. I don't know what's gonna happen, but I know it's not gonna be easy. I'm not sayin' you can't take care of yourself and I'm not callin' you a princess, but why should you have to give up certain things?"

"Dave, we have each other, our families and our friends. I don't know about you, but that's all I need. Everything else is immaterial."

Maybe Dave could talk Sebastian out of this once he had a chance to cool down. "When is all this supposed to happen?"

"If you agree, our parents can get things arranged with the schools this week and we can be at McKinley by next week."

"Holy shit! That's really fast." _There goes that idea, dumbass._

"The school year is almost done so it shouldn't be too difficult. I would rather get it over and done with so we can get settled in our new routine."

Dave stared off into the yard for awhile. He knew he was going to lose this. Dave really hoped this wasn't an indication of how all their arguments would end in the future. He did the only thing he could, he reached for Sebastian and pulled him close.

"Thank you, Seb, I know you did this because you love me and you want what's best for me. I'm sorry I'm such an asshole, I never meant to insult you." He leaned over and kissed Sebastian on the forehead. "If this is what you want then… let's do it."

"This is what I want, D, promise. Do you want to go in and give everyone the good news? I think Z is going to explode if you don't," he chuckled.

They both stood up.

"Ya, let's go tell them." Dave didn't sound convinced at all.

As Sebastian started to go inside Dave pulled him back into his arms. He just couldn't let him go inside without making sure they were really okay. At the end of the day Dave knew only one thing for sure: he needed Sebastian like he needed air.

"I love you, Sebastian."

"I love you, David" Sebastian put his arms around Dave's neck and kissed him.

The kiss started out with lips brushing against each other but turned passionate quickly. Dave tried to pour all his apologies and love into his kiss, while Sebastian tried to transfer all his hope for them and love into his.

This is how Azimo would find them when he came outside.

"Woo hoo, get some bro!" Z laughed.

"Dude! What a way to cockblock!" Dave laughed, relieving some of the tension.

Z came over to the boys and put his hand on Dave's shoulder. "Dude, that's my little brother, you better be behavin' like a gentleman!"

Dave rolled his eyes. Sebastian started laughing while placing a hand on Z's shoulder.

"I'm quite certain I'm older than you, Azimo. But thank you for the sentiment!"

"So, what's the verdict?" Z looked at Dave with an eyebrow raised.

"I guess we're goin' inside to tell everyone we'll be attending McKinley week after next." Dave held up his fist for Z to bump.

"Hells ya! That's what I'm talkin' about!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The room was so quiet one could have heard the proverbial pin drop. Sebastian and Dave had just announced their news to the assembled group. Their friends wore different looks on their faces; surprise, confusion, happiness and even sadness but no one spoke. Then everyone started talking at once.

"Yes!" "No!" "Hells ya!" "What?" "Oh. My. GaGa!" "Why?" "You know you'll still have to audition." "What the hell are you thinking?"

Sebastian laced his fingers through Dave's and turned his brightest smile toward their friends.

"Please, everyone, just listen. Going back to McKinley is a good thing for Dave. He needs his support system, and while that's all of you, he also needs his family. He doesn't have that at Dalton. Our parents are going to work on the transfer this week and next week Dave and I will start."

Azimo grabbed the pair in a big hug. "I'm freakin' stoked, dudes. I can't wait!"

"Me too! I've missed you so much, bro." Chris wrapped his big arms around the boys from the other side.

"Sebastian, while I can appreciate the transfer will be good for Dave, even though we _will_ miss him terribly, what are you thinking? Dalton is your home." Wes's voice broke at the end and he looked like he was going to cry. David moved to his side and wrapped his boyfriend in his arms.

"Come on, Wes. You have been my best and sometimes only friend, since we were children. Where I go to school isn't going to change that; when I was in Paris last year we texted, emailed, and used Skype. We can do those things again. Not to mention, I am only an hour away. We will still see each other. Plus, you are graduating soon and you'll be off to college." Sebastian reached for his friend and pulled him into a hug. "Please don't be upset, Wes. I love him and I don't want to be without him," he whispered.

"Fine, fine! But I am going to hold you to that, Sebastian." Wes hugged Sebastian tightly before stepping back into David's arms.

"Nick, Jeff, I am counting on you to lead the Warblers next year. I have every faith in you two." Sebastian hugged both of them, wiping the tears from Nick's face, and ruffling Jeff's hair.

Thad stepped up to Seb. "Is this because of Hunter, Seb? 'Cause I'm so, so, sorry." The boy was crying more than Nick and Wes combined.

"Hey, no! It has nothing to do with him and you have nothing to be sorry for." Sebastian held him tight. Seb considered Thad his first friend at Dalton, because Wes was family and they already knew each other. Seb placed a kiss on the boy's temple. "Same thing I said to Wes applies to you. I'm only a phone call away and we will still hang out."

Nick and Jeff surrounded Thad and pulled him into their arms, cooing to him softly. Sebastian stepped back into Dave's arms. He was determined to keep a smile on his face. He hadn't thought his friends would take it this hard.

"Are you sure about this, babe? They're pretty upset." Dave whispered to him.

Sebastian looked at Dave and smiled. "I am a hundred percent sure about this. I would do anything, go anywhere for you. So stop, this is going to be fine."

Blaine stepped up to the couple. "I know it's hard leaving them, been-there-done-that, but I have to say I'm super excited to have you at McKinley, Seb. _AND_ I know everyone has missed Dave tremendously so it will be good to have him home."

"Thanks dude," Dave smiled softly.

"Well, I feel I can speak for all of the New Directions as co-captain, and say that you will be a welcome addition to our winning team. However, you do still have to go through the formal audition first." Rachel was being her normal annoying self, but it made Dave chuckle so Sebastian just rolled his eyes.

"Rachel, I don't know if I am going to join the New Directions. We still have to get settled in and the year is almost over. Maybe next year would be better." Sebastian tried to brush her off.

"Talent is not to be wasted, Sebastian. Show Choir Nationals are coming up. Think of your future!" Rachel stomped her foot.

Luckily, Finn came over and started to drag her away. He tossed over his shoulder, "Welcome home, dudes," he said as he pulled the brunette over to the other side of the room.

Kurt approached the duo. "Finn was right, welcome home. You know we'll be here for the two of you, to help."

"And if the hockey guys get out of hand, Puckzilla will bust out the big guns." Noah chirped in while flexing his arms.

Kurt sighed, "Noah, you really need to stop with the silly nicknames and third person speak."

"Ah, Princess, you know you love my silly nicknames as much as you love my guns," he smirked at the countertenor.

Kurt laughed but didn't correct him. This caused a foot stomp and low growl from Blaine.

"Gag me; all of you need to go away." Santana pushed the boys away from Dave and Sebastian. "I gotta say Yogi, I didn't see this one comin', but I'll be happy to have you home as well. Even if you're dragging BooBoo along."

"Love you too, Satan." Sebastian smirked.

"Tana, Yogi is a bear; I thought Davey and Sebby were dolphins?" Brittany sing-songed.

"Yup, they are Brit-Brit. I was just teasing them." Santana winked at the boys before pulling the blonde over to the drink table.

Other Warblers came up to the couple to express their best wishes and their sorrow to see them go. The other McKinley jocks were excited to get their awesome right tackle back.

"I think that went well, bros," Z grinned, "Well except for that Berry chick. I swear that girl is batshit crazy; I don't know how Hudson puts up with her."

Sebastian laughed and shook his head in agreement with Z.

Dave said, "She's not that bad, Z. She has moments; don't get me wrong, but there's no denying her incredible talent."

"Ya, well, Hannibal Lector was a genius but that don't mean he wasn't batshit crazy too!" Z clapped D on the shoulder.

Chris and Sebastian fell into each other laughing so hard their sides ached. When they finally stopped they were on the floor and Chris' head was resting on Seb's thigh.

"Yo, CJ, dude, while I'm happy you and Z have accepted Seb. You both are a little too comfortable touching my boyfriend." Dave raised his eyebrow at Chris.

"Well, he _is_ soft to the touch and he always smells good," Chris smirked.

Sebastian starting cracking up all over again. "Oh my God, that was so gay! AND I can say that!"

"Shut up, dude! I was just kidding with D." Chris punched Seb in the arm lightly.

Dave rolled his eyes at the two idiots on the floor before turning to Z. "Come on, Z, I think I need a drink."

"He's your boyfriend, D." Z laughed.

"Ya, and he's your brother, dumbass." D laughed as well. "Plus CJ is all yours!"

"Oh no! You adopted the twerp first, so he's your problem."

"Hey! I'm right here assholes!" CJ got to his feet and helped Seb up as well.

The party continued for awhile before everyone had to get going. It was late by the time Azimo, Dave and Sebastian collapsed on the couch, tired from cleaning up. Sebastian's head drifted to Dave's shoulder and his eyes started to close.

Stephen and Kay approached the boys. "Z, you and your mom are going to stay over. The guest room is upstairs to the left, across from Sebastian's room."

"Cool, thanks." Z stood up. "D, you need help gettin' Sleeping Beauty upstairs?"

"Na, man, I got this. Sleep good."

"Ya, I'm beat. See you in the mornin'." Z hugged his mom, and then hugged Stephen. "Good night."

Kay laughed softly at the look on Stephen's face as he watched Z climb the stairs.

He looked at her, "What?"

"Oh, nothin', just you looked so surprised. He really likes you; don't be so shocked." Kay leaned against Stephen.

"Not shocked." He shrugged. "Just pleasantly surprised. Are you ready for bed?"

"Yes." Kay turned to Dave, and Seb, who was trying to wake up. "Good night, boys."

"Good night, momma." They both said, although, Seb's was more of a mumble.

Stephen looked at Dave. "Are you sure you don't need help getting him upstairs, son?"

"No, I got him. Thanks though. Good night." Dave stood up and hauled Sebastian to his feet.

"Good night, Sebastian."

"G'ni daddy." Sebastian mumbled into D's neck as Dave had swept him up into his arms bridal-style. The boy was dead tired.

Dave chuckled as his climbed the stairs, holding Seb tightly. Once he got to Seb's room he softly kicked the door closed before putting him down.

"Come on, babe. Let's get you out of these clothes so you can sleep." Dave started to get him undressed.

Sebastian was no help. He just slumped on the bed, letting Dave undress him. Dave finally got him down to his briefs and under the covers. Undressing himself and shutting the light off, he crawled into bed next to Seb and pulled him into his arms.

"I love you, Seb."

"Love you." Sebastian mumbled as he scooted closer to Dave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monday morning Noah saw Kurt sneak down the hall at school so he decided to follow him. He noticed Kurt was "dressed down" wearing a non-skintight pair of jean and a long sleeve t-shirt. He didn't know what was going on but he was damn well going to find out.

As Noah passed by Azimo he grabbed the other jock's jacket and hauled him along.

"What's up, Puckerman?"

"Princess is acting weird so I'm following him. I might need some help."

"Dude, is there something you wanna tell me? About you and Kurt? I mean I'm cool with it all, now." Z raised his eyebrow at the other jock but kept pace as they followed Kurt.

"No man, he's got that hobbit. I just-just… you don't know, but I've known Princess since elementary school. We used to be friends - Princess, me and Finn. Then we grew up, playground shit got in the way, damage was done and the rest is history. I would go back and change things if I could…" Puck let out a strangled chuckle and shook his head. "Doesn't matter; I'm not gonna let something happen to him now. It's bad enough I was blind to all of Dave's bullshit with him. It won't happen again."

Z didn't believe him for a minute, but he wasn't going to call him on it. "Oh, that's cool, dude. Do you know where he's headed?"

"Fuck!" Puck grabbed Z and dragged him behind a dumpster. "Idiot! He's headed straight for Nelson."

Z peeked over the bin. "Ah shit! What the hell is he doin'?"

"I don't know but we gotta get closer without them seeing us."

"Then what?" Z was pulling out his phone.

"If it comes to it, I want you to grab Princess and get him out of here. I'll distract them."

"Puckerman, this ain't Call of Duty; you can't take on the whole hockey team! Are you out of your mind? Let me get the guys and we'll do this together."

"Z, you can't call the whole team over here right now. If I know my Princess, he is here for a reason. The whole team shows up and it'll go downhill fast. Just get him out if something goes down and then you can call."

Puck pointed to a low wall off to the side of the courtyard where the players were hanging out. The two jocks carefully made their way over. Once there, they were close enough that Z could grab Kurt if needed. It also allowed the boys to hear the conversation taking place.

One of the hockey players noticed Kurt's approach and tapped Rick on the shoulder.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? I think you're a little lost, don't you?" Rick smirked at Kurt's obvious discomfort.

"Actually, I-I wanted to speak with you for a moment." Kurt straightened his spine.

"Aha, I'm sorry, fairy boy; I don't swing that way." This got laughs from his goons.

Kurt took a deep breath, willing himself not to roll his eyes. "That's a good one, Rick, but not what I wanted to talk about. I don't know if you've heard the news, but David is coming back to McKinley next week."

"Ya, I heard Karofsky was gonna be back, so what?"

"Well, I was doing an errand for Coach Sylvester and I overheard Coach Bieste and your coach talking about your team. Coach Wallace was saying that your team is really good this year and that maybe you guys would win the championship this year. He said the only thing you guys needed was a little more muscle, someone aggressive on the ice. So, I thought Dave is just what you need." Kurt took another deep breath before continuing. "When Dave was in the hospital we talked about good memories and he said one of his happiest memories of high school was playing hockey with you guys freshman year. He loves being on the ice and you know he is really good. Your team went all the way to the semi-finals that year, but you have more talent this year than you did then. It's reasonable to think you could win the championship this year."

Rick held up his hand to stop the boy from rambling on. "I repeat, so what? Why are you here?"

"I was going to suggest to Dave to try out, but one of my fellow Cheerios told me tryouts are over. I thought if anyone could get Dave on the team it would be you. That's why I'm here."

"Wow, I didn't think you had balls, Princess." Rick smirked.

A slight growl escaped before Kurt could stop it. "Don't! Call me Princess!"

From their hidden spot, Puck started to flex his shoulders, his fists clenching. Z placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head 'no.'

"Ahh, that's right, that's what Puckerman calls you, right?" Rick rolled his eyes. "Whatever, so basically you're here to talk to me about getting Dave on the hockey team. Why do you care?"

"David is my friend. He's been through a lot. I thought this was a win-win; you get an aggressive enforcer on the ice to win games for you and he gets to do something he loves, something that makes coming back to school easier."

"Alright fairy boy…"

Kurt cut him off. "My name is Kurt."

"Alright, _Kurt_, what makes you think he would even join the team?" Rick asked.

"I'm not sure if you know this either, but Dave isn't coming back alone. His boyfriend, Sebastian, is transferring with him." Kurt was looking at Rick and got the impression the jock wasn't as stupid as he led everyone to believe.

One of the other players shot his mouth off. "Great, another fairy running around." Some of the others chuckled, but most just watched Rick.

"Sebastian is not like me, or Blaine even. He can sing and dance, but he's also really athletic. Basketball is one of his favorite sports. Since he has gone to prep school he also plays lacrosse, fences, and swims. I think if Sebastian could find something to do here that would make him happy, then I think Dave would feel free to join a team as well."

"Huh…" Rick narrowed his eyes at Kurt for moment, before starting to laugh. "I think you need to get to class, _Kurt_. Oh, and please take your fan club with you." The hockey captain inclined his head toward the wall where Noah and Azimo were hiding before turning and leading the team off in the other direction.

Kurt walked over to the wall and looked down. "What are you two doing?"

Puck pulled Kurt tight against his body, tucking him under his arm. "What the hell were you thinking? Coming out here by yourself!"

"Noah, I'm fine, really." Kurt tried to reassure him.

"It was still a dumbass idea, Kurt. This could've went bad." Z wasn't as upset as Noah, but Kurt could still tell the other jock was not happy.

The three boys walked toward their classes. "I'm sorry if I scared or worried you guys. I just wanted to help Dave." Kurt was still stuck to Noah's side, barely able to breathe.

"I know and I really appreciate you helpin' my bros like that. If there's anything I can help you with let me know." Z stopped walking. "This is my stop, later dudes."

Puck started walking again.

"Noah? I'm sorry I upset you."

The jock stopped, "Why Princess? Why would you do that? Why would you risk getting hurt? I don't understand."

"Oh, Noah! Dave is our friend and he's been through enough. Coming back to McKinley is supposed to help him heal. That won't happen if he is constantly harassed by the hockey team, but if he joins, they will protect their own. It's just like the football team."

"The football team would protect Dave from those puck heads!"

"I'm sure they would, but then there would be a lot of fighting among the jocks. What about those who play multiple sports? Would they have to pick sides? It would just be easier to get Dave on the team. Plus, I needed something for Sebastian."

"What?" Noah was calming down and his grip on Kurt was loosening.

"Rick's cousin is the captain of the basketball team. If Rick thinks getting Seb on the team will sweeten the deal and get Dave to join hockey then that's what he'll do. This gives Seb a sport to play, keeping him safe, and it gives Dave hockey back. Then no need for the jocks to fight with each other anymore." Kurt looked pretty proud of himself.

"Princess, did you ever think that if the jocks aren't fighting with each other they'll go back to harassing the gleeks?" Puck was shaking his head at Kurt, but he was finally smiling softly.

"Well, no, I didn't think about that. It doesn't matter though. The gleeks will have ties to the football, hockey, and basketball teams. Not to mention the Cheerios and possibly swim if Sam makes the team. Won't that be enough to keep them off our backs?"

"Let's hope so, Princess, let's hope. Come on you're already late to class." Noah walked him to class with an arm over his shoulder. "I'll see ya at lunch, okay?"

"Yes. Bye Noah. I'm really sorry I worried you."

It looked like Puck wanted to say something, but Kurt couldn't read his expression. Instead the jock just turned on his heels and headed for the nurse's office.

The rest of the week passed by quickly, with everyone getting more excited each day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school on Thursday, Kurt, Blaine, Z and Chris headed to Dalton to help Dave and Sebastian pack and move their stuff to the Karofsky home. It was a somber event for the Dalton crew as they stopped by to help out, but Seb kept trying to cheer everyone up.

On Friday the Warblers sang goodbye to the couple in the lunchroom. Dave was meeting with the football team after school and Sebastian was meeting with the lacrosse team. There were tears, hugs and promises to keep in touch. When the couple finally left the campus, Dave was very quiet. He couldn't help thinking this wasn't such a great idea, but Sebastian chattered happily beside him all the way home.

Dinner that night helped cheer Dave up a bit. Stephen, Kay and Z joined the Karofskys along with CJ and his parents. It was a good time. Dave didn't realize how much he had missed his family. By the end of the night he had started to feel like maybe this would work out.

Sebastian was in the shower when Kelly knocked on her son's open bedroom door.

"Hey mom, come in."

Kelly threw her arms around her little boy. "I'm so happy you boys are here, honey. I've missed you so much. I think I'm gonna be a wreck when you go off to college next year."

"Mom, stop. You and dad will be fine. Besides we have a year and half to get through."

"I know, baby. I wanted to bring you and Sebastian something, but I didn't want to embarrass him."

"So you thought you would just embarrass me instead." Dave deadpanned.

"No!" Kelly looked at her boy and realized he was kidding. "Alright, smarty, ha, ha, ha. Here, these are for you guys." She handed over a plastic bag with her own smirk.

Dave opened the bag and turned red. "Mom, are you kidding me? Condoms, lube and candles? What the…?"

"David, your father and I know you and Sebastian are either having sex or you are going to. We just want you to be safe. We aren't so prudish or old that we don't remember what it's like to be seventeen and in love."

"Okay, I _DO NOT_ want to hear about that!"

Kelly laughed. "Honey, it's perfectly normal to want to be intimate with the one you love. Plus, I can see how much Sebastian loves and respects you. That's all we have ever wanted for you."

"Thanks mom. It's just weird to have this conversation with you. It was bad enough when I was thirteen and dad tried to have 'the talk' with me." Dave stashed the bag in the nightstand drawer with a shudder.

"Oh, sweetie." Kelly gave her son a final squeeze and kiss before heading out. "Just so you know, we usually sleep with the TV or radio on at night so we won't hear anything."

"MOM!"

"Good night, David," she called out as she headed back downstairs.

Sebastian came into the room to find Dave sitting on the bed shaking his head and muttering to himself.

"What's wrong, babe?"

David jumped up, opened the drawer and handed Sebastian the bag.

Seb's eyebrows shot up as he looked over the contents. "When did you buy these? Not that I mind, but I am curious."

"Uggh! I didn't! My mom just came in and brought those." Dave waved his arm at the offending bag. "Then she proceeded to tell me that they sleep with the TV or radio on so we don't have to worry about them hearing us!"

Sebastian watched as Dave paced back and forth, freaking out. "Well, that was nice of her."

Dave stopped and stared at him. "Really? That's all you got? It's nice of her! Why aren't you freakin' out?"

"D, we live together, we sleep together, and we have sex. After Dalton I thought you would realize that we, well you really, are not very quiet. So it's reasonable to assume that our parents are going to know when we are staying with them. Are you going to freak out when my dad or Kay does something similar? Because I can almost guarantee my father will pull something just like this. The man has no boundaries and thinks trying to embarrass me is an art form."

"Ah, fuck! I totally didn't think about that! Momma Kay's liable to drag us in the kitchen and demonstrate the proper way to put on a fuckin' condom." Dave face palmed. "Z is going to have a fuckin' field day with this!"

"Calm down, potty mouth. You are getting all worked up for nothing. We don't have to have sex here if you don't want to. I am not saying I won't miss it, but I don't need it every day. I am content to just sleep next to you. If you want to make love we can plan a night out and stay at a hotel or something. Whatever makes you comfortable, alright?"

Dave let out a shaky breath. "You're right, I know. There's nothing to freak out about. It just threw me cause she was just so-so… such a smartass about it, you know. I'll get over it."

"It's fine, babe. Come cuddle with me." Sebastian patted the bed.

Dave locked the door and turned out the light, leaving the soft glow from the lamp. Sebastian took off his robe and climbed into bed wearing just briefs. Dave stripped down to his underwear and crawled in after him. They lay facing each other, talking for awhile.

"I'm excited for tomorrow." Sebastian was fidgeting.

"Huh? Why?"

"I told you two days ago. The glee girls and Lady Hummel are taking me clothes shopping tomorrow. It has been way too long since I have gone to a school without a uniform. I am excited to see what fashion is in."

"Just don't let them put you in something too sparkly. I love you the way you are."

"Aww, that is sweet. But don't worry. I could never pull off Kurt's fashion, nor do I want to. I just think it will be great to get some jeans and shirts with actual color. I do have a thing for shoes though. That's probably the only thing I agree with Kurt on."

"Really? Well, umm, so, maybe you can get him to tell you where he got those black boots that almost reach his thighs." Dave was blushing like crazy.

"Oh! I see." Sebastian scooted closer to Dave and wrapped his arms around Dave's waist. "Tell me more about these boots and just how much you like them." Seb's voice dropped a couple of octaves.

Dave shivered. He loved it when Seb's voice got all low and sexy. He licked his lips, causing Sebastian's eyes to darken. "I-I think they're leather or something. They go up past his knee and lace all the way up. I-I just think they would look amazing on your long legs."

He moved closer to Dave, every part of their bodies touching. "Mmm, and what else would I be wearing with these boots?" Sebastian's voice was breathy and sexy.

Dave swallowed loudly. "Nothing, hopefully!" he groaned as he captured Seb's mouth in a hot kiss.

They kissed like they were both drowning and the other was the life raft. The thought of Seb in nothing but those damn boots was driving Dave a little crazy with a sharp desire. The teenage boy in him was quickly overriding everything else in his brain. Sebastian's thoughts were similar to Dave's. He wasn't kidding when he said he had a thing for shoes. They just hadn't talked about kinks or fantasies before.

They barely pulled apart to breathe while staying close enough they were still sharing air.

"D, we have to stop. If you are uncomfortable having sex here we _need_ to stop. I won't be able to if you keep kissing me like that."

"She said they have the TV on, right? I don't wanna stop. Seb, I want you, so much." Dave kissed across his boyfriend's jaw, pausing to spend time on Seb's sensitive earlobe.

"I want you too. Do you want me to talk to you in French?"

Dave chuckled. "If you do, I'll be done before we start."

Then he kissed his way down Sebastian's chest. Dave paid a lot of attention to the boy's nipples before kissing his way down Seb's abs, sucking bruising marks into the skin as he went. He stripped the boy's briefs while attaching his mouth to his hip, leaving a huge mark before moving to his erection.

Sebastian forgot to breathe as Dave's warm, wet mouth closed over him. He couldn't hold back the groan that escaped. Dave increased the suction, using his hand for some speed. The ex-warbler's hips bucked and the jock moaned. The dirty sound reaching Seb's ears made his blood catch fire. He loved how much Dave enjoyed blowjobs and how well he had become at giving them. Sebastian's muscles were already starting to tingle.

"David," Sebastian moaned, "Je veux être en toi, bébé."

Dave made a noise between a growl and a moan around Seb's erection.

"I said… I want to be inside you, baby."

Dave pulled off his boy with a wet popping sound and reached for that damn bag. He was kind of glad his mom dropped it off now as he couldn't remember what box their lube was packed in.

Sebastian giggled. "Not so mad she left that now, huh?"

"Shut up!" Dave growled half-heartedly.

Once he found the lube he tossed it to Seb before ripping his own boxers from his body. Dave threw himself down and pulled at Sebastian to bring him on top.

"Such an eager little bottom tonight," Seb teased.

"Sebastian, please!" Dave moaned. His own voice sounded weird. _Oh God, I just sounded like a whore! What the hell?._

Dave's body was catching that familiar burn he always felt when Sebastian touched him. He was also feeling impatient as Seb kissed his collarbone. He jumped when he felt fingers stroke his opening. Kisses were trailed down Dave's chest to his hip where a matching mark was left. The whole time Sebastian was using his fingers to stretch Dave, occasionally hitting that sweet spot, but it wasn't enough.

"Now! Please, Seb, please."

"Shhh, I've got you, promise." Sebastian wasn't sure Dave was as ready as Dave thought he was so he made sure he used a lot of lube on himself.

Sebastian entered Dave's body very, very slowly. He could feel Dave's muscle grabbing at him but he wasn't going to speed up. When he finally hit bottom he held perfectly still, even holding Dave's hips down. As Dave relaxed further, Seb started with small slow thrusts.

"Baby, please, I'm good."

"I don't want to hurry. I don't want you to hurt," Seb countered.

"You won't hurt me, please. I'm burning up, Seb." Dave pulled him down for a sloppy kiss. "Just fast and hard, please."

Sebastian kissed him again before starting to increase the strength and speed of each plunge. Seb's own muscles were screaming at him to let go but he wanted Dave to come first. It wasn't going to take long for either of them. He reached down with the hand still covered in lube and began to stroke Dave in time with each thrust. A fine layer of sweat coated Sebastian's skin. Dave thought he looked so sexy like that.

"Close, so close," Dave whimpered. "Harder, please."

Sebastian increased the tempo. "Let go. Come for me, baby."

Dave looked up into Sebastian's bright green eyes that were glowing with love and pleasure and came hard. Thick, white ropes covered Dave's chest and Seb's hand. His orgasm set off Sebastian's. D could feel the warm fluid filling his body causing his own body to shake with little aftershocks.

Sebastian collapsed on Dave trying to catch his breath. Dave held him tightly, carding his fingers through Seb's hair with one hand, and rubbing his back with the other. After a moment, the taller boy leaned up on his arms and kissed Dave deeply.

"Wow! If that's what happens from just talking about those boots, I am definitely getting a pair," Sebastian teased.

"Oh God! Shut up. You're gonna kill me with those damn things." Dave was laughing though.

Sebastian pulled out slowly and climbed out of bed. He slipped on his robe before heading to the bathroom. When he returned, he cleaned Dave off with a cool cloth.

"Feel better? No freaking out because your parents are home?"

"Hell ya, much better!" Dave leaned up to kiss Sebastian. "No freaking out, promise. Come back to bed. I wanna be the big spoon tonight."

Sebastian laughed, "Yes, dear." He rolled his eyes at Dave's fake pout.

Soon the lights were off and both boys were wrapped up together. Dave could barely keep his eyes open as he kissed Seb's shoulder.

"Love you, Seb."

"Love you too, D."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The next morning they took separate showers. Dave was a little put out. He really enjoyed showering with Sebastian; it was helping him to get over his body image issues. He was just a little creeped out still about doing that when his parents were awake.

When the boys came down for breakfast the house was packed. Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel were there to pick up Sebastian. The other girls were meeting them at the mall. Finn, Sam, Azimo and Chris were picking up Dave and they were going to Artie's for a day of video games with the other glee and football guys.

Kelly dished out pancakes to all. Dave got up and made Sebastian's coffee just the way he liked it and brought it to him, dropping a kiss on his temple as he set it down. When Dave sat down next to him, Seb passed him a plate of pancakes with butter and syrup already on them.

Dave was the first to notice the quiet. When he looked up from taking a bite, everyone was staring at the couple.

"What?" Dave looked around.

"Aww, you two are just so damn cute," Mercedes cooed.

Dave blushed. Sebastian laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

'Eat your breakfast, babe," Sebastian smirked.

After breakfast, the duo said goodbye and promised to check in with each other. Kurt drove since he had the largest vehicle. The girls let Sebastian sit up front. He was kind of excited to be out shopping. Surprisingly he was even looking forward to spending time with Hummel and the girls. They were important to Dave so he wanted to get to know them. Well, except Rachel, but he would survive. Dave told him if Rachel got to be too much to hang with Santana.

"So, Kurt, where are we meeting up with the other lovely ladies?" Sebastian asked as they parked the car.

"Food court. You know, I think that's the first time I've heard you say my name without any scorn or malice. I think I like the sound of it." Kurt giggled.

Sebastian looked at him for a moment, trying to gauge if he was joking or not. He decided he was so he went for it.

"Ya, well, don't get too used to it Lady Lips. Wouldn't want it to go to your head, it's big enough already." Then he cracked up at the look on Kurt's face.

"Damn white boy, he got you!" Mercedes laughed as she got out of the Navigator.

Rachel grabbed Sebastian's arm and linked hers through it. "Oh Sebastian, it's going to be so much fun hanging out with you. I can already feel us on our way to being best friends. Of course, Kurtie will always have the top spot in my heart, since he will one day be my brother-in-law, but best friends nonetheless."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and mouthed 'help me' over the top of her head at Mercedes. The diva just laughed at him and linked arms with Kurt and Tina, leading the group into the mall's food court.

Back home the boys decided to walk over to Artie's as it was only a couple of blocks. Finn was trotting along like an overgrown puppy. Chris was right by his side. It made Dave laugh watching them and he realized just how much he missed this.

"I'm really glad you're back, man. It's like when Kurt came home!" Sam's childlike exuberance was never more evident.

"Thanks, dude. It's good to be back." Dave's reply and smile were a little haunted.

"Dude, what's up? Why the quiet? Do you miss Seb that much?" Z was teasing but studying his best friend carefully.

"No," Dave chuckled. "It's not that. I'm just thinking. You know I miss this, being with you guys, hanging out. Everyone has been great but I'm kinda waiting for the other shoe, right. Like I know you guys are cool and most of the team was at the party last week but what about the others at school? Like how is that shit gonna go down? I'm also a little terrified about Sebastian being there."

Sam put his arm around Dave's shoulders. "Bro, we got you on this. Shit's not gonna go down but if something happens then we'll deal, together."

Finn walked back to Dave. "Dave, think of it like glee club. Most of us have survived slushies, dumpster dives, swirlies, and ridiculous amounts of hazing at the hands of Coach Sylvester. We've already proved they can't keep us down, especially when we stick together. It's like what Rachel always says, being a part of something special makes you special. You so got this."

"Wow, Hudson, didn't know you had it in ya." Z grinned and held up a fist for a bump.

"Plus if all else fails, you just unleash the Fury on 'em." Chris just had to add with a giant smirk.

All five boys laughed the rest of the way there.

After meeting up with the other girls, (Sebastian totally understood why those three were called the Unholy Trinity) they stormed into the stores with the best deals and biggest selections. Kurt informed him it was Lima after all and there was only so much one could expect. What he didn't expect was the fun he was having, browsing through the aisles, listening to the girls' gossip and bicker.

He found the group dynamic amazing. All of the ladies brought their selections to Kurt or Mercedes for approval before trying things on, well, all except Rachel. He could see Hummel was in his element, but more than that, he noticed just how much Kurt loved every one of those women. He knew exactly what to say to each of them to showcase their own beauty. Even when discouraging their choices he did it so gently. He was going to have to pay more attention. Sebastian wasn't the best at making friends and he'd only been doing the 'nice' thing since Regionals.

"So, BooBoo, how you doin' without Yogi? Getting' along alright?" Santana sauntered up to him, looking through the shirts with him.

"I'm fine, Satan. Thanks for asking. I can go places without my man and live. I just usually prefer not to." Seb smirked at her.

The Latina threw her head back and laughed loudly. "Sure, sure. Keep tellin' yourself that!" She continued to go through the shirts until she found one. "Here, you should try this one on; it will bring out the color of your eyes. Plus, it's one of Dave's favorite colors."

"Be still my beating heart! Attention shoppers, Santana has just paid me a compliment and said something nice." He started laughing as her eyes narrowed on him. "I'm kidding!" He held his hands up in surrender.

"Whatever, meerkat." Tana started to leave.

Seb grabbed her hand to stop her. When she looked at him, he put his other hand on her cheek softly. "Now I see why Dave loves you so much, Santana." He kissed her on the other cheek. "Thank you, I like the color too."

She just rolled her eyes and punched him lightly on the arm. He could swear he heard her mutter 'sappy gays' as she went in search of Brit. The huge smile on her face didn't go unnoticed.

"Well done, Sebastian," Kurt whispered from behind him.

Sebastian regarded the countertenor with a raised eyebrow. Kurt just grabbed the shirts on Seb's arm and dragged him toward the changing rooms.

"Come on, I found some jeans that just might look decent on you."

"Kurt, are you trying to get me to take my pants off?"

Sebastian couldn't help the loud laugh that escaped him as Kurt dropped his hand and screeched. Frustrated, Kurt pushed Seb into the first fitting room, threw several pants and shirts at him and slammed the door.

"And I want to see each outfit, Smythe!"

Kurt plopped down into the chairs to wait. Some of the girls came over to see the fashion show as well.

"Kurt, I think your fashion radar is off; these jeans are not the right size."

"They are called skinny jeans, Seb. They're supposed to be tight."

Sebastian came out of the room without a shirt on and the pants unbuttoned to show him that the button wouldn't go. The gasps and whispered oh my's made him stop short and look up.

"What?"

Santana spoke up, "Damn, Dave does good work!"

"Oh, Sebby has love bites like me!" Brittany proceeded to lift her shirt and show everyone the almost matching mark on her hip.

"Aha, shit!" Sebastian ran back into the stall and shut the door. "Kurt, get me the next size up damn it!"

"Ya, Kurtie, go get Seb a bigger size," Quinn giggled.

"Zip it, Quinnie!" Kurt got up but yelled out to Sebastian, "It wouldn't kill you to say please!"

'Fine! Please!"

The girls just laughed at the both of them.

When the boys arrived at Artie's, almost everyone else was already there. Blaine and Puck were battling against each other at Mario Kart and from the sound of it, it was getting pretty heated.

"Take that you dim-witted knuckle dragger!" Blaine used his character, Mario, to knock Puck's Yoshi off the rainbow highway.

"Dude! What the hell? Bro code violation!" Puck screeched.

Dave looked at Artie. "How long have they been at it?"

"Do you mean today? Or in general?" The boy rolled himself over to the middle of the room and shut the game off.

"Artie!" "Dude!" Both boys glared at him.

The gleek looked at the two boys. "Sorry guys, it's just that since everyone is here I thought we could start dividing into teams for Call of Duty."

Turning he addressed everyone else. "Alright, so here's how it's gonna go. Since Dave is the guest of honor he is going to be one captain and since it's my house I'm going to be the other. You'll find equal number of slots on the chart over here to write your name. We'll play head-to-head until one team is whipped out completely."

Everyone liked the idea and started moving toward the chart while Artie rolled back to Dave. The jock raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"This way they won't fight or pout over who picked whom and in what order they were picked. They just fill in a blank and move on." Artie smirked a little.

"Cool idea, dude." Dave gave him a fist bump. "What about Puck and the hobbit?" He indicated the boys, who were now on opposite sides of the room, with his head.

"Ahhh yes, the saga continues. Blaine is jealous of the time and attention Kurt gives Puck although he won't admit to it. Puck rubs it in every chance he can then acts hurt when Blaine acts out. It's kinda like being back in third grade."

"Why doesn't Kurt do something about it?"

"You, Z, and Chris went to a different elementary school then we did so you didn't get to see them before. Kurt and Noah were best friends kindergarten through third grade, Finn too; they were like the three musketeers. Puck and Finn buckled under the peer-pressure, turned on Kurt in a sense. Kurt was devastated after his mom passed and then his BFF's left him. It was a rough time. Being a grade behind them, I got a front row seat to the drama, until the accident. So anyway, since they reconciled, Noah feels like he has some making up to do and I guess Kurt is letting him. I don't know that he sees what Blaine sees. That's not to say Blaine is a saint though. In my opinion, he is too needy and he needs to grow a pair and speak up. I don't doubt Kurt loves him, but everyone who truly knows Kurt, knows he's somewhat self-absorbed. And that, good sir, catches you up on the current gossip. Stay tuned." Artie grinned before rolling back to the chart to start the game.

"And now I know what I'm gonna miss about Dalton…" Dave muttered to himself, taking out his phone and sending an 'I love you' text to Sebastian.

Meanwhile back at the mall…

Leave it to Dave to make Seb feel better even when he was so far away. Sebastian was still recovering from the whole half-naked peep show he unknowingly gave all the glee girls and trying not to make too much eye contact. It wouldn't have bothered him if it was guys, but these ladies didn't seem to understand boundaries. Then an 'I love you' text comes in and suddenly Sebastian is on cloud nine and nothing seems that bad. Seb texts back 'I love you too.'

The group shopped for another hour before deciding to stop for lunch. With Kurt bitching about unnecessary calories and Rachel's vegan diet, they decided on a place that served soup and sandwiches. It wasn't half bad. Sebastian enjoyed himself. He teased the girls and they teased back. It became a game to see how many times he could get Kurt to blush that he happily included Santana and Quinn in on it.

After lunch the plan was for more shopping, hitting the other side of the mall. As they walked past a shoe store, it reminded Sebastian about last night.

"Hey, umm, Kurt can I ask you something, privately?"

"Sure, Seb." He turned to Mercy, "Honey, why don't you take them into Forever 21 and see if you can get Rachel to try on something that doesn't make me want to claw my eyes out. We'll catch up in a minute."

"No problem, Boo. See ya in a few." Mercy linked arms with Tina, who grabbed Rachel and headed off.

"What's up?"

"So, umm, last night, Dave may have, umm, mentioned that you have a pair of black boots that come up to your knees. I may have a thing for shoes so I was wondering where you got them." Sebastian really hoped his face wasn't as red as it felt.

Kurt busted up laughing. "Oh Versace, you should see your face right now! WOW! Sebastian Smythe has a shoes fetish… who would've thought."

"Ha, ha, ha, keep it up, Kurt!"

"Oh stop, I couldn't resist. Come on let me show you this really great store. It's called Hot Topic and it's over here."

As soon as they walked in, Sebastian knew he was going to spend a lot of money here. They had thigh-high boots in different colors, some with heels, and some without. They had biker boots, both tall and short. They had sneakers is every color of the rainbow. Of course they sold other things, but Sebastian was only interested in the shoes. Most of the clothing seemed more in line with Tina's goth look. He did find some concert tees for Dave with some of the jock's favorite bands on them. He wound up leaving with four pairs of boots, eight pairs of sneakers, and about a dozen shirts for them both.

Kurt laughed and cracked jokes all the way to the car, but Sebastian didn't care. He suddenly had an urge to go home. He sent Dave a text, 'I found boots.' Then he pulled a pair of boots out and snapped a picture, sending that to Dave, with a smile.

The good news was Dave was holding a plastic water bottle in the kitchen when he opened Sebastian's text. Because he promptly dropped said bottle, spilling water everywhere, but that was better than glass. The bad news was Dave made a noise between a squeak and groan and Puck was standing right next to him. Noah proceeded to read over his shoulder and then started cracking up. He only stopped laughing when he slipped on the water and fell on his ass.

Dave raised an eyebrow as he reached out to the fullback to help him up. "You don't mention the noise or text and I won't mention your graceful moves, deal?"

"Deal"

The boys cleaned up the water quickly.

"So boots, huh? Foot fetish, Davey?" Noah asked as they cleaned.

"Dude, I thought we just made a deal?" Dave growled.

"I'm not gonna say anything to anyone else; it's just us here." Puck grabbed some more paper towels from the pantry.

When the picture text came in, Dave gasped. "Holy shit!"

Noah rushed over to see the picture. He looked at the phone, then at Dave who was staring off into space, then back to the phone.

Noah swallowed loudly. "Those look like Princesses boots."

That snapped Dave out of his stupor. He looked at Puck, who was now staring off into space.

"Hey, hey, Earth to Puck." He shook the other boy's shoulder. "You wanna go outside and get some air? I could really use some air."

"Ya, sure, whatever."

Once they were outside, Dave looked at Puck and then at the ground. _I really have enough of my own shit. Why am I thinking of talking to him? Because, been there done that, have the scars to prove it. Fuck!_ Dave's inner monologue wouldn't leave him alone.

"Dude, you wanna talk about it?"

Noah's reply was slow, "There's nothing to talk about."

"Aha, man, I am the king of inappropriate crushes, remember?"

"It's not inappropriate!" Puck realized he was tricked the minute the words left his mouth. He needed to remember that he wasn't the only one whose intelligence was always underestimated.

He took a breath, letting it out slowly. "This stays between us, ya?" He waited for Dave to nod. "I'm a sex shark so, ya, I've been with a guy before but that's not what's up with Princess. I think he was my first crush back in like first grade or some shit. Then I became a chicken shit and what's worse is I convinced Finn to ignore him as well. He just kept getting more and more beautiful ever year. So, just like you, I took my own shit out on him. Then last year I joined glee because… fuck! I'd like to say it was too become a better person, or because my bro asked me to, but that would be bullshit, right? Of course it was because of him. I was trying to figure a way back to him and this seemed like the best chance I was gonna get. You know the story from there."

Dave looked at Noah apologetically. "Ya, I guess I fucked that up for you. I drove him away from both of us when all I wanted was him closer."

"You know if he had ended up with you I could've dealt with it, but WE drove him straight to the hobbit with a fucking bow no less. That's what pisses me off the most. Then I see how happy he is with mr-who-the-fuck-has-eyebrows-like-that! And what can I do. I refuse to ever hurt him again. If that means I only get to be his friend then that's it."

"Ya? It sounds healthy and all, but you know you're flirting all the time and it's not really fair to Blaine. I can only assume Kurt doesn't know how you feel, so he just knows he has his friend back. That's not really fair to him either." David placed a hand on Puck's shoulder with a sympathetic look.

"Dude, I'm not trying to be a martyr. I just owe him; you of all people have to know what I'm talking about."

"Yup, I do."

Both boys stood there for a few minutes. They were lost in their own thoughts. Dave was never more thankful for Sebastian than at that moment. He was getting his shit together, slowly, and he had a great boyfriend, the best family, and really cool friends.

"Hey, can't you just sing it out or some shit like that?"

Noah shook his head. "Dude, fuck off."

Noah was laughing though and soon Dave started to laugh as well.

Dave punched Puck in the arm lightly. "Come on, let's get back to the game and check on our team." Noah just grunted his agreement. "Puck, you know if you ever need… well I mean I got your back, alright?"

"Thanks man, really. I don't trust anyone else to get it, not when it comes to Princess."

Dave threw an arm around Puck's shoulder as they walked inside. "Well, we could always find you a Dalton hottie to help you pass the time if you want, if you're done with the chicks."

Puck looked at Dave for a moment before that sly Puckerman smile spread across his face. "It'd be like Puckzilla storming the beaches of Normandy, they won't know what hit 'em."

"Dude," Dave shook his head and chuckled. "Obviously history is _not_ your strong suit!"

It was almost four in the afternoon by the time Sebastian and Kurt finished shoving all the packages into the back of the Navigator. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany had already taken off for home. The boys were going to drop the ladies off then head over to Artie's to pick up the other guys.

"Ladies and Kurt," Sebastian said from the backseat, "I had a really great day with you. Thank you for including me."

Mercedes was the first stop so she had called shotgun. She turned to look at Sebastian. "It was really good to hang with you too. We need to do it again." She beamed a thousand-watt smile at him.

Rachel had fallen asleep on Sebastian's arm so they dropped Tina off next. The girl had really opened up as the day had progressed and Sebastian was surprised to find they had a lot in common. Kurt promised her they would get together for a spa day/sleep over soon.

As they headed to Rachel's, Seb moved his arm so it was around her small shoulders. She burrowed into his side with a sigh.

Kurt laughed. "Looks like you've passed the Miss Rachel Barbara Berry test. Good luck getting rid of her now."

"She kinda grows on you, huh?" Sebastian chuckled.

"Ya, like a fungus!" Kurt giggled.

Waking her up when they arrived proved a little difficult. Kurt parked and came around to her side of the car. He easily lifted the small diva into his arms and carried her to the house. Sebastian scrambled to get to the door first to knock. One of her dads opened the door and thanked Kurt as he took the girl into his arms. Rachel's other dad followed Sebastian back to the car for the packages.

As they drove to Artie's house, Kurt reached over and squeezed Seb's hand. "I'm glad you're here, Sebastian. What you've done for Dave is amazing."

"Thanks Kurt. I'm really trying not to fuck this up, you know."

"I can tell." He smiled.

Everyone, except Finn, Sam, and Dave, had left by the time they arrived at Artie's. The three boys were helping Artie clean up.

Finn approached Dave. "Hey, I, umm, saw you talking to Puck outside. I'm not asking what he said; I just hope that maybe he talked to you about his feelings for Kurt. I mean, he's been through enough shit in his life; he deserves to have some happiness. We've all done things we're not proud of and we can't all have my brother's gentle and forgiving heart, but Puck needs to cut himself some slack." He smiled at Dave and walked away.

Dave watched him go. _Huh, note to self: Hudson is not as dumb as I thought._ He was lost in his thoughts when he felt two arms wrap around his waist. This was followed by a soft kiss pressed to his neck.

"Did you miss me? Because I missed you." Sebastian whispered into Dave's ear, chuckling softly at the shiver that shook Dave's body.

"Of course I missed you, silly." Dave grinned. "I really missed you after I got your picture and text."

Sebastian laughed.

"Ya, thanks for that by the way. I was getting some water when it came in, dropped the damn thing all over the floor. Not to mention, Puckerman was over my shoulder and saw it too! Don't be surprised _when_, not if, he makes inappropriate jokes." Dave smirked at the boy still holding him tightly.

"Great!" Sebastian groaned. "It sounds like you had a good day, babe."

"I really did. At the risk of never hearing the end of it, I'm really happy we are here and…" Dave rolled his eyes, "you were right."

"Wow! You didn't hurt yourself with that one, did you?" Sebastian's emerald eyes were twinkling with happiness and mirth. "Thank you, babe."

"So did you have fun today?" Dave turned in Seb's arms so he could wrap his own arms around his boyfriend.

"I really did. Tana and I had a moment, Kurtie and I got along surprisingly well, and I got to shop. I say that constitutes fun." Sebastian kissed Dave softly.

Kurt cleared his throat. "One, don't call me Kurtie. Blaine said it once in front of Quinn by accident and that girl won't let it go! Two, don't forget to tell Dave about your new BFF that held your hand almost all day and fell asleep in your arms." He laughed as he walked away.

Dave's eyebrows shot up. "Babe?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Rachel. At the risk of being struck by lightning, she may not be so bad."

That was it. Dave laughed so hard he had to let go of Seb and sit down before he fell. His eyes were bright with unshed tears by the time he was able to stop.

"Sure, laugh it up, David. That girl wouldn't leave me alone. You have no idea what I endured today." His words said one thing, but his own laughter and smile gave him away.

The group headed out shortly after that. They dropped Dave and Sebastian off. Dave almost hyperventilated at the number of packages he was forced to carry inside.

"Don't worry, D. Some of these are for you… umm, well, maybe more than some." Seb winked at him.

"Nice, babe!" Dave chuckled.

The boys went inside and put everything away. Dave liked all the tees Seb bought. However, he really, really liked the boots. Sebastian offered to try them on for him, but Dave thought going down to dinner with his parents with a hard-on wouldn't be a good idea.

"Rain check until later?" Dave asked.

"Sure babe, no problem. I'm going to take a shower before dinner." Sebastian kissed him softly before leaving.

Dave decided to see if his mom needed any help. He found his parents making out in the kitchen. He just grinned and coughed lightly. His smiled widened as they jumped apart.

"Hey, son, umm, have a good day today?" Paul was blushing a nice pink shade.

"It was a great day, dad. I hung out with my friends, my team won the Call of Duty tournament, and my boyfriend bought some sexy boots to wear for me." Dave and his mom started laughing when Paul gasped in the water he was drinking.

"David!"

"What dad? You two thought the whole condom thing was funny last night so I thought I'd return the favor."

"That was all your mother!" Paul bit out.

"Way to throw your loving wife under the bus, dear!" Kelly laughed as she cooked dinner.

"What's so funny?" Sebastian asked as he walked into the room.

"You missed it, babe. I just paid my father back for the condom thing last night and he threw mom under the bus saying it was all her fault." The jock was really enjoying this.

"Good one, sweetie." Seb kissed his cheek. "What did you say to get him to blush like that?"

"I told him how great my day was and how my boyfriend bought really sexy boots to wear for me." He squeezed Seb's hand and winked.

"Wow!" Sebastian smirked at his boyfriend. "So I guess one night of passion, and some sexy boots is all it takes for you to get over your freak out that your parents know you're having sex?"

David gaped and turned several shades of red.

Paul started laughing outrageously while grabbing Sebastian's shoulder. "Crap, Sebastian, that was awesome, did you see the look on his face?" He continued to wipe tears from his eyes. "Kelly, this boy is a keeper!"

Kelly laughed and looked at her son. "Close your mouth, David. You'll catch flies."

"Is dinner ready, mom?" Dave wanted to change the subject.

"In a minute, why don't you three go set the table?"

"What are you making, Kelly?" Sebastian asked. " It smells really good."

"We're doing build-your-own-taco night. I'm just finishing the Spanish rice. Santana gave me the recipe and I've been dying to try it."

Dinner was awesome. Dave loved build-your-own-taco night. The four of them sat around the table talking about the day, laughing, and enjoying time together. When Kelly brought out Dave's favorite dessert, strawberry shortcake, he made another note to self to thank Seb again for pushing him on the move home.

The boys offered to wash and dry dishes since Kelly cooked and she thanked them with giant hugs. Paul informed the couple he was taking Kelly out to the movies during dinner so they left shortly after the kitchen was all cleaned.

"Good night, boys, we'll be back late!" Paul called out as he shut the door.

Dave and Sebastian just stared at each other for a moment.

"We have school tomorrow so we should probably turn in early. I'm gonna lock up and hit the shower quickly." Dave was already headed toward the door and shutting off lights as he went.

Sebastian raced up the stairs. "I'll meet you in our room!"

Dave laughed. They may be going to bed early, but he was totally not in the mood for sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

To say that Dave was nervous about his first day back at McKinley was a huge understatement. If he was honest with himself (and he was trying to be) he was borderline terrified. There was so much that could go wrong.

He wasn't worried about defending himself too much; he could pretty much fight his way out of anything. Rick and some of his buddies had been his teammates at one time. He knew most of their strengths and weaknesses. That wouldn't help him if they attacked en masse, but one-on-one, he knew he would win. Dave didn't really think it would come to physical violence; the rep he earned when he was being a douche last year was a deterrent, but who knew what else was possible.

What really scared him was the thought of watching Sebastian. Dave knew Seb could probably handle himself; hell he took quite a beating from that Hunter guy on the field, but the hockey guys were bigger. He didn't know if he could defend them both himself and Sebastian. That shook him like nothing else.

Of course, Z and Chris could always be counted on to jump in. Dave was also pretty sure Puck would be deadly when pissed off. The problem was the guys had their own classes to attend and couldn't be everywhere at once.

The physical part wasn't even the part that had him worried the most. It was all the humiliating things he knew Nelson was capable of doing. Things like slushies, locker shoves, and slurs took a toll on a person and he would know. After all wasn't he the one who perfected those things into the finely tuned cruel weapons they were today?

To think that someone could do to Sebastian, what he himself had done to others sent Dave into a Jekyll/Hyde state. One moment he was resolved to rip anyone who even looked at Seb wrong to pieces. Then the next moment, the mere thought of Seb being in danger made him want to gather the boy up and run away.

He took several deep breathes, trying to calm his racing pulse. He finished shaving and brushing his teeth. When he felt like the panic had receded from his eyes, he left the bathroom to finish getting dressed.

Dave stood in the doorway of their bedroom just watching Sebastian.

Sebastian was dancing around the room, singing along to Christina Aguilar's 'Candyman.' He seemed so happy. Looking at the beautiful boy made Dave's pulse speed up, this time in a good way. He adjusted himself in his jeans which were becoming tighter the longer he stood there.

Sebastian was wearing the tightest pair of black jeans Dave had ever seen on him. They looked painted on and Seb's legs looked like they were two miles long. His ass looked amazing, making Dave's palms itch to touch him. Seb had a long-sleeve black cotton shirt under another long-sleeve bright blue button up shirt. The color, Dave's favorite, made Sebastian's big, green eyes glow. The outfit was finished with Converse shoes in the same shade of blue and a silver studded black belt. Dave was quite sure he was drooling.

Sebastian noticed Dave staring at him from the mirror and turned his stunning smile on him.

"Hey, babe. Are you going to get dressed? We don't want to be late."

"Sebastian," Dave groaned, "You are entirely too fuckin' happy to be going to school!"

"Oh, stop it. I'm excited. This is going to be fun. I'm glad we have more than one class together this time."

"Whatever, if you say so, babe." Dave crossed the room to his closet, grabbing one of the new tees Seb had bought him yesterday. "I'm happy we have some classes together too."

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Dave from behind and kissed his cheek. "Hurry up then. I'm going downstairs to get us some breakfast. Plus, I need caffeine!"

"No, you really don't! You're already hopping around like a damn bunny."

"Hmm, I don't know, David, I think we both did really good impressions of rabbits last night."

Sebastian laughed and danced into the hallway before getting hit with the pillow Dave sent sailing his way.

When Sebastian entered the kitchen Paul was sitting, enjoying his coffee.

"Where's Mrs. K this lovely morning?"

"Ha! Lovely morning! This should be fun. Oh, and Kelly had an early morning meeting at work."

"What should be fun?

"Dave's not really a morning person. He takes after Kelly like that. I, however, love the morning. Those two used to gang up on me but now that I have someone on my side in the family, mornings should be fun." Paul's chuckling had turned to genuine laughter.

Sebastian grinned at the man. "Dave is getting better at mornings. Usually, I can get him out of his funk by the end of breakfast. Speaking of which, did you eat? I was going to make Dave some eggs."

"I ate already, but thank you for the offer. You boys excited about the first day of school?"

"I'm not!" Dave grumbled as he entered the room. "Apparently, Sebastian is."

Paul and Sebastian just laughed.

When breakfast was done, Paul scooted the boys out the door, volunteering to clean up for them so they could get going. They had decided last week that Dave would drive them to school in his truck until they knew what their after-school schedules would be like. Sebastian climbed into the passenger seat and shoved his backpack down on the floor with Dave's.

The boys held hands all the way to school and sang along to the radio. Sebastian's happiness was starting to infect Dave and he couldn't help smiling at the striking boy next to him.

Much too soon they arrived at school. Dave sat there for a moment after shutting the truck off.

"Hey, babe, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, ya. I'm good, good. Just thinking."

"What are you thinking about?" Sebastian squeezed Dave's hand.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but I don't want anything to happen to you. So, umm, if things don't go well, please… could you just promise me you'll get out of the way and stay safe?"

"David, look at me. I am going to take what you just said in the spirit in which I _hope_ you meant it, but make no mistake, I _will not_ be leaving your side no matter what. Tonight, when this day is over, you and I are going to have a serious talk. For now, I am going to thank you for being concerned for me and my safety."

Dave rolled his eyes. He knew he should have kept his mouth shut. Instead of digging himself deeper in the doghouse he just squeezed Seb's hand and smiled at him.

"Fine, let's go then." Dave got out and slammed the door before meeting Seb at the front of the truck. Sebastian handed him his backpack, slinging his own over his shoulder.

Dave took Seb's hand and started for the building.

All of the New Directions were waiting for the couple by the front steps. There were good mornings and hellos thrown out. Z and Chris showed up with several of the guys and fist bumps were flying in typical testosterone fashion.

"BooBoo, I see you took my advice on the shirt. Looking super hot there." Santana was dressed up in a short skirt and pretty blouse. Since it was the first day of school the Cheerios were allowed to wear their street clothes.

"Thank you, Tana. You look amazing as well, but then you usually do." Seb smiled and winked at her.

They both laughed. This new camaraderie was easy and fun.

Rachel made her way over to Sebastian and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you for Saturday, Sebastian. I had a wonderful day hanging out with you."

"Thank you, Rachel. I had fun too. I am looking forward to our next outing."

The small mob, laughing and joking around, made their way inside. Other students stared a little, but no one really said anything or whispered. Dave kept waiting for people to react negatively. He was also keeping an eye on Seb who was surrounded by Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, and Rachel talking about clothes.

They already had their class schedules and lockers. Friday Stephen and Paul had picked them up along with the books the boys would need. Their dads were hoping to relieve some stress on the first day.

Dave was relaxing a little at a time as they moved through the hallway. Sebastian's locker was next to Rachel's so they stopped there first. Seb put away some of the books he wouldn't need until later. Next he pulled out a few pictures of him and Dave that he printed from his phone and hung them up. This started a whole new round of jokes and good-natured teasing.

By the time they made their way down the hall to Dave's locker, he was just starting to feel calmer. Of course that would be when shit would hit the fan. Dave had just closed his locker when Sebastian moved in tightly on his left side. Then he noticed the quiet and the looks on his friends' faces. Dave turned around only to be face-to-face with Rick Nelson, some guy he didn't recognize, and several members of the hockey team.

Rick smirked at the group as they attempted to form a semi-circle around Dave and Sebastian. "Karofsky, back at McKinley, huh? Too much fairy dust at that posh school, so you decided to come home?"

"What do you want, Dick? Oh, I mean Rick."

Rick snorted then looked around until he spotted who he was looking for. "Oh, _Kuuurrt_, there you are." He tone was mocking. "Why don't you come over here and join the conversation?"

Kurt went to take a step toward the hockey player when Blaine grabbed his arm to pull him back and Noah stepped in front of him.

"What the hell do you want, Nelson?" Puck was seriously getting pissed off.

Kurt shook out of Blaine's grip. "I'm a big boy." Then to Puck, "I think I can speak for myself, Noah." He moved in front of Puck, stopping just to the side of Sebastian.

Dave took a step closer. "Leave him alone, Nelson."

"Amusing," he said to Dave. Then he faced Kurt, "So, _Kurt_, did you want to tell Dave the good news or should I?" His sarcastic tone was unmistakable.

"Seriously? You made it happen?" Kurt asked, trying to limit his excitement. Rick nodded slightly.

Kurt turned to Dave and smiled softly. "Last week, I spoke with Rick and asked him to see if there was anything he could do to get you on the hockey team since you missed tryouts. I know how much you miss playing and I thought this would make your transition back a little smoother."

"Are you fuckin' kidding me? Was this the hobbit's brilliant advice again? You could've got hurt. Kurt, what the fuck were you thinking?" Dave blurted. Several others in the group quickly agreed.

"Hey!" Blaine protested.

"_I_ was thinking you deserve the opportunity to play." Kurt raised his voice above the others. "You love hockey and you're good at it. I was trying to be a friend. I really, really don't appreciate the way everyone is acting right now." He had a hand on his hip and was going into full diva mode.

"Okay, before _Kurt_ works himself into a major bitch fit, the offer is real." Rick rolled his eyes. "I spoke with Coach Wallace and if you wanna play, Karofsky, you're in. We know your level of play, and tryouts are unnecessary. You might need extra practices, but the team will help you with those."

"And what about the fact that I'm gay?" Mentally, Dave was groaning at the potential can of worms he was opening, but he had to ask.

"I'm assuming this is your arm candy? Sebastian, right?" Rick was having too much fun being as asshole so he just ignored Dave's question.

This time Dave wasn't the only one who stiffened. Chris growled from Dave's right side and Z started cracking his knuckles while glaring at Rick.

Sebastian wasn't intimidated at all. "That would be correct. Although, I think Dave's far more gorgeous." He continued to smirk at the boy.

This earned another eye roll from Rick. "This is my cousin, Matthew. Matthew, this is Sebastian, your new basketball teammate."

"I didn't try out for basketball," Seb said.

"Well, actually, you missed try outs as well," Matthew said. "Rick said you were interested in basketball so I spoke with Coach Lenner and he agreed to let you join the team." Matthew politely held out his hand to Sebastian to shake. "That is, if you really are interested."

Sebastian shook Matthew's hand. "I am definitely interested in basketball, thank you."

"No problem, practice starts tomorrow at three sharp in the gym. I'm sure Dave or someone can show you where it is." Matthew looked at Rick. "Are we done here?"

"You can go," Rick made a shooing motion at his cousin.

The boy rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Someone wanna tell me what the actual fuck just happened here?" Puck blurted out.

Rick just looked at Kurt with an eyebrow raised. Everyone looked at Kurt.

The boy took a breath. "I may have mentioned that Sebastian would be interested in basketball when I was talking about Dave joining the hockey team."

"Well this little pow-wow is getting boring. I have some freshmen to terrorize. So Karofsky, practice tomorrow at three. Don't be late." Rick started to walk away.

"You didn't answer my question, Rick." Dave took another step forward.

Rick's eyes narrowed and he glared at Dave. "You wanna be a homo, be a fuckin' homo. I don't give a shit. You can fuck whoever you wanna fuck. _But_ when it comes to the damn ice you better bring your shit, Karofsky. That's all I care about." Then he walked away.

That's when it clicked for Dave. Nelson may be homophobic, but he wanted out of this town just like everyone else. Rick wasn't good enough for the pros but he was good enough to play in college somewhere.

Once they were out of sight, collective sighs and held breaths were released. Kurt was studying a spot on the floor. Dave approached him carefully.

"Kurt? Hey, dude, I-I just wanna say thank you for what you did. I really do appreciate it. It took a lot of guts to go talk to those guys on our behalf, and while I wish you would have learned your lesson and thought more about your safety, I'm grateful."

"You are most welcome, David." Kurt smiled brightly at him. "However, don't call me dude, you all know how much I hate that!"

Sebastian put an arm over Kurt's shoulders. "Thank you, Kurt. That was a great surprise." Seb looked at Dave. "See, I told you this day was going to be awesome."

"Great," Dave muttered sarcastically, "We should get to class."

Dave and Sebastian had first period English together. They sat together in class and several of the guys welcomed Dave back. They were very inclusive to Sebastian as well. It made Dave feel good and he could see Seb was enjoying himself. For second period they separated. Dave went to Spanish while Sebastian went to French.

When Sebastian arrived at French he wasn't sure if there was assigned seating so he just sat in the middle of the room since he was early. Matthew and a set of twin jocks walked in next. Matthew led them over to Seb.

"Hello again." He smiled. "Mind if we sit with you?"

"No, of course not." Sebastian indicated the empty room. "Looks like we are a little early."

"Ya, our first period class is just across the hall." Matthew pointed to the twins. "This is Jared and Justin. They are on the team as well. Guys, this is Sebastian. He's joining the team."

The boys shook hands with Seb and started making small talk. The twins reminded him of Jeff. They both had the same blonde hair, and same innocent expression. He started to feel excited to play on the team. A few minutes later Azimo and Kurt walked in laughing about something.

Z noticed Seb sitting with the guys and walked over. "Bro? You good?"

"Yes, thank you. Z, this is Matthew and these two are Jared and Justin. Guys this is Azimo."

Matthew inclined his head toward Z. "We've met."

"Oh, of course, sorry. Everything is so new for me; I forget you all know each other." Seb chuckled.

"It's cool bro, no worries. So, you okay here? Or do you wanna sit with me and Kurt?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks though."

Azimo nodded and walked over to his seat. He kept glancing over at the group. Kurt told him Sebastian would be fine and to knock it off.

Justin asked, "How do you know Azimo?"

"He and I will probably be step-brothers soon. His mom is dating my father. Plus, he is my boyfriend's best friend," Sebastian explained.

"Holy shit! You're dating Karofsky?" Jared blurted.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed a bit as he looked at the two blonde boys. The twins didn't even notice they just started talking excitedly and finishing each other's sentences.

"Dude, you should've seen the championship game last year! Karofsky put a hit on this d-lineman and just leveled him."

"Totally, out cold! It was the best hit I've ever seen."

"Then he and Azimo took out those two defenders that set up the winning touchdown! Fuckin' epic!"

Matthew had been watching Sebastian's reaction to the boys.

Matthew finally spoke. "Karofsky has a unique rep around here. Most guys are in awe of his football and hockey skills. They just fear his temper. He's always been a kind of loose cannon, you know?"

"Hmm, well, he's had a lot to deal with. I think you will find he has toned it down some." Sebastian defended stiffly.

"They didn't mean anything by it." Matthew looked at Sebastian without hesitation.

"Ya, Sebastian, we didn't mean anything by it. We like the guy. Well, we don't really know him, but we respect his mad skills. He's awesome on the field or ice." Justin looked from Matthew to Sebastian and back. He was afraid they had insulted the new guy.

"No, it's fine. I'm just a little protective. I don't want to see him hurt and I haven't heard the best things about the jock population at this school. At least, until recently." Seb gave the twins a small smile.

Jared piped up. "Justin and I aren't homophobic, dude! Our aunt is a lesbian and she's the best."

"Sebastian, while I'm not going to defend my idiot cousin or his moronic friends, I think you'll find a lot less resistance than you think. Not that people around here are okay with what they don't understand, because they're not, but more they don't care either way. Basically, if you're winning games they don't care. It's when you don't that they start." Matthew figured he would just lay it out there for Sebastian so there were no misunderstandings.

The class had filled while they were talking and Sebastian noticed some people were eavesdropping, including Kurt and Azimo. He was about to comment when the teacher came in and started the class. He decided to just let it go. If apathy was all they were going to get, then it sure beat fighting all the time. As long as nobody said anything derogatory, Sebastian wasn't going to rock the boat, but he wasn't hiding either. He just didn't do the whole closet thing; he was a proud gay man.

After class he learned that Matthew had third period math with him and Dave. The twins had math as well, just a different class. They decided to walk together. Matthew made it a point to introduce Seb to all the basketball players they passed. They picked up another player named Christian as they walked. He was in the same class as well.

Dave was waiting for Seb outside of the classroom. As he leaned against the wall he watched people walk by. It was weird, but with the exception of the Cheerios that passed him, no one really said anything or looked at him. He heard Sebastian before he saw him. The five boys were laughing at something the really tall guy was saying.

His first reaction was anger and fear but then he realized Seb was actually contributing to the conversation and seemed relaxed. That would be when jealousy reared its head for a moment. _Get a grip, Karofsky. He's allowed to talk to people for fuck sake._ Dave shook his head as the group reached him.

Sebastian went straight to Dave and linked their fingers before kissing him lightly. "How was Spanish, D?"

"Good. Mr. Schue really is a nice guy. Puck and Hudson can't conjugate verbs for shit but that was actually pretty funny. Chang and I spent half the class making fun of them." Dave smiled at Sebastian.

Seb just laughed. "Dave, you remember Matthew from this morning? We have French together second period." Dave shook Matthew's hand.

"The twins are Jared and Justin, who apparently are fans of your football playing." Dave shook hands with both blondes.

"This is Christian, he is new to McKinley." Dave went to shake his hand but the kid leaned in and clasped him in a one-arm bro hug.

"Christian is from California." Matthew rolled his eyes and stated it like that explained the kid's behavior.

Sebastian laughed so Dave took it as a good thing. "What brings you to Lima, of all places?" Dave asked.

"My folks are University professors and they pilfered some grant or something to study dead things in Mexico or somewhere. I didn't wanna go so I'm stayin' with my grandma for a year. It's cool, but there's no beach so that really blows wads. They keep telling me the powder here in the winter is wicked though, so I can't wait!" Christian rambled.

Dave chuckled at the lanky kid. "Seb's supposed to teach me how to ski this winter. You could join us."

"Righteous, dude!"

Matthew looked at the twins. "Guys, you better get to class. Coach won't be happy if you miss practice because of detention."

"Ya, you're right." Justin looked at Sebastian. "Dude, we'll see you at lunch, right?"

"Sure, I don't think we are leaving for lunch, are we?" He looked at Dave.

"No, babe. We'll be in the cafeteria."

"Cool, cool." Jared started to drag his brother away. "See you later guys."

The boys entered class and sat together. Dave liked the way the California kid was so easy going. Plus he was pretty funny when he spoke. Dave also noticed Matthew spent a lot of time watching Sebastian. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. It didn't look like the guy was checking Seb out. Dave knew Matthew was dating a Cheerio because Mindy was in Spanish class with him and Dave asked about all the basketball players. It was almost like Matthew was trying to figure Sebastian out or something. He decided he would ask the kid later.

Sebastian was excited for lunch. Surprisingly, Dalton was pretty sedate at lunch time even though it was an all boys school. The dorm areas were totally louder than the cafeteria. So Seb spent the last five minutes before lunch glancing at the clock and humming softly.

"Babe, you know the food sucks here, right?" Dave put his hand on Seb's thigh.

"While I am a little hungry, it's not the food I am anticipating, D. It's the people and the noise." Seb was grinning at him.

Dave laughed softly. "You're like a kid in a candy store. Not gonna lie, it's kinda hot."

Seb stopped smiling. "I haven't been in a candy store since I was a toddler. My dad used to take me and Wes."

"Well, there's one at the mall. Maybe you can ask your dad to go. Spend some time together alone, just hang out."

"Dave, you are a genius. I could just kiss you right now."

This made Dave smile brighter. "Kissing you is one of my favorite things, but we should probably wait 'til class is over."

Christian leaned over to them. "Dudes, I have this awesome chapstick if you wanna borrow some. It's totally rad tasting."

Dave stared at the kid and didn't even blink until he heard Sebastian's laugh and Matthew's chuckle mix.

Christian shook his head at Dave. "California boy, remember?" Then he laughed too.

The bell saved Dave from making a comment. This day was getting a little too surreal. Could it really be possible no one gave a shit about his orientation? When the hell did McKinley become liberal?

As the boys walked to the cafeteria with Matthew and Christian they picked up several more people on the way. The twins and some of the football players at first, but then Santana linked her arm through Seb's. Brittany held hands with Dave, swinging them back and forth as she bounced along. By the time they arrived there was a small mob, but they all seemed to be getting along.

"Babe, do you wanna go sit and I'll get us something?"

"Sure D, thank you." Sebastian kissed Dave on the cheek. He loved doing that because it always caused a slight blush to Dave's cheeks which looked adorable. "I'll take your backpack with me."

Sebastian headed for the tables the glee kids were at. He noticed they had two pushed together. There were already some football players and Cheerios sitting with Tina, Mike, Artie, and Mercedes.

"I think we are going to need another table or two." Sebastian informed them.

"Why? What's up, Boo?" Mercedes asked.

"Some of the basketball players are joining us." Seb pointed to Dave in line with Matthew and Christian.

"Wow!" Tina exclaimed. "How did you manage that?"

"I didn't. Some of the guys are in my French class and in Math with Dave and me. It just kind of happened."

Artie chimed in. "Well good, building bridges means fewer slushies."

Azimo and Chris joined them and Sebastian recruited them to help muscle over another table. They wound up bring over two more tables when some of the other players wandered over to sit with them.

By the time Dave came back, three quarters of the football and basketball team were sitting at the table. Between them were various Cheerios and the entire New Directions team. He took his seat next to Sebastian and looked around. Across the table CJ was at the end followed by Puck, Matthew, Jenny (Matthew's girl), Christian, Rachel, Hudson, and the twins. On his side of the table Blaine was across from CJ, then Kurt, Sebastian, Dave, Azimo, Mindy, Santana, and Brittany. It went on and on. Everyone all mixed together. It was quite a sight to see.

Sebastian leaned over and quietly asked, "Are you alright, babe?" Seb wasn't as quiet as he thought because everyone stopped talking and turned toward them.

"Yup, all good here… just taking in the view… kinda amazing right now."

Apparently that was the cosmic signal for bring in the douchery. Nelson and company strolled up at that exact moment.

"What do we have here fellas? Looks like half the school was invited, but I don't remember getting an invite, do you Smitty?"

"Naw, man, I definitely didn't get one."

"Rick, go away. No one wants to hear your bullshit right now." Matthew rolled his eyes at his cousin.

"Stay out of this little cousin." Rick pushed Matthew's shoulder.

This caused Matthew to pop up and get in his face. The minute he stood all the basketball guys stood up.

"Keep your fuckin' hands to yourself, _cousin_." Matthew sneered.

"Or what, cousin?"

Before Matthew could speak Sebastian chimed in. "You know if you want to join us, all you have to do is say so. I am sure we could bring another table over or you could all just squeeze in."

Kurt gasped beside him, but Seb wasn't paying attention as he stood up.

Nelson snorted at him and just stared at him for a moment before walking away.

Sebastian and the others sat down. Conversations slowly started back up and people continued eating.

"Babe, really? You invited him to sit down. Why?"

"Dave, I thought the whole point of Kurt's _Mission Impossible_ stunt was to create unity, and foster some goodwill. You're joining the team. At some point you are going to be spending time with those guys. If we keep antagonizing them we are sinking to their level. You can't play as a team if you can't even sit down to a simple lunch together."

"Here, here!" Christian yelled.

Everyone laughed and just like that the tension was gone.

Z leaned over to Dave. "He's your boyfriend."

Dave narrowed his eyes at Z then raised an eyebrow. "He's your brother."

"Touché!" Z said. "But, you still get CJ."

"Both of you can fuck right off!" CJ exclaimed.

"Are you mad, Dave?" Sebastian asked.

"No. You're absolutely right. I'm gonna have to talk with them at some point and it would probably be beneficial to do that while the whole group is together." Dave kissed Seb on the cheek. "Now let's eat; I'm starving."

Dave had picked out a sandwich and side salad for Seb. He grabbed himself a burrito and a salad because he knew Sebastian would bitch if he didn't have at least one healthy thing.

"Here Princess, I brought you some of my ma's ambrosia you like." Puck passed a container across the table.

"Hell ya!" Kurt grabbed the container. "Noah, make sure you tell ma thank you… no, you know what, you'll just forget. I'll text her."

Kurt dug his cell phone out of his pocket and sent off a text to Nora Puckerman.

"You text Puck's mother?" Blaine asked.

"Aunt Nora? Of course! When we were little she used to make it for all our sleepovers. Noah's allergic to coconut so she always makes his without." Kurt grabbed a spoon out of Puck's hand and shoved a huge bite in his mouth. "Remember when Finn switched the lids on the containers, Noah? We spent half the night in the emergency room because you had a reaction."

"Ya, I remember; I was scared shitless. Then I heard you crying so I made ma go get you and Aunt Elizabeth to come and sit with us. Finn was asleep on Carole's lap the whole time."

"Hey!" Finn bellowed. "Is that ma's ambrosia? Dude, you better share."

Puck rolled his eyes and handed another container to Finn.

"I knew you were gonna whine." Puck groaned.

"Yes!" Finn snatched the container up. He caught Rachel's look and asked, "Do you want some, Rach? I'm sure it's Kosher if ma made it."

"No, Finny Bear, but thank you for offering. It's very sweet."

Kurt took another bite and moaned. "Shit, I'm gonna have to hit the treadmill for a week, but this is too amazing. Do you wanna try some Blaine?"

"No, thank you," he said stiffly.

Sebastian said, "I want to try it, please."

"Of course," Kurt handed the spoon and container to Seb.

Sebastian took a bite. It was really, really good. He turned to Dave. "You have to try this, babe."

Dave took a bite. "Mmm, that is awesome, Puck. Your ma's good."

Puck just laughed.

"Okay, give it back!" Kurt whined.

Kurt grabbed his container back and took another huge mouthful.

"Princess, you're starting to eat like Finn! Smaller bites, jeez." Noah chuckled.

Kurt stuck his tongue out at him.

The rest of lunch was uneventful. Dave and Sebastian headed off to different science classes for their last period but agreed to meet up at Seb's locker afterward.

After school, as Dave was walking to his locker, he received a text from Kurt asking him to grab Sebastian and come to the choir room. He quickly changed out his books and headed for Seb's locker.

Some of the other basketball players were standing at Seb's locker talking to him. Dave could hear Sebastian's easy laughter float toward him. He really loved that sound.

When Sebastian spotted Dave he excused himself from the conversation and met Dave part of the way. Seb linked their fingers together and kissed Dave. It was one of those sweet kisses like in all those silly rom-com movies and ended this side of passionate. This earned Sebastian a few whistles and cat-calls - mostly from Christian.

"Hi," Seb whispered against Dave's lips.

Dave smiled into the kiss, "Hi."

Sebastian dragged Dave over to the guys by his locker.

"Everyone, this is my boyfriend David. I'm not sure how many of these guys you know, D?"

"A couple." Dave received fist bumps from the two guys who were on the football team as well. The rest he shook hands with as Sebastian rattled off names. Dave would never remember them all, but Seb was good with names and faces.

"The guys were telling me about the practice schedule. Apparently we meet every day from three to five, except Thursdays. Our games are on Thursday nights. This doesn't interfere with your hockey, does it?"

"No, babe. The hockey team practices Monday through Thursday, with games on Friday nights. What time do your games start?"

Sebastian looked toward this kid named Ryan. "Ryan, do you know what time games start?"

Ryan pulled out his phone and scrolled through until he said, "Looks like seven, even away games, but we get to leave school early for those."

"That should work out then. I can finish practice, shower, and still make it even for away games." Dave smiled at Seb and squeezed his hand.

"I can do the same on Friday's, so that works."

The guys all said goodbye and headed off into different directions, except Christian.

"You two are righteous together, it reminds me of home."

Dave dropped his voice and leaned in so no one would overhear him. "Gotta ask, dude, are you gay?"

Christian laughed, loudly. "Naw, brah, I scope the Honeys. My best friend, back home, he's gay. We grew up together so I'm super chill. I like the guy he's dating, now. My buddy, Keith, was shredding this pipeline when this Haole drops in on him. It was total bogus! But then him and Keith start hanging and now they're talking about shacking up next year. I got killer pictures, look."

He handed Dave the phone and showed him how to advance the pictures. Sebastian looked over one shoulder and Christian the other.

"That's them on the beach at my going-away party. The blonde is Michael; I think he's born in England or something. The tan guy is Keith, he was born in Hawaii but they moved to Cali when he was five."

Christian showed them several pictures of the couple in the water, on their boards, and at the beach.

"That's really cool, dude." Dave handed Christian back the phone.

"Ya, so, you two… not gonna phase me. You'll have to slap me upside the head if I get too in your shit though. I'm used to being all up in everything Keith is doing. He says I forget boundaries." He had a cheesy grin and wiggled his eyebrows.

Sebastian cracked up. He thought Christian was funny, but Christian with Dave was ten times funnier. The kid was so open and just said whatever. You could see Dave's reaction before he tried to school his features. He was definitely going to enjoy being friends with this guy. Seb also thought it would be good for Dave to hang with new people.

Dave told Sebastian about the text and Kurt's request.

The boys said goodbye to Christian after swapping phone numbers. They walked to the choir room still holding hands. It felt really good to Dave.

"I really hope this isn't a ploy to get me to join New Directions. Rachel's been texting me all day about it. Is it wrong that I want to take time off from performing for one semester?" Sebastian asked sincerely.

"I don't think it's wrong at all. If you don't wanna join, don't. You can always change your mind later or join next year. Plus, the text was from Kurt so I think you're safe." Dave put his arm around Sebastian's waist and pulled him to his side as they walked.

When they arrived at the choir room, Kurt dragged them inside and pushed them into chairs. The entire group was standing together grinning like fools.

"Sebastian, David, we would like to welcome you on your first day with a song, New Directions style." Kurt's eyes were glowing with happiness.

"Thanks, Kurt. You guys didn't have to do this."

"Of course we did, Dave! Now hush so we can sing to you." Kurt turned and took his place in the group.

They were arranged in two rows in a semi circle. Blaine, Sam, Finn, Puck and Kurt were in the front row. The rest were behind them.

The music started and Sebastian began laughing as he recognized it right away. He squeezed Dave's hand when he looked at Seb questioningly.

Blaine stepped up and sang…

_You've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_

_When the road looks rough ahead_

_And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed_

Then Sam…

_You just remember what your old pal said_

_Boy you've got a friend in me_

_Yeah you've got a friend in me_

Next was Finn…

_You've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_

_You got troubles and I've got 'em too_

_There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_

Puck…

_We stick together, we can see it through_

'_Cause you've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_

Kurt took a knee if front of Sebastian and David and took their hands.

_Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am_

_Bigger and stronger too_

_Maybe_

_But none of them_

_Will ever love you the way I do_

_It's me and you boy_

The entire group held hands and sang together for the ending…

_And as the years go by_

_Our friendship will never die_

_You're gonna see it's our destiny_

_You've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_

When the song finished, Sebastian stood up while clapping and whistling. The group broke into giggles and laughter.

Dave asked, "Where is that from?"

"Really, babe? _Toy Story_?" Sebastian smiled.

"Oh, huh, I haven't watched Disney in a long time." He shrugged when Sebastian's expression turned shocked.

Sebastian turned back to the group. "Thank you, all of you, thank you. Today has been a really great day and this was the cherry on top. But now it seems I have to take my man home and educate him on the wonderful world of Disney."

Hugs and goodbyes followed before Seb led Dave out of the room and to the truck.

Once they were on their way home, Seb asked, "Do you have homework?"

"Nope, I think the teachers took pity on me, but I'm sure that won't last. What about you?"

"No, I don't have any either. That in itself is the weirdest thing. I have never, _not_ had homework! Feels great though, and it leaves more time for us to talk. Don't think I forgot."

"Aww, babe, can't we just say I was wrong and you were right. Today was a good day and everything worked out for the best."

"I don't think so, Dave. We need to talk about this."

Dave just let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. They held hands as he drove home but neither said a word. The silence wasn't really uncomfortable but it wasn't enjoyable either. Dave wasn't sure how this was going to play out. He and Sebastian had been together for a little over a month now, but they had never fought before, disagreements and maybe some arguing but no fighting. He really hoped this didn't turn into their first one.

No one else was home when they arrived.

"Let's talk in the kitchen, that way I can get us something to drink." Seb headed in that direction after he took off his shoes and set his backpack down.

Dave did the same and followed him into the other room. He sat down and waited, watching Seb, who didn't seem mad, but he wasn't happy either.

Sebastian brought over two sodas and sat across from Dave.

"Alright." He took Dave's hand, "First, I want to say that I love you very much and even if I don't agree with everything you tell me, I promise to listen and consider your feelings."

_Ahh, so we're using some of the couple techniques the doc gave us._ Dave smiled at his thoughts. He knew that if Seb was using some of the tools the doc gave them this wasn't going to be too bad.

"I love you, Sebastian. I promise to listen and consider your feelings as well. Do you wanna go first?" Dave reached for Seb's hand.

Seb smiled and held Dave's hand.

"No, I think you should. So, the question is, why do you think I can't take care of myself?"

Dave considered the question for a moment before he sat forward in his chair a little.

"I don't know that I think you _can't_ take care of yourself as much as I don't want you to _have to_ take of yourself like that. I want to keep you safe and happy. I never want to see any kind of fear or trepidation in your eyes. It makes me insane if I think about someone doing the shit I pulled on Kurt, to you. I so totally understand the saying 'making me see red' when I think about it. I love your carefreeness, if that's a word; because I know it wasn't always that way for you. You went through enough shit to get where you are and to think some fuck wad could come along and hurt you physically, or hell even just hurt your feelings, makes me feel violent. Do I think if pushed could you fight? Ya, I do. I'm pretty sure you could be very successful in a fight. I watched you take a beating at the lacrosse game. I also know how strong you are physically. I can feel it when you touch me. When I asked you to stay out of it, it was more about being for my benefit and sanity. I might have to ask doc about it, and don't think I forgot you have your own baggage and bullshit to work through, but I need you to be the constant light in my life right now. Whether that's healthy or not, I don't know and I don't even give a fuck. It's what I need and what I want. I'm not sure there will ever be a day when I don't want the best of everything for you, to keep you safe, to keep you happy. I want years and years with you and sometimes I think if it gets to be too much for you I won't get them."

Sebastian had tears streaming down his face by the time Dave finished. He just stared at this boy that he loved so much. He wiped at his tears and took a couple of breaths before he started talking.

"David, wow, I'm not even sure where to begin. I'm glad you understand that I can physically take care of myself. After what happened when I was younger I learned fast. I took boxing lessons, joined sports, and worked out constantly. I told myself I was going to build enough muscle to make sure that I could defend myself. I was successful. I'm also not stupid. I would never try to pit myself against someone like Z, Chris, or Puck - hell I wouldn't even go toe-to-toe with Finn, because while I think I could outsmart him, if he got his hands on me I might not do so well. So I know my limits, but that _never_ means I am backing down all the time either. I know the shit with Kurt haunts you. I tormented him as well, in ways that were just as destructive. I know you haven't completely let it go or forgiven yourself. I also know you're working on it and that's all I ask. That you keep trying. However, the same feelings you have about wanting me to be safe and happy, I have them too. I'm just as determined as you are. I think you've had to deal with enough so I will never leave your side when there's a problem. Even if the worst that could happen is your feelings get hurt, that's too much. I want those years too. The next time the urge to tell me stay out of something occurs, ask yourself, if the situation were reversed would you stay out of it. I think there will be a few demons you will need to fight on your own, but that _does not_ mean I can't stand behind you and support you."

"I get it, babe. The words I get them. It's the actual act that is gonna be work for me. I may fuck up from time to time. I just need to know that this, what we have, will be there." Dave wiped some of his own tears.

"Absolutely! I don't expect you to be perfect. I am far from it myself. I just expect you to talk to me, to be honest about your feelings even if I don't like what you have to say, and for you to love me. Can you do that?" Sebastian got out of his chair and went to Dave's side. He pulled the jock out of the chair and into his arms.

The boys held onto each other tightly, neither wanted to let go first. They both cried but it was a good cry.

Dave finally pulled back. "I really do love you. I promise to talk to you and be honest even when I know you're not gonna like it. Do you promise the same?"

"Yes, baby, I do. I promise to talk you to death and be honest when you really don't want to hear it." Seb chuckled softy at Dave's raised eyebrow.

Seb went to the sink and wet a paper towel. He cleaned the tears from Dave's eyes and then his own before throwing it away.

"Why don't we go upstairs and cuddle with a movie. I don't know about you, but I could use a really good cuddle session right now. Not to mention, your lack of Disney knowledge is atrocious!" Sebastian started to drag him upstairs.

"Huh, do you think it's strange that I am extremely turned on every time your inner diva bitch comes out?" Dave asked as he let Seb lead him upstairs.

Sebastian stopped and looked at Dave with wide eyes. "Did you just-just call me a bitch?"

"Umm, ya, kinda." Dave shrugged. "Sorry I didn't really mean it to be offensive."

"Not offended. Strangely turned on, but not offended." Sebastian pulled Dave into the bedroom. "We are definitely going to have to explore that."

Dave chuckled. He turned down the covers and started to strip down to his boxers. This was his favorite way to cuddle with Sebastian. He got into bed and scooted all the way to the wall.

Sebastian turned around and snorted. "Eager much? Alright, I loaded all three _Toy Story_ movies so we can start with the first one." He set his laptop on the bed and then stripped down to his briefs.

When both were comfortable and cuddled together they started the movie.

Kelly would find them in the same position, asleep, when she came to tell them dinner was ready. It was heart-warming to see her boy so relaxed with a small smile on his face. She hated to wake them. Kelly moved the laptop to the desk, noticing for the first time they were watching _Toy Story_, her heart melted a little more.

"Boys, boys," she shook both of their shoulders, "Come on, babies, time for dinner."

"Mom?" Dave woke slowly. He looked down at Seb asleep in his arms and smiled. "Okay, mom, we'll be down in a minute."

"Sure. I'll see you downstairs. I love you, both of you." Kelly blew him a kiss and shut the door.

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty, time for dinner." Dave placed kisses from Seb's temple to his jaw.

"No more Disney if that's the nicknames you're gonna come up with," Seb grumbled.

Dave crawled over Sebastian and off the bed. "Whatever big baby, let's go. I'm starving."

"Alright, alright! I'm up."

They both threw on jeans and tees. Just as they were about to leave the room Dave grabbed Sebastian's hand and leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you."

"I love you too, David."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Sebastian was humming Usher's 'Guilty' as he got ready for school, dancing around as he brushed he teeth. He caught himself doing that a lot since leaving Dalton. It's not that he didn't love Dalton, he did, but it was more that since he had banished himself there such a long time ago, he had forgotten what it felt like to be free. It was hard to explain to others.

Today was their second day of school, but the first day of practice. Seb knew Dave was worried. They would be separated, off with their respective teams. He had tried to comfort Dave with the knowledge that Matthew wasn't like Rick. Plus, they were both friends with Christian. Yet, he knew Dave would still worry.

Seb worried too. Rick's little speech about Dave doing whatever he wanted with his personal life as long as he "brought it" on the ice, made Seb think if Dave didn't bring it that things would turn badly. There were a few guys from the football team that also played hockey, but they were mostly second string guys. No one Seb really trusted to have Dave's back would be with him.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. This was exactly what they had talked about last night. This is what Dave was doing to him that Seb didn't like. _Knock it off Sebastian! You just bitched about this._ Sebastian finished brushing his teeth and headed back to their bedroom.

Dave was dressed, but he lying on the bed with his arms behind his head and eyes closed. Sebastian couldn't resist. He climbed on top of Dave and kissed him.

"Are you sleeping?" Seb whispered against Dave's lips.

Dave's hands came up to grab onto his boyfriend's slender hips. "Nope, just thinking," he whispered back.

"Good things, I hope."

"Sure, I was contemplating what to wear to prom this year."

Sebastian was caught by surprise because he had never considered going to prom. "Is that a joke?"

Dave snorted. "Duh! Really, babe?" Dave noticed a look on Sebastian's face and he wasn't sure what it was for. "What? Sebastian? I was kiddin' about me thinking about clothes. You know I don't care about that shit."

"Oh, of course." Sebastian started to get up.

Sebastian was slightly disappointed. He hadn't thought about prom, but now that he did he wanted to go. It seemed that Dave didn't.

"Wait!" Dave tightened his grip on those same hips. "I just assumed we'd go to prom together, but I should've asked. Do you want to go?"

"Actually, I really do. I never thought I would get to do that particular activity since we don't have them at Dalton."

Dave leaned up and kissed him. "Then we'll go and it'll be great. I never had a problem going. I was just joking about clothes because we all know my fashion sense sucks." He kissed Seb again. "Don't be shy about what you want; just say it. Since when do you _not_ speak up?"

Seb chuckled. "I usually do, but for some reason, I just thought this would be something you wouldn't want to do."

"Normally you'd be right, babe. I really wouldn't. Since everything is going well, even though it's only day two for us, we might as well push the whole envelope." Dave was rubbing Sebastian's back softly.

"Alright, since you really weren't thinking about prom, what were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about our conversation last night and I'll admit that I'm still worried about you, especially today, but I'm tryin', babe, I really am."

"I appreciate that." Seb kissed him softly on the lips. "Thank you for thinking of my safety." He kissed Dave's left cheek. "Thank you for trying not to be a caveman about it." He kissed Dave's right cheek. "Thank you for taking me to prom." He kissed Dave's nose and smiled. "Come on, breakfast and then we have to get going."

"Fine, let me up." Both boys got up and Seb straightened his clothes. "Seb, check your duffel bag. I packed a couple of clean towels, some gym clothes and your bathroom stuff. I grabbed your extra bottles of that stuff you like. Just make sure I didn't forget anything."

"Aww, sweetie." Sebastian snorted. "I really like this domestic side of you."

"Fuck off, honneeeeyyy." Dave grinned.

Sebastian didn't bother to check his bag. He just grabbed it and headed downstairs. Laughing and teasing Dave as they both went into the kitchen.

"Oh. My. God! David! They converted you into one of those-those damn MORNING PEOPLE!" Kelly screeched.

Paul almost fell out of his chair laughing. Sebastian face palmed and tried to hide his chuckle.

"Jeezz Mom! Don't freakin' yell!"

Kelly kept up the dramatics. She threw the back of her hand to her forehead and fanned herself with the other.

"My poor, poor baby… what have they done to you?"

"Dear Lord, everyone in this family is crazy! Mom! Stop being a drama queen, Hummel is gonna get pissed and want his crown back."

This sent Paul and Sebastian into a whole new round of hysterics.

"David Alan Karofsky! How dare you be-be… so-so… CHEERFUL before eight in the morning." Kelly glared at him.

Dave stared at her until he couldn't take it anymore. He started laughing so hard he needed to hold the counter to keep himself upright.

"Fine. Laugh it up. All of you. I'm gonna take my coffee to my room, where I may or may not be getting in the shower, _Paul_. I won't be making dinner tonight either." She turned on her heel to leave, but not before Dave caught the gleam in her eye and the twitching of her lips.

Paul groaned. "Umm, I should… yea, maybe, I'll just go check on her, you know, just too… umm, make sure she's okay."

Sebastian laughed more. "Sure, Paul, sure. I wouldn't pass up sex in the shower, either."

Dave banged his head on the counter, repeatedly. "Sebastian!"

Paul just winked at Seb and scurried after his wife.

"Fuck!" Dave exclaimed as he heard his parent's bedroom door slam. "Get your shit now! I'll stop at McDonald's on the way to school, but I will not be in this house when the fuckin' shower starts."

Dave made a beeline for the front door and started to gather their bags. He almost made it out of the house, but not quite. Sebastian wiped the tears from his eyes as he pushed Dave out the door, closing it loudly behind him.

"Babe, seriously, that was funny!"

"No, Sebastian, it wasn't! It started out a little funny, a little crazy… BUT the end was definitely not funny."

"I don't understand how you have a shoe fetish and I can make you moan like a whore, but the idea of Paul and Kelly getting it on makes you prudish!"

The look on Dave's face was priceless: part shock, part amazement. Dave started turning colors too, first a light green, then a dark pink blush, then back to green.

Sebastian tried not to laugh; he really did. It was just no use he couldn't stop.

"You. Are. Such. A. Dick! Just for that, we're taking your car and you're driving AND you're buying breakfast." Dave growled.

"Babe, no eating in my Mustang. You know that." Sebastian opened the trunk for their bags.

"You should've been nicer to me then, too bad."

Sebastian rolled his eyes at Dave's fake pout. "Fine, I'm sorry I laughed and made inappropriate comments about your parents having sex. _And_ I will buy you breakfast. _And_ I will let you eat in my beloved Mustang – just this once." He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed his cheek.

Dave glared at him, but there was no heat in that glare. "Good, let's go. I'm starving."

Sebastian opened Dave's door for him. "Yes, dear." Shutting the door, he chuckled as he jogged around to the other side.

By the time they made it school, Sebastian was slightly frazzled. They had gone through the drive thru and Dave kept acting like he spilled something. While Seb knew he was just messing around it was still freaking him out. He cared very little for most material things, but there were three things he became spastic about. His Mustang was number one on that list.

Christian bounded up to the couple, full of energy.

"Kowabunga, dude, a '69 Mustang! Holy shit, it's cherry."

"Yes, yes he is." Sebastian smirked.

"He?" Christian looked at him.

"I'm gay, Christian, remember? I'm not going to call my car, which I love dearly, a girl! Eww!"

Dave snorted. "Of course." He rolled his eyes before moving off to intercept Z, who was headed their way.

Sebastian grinned unrepentantly. Christian laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

Azimo said hello to Dave before calling over to Sebastian. "Nice car, bro."

"Thank you. He is awesome, huh?"

Z raised an eyebrow, but Dave cut him off. "Don't ask, dude. You won't wanna know."

The day passed uneventfully from there. They went to class, held hands, spoke with friends, and kissed. Any arguments from earlier were clearly forgotten.

Around lunchtime things picked up. The group had increased again. They had moved seven very long tables together. The entire football team, basketball team, and all the Cheerios joined with the glee kids.

The cafeteria doors slammed open and Sam came running in whooping and hollering while carrying a young boy on his back piggyback style. He had barely skidded to a stop at their table before Finn jumped up and grabbed the boy in his huge arms, dangling him off the ground.

"Rory!" Finn shouted.

"Hello to you, Finn Hudson!" The boy laughed.

All of the New Directions gathered around the boy, with everyone talking all at once. When they finally calmed down, Sam introduced Rory to everyone.

"Hey everyone, this is Rory. He's a foreign exchange student from Ireland that attended McKinley before. A problem at home called him back to Ireland, but he's returned now. Rory, this is everyone." Sam waved a hand at the group.

Rory looked surprised to see all the jocks. "Wow, Sammy Evans, you weren't kiddin' when you said things have changed here!"

Sam and Rory scooted into the table after grabbing some food. Conversations started flowing.

One of the twins, Jared, asked Sam, "Dude, heard you tryin' out for swim? I thought you were gonna play some b-ball?"

Sam just shrugged. "I don't know. I was thinkin' of tryin' somethin' new, you know?"

"S'cool. We're gonna miss ya on the team though."

Justin looked at the younger boy, "What about you, little dude? You interested in some b-ball?" He shoveled food into his mouth as he addressed Rory.

"No, not me. Between school work and glee, if they take me back, I don't think I could handle something else." Rory looked around the tables in amazement.

"Dude, of course you're back in New Directions! Don't be silly." Finn grumbled with a mouth full of food.

"Finn Hudson! Stop talking with your mouth full. It's gross for Gaga's sake."

Finn just grinned at Kurt.

Sebastian leaned into Dave and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you," he said.

Dave swallowed his food and looked at Sebastian. "I love you too, but what was that for?"

Seb just chuckled. "You don't talk with your mouth full."

Dave rolled his eyes, but kissed Sebastian as well. "Thank you. See, I'm not a total caveman."

Rory made a squeak noise from across the table. The couple looked at him. Rory blushed and Sam laughed.

"I-I'm sorry… I just… you two just… everyone here." Rory was stumbling over his words.

"Oh, you'll get used to it, little dude," Azimo said. "Those two are in _looove_ and feel the need to spread their sappiness everywhere"

Sebastian's eyebrow rose at that, "Sappiness? Really, bro? Weren't you the one who texted me yesterday to ask what kind of flowers you should get for Mindy?"

"Exactly!" Kurt exclaimed. "It's all… 'me tough guy,' until it's time to run to the gay kid and ask what to do for your anniversary." His impersonation of Finn was hysterical.

"_Buuuurrrnnnnn_!" Puck and CJ exclaimed at the same time to their respective best friends.

"Shut up, Seb!" Z grumbled.

"No, actually, thank you, Sebastian," Mindy chimed in. "The red and white roses were lovely." She punched Z in the arm good-naturedly. "I knew you had help!"

Rory looked at Dave and Sebastian. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be rude."

"Naw, little dude, s'cool. I'm Dave, by the way; this is my better half, Sebastian." Dave held out his hand to shake Rory's. He was proud of himself for sounding so confident.

Sebastian shook his hand as well.

"I know," Rory looked down in his lap. "I was the recipient of a slushy facial when I joined glee club. I was told it was a tradition you and your friends started."

Dave had the decency to blush. "Ya, man, you know, I was just kinda deep in my own bullshit back then. I'm really sorry."

Sebastian snorted. "You mean deep in Narnia."

Dave face palmed. "Shut up, Seb!" Dave was still laughing though.

Several others laughed at that.

"So, you sing?" Sebastian asked Rory as he rubbed Dave's back.

"He's a tenor, though his range is closer to Kurt's," Sam chimed in.

Sebastian smiled. "Well, well, well. It seems the beautiful Rachel Berry has garnered a high-end tenor, and a countertenor, to elevate her game."

"See Sebastian, this is why we are destined to be best friends!" Rachel beamed at him from her spot next to Finn.

"Hey!" Finn complained. "You're forgetting about me and Puck."

Sebastian smirked. "No, I'm not."

Finn looked confused as usual. Kurt took pity on him.

"Finn, Sebby is referring to the fact that while you and Noah _are_ tenors; Rory is at the higher end of the range, closer to my own countertenor. It's unique to have so many individuals with those abilities in one choir, unless they are specifically recruited for the group."

"Oh! Okay." Finn went back to his lunch.

"Thanks, Kurtie, for the assist." Sebastian droned.

This caused Quinn and Santana to crack up. "Kurtie!" they cackled.

"Sebastian! I told you not to call me that. It's almost as bad as dude. Now you're encouraging these two hyenas!" Kurt huffed.

"Look, Lady Lips, don't gets all huffy puffy over there." Santana glared at Kurt then stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, Kurt, you know we love you," Quinn sighed, softy.

"Love to give me shit!" Kurt mumbled.

"Well, yes, that too." Quinn turned her beautiful smile on him.

"Don't even try it, sista. Gay remember? Your angelic smile, while perfect, will not get you any sway with me."

"Aww, Kurtie, you think my smile is angelic? There _is_ a possibility after all." Quinn winked at him before all three laughed hard enough for tears to form.

The rest of lunch passed much the same way. The glee kids always had real biting senses of humor, but no one had really known that until now. Many jocks were finding that these kids weren't that bad now that they'd gotten to know them. The feeling seemed to be mutual with the glee kids toward the jocks.

Dave and Sebastian walked to class together after lunch.

"This is my stop, babe." Sebastian leaned in for a kiss.

Dave kissed him back. "I'll meet you by your locker after class. We can go to the locker room together."

"That sounds good to me. Have fun in science."

Sebastian normally paid more attention in class, but today if someone asked him what they talked about, he would have no idea. He was too excited about practice. It wasn't like he was that into basketball. It was more the thrill of the team dynamic he was looking forward to.

At Dalton, they had signup sheets for teams, and then you attended a meeting where they discussed practice schedules and games. There was no yelling in the locker room, no rough-housing, no competition. When you were at practice, at Dalton, they expected you to only engage each other to the point where you understood the point of the play. It was so _civilized_. It sucked!

He was pretty sure that wasn't going to be the case here at McKinley. Seb imagined practices where you actually got a workout, muscles actually pushed. He was looking forward to it.

"What's got you bouncin' in your seat like you're in a shoe store, gorgeous?" Puck smirked.

"Noah, I am _not_ an outlet for your repressed feelings about our little Princess Twinks-A-Lot, although, I am also not one to pass up a compliment, so, thank you, but stop. Secondly, my shoe fetish is the stuff your dreams are made of and the leading man has already been cast." Sebastian smirked back.

Puck stared at him for a moment before cracking up. This just caused the teacher to become more frustrated with him.

"Mr. Puckerman, do you want to redo this lesson in detention today or do you think you could possibly pay attention?"

"Sure, Ms. Stevens, paying attention now."

Sebastian snorted and whispered, "Since when is detention a deterrent for you?"

"Princess is helping me fix my truck. Tuesdays and Sundays are the only time we can work on it." Puck just shrugged it off.

"Hmm, you do know he's dating the hobbit… you know what? Never mind." Sebastian gathered his stuff as he noticed the time.

Dave was talking to Christian when Sebastian arrived. He threw his books in his locker and grabbed his duffel bag.

"Are you gentlemen ready?" He grabbed Dave's hand and squeezed gently.

"Brah, we're gonna shred this practice." Christian grinned at them.

The trio took off for the locker room. When they walked in the talking seemed to stop at once. The hockey players stared at them while the basketball players glared at the hockey players.

Dave just ignored them all and towed Seb toward his locker. They lucked out and their lockers were side by side. Both boys started to change without acknowledging the room. Christian was the only one who said anything.

"What the hell is everyone doin'?" He had never displayed any type of aggressive behavior before. It took some of the guys by surprise and spurred others into going back to changing.

Sebastian smiled at the boy. "Thanks."

"Their shit is bogus, dude. No worries." He finished changing.

Dave was putting on his skates so Sebastian sat on the ground at his feet to help him lace them up.

"Thanks, babe."

"Of course." Sebastian smiled at him. "You are going to be awesome out there. I wish I could see you. I guess I'll have to wait for your first game."

When Dave's skates were on, he stood and pulled Seb up to his feet. He was the same height as Seb with them on so he kissed Seb quickly and headed out.

"Have a good practice, Seb." Dave waved.

"You ready guys?" Matthew joined Sebastian and Christian.

"Yes." "Let's do this!" They said at the same time.

The basketball guys headed out to the gym. Coach met them at the door.

"Alright gentlemen, head out for a lap to warm up and get your butts back here. We're gonna scrimmage today so I can ascertain everyone's strengths and weaknesses."

The boys took off for the track. Sebastian was pumped up. Once they started running he let go of all that energy he'd been holding in all day and easily breezed past all the others. Only Matthew was able to keep pace with him.

"Do you run like this all the time, dude?"

"Not really, I'm just trying to burn off some excess energy." Sebastian grinned.

"Huh, well, let's see what you got. Race you to the finish line?"

"Matthew, you my friend, have yourself a race." Sebastian took off with a burst of speed as soon as the words left his mouth.

It felt good for Sebastian to run full speed like this. It had been awhile and he found himself enjoying the burn in his lungs and the ache of his muscles. Matthew was about three paces behind him and Seb knew he was closing in fast. He pushed himself harder, reaching the gym well ahead of his teammate.

Once back in the gym he put his hands on his knees and took some deep breaths.

"Nice, Smythe." Coach commented. "Nelson, can't believe the rookie beat you."

"Coach! He runs like a freakin' gazelle! How the hell am I supposed to catch him?" Matthew was out of breath, copying Seb's stance, and trying to gulp air into his lungs.

Sebastian just chuckled. "Gazelle, huh?"

"Get some water boys while we wait for the slow pokes to trickle in." Coach went to the door to check on the rest of the team.

Christian and another boy were the next ones in the door. The rest of the team was trickling in behind them.

"Alright men, when I call your names I want you to split into two teams. Offense will line up behind Nelson and your team will be shirts, defense behind Smythe and you guys are skins." Coach called out.

When they were sorted, Coach whistled to get them into positions. Seb and Matt were squared up against each other for tip off. Matt won the ball easily but Seb faked left and managed to strip the ball. Seb passed to Christian who took the ball in for a dunk.

"Nice teamwork, Smythe." Coach called out.

The game continued the same way, both squads evenly matched. They traded points back and forth while joking around with each other good-naturedly. Not once did Sebastian feel uncomfortable with the team. He was having the best time.

Meanwhile, Dave entered the rink and began to skate some figure eights to loosen his muscles. Some of the other players entered as well, but Dave didn't see Nelson anywhere.

A few minutes later Coach Wallace came out of a side office with Rick. He said something to the boy and he headed out to the ice. Coach called out to Dave.

"Karosky, over here," Coach barked.

"Ya, Coach?" Dave skated over.

"How's it goin', son? You ready to play again?"

"Feel great, Coach. I'm really excited to play again."

"Good. I want you to go out there and give me a hundred and ten percent. If anyone gets in your way don't hold back, ya hear? And if anyone seems overly aggressive you let me know. I'm not havin' haphazard destructive behavior on my team. We'll save that for the competition."

"Sure Coach. I understand." Dave grinned at him before putting his helmet on and skating back to the team.

"Okay men, I want a hundred sprints at full speed. First person to puke has locker room duty. Line up!"

When the team was lined up at the south goal line, Coach Wallace blew his whistle. The boys took off like lightening.

Somehow Nelson ended up next to Dave without him realizing. They were twenty sprints in before Rick said anything.

"Getting soft, Karofsky? This used to be your favorite part." Nelson panted.

"Still is and I can still out skate your dumbass any day of the week." Dave growled and pushed a little harder.

Rick just laughed, but he kept pace with Dave. They were about thirty-five sprints in when the first boy puked. Luckily he was close enough to the wall to not get it on the ice. Coach set the boy down in the box with some water. It started a chain reaction though. Four more boys would puke before they reached forty.

By the time they hit seventy, three quarters of the team had spilled their guts. Dave's chest was burning as he forced air in and out of his lungs. His leg muscles were screaming and sweat was pouring down his back.

"Karofsky, you're not quitting on me are you? That pretty boy you're bangin' wearing you out?" Nelson laughed.

"Shut the fuck up, Rick!" Dave put on a little burst of speed trying to get away from the other boy.

The boys were on their eighty-fifth sprint when Dave noticed he and Nelson were the only ones left. He was determined to stick this out. The rest of the team started cheering on the duo on the ice. Chants of Karofsky and Nelson evenly matched.

Dave hit ninety sprints and dug deep for more speed. He pulled ahead of Rick by almost half the ice. He could hear the cheers echoing off the ice.

The last ten sprints damn near killed Dave. He was so focused on staying ahead of Rick he didn't even notice the other boy had fallen farther behind. When he skated into the goal on his last sprint, the entire team erupted onto the ice to congratulate him. As he took off his helmet he noticed Rick was at the other end of the ice, hands on his knees, breathing harshly.

Coach Wallace clapped him on the back. "Well done, boy! Now go get some water. Drink slowly; I don't want you cramping up. Everybody else line up for some drills."

The team ran drills while Dave and Rick sat and caught their breath.

Rick looked over at Dave. "I told you to bring your shit and you did. Good job, Karofsky."

"Careful Rick that sounded suspiciously like a compliment. Don't wanna hurt yourself."

The hockey captain laughed, not just a chuckle but a full laugh. Dave couldn't help grin along.

"I think I missed that douche bag sense of humor you have, man!"

Dave rolled his eyes. "Takes one to know one."

"You're right about that," Rick nodded. "You ready to get back out there so I can kick your ass some more?"

"Excuse me?" Dave raised his eyebrow. "I seem to recall actually finishing my hundred."

"That's just 'cause I decided to take pity on you." Rick smirked at him.

Dave snorted. "You're such a dick, Nelson. You know that right?"

"Well, twinkle-toes, that explains why you like me so much!" Rick laughed sarcastically and skated out onto the ice just as Dave lunged for him.

The duo skated out to the team and joined in for the drills. Dave made it a point to check Nelson into the glass extra hard. Rick just laughed and asked him if that was all he had. The entire practice Nelson goaded him, snarked at him, and made obnoxious comments. Dave refused to verbally spare with the asshole, instead he checked him into walls, tripped him (legally of course), and stole the puck every chance he got.

By the time Coach called time, the whole team was laughing and joking about the two boys. Somehow it turned into a way to bond the team; Dave wouldn't realize this until much later.

The hockey team hit the showers at the same time the basketball team came in. Dave met up with Sebastian at their lockers.

"Hey babe, how did practice go?" Sebastian asked.

"Better than I thought possible. Where's your shirt?" Dave asked.

"We scrimmaged, skins verses shirts, and I was on skins." Seb smiled and pulled Dave down to the bench. "Here let me help you get those skates off."

"You don't have to Seb. I can do it." Dave trailed the back of his hand down Sebastian's cheek.

"I don't mind." He leaned into the caress and kissed Dave's knuckle lightly.

They hadn't spoken about it, but both of them were dragging their feet about getting in the shower. They wanted to give the others a chance to get in and out without making anyone uncomfortable. Of course they didn't factor in Christian.

The lanky surfer came out of the shower buck naked and yelled to the two of them to hurry up. Sebastian made the mistake of looking over at the boy, but turned his head back into Dave's shoulder when he realized the boy was nude.

"Holy shit, dude! Get your ass back in the shower or put some clothes on!" Dave bellowed at him.

"Huh? What? Dude, we're all dudes, all got the same stuff. 'Sides I need to borrow some shampoo. I forgot mine."

Sebastian laughed into Dave's neck when Dave just face palmed.

Rick walked up and looked at Christian then over at Dave and Sebastian. "Yo, Karosky you startin' a harem or somethin'?"

"Fuck off, Nelson!" Dave growled as he grabbed the shampoo from his locker and tossed it to Christian.

The lanky boy sauntered back toward the shower with a shrug. Sebastian lips twitched as he tried to keep from laughing. He figured Dave wouldn't be too happy if he started. Instead, Sebastian stripped down, secured a towel around his waist, grabbed his toiletries and headed for the shower.

Dave took some deep breaths. It was difficult for him to watch Seb get naked in the locker room. His emotions must have showed on his face because Matthew spoke from beside him.

"He went to an all boy school for a long time, huh? He seems far too comfortable."

Dave looked at the other boy. "Ya, sometimes I forget. He's never been in the closet and he's never hid who he is. Makes me kinda nervous sometimes."

"I can see that. I keep trying to figure him out. One minute he seems really girly, for lack of a better phrase, and then the next he gets all aggressive. Usually occurs when he feels like someone is being negative towards you. He almost took out the twins yesterday before he realized they were fans of yours and not talking shit. I'm not sure how to treat him sometimes."

Dave smiled to himself. "Ya, we're both working on the temper thing, but I wouldn't classify either one of us one way or the other. We focus on being who we are, being how we are, comfortable, and if that makes one of us more 'girly' than the other in that instance, then so be it. We're both guys and we don't want those kind of defined roles in our relationship. Plus, Seb is a natural flirt, boys or girls, he doesn't discriminate."

"I can get that." Matthew nodded. "Come on, dude, lets hit the showers. A bunch of the guys are gonna hit up the diner to celebrate a great practice. You should join us. It'll let the team hang with Sebastian and get used to you too."

"Be right there." Dave turned back to his locker, removed his practice gear and wrapped a towel around his waist.

When he entered the shower area some of the other players congratulated him on his sprints and drills. He entered the stall between Seb and Christian. The two were chatting away like it was nothing. Strangely enough this made Dave happy. The fact was that Sebastian was adjusting far better than he even dreamed he would. Plus Seb was making friends left and right; that didn't hurt either. It all just felt like it was supposed to be.

After showering and changing the couple promised to meet up with everyone at the diner. Some of the guys were admiring Sebastian's Mustang. They asked him questions and he answered in detail. Apparently, the car was his mother's before she passed. It had been in storage until Seb could drive and then he lovingly replaced every part with the most authentic ones he could find.

"I'm surprised you and Fancy never bonded over cars." Dave stated as they drove to meet their friends.

"I never knew. I didn't actually take the time to get to know Kurt until after you and I got together. Before that, all we had were insults and cheap shots, not that they weren't exciting and fun, but not very deep in personal connection."

"I'm sure the fact you were trying to deflower the hobbit had nothing to do with how you two got along." Dave rolled his eyes but grinned.

"Aww babe, I love it when you talk dirty to me." He blew a kiss in Dave's direction.

Dave shook his head. "Jackass."

It was a good thing the diner wasn't busy as twenty boys entered and starting putting tables together. Dave was sitting at the end of one table with Sebastian on his left. He didn't see the hockey players enter until they were at the tables.

Some of the guys starting moving more tables over. Rick was the last to saunter up to the group.

"What the fuck, dude? Why're you here?" Matthew asked.

"What little cousin? I heard you say we're havin' a bondin' session and we decided to join you," Rick smirked.

"Well, I, for one, am glad you all could join us." Sebastian smiled at the newcomers.

"Oh you are? Huh?" Nelson's eyebrow shot up.

Dave just growled.

Rick sat down at the head of the table like he was the king and looked at the group. He could tell most of them were uncomfortable and he liked that.

Dave tried to ignore him. "What're you havin', babe?" he asked Seb.

"I'm leaning toward the double bacon cheeseburger with fries. What about you?"

"I think I'm gonna have the spicy chicken sandwich. Wanna share?" he grinned.

"Sounds good. I'll even split my chocolate cake with you, maybe." Seb winked at Dave.

"Aren't you two so fuckin' adorable? Domesticated Karofsky, who knew?" Rick snorted.

Some of the hockey guys chuckled and some of the basketball guys glared at him.

"Dude, did you show up to be a dick? 'Cause you can take a hike if that's the case." Christian was really agitated.

"Don't worry about it, Christian," Dave stated. "He can't help that his mouth is bigger than his brain."

"Why, Karofsky, have you been staring at my mouth?" Rick smirked sarcastically.

Dave closed his eyes and counted to ten. He didn't want to embarrass Sebastian by starting a fight in the diner.

"Rick," Sebastian looked at him pointedly. "What is your problem with David and me? I know you two used to be teammates and friends so I'm trying to figure out where all this animosity is coming from."

"Babe." Dave cautioned.

"No, D. If he has a problem with you or me, we should just get it out there. The last thing we need is for his homophobia to rear its head on the ice during a game. I'd rather know what we're dealing with." Sebastian's eyes never left Rick the whole time.

"Kitty has claws, Nelson," Smitty laughed.

Rick looked at Smitty and then back to Sebastian.

"So it seems." Rick went back to looking at his menu.

"Are you going to answer me?" Sebastian asked. Dave could hear the temper in Seb's voice and he knew the boy was holding back.

Just then the waitress came over and started taking everyone's orders. The expression she wore said she didn't want to be there.

When she got to Sebastian he made it a point to compliment her, trying to put her at ease. After she walked away to put the orders in, Sebastian addressed Rick again.

"I'm still waiting for an answer, Nelson."

"You do that, rich boy, you do that." Rick took a drink of his soda but his eyes never left Sebastian's.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and turned back to the group.

Dinner arrived and conversations ebbed and flowed. Some of the hockey players were actually friends of some of the other guys so they started to relax. Soon everyone was joking with each other. Rick and Dave didn't really converse with anyone, but every once in a while Rick would throw out a smart ass comment.

Right after their food arrived Rick got up to go to the bathroom. Dave thought about it for a minute before he turned to Seb.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"I'd rather get into it one-on-one then drag everyone else into it, babe."

"Alright. Please be careful."

Dave kissed his cheek. "Of course."

When Dave entered the restroom Rick was washing his hands.

"Sorry Karofsky, you missed it, already put my dick away."

"Rick, knock it the fuck off. I wanna know why you insist on being a fuckin' asshole. I won't do this with you every damn day. There's no reason."

"So what? What're you gonna do? Run off _again_? Transfer?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? Run off? What the hell does that mean?"

Rick ignored that. "How long, Dave? How long have you known you're gay?"

Dave stared at him for a moment. Then he took a deep breath. "I think in some ways I always knew something was off from everyone else, but I didn't know what. Then in seventh grade, when we had to start changing out for gym, I realized what it was."

"Did you tell Azimo and CJ?" Rick's lips curled slightly as he said the other boy's names.

"No. I didn't tell anybody, Rick. I couldn't. I kept hoping it would go away."

"But?" Rick cut him off.

"We started high school and I saw Kurt on the first day of school. He was wearing these skin-tight black jeans, a green sweater and these boots." Dave rolled his eyes as he remembered the boots. "I knew it wasn't going away and that just made me more scared than I already was."

"Kurt…" Rick looked away and then back. "Go on." He folded his arms over his chest.

"Dude, you know the rest. I started bulling him and everyone else because I was scared they would find out about me. It was childish and stupid. I could've saved everyone, including myself, a lot of drama if I'd just had some balls and manned up."

"When…" Rick stopped for a moment. "When did you tell them?"

"After I left McKinley I tried to start over at another school. I apologized to Kurt and we were working on being friends. He was trying to help me. I'm not gonna lie, and Sebastian knows all this, but I was attracted to Kurt. On Valentine's Day I surprised him at Breadstix, but he turned me down. There was a guy from my new school there, he saw us, and he outted me to the school. It got bad… I told Z and CJ after that. I didn't want them to see it on Facebook or hear it from someone else."

"BUT IT WAS FUCKIN' OKAY FOR ME TO HEAR ABOUT IT THAT WAY!" Rick pretty much screamed at Dave.

Dave blinked several times. _Whoa, where the hell did that come from?_

"Dude, I-I…" Dave took another deep breath. "Those guys, I've known them since I was a kid. We… you and I, became friends freshman year. I didn't think."

"That's right, Dave," Rick cut him off again. "You didn't think. You didn't think for one fuckin' second that we were friends. You didn't think to tell me. You didn't think to give me a chance to stand by you. Which I'd like to point out that _Azimo_ didn't in the beginning. Yet, _he_ still got the common fuckin' courtesy to be told by _you_."

"Okay. I get it. You're pissed. We were friends and I didn't tell you. I'm sorry. It was wrong, but this… this you being an asshole to me now. What's that gonna solve?"

"Do you know how I found out, Dave? Do you? No, of course you don't. Well, let me tell you. See I had this _friend_ who up and transferred schools one day and never said goodbye. So then I happen to be pickin' on some freshman when I hear the fuckin' glee club crying over none other than my so-called friend. It turns out that this friend tried to fuckin' kill himself! And, wait for it, once again NO ONE FUCKIN' TOLD ME! So I start askin' around and turns out I'm the last to know."

"Rick," Dave took a step forward.

"Don't you fuckin' dare! Don't even think about tryin' to apologize now! 'Cause if that wasn't bad enough the worst part came when everyone in the fuckin' school started to _bond_ together over you AND because we can't break with tradition, no one thought to tell me that either. So now you're back, with your little boyfriend, and everyone's so happy and spouting togetherness. Oh, but wait, not everyone, right Dave? Because I overheard kids talking about your return and then I have KURT, of all people, in my face askin' me to make it easy for you to come back, to get you on the team and help your boyfriend. FUCKIN' KURT. Not my so-called friend. KURT!"

"Rick, I-I don't know what to say. I can say I'm sorry…"

"I don't want you to SAY sorry, I want you to be BE sorry." Rick shook his head. "But, you know what, never fuckin' mind. I understand perfectly. I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks."

Rick ran a hand through his hair. "Karofsky, I'll see you on the ice." He pushed past Dave and left.

Dave just stood there. He was trying to process, but he couldn't. He didn't know how long he stood there, but suddenly Sebastian was there, wrapping Dave in his arms.

"Baby, why are you cryin'? What happened, Dave? Talk to me." Sebastian was wiping the tears from Dave's eyes, but they kept coming.

Dave hadn't even realized he was crying. "I think I fucked up, Seb. All this time, I didn't know. How was I supposed to know?"

"What are you talking about, babe? Know what?" Sebastian was starting to get worried.

They didn't notice Matthew entering the room.

"Did he tell you, Dave?" Matthew asked.

Sebastian turned on him. "Tell Dave what?" He looked from Matt to Dave and back. "He didn't make a pass at you, did he?"

Matthew snorted. "My cousin isn't gay, just a big fuckin' baby. Sebastian, Rick didn't have many friends growing up. He was always smaller than everyone else and he was picked on a lot. He finally got that growth spurt the summer before freshman year. So when he started here he didn't know anyone. Dave was the first friend he made, ever."

Dave made a garbled noise. "And I fucked it up. I didn't tell him, Seb. I didn't say goodbye when I left the first time. I didn't tell him why I tried to… shit!"

"Let me get this straight, Dave was Rick's pretty much only friend, but Dave left and then went through his-his… whatever you want to call it and Rick is pissed off because he got shut out." Sebastian looked to Matt.

"That's a much slimmed down version, but basically, yes. It's why he was an exceptional douche bag to the glee kids, the football players, and basically anyone close to Dave."

"So why did he help get Dave back on the team if he was so pissed at him?" Seb asked.

Matthew answered while still watching Dave carefully. "Because my cousin is a grade A asshole. He won't admit that he still wants to be Dave's friend or that he still cares. He does know that he needs Dave's talent on the team if he wants out of this town. The only thing I haven't been able to figure out, and he practically bites my head off every time I ask, is why he wanted you to play basketball."

"I know that one, now," Dave said. "He did it so I would stay. He thinks if you are happy at McKinley you won't drag me off to somewhere else."

"That's not to say you don't have skills, Seb. I just pressed to get you on the team as a favor to Rick. Coach awarded you a spot based on what he saw at practice. I had nothing to do with that."

"Thanks, Matt. I appreciate it." Sebastian took Dave's hand. "Should you go find him? Try to talk it out?"

"Sebastian I don't think he would let me if I tried. I'm gonna give him tonight to calm down. There really isn't a way to make this right. He is absolutely right. I never thought of him as a good friend. I didn't realize he did, though. So what can I say to him? Sorry isn't gonna cut it. I already tried. I think the best I'm gonna be able to do is see if he's willing to start over as friends."

Sebastian hugged Dave tightly and kissed him softly. "Come on, I had them box up our food before I came in here. Let's go home. You can relax, eat something and get some sleep."

"Sounds good, babe. Love you."

"Love you too."

_**AN: I'm considering jumping ahead a bit here. I only intended to tell the boy's story up to the summer. If I stick with that plan, there are only a couple of months left. That means probably four more chapters at best. Let me know your thoughts… and as always thank you for reading. I love to chat and respond to everyone. Melissa.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"_Do you know how I found out, Dave? Do you?" _

"_It turns out that this friend tried to fuckin' kill himself! And, wait for it, once again NO ONE FUCKIN' TOLD ME! So I start askin' around and turns out I'm the last to know."_

"_Don't you fuckin' dare! Don't even think about tryin' to apologize now!"_

"_I have KURT, of all people, in my face askin' me to make it easy for you to come back, to get you on the team and help your boyfriend. FUCKIN' KURT. Not my so-called friend. KURT!"_

"_I don't want you to SAY sorry, I want you to BE sorry."_

Bits and pieces of Dave's conversation with Rick kept running through his mind. He spoke with his doctor twice. The good doctor listened to him rattle on before she asked the million dollar question. Does Dave want to fix this friendship or not? If so, then do it. If not, let it go. He understands he is not responsible for other people's reactions, but understanding and letting go are two very different things.

Dave tried to speak with Rick the following day, but the hockey player avoided him like the penalty box. Dave even tried to corner the kid in the locker room before practice, but the guy no showed. Coach was not thrilled about Nelson missing practice and proceeded to take it out on everyone.

Sebastian was worried about Dave. He honestly thought some homophobia was the worst they would have to deal with at McKinley. Seb didn't know he was bringing Dave back to deal with an emotional hothead who was hellbent on dragging his boyfriend down guilt trip road. For the first time since the idea had popped into Seb's head he felt like he might have made a mistake.

So that's why on Wednesday morning Sebastian got up early and left Dave a note about driving to school on his own for a meeting. Instead of going straight to school he went to Rick's house. The boy was just exiting his house when Sebastian pulled up.

Rick, with arms folded loosely across his chest, glared at Sebastian as the ex-warbler walked toward him.

"What the hell do you want?" he sneered.

"I think we need to talk. You need to understand where Dave is coming from just like he is trying to understand your feelings. This animosity has to stop." Sebastian kept he tone as non-threatening as possible.

"Personally, I don't give a fuck what your bear cub wants."

"Wait, What? How do you know that term? Do not tell me you're fuckin' gay after everything you put David and Kurt through!" Sebastian gritted his teeth and tried to unclench his hands.

"I'm not gay, jackass. Calm down. I-I just did a lot of research." Nelson rolled his eyes.

"Research? For what?" Seb's eyebrow shot up in surprise.

"Look I'm not getting into this shit with you on my front porch this early in the morning without some damn coffee. I was headed out to the Lima Bean before going to school to practice. You can follow me or you can go to hell, either way I don't give a shit." Rick proceeded to get in his truck, back out of the driveway and drive off without even looking in Seb's direction.

Sebastian wanted answers. He also wanted to drop Rick off a tall bridge into shark-infested water, but he would settle for some answers.

Rick was seated at a table with his coffee and two blueberry muffins when Sebastian dropped into the seat across from him. He wanted to smack the insolent look off Rick's face so much his palm itched. Sebastian didn't normally do the whole violence thing, insults and revenge were more his thing, but he would make an exception for this guy.

"Let's hear it, Nelson. I don't want to be around you let alone be seen around you." Sebastian folded his arms across his chest.

Rick snorted. "And you think I wanna be seen with the likes of you? I know your rep. You're a douche just like me so don't pretend otherwise."

Seb's eyebrow shot up. "My rep? How the fuck, do you know what my reputation is?"

"Research. Told you."

"Explain. Now." Sebastian growled.

"Let me ask you something. You were an asshole to Dave. How did you trick him into being with you?"

"First, mine and Dave's relationship is none of your fucking business and not up for discussion. Second, let's stick to the point of this conversation. What is your problem with David?" Sebastian was so aggravated with the kid he wasn't sure how long he could hold his temper.

Rick glared at him. "You didn't answer my question, so I don't think I'm gonna answer yours."

Sebastian closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Think about Dave, think about Dave. This might be the only chance to get some answers for him._ The mantra on repeat in his mind, Seb looked at the hockey player.

"Fine. Yes, I was an asshole to Dave when I first met him. I went to see him in the hospital and I apologized. Dave forgave me. Happy?"

"Not even close." Rick mumbled.

"Spill it, Nelson. I have shit to do."

"When Dave left I thought he would call, but he didn't. Then I started hearing things from conversations at school. I was in the locker room the day CJ and Azimo got into it. I didn't care who Dave was screwing. It didn't make a difference. Dave is still Dave, right? So I did some research on homos and shit. I figured he was probably just worried about people's reactions, but I wanted to be, you know, knowledgeable and shit when he called."

Sebastian sat up straighter as Rick talked. It dawned on him that this whole bullshit mess was really about hurt feelings. He didn't really know what to do, feelings were not his forte.

"Alright, so I get you're hurt he didn't come out to you, but it's difficult for some people. For others they never can. Surely, you can give him a break?"

"Are you fuckin' kiddin' me? I was _upset_ my _friend_ left school and didn't say goodbye. I was _hurt_ my _friend_ confided in his douche bag friends, but not me. I was _angry_ when I saw the bullshit people were writing on his Facebook wall. But all that was nothing. Because I was fuckin' _DEVASTATED_ when I found out he tried to _kill_ himself! So don't fuckin' sit there and tell me to give him a break!" Rick's voice kept rising as he was speaking.

"Whoa!" Sebastian looked around. "Lower your damn voice! Fine. I get it. I really do. I liked Dave when I first met him, but it scared me. So when I saw him again and he approached me, I let loose a stream of bullshit to get him to back off. I said some really hurtful things. Then I find out he's in the hospital and he almost didn't make it. I can tell you I know exactly the devastation you're talking about. The worst part was having a part to play in his decision. I don't flatter myself and think it was all me, but I know I made it worse. He needed someone to talk to and I acted like a horse's ass instead of taking five minutes to be a decent human being."

"You still don't get it, dude. You went to the hospital, he talked to you, and he fuckin' let you in. Now you two are all sunshine and fuckin' rainbows, but what the hell do I do with that?"

"Here's a novel concept for you, asshole, why don't you just talk to him? He never knew how you felt about his friendship. He didn't even think you would still talk to him. Dave wants to apologize, maybe start over, and let you in like you want. Yet you still keep acting like a jackass."

"It's a little too late for that, don't you think?" Rick grumbled.

Rick turned and glared at the busboy trying to clean a table nearby. "Do you mind? Get the fuck outta here."

Sebastian watched the kid scramble away. "Charming."

"Ya, that's me alright, charming." Rick rolled his eyes. "Are we done here?"

"No. No, I don't think we are. Listen the way I see it you have two choices here. One, you continue to be a dick and Dave will ignore you or quit the team if it gets too much for him. Or, two, you put your big-girl panties on and man up. Let Dave apologize and work on rebuilding a friendship with you. Your choice. What I won't allow is for you to make him feel like shit every day. Fuck! He's already had to call the shrink about this twice. So…"

Rick cut Sebastian off. "What?! Shrink?!"

"Yes, Einstein, a shrink. Dave sees a therapist on a regular basis. He has the ability to call her during off hours when situations arise. He's already made two calls in regards to this bullshit with you. He feels bad and I don't like it."

Rick was quiet and looking hard at the table. It was several minutes before he spoke.

"I didn't know he was seeing a shrink. I thought that since they let him out of the hospital he was okay now."

"It doesn't work that way, Rick. Dave didn't attempt suicide because he was gay or because some ignorant homophobes made comments on Facebook. He tried to end his life because inside he felt worthless, angry, and miserable. Everyone else's comments, including my own, only reinforced the feelings he already had. So he sees a doctor once a week to talk through his feelings and learn to cope. Twice a month we go together, as a couple, for therapy. It makes us stronger and even though we've only been together for two months, it has helped make our relationship better. It may be something we will always need to do, just so things never become that overwhelming to him again."

"Kinda like those PFLAG meetings I saw online?" Rick wasn't looking at Sebastian. He was deep in thought. He realized he didn't get an answer to his question so he looked up.

Sebastian smirked and narrowed his eyes. "You know you've done significant research for someone who isn't willing to sit down, have a conversation, and rebuild a friendship. Seems like a big waste to me."

Rick rolled his eyes. "Whatever, dude." He stood up and looked at his watch. "I'm outta here."

Sebastian huffed to himself as he watched the other boy walk away. _Great Sebastian, where does this leave us now? Shit!_

Dave met up with Seb in the hallway after first period. Sebastian had come in late and the boys hadn't had a chance to talk all morning.

"Hey, babe. I missed you this morning. Where did you rush off to?" Dave held Seb's hand and leaned back against the lockers.

Sebastian stepped in and kissed Dave, never letting go of his hand. "I went to talk to Nelson this morning."

"Matthew? About the team?"

"No. I went to talk to Rick."

Dave stood up straighter. "Why? Sebastian, what the hell? He could've went off on you. You could've gotten hurt."

Seb reassured D. "No worries, babe. I trailed him to the Bean and he did go off verbally, but that was it. I'm pretty sure I was more aggressive than he was."

Sebastian snorted and shook his head slightly. "He's done a lot of research. He knew you were a bear cub and he knew about PFLAG meetings. He said he wanted to be 'knowledgeable and shit' in case you called back then and wanted to talk."

Dave groaned. "Great. Of course I never called so I'm sure that's just one more thing to be pissed at me about."

"Well I told him he basically had two choices…"

A commotion at the end of the hall cut Seb off. He could see Puck with a hockey player against the locker. Kurt was yelling. Sebastian took off and dragged Dave with him. Just as the boys reached the others, Rick shoved the two fighting boys apart.

"Knock it the fuck off, Smitty!" Rick yelled and shoved again.

Rick put his hand on Puck's chest. "You need to calm down!"

Puck slapped his hand off. "Don't fuckin' touch me." Noah's eyes never left Smitty.

"Noah? Noah, look at me please." Kurt was standing in front of Puck with both hands on his chest, pushing Puck back across the hallway. "Calm down, please."

"Are you okay?" Puck was searching all over Kurt looking for any sign of hurt or slushy.

"I'm fine, Noah. No one was doing anything wrong."

"Ya, Noah," Smitty sneered. "No one was doin' anything wrong."

"Fuck you, Smitty! Call me Noah again and I will put you in the hospital." Puck shoved Kurt behind him, making sure he was completely safe.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Rick ran a hand through his hair. "Puck, dude, what you saw was me wanting to talk to Kurt for a moment. Smitty was just with me. I guess I surprised Hummel because he jumped and dropped all his books. Smitty was actually trying to help him pick up the stuff he dropped. He didn't push him or cause him to drop them. I did. It was an accident."

Rick turned on Smitty. "And you, asshole, really? You know how he gets. Why the fuck did you think it would be a good idea to push his buttons?"

"Jeez Rick! I was fuckin' jokin'! You know that thing no one can do around here anymore."

"Dude, some things just aren't funny. If you wanna spare verbally with Hummel at least be intelligent about it. Pretty sure you're gonna lose, but you're welcome to try. However what you said wasn't funny or intelligent, so duh, Puck's gonna be pissed off."

"Noah, you should apologize. Show you're the bigger man here." Kurt smiled at him.

Puck growled and rolled his eyes. "Fine! I'm sorry you're a douche, Smitty, and I almost smashed your face in."

Rick and Kurt both laughed. Then Rick looked at Smitty and raised an eyebrow.

"You're an asshole, Puckerman. I don't owe you shit." Smitty flipped him off then turned to Kurt. "Hummel, I'm sorry for the comments," he mumbled.

"Thank you, Smitty."

Kurt looked around at the crowd that had gathered. "Show's over folks. Don't you have class to get to?" Puck snorted because Kurt used his best Ice Bitch voice and glare.

Rick was the first one to notice Dave and Sebastian watching the whole scene.

"Kurt," Rick said, "I'll talk to you later."

The hockey player nodded at Sebastian and walked off, with Smitty, in the other direction.

"Do we wanna know what that was about?" Dave asked.

Kurt smiled at him. "Just a minor misunderstanding."

He ran his hand up and down Noah's arm. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm perfect, Princess." Puck smirked and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you guys at lunch." Puck gave a fist bump to Sebastian and Dave before heading to class, or at least the direction of class.

"Never a dull moment with you, huh?" Sebastian smiled at Kurt.

"I have no idea what you mean, Sebby. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for class." Kurt shut his locker and pranced down the hall.

Dave laughed. "Well, Sebby, looks like we're late for class too."

"David! Please, for all that is holy, do not call me Sebby!"

"Aww, but it's so cute." Dave held up his hand in surrender when Sebastian growled at him. "Okay, okay. Come on, gorgeous, let's go."

"Much better, D."

The rest of the morning progressed without much fanfare. The boys met up at Dave's locker before heading in for lunch.

"Babe, why don't you go sit and I'll go get us lunch? Anything particular you want?" Dave asked.

"No. Whatever you grab is fine with me." Sebastian smiled before heading over to the group.

There were a few new faces when Sebastian approached the table. He raised his eyebrow at Puck who was sitting across from Smitty glaring. Next to Smitty was Nelson.

"You know, Puck, if you keep scowling like that you'll get wrinkles before your time." Sebastian plopped down next to him.

"That's what I've been trying to tell him!" Kurt giggled.

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders before turning to Rick.

"So to what do we owe the honor of your presence?"

Rick rolled his eyes at Seb. "Dude, shut up. Don't be a smartass with me, alright."

"I think you better watch your mouth when you're talking to my brother, dude," Z growled as he sat down one seat over from Rick.

Matthew snorted. "Z, man, if you take a swing please give me some sort of signal so I can get out of the way, okay?" He didn't want to be sitting between these two.

"Your cousin watches his mouth and things will be cool. He talks shit to my brother and I'll kick his ass from here to Sunday."

"I appreciate you having my back, Z, but I can handle this." Sebastian smiled at Z.

"I'm sure you can, bro, but I ain't letting this asshat talk disrespectful to my little brother." Z smirked at Seb.

Kurt chimed in, "Give it up, Sebby. They get all over-protective when their caloric intake is low."

"I don't know what that means, but I'm sure I don't." Finn grumbled while stuffing food into his mouth.

Everyone laughed.

"Sure, Finn, sure." Kurt smiled at his brother.

"Are you plate caking me, Kurt?" Finn narrowed his eyes.

"Frankenteen, it's placating not plate caking! And yes that's exactly what Princess is doin'." Puck shook his head at his best friend.

"How can one person be so fuckin' stupid?" Smitty asked out loud.

Rick's hand came up and slapped him on the back of the head.

"What the fuck, dude?!" Smitty glared at Nelson.

"Knock it off, shithead. I told you if you're gonna sit here you have to be nice." Rick's tone demanded obedience.

"This is such bullshit! Dude, I get it alright. I heard you like the first fifty-fuckin' times you told me today. I'm being as nice as I can, but I can't just stop being a smartass all of a sudden." Smitty sounded like a petulant child.

"Try harder." Rick answered.

It looked like Nelson might say something else, but Dave joined them at this point so he just shut up.

Dave approached the table and noticed some of the hockey players sitting in with the others. Then he noticed Rick and Smitty where there too. Dave placed the tray in front of Sebastian and sat down.

He looked around. "Is everything alright here?" Dave didn't direct the question to anyone in particular.

Smitty looked at him. "Ya, man, we're good. Hummel said something smartass and I was just makin' fun of how dumb Hudson can be and everyone's all up on my shit."

"Well, umm, you know…" Dave looked at Finn and then back to Smitty, "Dude, Finn isn't dumb. He just doesn't get Fancy's sarcasm sometimes. This is easy to not get because Kurt's had way more practice at being sarcastic then anyone I know, with the possible exception of Sebastian. When it comes to important stuff though, Finn's on top of it. Give him a break, okay?"

"Ya, I can see that. China Doll does tend to smart off a lot." Smitty nodded his head and started to go back to eating.

"What did you just call him?" Blaine spoke up. "Was that some sort of slur?"

"What?" Smitty looked around. "Dude, what the hell are you talking about? Who are you anyway?"

Blaine rolled his eyes at the hockey player. "I'm Kurt's boyfriend. We have History together Smitty! For crying out loud…" Blaine shook his head in exasperation. "Look you just called Kurt 'China Doll' was that some kind of slur? Because if so, it's not funny!"

"Dude! You need to chill the fuck out. He looks like one of mom's prize china dolls she keeps in the glass cases. You know all pale and dressed up so nothing's out of place." Smitty looked at Rick. "It's not an insult, dude! My mom loves those things. She says they're rare and beautiful." He tried to defend himself.

Kurt squeaked. "Did you just-just call me rare and beautiful?"

Now everyone was staring at Smitty strangely. Rick, Sebastian and Dave were fighting back the laughter. Blaine and Puck growled.

"Oh for fuck's sake! I didn't mean it like a come-on. I'm not a homo – no offense! I just think you look like one of those dolls. I mean even when we slushied you, you still looked all done up."

"Okay, first, you can't say something offensive and then say no offense and think that's gonna cut it, so work on that. Second," Kurt took a breath and smiled, "Thank you for the compliment and I can assure you I did not take it as a come-on."

"S'cool."

Artie broke the silence. "I think I'm gonna bring my camera to lunch from now and start filming the drama. I bet I could win a daytime Emmy award for this."

Everyone laughed again before going back to their conversations and lunches.

Dave looked at Rick. "Hey, Nelson, are you gonna be at practice today?"

"Ya, why?" He looked up at Dave.

"Well, I was thinkin' if you weren't busy afterward maybe you wanted to hang out or something?" Dave felt Sebastian's hand slide onto his thigh under the table and it helped him relax.

"Sounds cool. You kinda need the extra practice so maybe we can just stay on the ice and work on your slap shot. We play West Lima next week. Those fuckers were brutal last time we played."

Dave was hoping for a chance to clear the air with Nelson, but at this point, he would take what he could get.

"Very cool, dude. Thanks."

Sebastian beamed at Rick, which the hockey player ignored in favor of eating his lunch. Seb leaned in and kissed Dave's cheek.

"I'm hanging out with my father after school, D. We're going to the mall like you suggested. He actually sounded excited."

"That's awesome, babe. Good for you." Dave brushed the back of his hand down Seb's cheek. "Oh, before I forget again, Doc called and had to cancel this week's session. I guess her mom is sick and she's flying to Florida. She did say we could call or text if we needed anything."

Nelson butted in. "Wait! Can she do that? Don't you like have to be in constant contact or something?"

Dave's eyes went wide, but Sebastian just smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Dave's not in crisis, Rick. Constant contact is for crisis patients. Doc just offered because this week is our couple's session and we don't have those that often."

Sebastian acted like it was no big deal and took a bite of the burger Dave had brought him.

"Oh, huh, so what if Dave needs someone to talk to? Or what if he goes into crisis suddenly? Do we call 911?" Nelson's questions were directed at Sebastian.

Dave cleared his throat. "I'm right here ya know." He looked at Sebastian, then at Rick, then back to Seb.

Seb just kept eating and indicated with his hand for Dave to talk to Rick.

"Dude, if I need someone to talk to I could pick anyone at this table or my parents. Crisis is when you're having suicidal thoughts or bouts of depression. I'm fine right now, but if I did go into crisis I could always see one of the other docs in her office. She just wanted to let me know just in case."

"S'cool." Nelson pulled out his wallet and got out a business card which he handed to Dave. "There's this PFLAG group that meets twice a month at the public library. This is the leader guy's card. He said you were welcome to drop in anytime, you know, like if you want."

Dave was speechless. He truly didn't know what to say.

Santana spoke up first. "PFLAG? Isn't that for like everyone, right Kurt? It's not a suicide thing?"

"It stands for Parents and Friends of Lesbian and Gays, Tana. Yes, it's for everyone. Even if you're straight you can attend group meetings. A lot of times people who know someone, or are related to someone who is gay will attend meetings to have a safe place they can ask questions, learn, and become better equipped to accept. It's usually free and less rigid then therapy."

"We should go, Kurtie!" Brittany clapped. "We can all go - everyone at this table. It'll be fun! Plus it'll be the first time we've done something as a group." The Cheerio was bouncing in her seat.

Mindy asked, "When's the next meeting, Rick?"

Rick pulled out his phone and brought up the calendar.

"It looks like this Friday night," he said.

"There's no game this Friday, right?" Quinn asked. "Your first hockey game isn't until next week, right?"

One of the other hockey players answered, "Yup."

"Yea!" Brittany exclaimed. "That's means we can all go. This is so awesome."

Matthew's girlfriend, Jenny offered to mass text all the Cheerios. Christian started to text all the basketball guys since he was in charge of the team phone tree.

"I'll make sure the football guys are there." Z offered.

"New Directions will be there too," Finn smiled.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and looked at Rick.

"What?" he asked.

"Is the hockey team going to attend, Nelson?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course they are, dude, it's already in my calendar." He held up his phone like it was given and why would Sebastian even ask?

"Cool." Sebastian went back to eating his lunch.

"I'm gonna text the Warblers and see who wants to join us." Blaine started texting right away.

David was still sitting there, not saying a word. He was in shock, not quite sure what just happened. Sebastian understood the look on Dave's face and bumped him with his shoulder.

"Better eat, babe. Lunch is almost over."

"Hmm? Oh ya, sure."

As the boys left for class, Dave took Sebastian's hand and pulled him to a stop.

"What the hell just happened back there?"

Sebastian chuckled and placed a hand on Dave's cheek. "Babe, I realized a few things between this morning and lunch. Nelson misses being your friend. He's still hurt or upset or whatever, but his pride is making it difficult. You and I both know what that's like, right? So I think little things like being knowledgeable and meetings will give him what he needs to feel useful and contributing. You're already apologizing to him and honestly anything that benefits you is good in my book. Let him have this."

"I'm not saying I don't wanna go. I think it will be cool, especially if everyone shows up. I just thought it was weird and sudden."

"I told him to man up and it looks like that's what he's doing. I say let's not look a gift horse in the mouth. Try to be mindful of his sensitivity today when you two finally talk, okay?"

"Ya, I will. Thanks, babe." Dave kissed Sebastian's hand he was still holding.

"For what?"

"Whatever you said this morning must have done the trick. He wouldn't even talk to me before."

"Well, you're welcome. I love you."

"Love you too. Come on, let's get you to class."

Before he knew it, the day was over and Dave was headed to practice. Sebastian was already changing when he arrived.

"How was your afternoon babe?" Dave asked.

"Good. Yours?"

"S'alright. Class work is so much easier here than at Dalton. It's kinda nice, but I get why Fancy gets bored."

"Dude, not everyone's as smart as you are." Z clapped Dave on the shoulder.

"What are you up to, Z? Football season's over." Dave smiled at his best friend.

"Ya, but Coach wanted the information on the PFLAG meeting we're all going to on Friday. I stopped by to drop off the flyer Mindy made during study hall. I think Coach is gonna ask some of the teachers to hand 'em out during class."

Dave stood there speechless. Sebastian laughed.

"Close your mouth, babe," Seb chuckled. "Z, someone might want to call the guy that leads the meeting and let him know that he should expect at least an extra fifty or more people. I'm sure they don't get the kind of turn out we will be bringing."

"Shit! I didn't think of that. I just figured the more people we can get there to understand the less of a hard time you guys will have. I guess having four major athletic groups show up at once could be overwhelming."

"Don't forget the New Directions and Warblers will be there. I heard from Wes a little bit ago and they are all attending. He was upset he didn't think of it before, you know, team bonding time and all." Sebastian chuckled again.

Rick came over to the boys. "I left him a message after lunch. I figured with everyone saying they wanted to go, I'd give him a heads up."

Azimo looked at Nelson for a few minutes. "Dude, we cool?"

"S'cool." Rick held out his hand.

Azimo shook his hand then did a fist-bump.

He turned to Sebastian and Dave. "Alright, I'll see you guys later. We're meeting at D's place tonight for dinner. My mom's makin' dirty rice and beans."

"Yes!" Dave gave Z a high-five. "I freakin' love your mom's cooking."

"See ya later, dudes."

Sebastian looked at Dave's feet. "Babe, why don't you sit down and I'll help you with your skates so you can get going?"

"Thanks Seb."

Sebastian started to lace up one skate while Dave put on his pads and practice jersey. He was surprised when Rick started to lace up the other one. He arched an eyebrow at the hockey player.

"What? I'm just helpin' a teammate. We need to get out on the ice." He took a breath. "Shut up Sebastian!"

"I didn't actually say anything." He smirked at the boy.

"Um, hey, dude thanks, you know, for the hand." Dave wasn't sure what to say.

"S'cool." Rick finished up and reached out a hand to help Dave up. "Dude, let's go."

Sebastian stood up too. "Have fun Dave. I'll see you at home tonight."

"Ya, have fun with your dad, babe." He kissed Sebastian goodbye.

Practice was tough. Coach made them do sprints and drills to get ready for West Lima next week. During a brief water break, Dave heard a lot of the guys bitching about how much the other team cheats on the ice. He knew he was going to be the main target for the other team.

After practice, Dave and Rick sat on the bench drinking water.

"Hey, Rick, man I'm really, really sorry about the way things went down. I'd take it back if I could. One of the things I learned about myself in therapy is about how selfish my decision was."

Rick stared at Dave. Dave didn't know if the other boy was going to answer or acknowledge his apology this time.

"It was selfish, dude, and totally fucked up. Why would you think that was your only option? No one's opinion means enough to take your life."

Dave didn't think Rick sounded angry, more resigned.

"It wasn't just that. When I first started to notice my feelings were different than other boys I freaked. It was about sixth grade and I was already gettin' shit for being bigger and hairier than most. I hoped I would grow out of it. I hated it. I wanted to grow up, get married, and have children; the whole nine yards. I felt like my dreams were goin' up in smoke. Then I started high school and I saw Kurt. It was quite possibly the best and worst day of my life, at that point. I couldn't stop staring at him; he was so beautiful. I still remember everythin' he was wearing that day. I knew then, even if I couldn't admit it to anyone else. That's when the anger started. I blamed Fancy for being proud of who he was, and making me feel like shit for hiding. I took it out on him. As much as I tortured him, I tortured myself more. Sophomore year was better in some ways and worse in others. I had the team and I was makin' friends, but that just made me more paranoid – like it would all come crumbling down if anyone found out. Things got out of hand with Kurt; I didn't know when to stop. So one day I knocked his phone out of his hand and he chased after me. He came storming into the locker room yelling at me, insulting me."

Rick snorted. "Little dude's tough."

"That, he is, but it wasn't a good thing right then. I freaked. All these feelings came rushing at me. I kissed him. It was probably one of the lowest moments of my life. Basically assaulting him, but I liked him a lot. I even tried to move in for a second kiss. Thank God he stopped me. I have no fuckin' clue what I would've done. That's when he transferred and I knew I blew it. All I wanted was to hold him and kiss him, but I couldn't leave my closet. I pushed him too far and he left. I thought maybe with him gone I would get some peace, but no. It wasn't really him that was the problem. I even tried to date Santana to hide myself and that didn't work either."

"Why the hell did you do that?" Rick asked.

"It was Tana's idea actually. She found out my secret and blackmailed me into helpin' her get Kurt back. The thing is we became good friends along the way. I really love that girl, just not like that, ya know? So anyway Kurt comes back and we have this sit down with the parents and Figgins. I started that stupid protection thing as an excuse to stop the bullying. My relationship with my friends suffered. I was a mess. The only good thing was I was finally able to sincerely apologize to Kurt. Do you know what he did?"

Rick shook his head 'no.'

"He fuckin' forgave me! Do you believe that shit? He said he understood things were hard for me and that he would help me. I remember thinking it wasn't possible to love him more than I did at that moment. He meant as friends though. He was already in love with Blaine by then. I figured out I didn't have a chance and it hurt too much to stay. I did so much damage to him, to myself, and I just needed to get away. I transferred schools right after that. Kurt called me, and texted me; he tried to be my friend. I was so obsessed with him I sent him Valentine's and showed up at Breadstixs confessing my love like a freakin' idiot. He shot me down as politely as possible, but I was a wreck mentally. I was sinking in my own self-hatred; being angry at myself and latching on to Kurt wasn't helpful at all. When I was leaving some guy from my new school saw me, took one look at Kurt and knew about me. He would end up outing me to the whole school. It was the worst feeling in the world, man. Everything I had ever thought about myself was being said to my face, behind my back, and all over my Facebook. I just snapped. I thought to myself, 'see I was right. No one would stand by me; no one would understand.' I didn't even want to tell my parents. I thought I would just end it by taking myself out of the equation."

"Dude! Those guys were douche bags! Why didn't you reach out to Kurt, if no one else?" Rick's eyes were bright and he seemed fidgety.

"I kinda did. I mean I called him, but I knew I had freaked him out with my crazy-stalker routine and then my absurd confession. He didn't answer, but I didn't leave a message. I know, without a doubt, if I'd left just one message indicating I was in trouble he would've called or shown up. The truth is I didn't want him to save me. I didn't want to be saved. I wanted to give up, crawl in a hole and give up."

Dave reached out a hand and placed it on Nelson's shoulder. "Dude, I hurt a lot of people with my actions. Some I know about and some I don't. I'm trying to make amends with everyone I can." Dave squeezed his shoulder.

"I am truly sorry Rick. I never meant to take you or your friendship for granted. I couldn't see past my own big, gay shadow. I hope you can forgive me and give me a second chance to be your friend."

The boys stared at each for a long time. Dave felt a few teardrops leave his eyes and he could see Rick was fighting his own.

Suddenly Rick reached out and hugged Dave. "Don't ever do anything like that again, dude."

They pulled apart.

"Promise, dude, promise." Dave wiped his face on his jersey. "Are we cool?"

"Ya, s'cool." Rick looked at the ice. "We better get to practicing or you're gonna be late for dinner."

"Sure. Hey, Rick, would you like to join us for dinner? It's gonna be big. Sebastian, his father, Azimo, his mom, CJ and his parents, they'll all be there. So there's plenty if you're interested."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Well, sure man, why not? I'll text my pops later."

The boys worked on their slap shots and passing drills for about an hour before they were both too tired to continue.

"Dude, let's hit the showers. I am ripe! Woo hoo," Rick laughed as he caught a sniff of his own jersey.

"Um, I – I can just shower at home. It's no biggie. Why don't you go ahead?"

"D, what the hell? I thought we were cool?"

"We are Nelson. I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable, you know, being alone with me, showering. It makes some people freak out."

"Let me ask you somethin' man, are you attracted to me?"

"What?! NO! What the fuck, Nelson!"

"Didn't think so. I'm not your type and obviously you're not my type. So what's the problem? I didn't have a problem showering around you before and there's no point having a problem now. I probably wouldn't want to shower around you and Sebastian though; some of that porn that came up online freaked me out."

"Are you kiddin' me?"

"Naw, man, I was like using Google to research homo stuff, so I could talk to you and shit. These fuckin' porn pop-ups come at you and I thought I was closing them, but some of them opened. Dude, some of that shit was seriously disturbing!"

Dave started laughing, borderline hysterically.

"Nelson, you're an idiot! Not all gay sex is like that! They have disturbing hetero porn as well. Besides, there is no way I would have sex with Sebastian with anyone around."

"I know that! I just know how to avoid the hetero stuff. These ones came out of nowhere!"

Dave just shook his head. "Fine. Let's hurry up. I'm starving."

Dave felt a million times better after talking to Rick. They even joked around while showering. Dave made sure there was an empty stall between them. Rick texted his dad about dinner as D finished getting dressed.

"You wanna follow me to my place?" Dave asked.

"I need to make a quick stop, dude. I'll meet you there; I know where it is."

"Okay, sure. See ya there."

Dave arrived home at the same time as Sebastian and Stephen.

"Hello David! How was practice?" Stephen asked as he hugged him.

"Good sir. How was the mall?"

"Dave, it's Stephen, not sir. The mall was great, though. I always enjoy watching Sebastian shop, even if it's just candy." The elder Smythe laughed.

Dave noticed the large bag in Seb's hand. "Wow, babe. Did you buy out the whole store?"

"No, smartass. I picked up some extra stuff to take to the meeting on Friday." Sebastian explained as he walked into the kitchen to put the bag in the refrigerator.

"Hey boys. Hi Stephen." Kelly and Kay were cooking up some delicious-smelling food.

Stephen bent to kiss Kay. "Hi."

"Hello yourself." She smiled at him. "Did you boys have fun at the mall?"

"Yes, momma." Sebastian answered as he kissed Kay's cheek then turned and kissed Kelly's as well. "It all smells so good! I'm going to run up and get changed. I'll be right back to help."

Stephen watched his son with a sappy expression.

Kay asked, "What's that look about?"

"Huh? Oh, it amazes me how he is with you. So free and easy. I like it, a lot."

"Sebastian's a good boy. He's very easy to love." Kay giggled.

"Don't let him hear that!" Azimo said as he entered the kitchen.

All three parents just laughed.

"Boy," Kay looked at her son, "Make yourself useful and set the table."

"David, come help Azimo set the table," Kelly yelled.

"I'm right here, ma! Don't need to yell." Dave dropped a kiss on her cheek before he grabbed plates and started to hand them to Z. "Oh, I invited my friend Rick to join us. He just had to make a stop, but he should be here soon."

"Rick? Nelson?" Kelly smiled. "Did you two make up?"

"Yup, we had a long talk today after practice. I think it'll take some time, but we should be good."

Z came back in the room and caught the end of what Dave had said. "Good thing too. That boy was gettin' on my damn nerves. Puck was gonna kill someone if things didn't stop."

"He kinda had a right to be upset, dude. Just let it go, okay."

"Sure D. I'm cool as long as he's cool."

Dave smiled. "Good, someone needs to let CJ know when he gets here. Last thing I need is CJ poppin' off at the mouth."

"What am I poppin' off about?" CJ asked as he entered the kitchen. "Hey everyone. My mom sent me over with the enchiladas. She should be here in a few; my granny was on the phone."

"Thank you, Chris." Kelly gave the boy a hug. "Please put them on the table in the dining room."

"So what're you supposed to tell me, Z?" Chris asked.

Dave spoke up as he set out glasses. "Rick Nelson and I had a long talk today. We're cool. He's comin' for dinner."

"Good, good. As long as he's cool."

"That's what I said, man." Z sent CJ a fist-bump.

Just as Sebastian was coming down the stairs there was a knock at the door. He opened it to find Rick at the door with some flowers in his hand.

"Nelson, if those are for my boyfriend I will be re-thinking my stance on violence and kicking your ass."

"You're a comedian, Smythe. First off, you can't kick my ass if you tried and second your boyfriend is safe. I like my dates to smell prettier."

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh. Rick joined in as he entered the home and shut the door.

Both boys entered the kitchen.

"Rick, it's nice you could join us!" Kelly pulled the boy into a hug. "Did you remember to let your father know?"

"Yes Mrs. K. I texted him before I left school. He's still working the late shifts." Rick held out the flowers to her. "These are for you. I – I kinda owe you an apology from the last time I saw you. I'm really sorry about the way I spoke to you and the things I said."

"Oh, Rick, honey, don't worry about it. You were upset. We all were. I understand, but thank you, these are lovely."

"Hello Rick," Kay gave him a hug as well. "This is Stephen, Sebastian's father."

"Hello sir. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Rick, right?" The boy nodded. "Call me Stephen, please. Sir sounds like I should be looking around for my father."

Sebastian had been standing over by the counter watching Rick interact with the adults. It was a surprise to see a polite young man instead of the insolent brat he had spoken to that morning. He figured the talk with Dave had gone well.

The other three boys entered the kitchen.

"Hey Nelson! You made it." Dave smiled and fist-bumped Rick.

"He brought your mother some flowers, David. Isn't that thoughtful?" Sebastian smirked at the hockey player.

"Very cool, man. Moms always dig that stuff." Dave chuckled. "We're gonna go play some video games until dinner's done. Do you wanna join us?"

The boys turned to leave the room.

"Seb, are you comin'?" Dave asked.

"No, I'm going to help out here. You guys go have fun."

Jenny Strando entered the kitchen followed by Chris Sr.

After hellos and hugs were exchanged, the ladies quickly put Sebastian to work while the dads slipped out to the living room with Paul.

Sebastian really enjoyed hanging out with the moms. It made him miss his own mother more, but he felt close to Kay so it was still good.

It didn't take long to get everything on the table. Sebastian called the boys down while Kelly rounded up the dads.

When everyone was seated, Dave reached over and took Sebastian's hand in his own.

"I just want to say something, if that's alright, dad?" Paul nodded. "I'm really happy we're all here together like this. I'm thankful for all of you and I just want you to know how much I love you all. I know things were rough there and I promise all of you, I won't ever go back to being that person. I just wanted you all to know that."

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Dave and kissed his cheek. "I love you," he whispered.

Dave smiled widely. "Love you too," he whispered back as he kissed Seb on the nose.

Kelly wiped her eyes on her napkin.

Paul cleared his throat. "Thank you, son. We love you very much and we are so proud of how far you've come in such a short time. We promise to hold you to your promise and to always be here for you no matter what."

Kelly smiled at her husband and then at her son. "Okay everyone, let's dig in!"


	18. Chapter 18

_**AN: I need to warn you about possible triggers in this chapter.**_

**Chapter 18**

The rest of the week seemed to fly by quickly. Before Dave knew it, it was Friday morning. He was a bit nervous about that night.

After his shower, Dave entered their bedroom and found that in addition to their already-packed gym bags, Sebastian was filling an extra bag with clothes.

"Morning babe, what's with the clothes?"

"Good Morning," Seb smiled and continued to pack. "I have a surprise for you after the meeting tonight. We're going to get some dinner and then I booked us a room at a hotel."

Dave's eyebrow shot up. "Really?" He walked over to Seb and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's waist. "Are you planning on taking advantage of me?" Dave chuckled.

Sebastian turned in Dave's arms and wrapped his own around D's neck. "Absolutely!" Seb leaned in and began kissing along Dave's jaw, working his way toward his mouth.

Dave tilted his head to give Seb better access. "Well, in that case, who am I to deny you?"

The boys kissed passionately. Sebastian pulled away first.

"If we don't stop now…" Seb kissed Dave again. "We're both going to need another shower."

"I'm cool with that." Dave kissed Seb again, but then he stepped back, smiling at the blush on Sebastian's cheeks.

"You're a horrible tease, David!" Sebastian smirked. "That's okay though, because tonight I will have you all to myself." Seb trailed his fingers down Dave's chest, and then ran his entire hand over the half-erection D was sporting.

Dave laughed and grabbed Sebastian's hand. He brought it up to his lips, kissing each finger. "Now who's the tease?" he smirked.

Sebastian just shook his head. "Let's get going. I hope this day goes fast."

Dave laughed again. "Eager much?"

"David," Seb whined, "It's been three days since we had sex! I have needs you know."

"Un-huh, right, who knew being a reformed gigolo would be so hard?"

Both boys laughed.

Dave finished getting dressed while Sebastian took their bags down to the car. They met back up in the kitchen. Kelly was making breakfast and Paul was reading his paper.

"Good Morning, Paul!" Sebastian slid into the seat next to the older man, cradling his coffee.

"Good Morning, Sebastian! TGIF!" Paul smiled at the boy and they shared a wink.

"Uggh, all this happiness in the morning, it's just gross!" Kelly groaned from the stove.

Dave walked in at that moment. "Don't worry mom, Sebastian's good mood will fade as soon as he remembers he has a math test today." Dave kissed his mom on the cheek.

"Shit! I forgot all about that!" Sebastian dropped his head on the table in exaggeration.

"See mom, no worries, good mood gone." Dave grabbed some coffee and sat down next to Seb.

"What a good son you are, David! Now, do you have something to torture your father with?" Kelly laughed with a fake evil laugh.

"Oh, no! David can't possibly ruin my good mood this morning." Paul's eyes twinkled in merriment and he tapped Sebastian on the shoulder. He nodded at the boy, "I got morning sex and since you two will be gone overnight my whole evening is looking up as well."

David choked on his coffee while Sebastian laughed hard enough for tears to form.

Kelly just ignored the whole comment. She placed a plate of pancakes in front of each of the boys. "David, make sure you have plenty of condoms with you."

"Mom!" Dave shrieked. The sound just made Paul and Sebastian laugh harder.

Dave glared at his boyfriend and his father. "Keep it up you two, why don't ya?"

"I keep it up just fine. How about you, Paul?" Sebastian smirked.

"Oh, I'm good. Right, dear?" Kelly just nodded at him as she sat down with her own pancakes.

"Someone shoot me!" David face-palmed before pushing the plate away and dropping his head to the table.

"David, eat your pancakes dear." Kelly pushed Dave's shoulder.

"Yes, David, eat your pancakes son," Paul smirked, "You're gonna need your strength for later."

Paul and Sebastian collapsed into each other laughing uncontrollably.

Dave gaped at the two. Kelly pushed his plate back in front of him.

"Just ignore them baby," she said.

When the two finally stopped laughing, Sebastian patted Dave on the arm. "Sorry babe, we're just teasing you. It's just too easy to resist."

"Zip it, Sebastian," Dave growled.

Sebastian chuckled one last time before digging into his breakfast.

When Dave finished he took his plate to the sink, rinsed it and put it in the dishwasher. "Thank you for breakfast, mom. It was good."

"You're welcome honey. Have a good day today." Kelly kissed her son before rinsing her own plate.

"Your cooking is always great, Kelly," Sebastian said as he came up to the sink. He kissed her cheek as she took his plate from him.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Have a good day. Oh, and Sebastian we'll all be there for the meeting tonight. I think we're riding over together with your dad and Kay."

"Perfect! Thank you for all the support you guys. It really means a lot to me and David."

"Honey, we love both of you very much. We couldn't _not_ support you two. Now, shoo-shoo, get to school." Kelly pushed the taller boy toward the door.

Sebastian laughed. "Alright, see you both later. Goodbye."

David was already in the car when Sebastian slid into the driver's seat. Seb smiled at him but Dave just shook his head at him.

"Why, Seb? Why must you encourage my parents to torture me?" Dave lectured as Seb drove off.

"D, you need to chill out. They're just teasing you because you make it too easy. I mean, what's the big deal anyway? They know we're having sex. There's nothing to be ashamed of, right?" Sebastian added the last bit with a little hesitation and dejection in his voice.

"Hold up. Pull over right now."

Sebastian pulled over and put the car in park. Dave reached out and took his hand.

"I am NOT ashamed of any part of our relationship. I can't stand the thought of you thinking that for even a moment. I'm just not as comfortable with discussing my sex life with my parents. AND I really _never_ want to think about their sex life!" Dave shuddered.

Seb looked at his boyfriend for a long moment. "Alright D, I will try to rein in the jokes with your dad and mine too while I'm at it. I'm sorry we made you feel uncomfortable, babe."

"It's fine, I'll live. I'll work on being less spastic about it too. I love you and I really don't want to change you in any way – abrasive humor and all." Dave leaned across the console for a brief kiss. "We better get going."

Sebastian sighed, "Fine, fine!"

The day went by pretty fast. Random people had come up to Sebastian or Dave throughout the day to discuss the meeting. Some couldn't make it, but said they would make the next one, while others told the couple they would be there. Dave was surprised when he heard that a few teachers were even planning on attending.

Practice was cut short for both boys as the coaches and the majority of the team was going to the meeting. In the locker room there was a lot of good-natured joking and teasing. It made Dave pause and really take in the environment around him. All his fears about coming out seemed so insignificant now. Sure, it hadn't been easy and he made it even harder on himself, but standing in that room with everyone getting ready – Dave felt a peace he never thought he would.

The boys got in the car and headed for the meeting. Sebastian was in such a good mood. Dave laughed as Seb sang along to the radio. _'__You cast a spell on me, spell on me. You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me. And I decided you look well on me, well on me. So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me…'_

"I love when you sing, Sebastian." Dave smiled and hummed along.

"Well, I love that you love when I sing." Seb smirked.

Dave shook his head. "What a ham you are!"

The Lima library wasn't very far so they arrived in just a few minutes. There were already several cars and students in the parking lot. The boys saw several of the Dalton crew had already arrived as well.

"Wes and David must have cancelled Warbler practice today if they're here already." Seb chuckled as he pointed to Nick and Jeff jumping up and down waving at them.

Dave laughed. "Where do those two get all their energy? It's exhausting just to watch them."

Jeff threw himself at Sebastian, who caught him up in a big hug. "I missed you, Sebby." The blonde squeezed him tightly.

"We see each other on Skype all the time, Blondie," Seb groaned with a smile.

Nick wrapped his arms around Dave. "We missed you too, big guy."

Dave hugged the brunette boy back. "I've missed you two, a lot. I hope you're not giving Wes and David too much trouble."

"Who us?!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Yes, you two heathens." Wes said as he joined the group.

"Babe, go easy on them. They've been so excited all day." David smiled as he shook hands with Dave and Sebastian. "How are you two doing? Seems like a good turn out."

Seb replied, "We're good. How are you guys doing?"

"We're fine, Sebastian. I miss you though, no one to give me crap at practice except Niff." Wes pulled his best friend in for a hug.

"We do not!" Both Nick and Jeff yelled at the same time.

The others just laughed at the couple.

Kurt and Blaine approached the group. Hugs were passed around. They all decided to head inside and see if there was anything they could do to help set up.

The meeting leader was a younger guy named Steve. He lived in Columbus but often traveled around and facilitated meetings throughout the state. The man explained they could move in as many chairs as needed but there wasn't a lot of room.

The boys helped move some furniture around. As the McKinley athletes showed up they decided to make an outer circle of chairs and that most of them would sit on the floor in the circle. This would let the adults and teachers have the chairs.

Steve was surprised at the turnout. He had spoken to Rick on the phone about the numbers, but he had been skeptical.

"Rick," Steve approached him and shook hands. "Nice to see you again. So do you want to help facilitate the meeting or do you have some specifics you want to talk about tonight?"

"I could introduce you and explain what the meetings about, dude, but I can't facilitate anything. This is for the guys to get to know the others, ya know?" Rick looked around making sure his team was all there. He had already told all of them that, 'If you don't show, you ride the bench.'

"Okay, well, I'll let you open the meeting, make introductions and then I'll explain how we work." Steve smiled at the people entering the room.

"Sounds good." Rick started directing people to the seats.

Azimo approached Rick with Matthew and Quinn. "Nelson, I think everyone is here dude, at least all the first string football players are here."

Matthew said, "All the basketball guys are here. Coach is on his way."

Quinn spoke up, "All of New Directions and most of the Cheerios are here. Coach Sylvester is on the way as well."

"I think all the preppy boys are here too," Rick added. "So it's just a few coaches and teachers missing. Dave's parents just walked in." He nodded toward the door.

Gathered at the door were not only Paul and Kelly, but also Stephen, Kay, Burt and Carole. Before they had even sat down, the McKinley coaches arrived together.

Rick went to the front of the room. "Alright, everyone quiet down." He waited until he had everyone's attention. "So this is Steve. He runs the PFLAG meetings and travels around to help people start their own groups. We're gonna let him talk and explain how this works and then take it from there. I don't think I need to remind you, but I will - no bullshit tonight! Azimo, Matthew and I will not hesitate to throw your ass outta here. Sorry about the language parents. I mean it though, everyone's gonna listen and be respectful tonight. I think there's opportunity for questions, right Steve?" Steve nodded to the group. "Ya, good. If we don't get to all the questions don't worry about it. We're gonna try to get our own group going at McKinley and maybe meet more often."

"Hello everyone!" he waited for the replies to trail off. "My name is Steve and I'm a counselor with the PFLAG organization. Rick was correct one of my main job duties is to travel around Ohio and either facilitate meetings or help groups set up their own chapters. Normally we would have a specific topic set up to discuss or a guest speaker. Tonight we're going to do things a little different since there are so many of you. Does everyone know each other? Or should we do introductions?"

Steve addressed his questions to Rick.

"I think we all know each other for the most part. Maybe the parents could introduce themselves though." Rick looked to the adults.

Paul cleared his throat and smiled at the kids in the room as he stood up. "My name is Paul Karofsky, and this is my wife Kelly. We are Dave's parents obviously." He chuckled as he sat down.

Kay and Stephen stood up together. "I'm Kay Adams, Azimo's mother." She smiled at Stephan. "I'm Stephen Smythe, Sebastian's father." He winked at Seb before sitting.

Dave noticed that Sebastian seemed nervous and he kept rubbing his palms on his jeans. Dave reached over and squeezed his hand. Seb smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Burt stood up next. "I'm Burt Hummel. This is my wife, Carole. We're Kurt and Finn's parents."

"I'm here, I'm here!" A woman said as she rushed in and sat down next to Carole. When she realized they were doing introductions she stood back up. "Sorry I'm late; I'm Nora Puckerman, Noah's mother."

Kurt beamed at the woman he considered family before reaching over and squeezing Noah's hand. Puck was blushing as people looked at him and then at his mom.

Two gentlemen stood next, "I'm Hiram Berry, and this is my husband LeRoy Berry. We're Rachel's parents."

Mr. Shue was next in line. "I think most of you know us, but for the parents – I'm William Schuester, glee club coach." He indicated each teacher as he continued on. "This is Ms. Pilsbury, our guidance counselor; Coach Bieste, the football coach; Coach Wallace, the hockey coach; Coach Johnson, the basketball coach; and last but not least, Coach Sylvester, the Cheerios coach."

Steve spoke, "I must say I am really impressed with your turn out. It's always great to see parents and educators coming together to help the kids deal with the issues in their lives. I really hope you all get something out of being here tonight. So with that in mind, and the fact that we don't have a speaker, I thought maybe we could share some personal stories. This will give you a chance to get to know each other and some of your background. You might find you have things in common or learn things you didn't know."

The young counselor looked at the group. "Does anyone want to start us off?"

The room was quiet for a minute. Sebastian took a deep breath and raised his hand. Dave's eyebrow shot up. He wasn't surprised Sebastian had volunteered but more by the look on his face that said he was scared. It bothered Dave.

Steve nodded to Sebastian to begin whenever.

"Huh, okay, so, umm, my name is Sebastian. I'm gay as most, if not all, of you know. Dave is my boyfriend." He smiled at Dave who took his hand in support. "Dave's actually my first boyfriend. I didn't do the relationship thing before, more like played the field, but I love David so I've made a lot of changes in my life. One of the things I'm working on is opening up to people, trying to be honest and let people in. It's not something I'm good at or comfortable with, but I'd do anything for Dave." Sebastian took another deep breath.

"I figured out I was gay pretty early in life, around thirteen. I had this crush on this guy, Robbie. He was about two years older than me. He was part of the cool crowd, a jock, and very popular. I played sports all the time, but mostly because I loved the outdoors. That's how we met. At first he was really nice to me. He used to ask if I wanted to join them at lunch even though I was only on the JV team. It was kinda awesome. I didn't really think about being gay or whether it was obvious to others or not. I just knew I was attracted to guys not girls. I never thought it was a big deal. My dad told me that he and my mom knew since I was young even though I only recently voiced it out loud. Even my best friend's parents never acted liked it was a big deal, so I didn't either."

Dave scooted closer to Sebastian. He knew where this was going and he wasn't sure why Sebastian was sharing this particular horrible memory. He just wanted to support his boyfriend so he quietly held Seb's hand.

"Robbie and his buddies invited me to a party one weekend. His parents were out of town and he said the guys were getting together to have some fun. I was excited to be invited. Everyone wants to fit in and be accepted. I didn't think about it twice I mean I was thirteen you don't really think at that age. There wasn't really a party. When I got there it was just Robbie and two of his buddies. I felt nervous, but like I said I just wanted them to like me so I stayed. They got into his dad's beer and after a while drinking they put on some porn. I was very uncomfortable. I wanted to leave, but I didn't want them to think I was a pansy on top of being gay. I noticed Robbie kept staring at me. I didn't think he was gay so I tried to ignore it. My face felt like it was on fire as the movie played on. I'd never seen porn before that day and this particular movie had two guys in it. Robbie noticed my blushing and commented about how I blushed like a girl and wasn't that just confirmation that I was a fairy. The other guys made some rude comments as well. I thought about leaving. I just didn't know how to get out of there without seeming like a loser."

Sebastian had tears in his eyes as he looked up and locked eyes with his father. Stephen was openly crying and so was Kay; they seemed to know where this was going. Azimo and Wes moved closer to Sebastian. Z took Seb's other hand in his. Wes was fighting his own tears since he knew parts of this story.

"Before I could think of a way out, Robbie pinned me to the couch. He started to pull at my clothes. I tried to get him to stop. I fought back as hard as I could, but these guys were a lot bigger than me. Robbie smacked me hard enough to see lights dancing behind my eyes and I went still as I tried to recover. They must have thought I was agreeing. One of the other boys pulled my shirt off. My pants and shoes disappeared before I recovered enough to realize. I didn't know I was crying until Robbie grabbed my face telling me to be quiet. I didn't I just started fighting back harder. They were too strong though. He told me if I wanted to make it through this I had to start doing what he wanted and how he wanted it. He said a queer boy like me should be happy he was showing any interest in me. I couldn't bring myself to stop fighting. The beating was pretty bad. I was bruised and bloody by the end. My head was spinning and I couldn't focus."

Several people were softly crying at this point. Many of the Cheerios who had boyfriends with them where being hugged by their significant others. Brittany was a wreck Santana was rocking her softly. Sebastian tried to smile at the blonde. Seb noticed Blaine was in Kurt's lap, (they were both crying) while Kurt and Blaine were both wrapped in Puck's arms.

Sebastian shook himself and continued. "They held me down and raped me that day. I didn't understand why they did it. I didn't know if it was because of my sexual orientation or not. I could barely stand as they shoved me into the bathroom and told me to get cleaned up. There was a pair of shorts in there so after I washed my face I pulled on the shorts and climbed – well, fell really – out of the window and stumbled home. I made it past my dad, up to my room and into the shower before I broke down. I just sat under the scalding hot water and cried. I had no idea what to do. I felt like it was my fault. Maybe I had flirted with Robbie and gave him the wrong impression. The worst part was at some point when it was happening my body had started to betray me. I thought something was wrong with me."

Dave wrapped his arms around Seb and rubbed circles on his back. He wanted to tell him to stop, but it seemed his boyfriend needed to get it out.

Sebastian wiped at Dave's tears and gave him a watery smile.

"Apparently Robbie noticed I got away. While I was in the shower he showed up at my house and told my dad I got drunk at the party and took my clothes off before leaving and walking home. He said he just wanted to make sure I made it home. I think he just wanted to know if I told on them."

Stephen's breath hitched loudly. He whispered "I'm so, so sorry."

The younger Symthe smiled at his dad. "I know dad. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know and I didn't correct any assumptions. I picked a fight with you and pushed you away instead of telling you the truth. I was just so ashamed of what happened."

Seb looked at Wes and David. He gave them a watery smile as well. "I transferred schools after that. I went to school at Dalton. I healed physically, but emotionally and mentally – that didn't start to happen until recently. I started playing the field so to speak. Basically I whored around. I figured I wasn't good for a relationship, that I was damaged goods. I felt like everyone is just out for sex so if you can't beat 'em join 'em, right? I started screwing anything and everything. No attachments though, half the time I didn't even get their names. I always used protection, but I wouldn't ever see anyone twice. I was a real bastard. I hurt a lot of people. I figured it was better than them hurting me."

Sebastian looked at Dave. He leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Then I met cubby here. At first I tried to push him away. He was so damn persistent though. He stayed in my mind and my dreams all the time. One night Dave approached me and I was extremely harsh with him. A couple of days later Hummel told me what Dave had done to himself. I lost my mind a little bit that day. I felt responsible, like if I could've been honest with Dave about my attraction, then maybe he wouldn't be hurting. I went to the hospital and basically spilled all my baggage into his lap. You know what he did? He accepted me, bullshit and all. He helped me heal; he's still helping me heal. This is the first time I've felt normal since that day. I don't know where I would be without David." Sebastian reached out to Dave. "I love you very much."

"I love you too, Sebastian." Dave whispered back because he couldn't quite find his voice.

"I thought about what I would say tonight at this meeting for a long time. I wanted to share my story with all of you, not to make you cry – for that I'm sorry – but to let you see into who I am. To maybe help some of you understand that even though there are things about me and my life that you don't agree with, that I'm still human with the same problems as you. Hopefully you can see past my orientation and bother to get to know me, the real me. I'm still an asshole most of the time, and I tend to flirt too much, but I can be a good friend if given the chance."

Sebastian looked around the room. "I'm sorry if it was a bit too much for a first meeting. I just figured if I let out the worst of it anything else you learn about me will seem like cake. Also, I wanted everyone else to be able to open up – Wes is always telling me to lead by example." He chuckled a bit.

"Thank you Sebastian," Steve said. "It couldn't have been easy to share that with so many people, some I take it you don't really know that well." Sebastian nodded 'yes.' Steve smiled at him.

"Does anyone have any questions or anything they would like to say?" Steve addressed the group.

Kurt cleared his throat and wiped at his own tears. "I just wanted to say that even though we haven't always gotten along Sebastian, you've become very important to me. I'm sorry that happened to you, but I am honored you trusted us enough to share it with us. It couldn't have been easy and I don't know if I could have survived in your shoes."

"Aww, Lady Lips, don't get all mushy on me now." Sebastian whined.

Everyone laughed. And just like that the dam broke and people started sharing and talking. Some had experienced similar things or at least knew of someone who had. Steve helped them work through and understand certain feelings when they needed it and other times let the group help each other.

It was almost three hours later before Steve finally stood in front of the group and called for their attention.

"Everyone, I'm sorry to end this. I can tell we are bridging some serious gaps here and that is such a wonderful thing. The library is closing soon though so we need to clean up and get going. I can stick around outside if you want to talk about getting your own chapter going. Then you can all meet closer to home and more often if you'd like."

People started to get up and put the room back together. There were soft conversations going on as everyone worked together. Almost all of the girls came over and hugged Sebastian. A surprising number of guys came up to Seb as well and did the bro hug thing.

Christian threw his arms around Sebastian and squeezed him until Dave had to pry the beach-bum off him. The twins surrounded Seb next, pulling the brunette into a three-hug.

Sebastian laughed as he pulled away.

Azimo approached his little brother (at least in his mind that's how he thought of it). "Say the word, bro and we track that kid down and kick the shit outta him."

"No, Z, it's not necessary. I heard a few years ago his family moved out west somewhere. Besides he's not worth you getting in trouble for. I appreciate the sentiment though." Sebastian put out his hand for a fist bump, but Z pulled him in for a big hug.

Once outside people said their goodbyes and started to leave. The parents and teachers seemed to linger together speaking in hushed tones off to the side. Dave wondered what they were going on about, but he wasn't going to ask. Right now all Dave wanted was to get his boyfriend alone and make sure he was all right.

Dave walked up to where Sebastian was saying goodbye to the Warblers. "You ready to go, babe? I'm starving."

"Yes, dear," Sebastian laughed. "Although, now that you mention it, I am a little hungry too."

Calling out final goodbyes to everyone still in the parking lot, the boys got in the car and drove off.

"It was really brave of you to open up like that tonight, Seb. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, D. I figured go big or go home, right? I wanted to show them it was a safe place to lay everything out and I figured that was the best way."

Dave chuckled a little. "You always surprise me."

"Well the night isn't over yet, Mr. Karofsky. I have a few more surprises planned for you." Sebastian wiggled his eyebrow at Dave.

"Mr. Smythe, are you hitting on me?" Dave gasped in mock horror.

"Is it working?" Sebastian grinned. "I mean I'm willing to feed you first."

David laughed, but Seb swore he heard him say 'incorrigible' in there somewhere.

A few minutes later they pulled up at a hotel just outside of Westerville. It was nicer than anything they had in Lima, but not too fancy. Sebastian ran inside to check them in and came back with two room keys. He parked around back and got their bags out of the car.

Dave opened the third floor hotel room and walked into the suite. It was a nice room. The décor wasn't too hotel-ish. They had a little sitting area with a couch and a TV, along with a mini-bar and counter for coffee. The bed was a king size with tons of fluffy pillows.

He placed his key on the counter and dropped his bag on the floor before Dave jumped on the bed sending pillows everywhere. Sebastian laughed at his hi-jinks.

"Come on, Dave," Seb pulled D off the bed. "The restaurant here isn't bad. They actually make a decent steak. Let's get you fed so I can get you back here and take advantage of you."

"Seb, you can't take advantage of me if I let you. And besides Kurt said I should hold out for dessert." Dave stuck his tongue out at Seb playfully.

"David," Seb growled. "Don't tease me with that tongue. Beside you already have dessert you have me."

The boys cracked up as they headed to the elevator and dinner.

After they ordered dinner, Dave took a drink of his soda and looked at Sebastian.

"Seb, tell me please, why did you really bring up what happened tonight?" He reached across the table to hold Seb's hand.

"Well, the meeting isn't really for the straight kids so I didn't think a lot of them would speak up at first. Then I thought Santana and Brittany might not be ready to talk. Wes, David, and Nick didn't have issues with their parents or coming out. Jeffy's parents were assholes about it, but his grandparents on his mother's side saved him before it got too bad. Then there's Blainers and I knew his story was something he wasn't going to share until he felt more comfortable. Lady Lips' main problem was you, Finn, and Puck. I didn't think he would go into it in front of your parents or his and Finn's for that matter." Sebastian chuckled and squeezed Dave's hand. "Lord knows when or if Puck's ever gonna come out of the closet, but I figured as soon as I saw his mother that was a no!"

Dave laughed at that one, he had to agree though.

"So that left me and you. I know you have been vacillating back and forth about talking about the suicide. I just figured it would be hard for you and I really wanted you to be able to enjoy this weekend. Plus, I needed to get it out. I've told you and the doc, but I've never really told anyone else the details like I did tonight. Not even Wes knew what he knows now."

"Sebastian, you put yourself out there to save me from having to do it?"

Seb locked eyes with Dave and nodded slowly.

Dave got up from his chair, not caring where they were. He dropped to his knees by Sebastian's side and pulled the boy into his arms. He kissed him with so much love and tenderness, tears started to form in Seb's eyes.

"I love you, Sebastian, so damn much. I'm the luckiest asshole on the planet."

Seb cupped Dave's cheek and smiled softly. "I think we're both pretty lucky, David. I don't know if I could be this open if I didn't have your love."

The waitress brought their dinner at that minute. She smiled brightly at the couple. Dave kissed Sebastian one last time before going back to his seat.

D wanted to lighten the mood so he asked, "What else do you have up your sleeve for this weekend, babe?"

"Sex."

Dave blinked at him and smirked. "That's it? Just sex?"

"Well, I figured we'd eat too at some point, but that's the plan. Two whole days of keeping you naked and at my mercy." Sebastian leered at Dave and wiggled his eyebrows.

Dave stared in shock for a moment before laughing loudly. He quickly quieted down when he remembered where he was, but he didn't stop chuckling.

Dinner was good. The boys laughed and made inappropriate comments to each other. They did some hand holding while waiting for dessert. A dessert they wound up sharing by Sebastian moving his chair closer to Dave and feeding him every other bite.

Dave grabbed the check when the waitress brought it over.

"Hey, this was my treat!" the ex-Warbler pouted.

"Uh-huh, not this time, babe. You're always trying to pay for everything. I got this. Now why don't you get your pretty ass ready to go while I tip the nice waitress?" Dave winked at him.

"My what? Aww, Davey, do you think my ass is pretty?" Seb batted his eyelashes at D.

The waitress came back at that moment and took Dave's credit card. Dave shook his head at Seb's antics.

"Don't be a stick in the mud, Davey. You know you love me and all my silliness."

"That's true."

Dave tipped the waitress and the boys headed back upstairs. The made out in the elevator until another couple got on one floor before theirs.

"I think I'm gonna hop in the shower real quick, babe," Dave pulled his boyfriend in for a hug. "You wanna join me?"

"Actually I have another surprise for you so you go ahead and I'll be waiting when you come out." Seb kissed him quickly before shoving him into the bathroom.

"Hey," Dave yelled, "I don't have any clothes in here."

"You won't need any, David." Seb yelled back.

While Dave showered Sebastian pulled back the covers on the bed. He set out lube and condoms on the nightstand. Then he lit candles and placed them around the room while turning down the air. He knew Dave liked to sleep with it a little colder in the room and it was a good excuse for Sebastian to cuddle into him.

He grabbed the boots that Dave liked out of his bag and stripped down. By the time Dave finished his shower; Sebastian shut off all the lights and lay back on the bed in only those boots.

Dave exited the bathroom and took in the candles and darkened room. When he spotted Sebastian reclined on the bed, naked except for thigh-high black leather boots, his towel and jaw dropped at the same time.

"Sebastian," he croaked.

"Come here, David." Sebastian whispered as he crooked his finger at Dave.

Swallowing loudly Dave moved toward the bed. His eyes feasted on Seb's skin glistening in the candlelight. The boots were a stark contract to the romantic setting. Dave's breathing sped up and Dave Jr. stood at attention. Dave reached out a hand as he approached the bed, running it from Seb's ankle up to his thigh.

"Are you tryin' to kill me?" he whispered.

"No, Dave, I'm tryin' to love you," Seb whispered back as he took Dave's hand and pulled him down to the bed.

Something between a moan and a growl left Dave's mouth as he attached his mouth to Seb's.

They lay intertwined, kissing passionately, hands roaming over each other. They only pulled away when they were desperate for air. Dave's eyes zeroed in on Sebastian kiss-swollen lips.

He was so entranced he completely missed what Seb said. He only noticed the silence and what looked like Seb holding his breath.

"Huh? What?"

Sebastian chuckled softly. "I said, tonight I want you inside me, David."

It took a minute for Dave to process the words and then he was sitting up quickly. "No!" He scooted away.

For a moment a hurt look tarnished Sebastian's features before he composed himself. "Why not?"

"God, Sebastian, don't look at me like that. I've fantasized about burying myself inside you more times than I could begin to count, but not tonight, not after you relived that horrible time and shared it with everyone. Why would you even want that?"

"Oh amoureux, it's fine. Trust me, please." Sebastian reached for Dave and pulled him closer. "I want this with you so badly; it's all I've been thinking about this whole week. Tonight I let out some of my demons and now I want to replace them with good memories. I want to experience this with love. I don't want to be afraid anymore. Please, Dave, please make love to me."

Dave didn't trust himself to be able to vocalize a response so he gathered the beautiful boy into his arms and kissed him with every ounce of love and passion he could.

At some point someone (Dave wasn't sure who) reached over and grabbed the lube. He found himself with a handful as he gazed down at Sebastian. Seb's eyes were dark from his arousal and his voice was husky as he told Dave to touch him.

Trying to remember everything about his first time, he gently began to prepare Seb. Dave made sure to keep his weight off his boyfriend at all times. He didn't want anything to make Seb flashback.

By the time Dave slipped in a third finger, Sebastian was falling apart before his eyes. The taller boy had his head thrown back and the most porn-worthy sounds were coming from his mouth. Dave bit the inside of his cheek to try and distract his body. At this rate Dave was going to be done before he even attempted to get inside Seb.

Sebastian pulled Dave down on top of him. "Now, babe, I need to feel you."

Still trying to keep as much weight off as possible, Dave reached for a condom and slid it on. He had a fleeting thought of how impressed he was with himself for doing it practically one-handed, before his focus centered back on what he was doing,

Kneeling between Sebastian's legs, Dave grabbed one booted limb and brought it to his mouth. Running his tongue from the ankle to the knee brought out a whine from Seb. Dave smiled as he wrapped that limb around his waist and scooted closer.

"Tell me to stop and I will, babe, I promise, okay?" Dave waited for Seb to nod 'yes.'

Dave barely got the head of his penis inside before he froze. He felt Sebastian still and he heard the intake of breath. Dave once again locked his eyes on his boyfriend.

"Don't stop Dave, please. It feels good I just needed to adjust."

"Are you trying to make me feel good just to distract me?" Dave was searching Seb's eyes for the truth.

"I'm fine, David. I swear. Please, baby, just keep going." Sebastian tried to move, to push himself down on Dave.

"Stop," Dave groaned.

When he saw Sebastian smirk, D finally felt like he could move. He continued to press into his boyfriend's tight hot body, inch by inch. He wasn't sure where the hell he was drawing the patience to do this, but he couldn't have sped up if he wanted to.

The slow burn and the feeling of being full were all new to Sebastian. His mind picked out the differences between this and last time. There was no comparison. Sebastian felt loved and cherished. He could see the desire in Dave's eyes. He could feel the need in the way he was touched. Suddenly he didn't know why he was afraid of this intimacy. It wasn't anything like what had happened before. Feeling bold and empowered he wrapped his other long leg around Dave's waist and ground into him.

Dave gasped for air as he nearly bottomed out. The jock searched his boyfriend for apprehension and all he found was love and a whole lot of lust.

Sebastian moved his graceful dancer's body against Dave, bringing the larger boy out of his reverie. Seb wanted more so he used those powerful legs and Dave's shock to roll the boy beneath him. Being on top brought Dave's cock deeper into Sebastian's body and he knew Dave had been holding back. Seb moaned as his prostate was struck.

Not sure what to do, Dave let Sebastian take control. He was content to lay there staring up at his magnificent boyfriend. Seb lifted his body up and dropped back down with a grace Dave wasn't sure was possible. Over and over, Seb worked himself into a passionate frenzy.

Dave could feel his body begin to tingle and he knew he wasn't going to hold on for much longer. He reached up, taking Seb's shaft into his hand and stroked in time to the rhythm Seb had set. Dave couldn't tell who was making more noise, but he knew Sebastian was close as well.

"So fuckin' close, baby. God, Sebastian!" Dave moaned.

"Right there with you, amoureux, right there." Sebastian sped up his movements.

Seconds later Sebastian threw his head back and let out this erotic cry as he drenched Dave in his fluid. Dave followed with a hard thrust of his hips and his eyes rolling back in his head.

Sebastian collapsed onto Dave's chest trying desperately to catch his breath. Dave's heart was pounding under his ear. He couldn't even think about moving.

The couple lay in each other's embrace until both could breath normally again.

When Sebastian lifted his head, he had tears in his eyes. Dave started to panic, but Seb kissed him hard.

"That was the single most awesome experience I've ever had in my life, David. It was so perfect. I love you so much right now, thank you. Thank you for taking the time to make me comfortable and giving me this."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dave whiped the tears from Seb's eyes.

"I've never been better," he smiled.

"Good," Dave rolled Sebastian onto the bed. He removed the condom and headed for the bathroom.

When he came back with a hot washcloth, Dave gently cleaned off Sebastian's body and tucked him under the covers. He climbed in with his boyfriend and held him close.

Neither boy said a word for several moments and Dave had begun to think Seb had fallen asleep. He carded his fingers through Seb's hair.

"I want to do it again," Sebastian blurted.

Dave laughed. "Of course you do. How about you take those boots off, because I have no clue how, and we rest first before you try that again? You can't over do it you'll hurt yourself."

"Uggh, fine!" Sebastian rolled out of Dave's arms and took off the boots before settling back in bed.

"Stop pouting like a brat, Sebastian. We have all weekend. Besides I want to lay here and bask in the glow of my awesomeness that has turned you wanton." Dave laughed as he snuggled into the crook of Seb's neck.

"Shut up, David. Wanton? Who says that?" Sebastian was laughing though as he held onto Dave tightly.

"Rest, baby. I love you."

"I love you too, amoureux."


	19. Chapter 19

For the song: Azimo = underlined **Sebastian = Bold** _Kurt = Italics_ _**Seb/Kurt = Bold/Italics**_

**Chapter 19**

The next couple of weeks seemed to fly by. Things at McKinley had changed subtly. The kids had organized another PFLAG meeting that was held at school. The turnout was twice what they had at the library as there were more teachers and parents in attendance.

That's not to say things were suddenly sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows because there were still cliques and the groups still didn't mingle often. Yet, not one single slushy had been thrown in two weeks and not one single locker check, dumpster dive, or swirly was given. The atmosphere was more tolerant and more like 'live and let live'. While some may have wanted more of a kumbayah feeling, they were willing to take what they could get.

Sebastian was at his locker with Christian, exchanging books for his upcoming class, when Kurt approached him.

"Hey Sebby, hello Christian." Kurt smiled at the boys warmly. "Seb, can I ask you a favor?"

"Morning Kurt," Christian replied. "I'll catch up to you in class, Seb. I wanna talk to this honey about Prom."

"Bye Christian." Seb turned to Kurt. "Good Morning Lady Lips. What can I do for you?" He mock bowed to Kurt.

"Lady Lips? Really?"

"Well, if you insist on calling me Sebby then turnabout is fair play." Sebastian's trademark smirk was firmly in place.

Kurt huffed. "Fine! Sebastian, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Of course, Kurt, anytime."

Kurt just rolled his eyes. "Mr. Schue told us New Directions will be performing at prom again this year. Last year I didn't sing so I'd like to do something special this year. Since you and I rocked that Madonna song at Dalton, I was hoping you would sing with me."

"That sounds like fun actually. Do you have a song in mind?"

"Yup." Kurt pulled out his iPod and scrolled down until he found the song; he showed Sebastian. "What do you think of this one? I was thinking we could use some of the choreography from the music video and I have a couple ideas for costumes."

"Great song, Kurt. Really sexy. Is Schue gonna go for this?"

"I think I can get it past him." Kurt smiled brightly and batted his eyes in exaggeration.

Sebastian laughed.

"My only issue is the rap part. I don't want to ask Artie because he's already doing something with Joe and Rory."

"What about Puck? Or even Finn?"

"No, not Finn! Besides Rachel has this whole setlist he's trying to talk her out of. I would ask Noah, but, this isn't really his thing."

"Un-huh, why don't I believe you, Kurt?"

"Whatever Sebastian. I don't want to talk about it, please."

"Fine. Hey, I have an idea – why don't we ask Z? I'm sure he could totally nail that rap."

"Wow. I didn't think of Azimo. Do you think he would do it? I mean, he's going to be brothers with you someday but I don't think he liked me much to start with."

"Honestly Kurt, I think he just picked on you and everyone else because Dave and the rest did. We all know David's reason for bullying you and the rest were just ignorant. I think he'll be fine and maybe Mindy and some of the other Cheerios will be backup dancers."

"Would you ask him?"

"We both can, here he comes now." Sebastian pointed at Azimo coming down the hall towards them.

"Morning Bro, Morning Kurt." Z held out a fist for Sebastian to bump, and smiled at Kurt. "What are you two up to this morning?"

"Kurt was telling me Schue is going to have them perform at prom again. He asked me to sing a song with him."

"Very cool." Z grinned. "You guys were really good last year. I thought you'd all pick lame ass songs but you didn't."

"Thanks," Kurt giggled. "I didn't get to sing last year, so I really want to this year. We were wondering if you would be interested in helping us. There's a rap in the song, by 50 Cent, and we need a baritone that can pull it off."

"What song?" Z asked.

Kurt showed him the iPod.

"Dude! I freakin' love that song. Me and Mindy get our groove on to that song."

"TMI brother, TMI!" Sebastian laughed.

"Uggh, not like that! I wouldn't tell you that song." Z was laughing as well.

"So will you do it?" Kurt asked.

"Sure little man, no problem. When do you want to rehearse?"

"Well Sebastian has basketball practice until five every day and I have glee rehearsal until five on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday… so maybe Tuesday and Thursday, after five? We can meet in the auditorium after practice."

"Works for me," Z said. "I usually stay 'til five for Mindy 'cause she's got Cheerio practice."

"Ya, that's fine. I'll tell Dave and we'll take separate cars tomorrow in case he wants to leave instead of hanging out. Are you available on both days?"

"Ya, I'm good." Z nodded.

"That should work. I'll just let my dad know I won't be working in the shop for the next two weeks. That will give us Tuesday and Thursday of this week and next before prom. Do you think four rehearsals will be enough?" Kurt looked to Seb for an answer.

"It should be. All three of us already know the song so it's really just splitting the parts between you and me and adding some dance moves. Are you gonna need help with costumes?"

"Wait! I'm not wearing no freaky costume." Z held up his hands.

"No Z," Kurt laughed. "Your tux should be fine or whatever you're wearing to prom. The costumes are for Sebastian and me. I don't think it will be that big of a deal. I was leaning toward some ripped up skinny jeans and torn tees."

Sebastian nodded. "If you want I can come over tonight after practice and we can watch the video to give us ideas on the shirts."

"That's great Sebastian! Umm, can I ask another favor? From both of you? Can you please not tell anyone the song? I want it to be a surprise."

Sebastian arched an eyebrow at Kurt.

"Sure thing little man. I gotta go. See you in class bro." Z waved as he headed off to class.

"Kurt…"

"Don't start Sebastian. I don't wanna talk about it. It's too hard. This is just something I really want to do."

Sebastian put his arm around Kurt's shoulder and pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm sorry, I know this must be hard on you and I'm sure it's no picnic for them either but Kurt," Sebastian placed both hands on Kurt's cheeks, forcing him to look him in the eye. "If there is one thing I've learned from being with David – it's life is too short and fucked up at times to not grab as much happiness as you can when you can. You have to do what makes you happy."

Seb used his thumbs to wipe at the tears that started to form in Kurt's eyes before placing a kiss on his forehead.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist and laid his head on his shoulder. "It's just so hard. I feel like no matter what someone is hurting."

"They'll survive, Kurt. I think you've already made your choice. You just refuse to acknowledge it. It's not healthy for you."

Kurt stepped back and fanned his eyes. "When the hell did you get to be so smart?"

"Aww, Kurtie, I've always been smart. You've just never listened.

"HA!" Kurt exclaimed then his expression softened. "Thank you, Sebastian. Not just for this but for everything, for coming here and helping change things, for being my friend when I need one, and for giving us David back – alive and happy. None of this would be without you. I don't think I've ever said thank you to you before and I just want you to know how much I appreciate you."

"Shhh! Do you want someone to hear you? You'll ruin my carefully cultivated asshole reputation." Sebastian laughed but he hugged Kurt again, this time squeezing tighter.

"Get over it, Smythe. Come on we're gonna be late to class."

The boys headed down the hall, laughing and pushing each other good-naturedly.

The rest of the day flowed smoothly.

When the boys were in the locker room, Sebastian told Dave he was going to stop by Kurt's after he dropped him at home so they could work on the song and costumes.

"So why is it a secret?" Dave asked as he laced up his skates.

"Let's just say Kurt picked his song for a reason and if people knew the song beforehand they would hound him for explanations he shouldn't have to give. It's just best to keep it to ourselves for now." Sebastian leaned down and kissed Dave. "Okay, babe?"

"Its fine, Seb. I'm a big boy. I don't need to know everything. I just hope he's alright, you know? After everything I've done, I just need him to be happy and healthy."

"See, this is what I love about you. You're just a big 'ol teddy bear underneath."

David laughed a little louder than he meant to. "Shut up!"

The boys shared another kiss goodbye before heading off to their practices.

xxxxxx

Sebastian knocked on the Hudson-Hummels door around five thirty. Finn answered right away.

"Dude! How ya been?"

"Good Finn, you just saw me at lunch today." Sebastian rolled his eyes but smiled.

"I know. Come on in." Finn held open the door. "You want a drink or something?"

"No, I'm good. Where's Kurt? We're working on something for the prom performance."

Finn pointed toward the basement. "He's down in his room. Knock yourself out." The tall boy threw himself back on the couch and started flipping channels.

Sebastian knocked before opening the door and heading downstairs.

"Yay, you're here." Kurt smiled. "I'm just queuing up the video now. I've got it on mute though; I don't want Frankenteen telling Rachel because then the whole school will know."

Sebastian chuckled.

Kurt's phone rang, his ringtone blaring in the quiet room. _There's something sweet and almost kind… But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined… But now he's dear, and so unsure I wonder why I didn't see it there before…_

"That's Beauty and Beast! That's your ringtone!" Sebastian had to sit on the couch because he was laughing so hard.

"Shut up Sebastian!" Kurt growled.

He took a breath before answering. "Hey… you. How are you?" Kurt turned his back to Seb. "I can't tomorrow I'm working on my song for prom… No, I told you already you'll have to wait like everyone else." Kurt was quiet for a moment. "I know me too. We can work on it on Sunday, I promise." Kurt giggled. "You know I do… no, I-I… ya, umm, Sebastian is here helping me. I told you he's singing with me." More quiet. "Please. Yes, Sunday. At the shop okay? Should I bring breakfast?" Kurt's shoulders relaxed a bit. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

Kurt hung up and turned around.

"That's Puck's ringtone isn't it?" Sebastian asked softly.

"Drop it Sebastian. Let's watch the video okay?"

Kurt sat down next to Seb and grabbed the remote. The ex-Warbler wrapped him up in a hug which Kurt clung to desperately.

After a few moments they pulled apart. Sebastian took the remote and hit play.

They watched the video a couple of times before Kurt grabbed his sketch book and started drawing out the costume. Sebastian provided some input until they were both happy. It would mean a trip to the mall for new black skinny jeans since neither of them wanted to cut up the ones they already owned. Not to mention they needed matching tees they could cut up and deface. Kurt sent out a text to the ladies letting them know a mall trip was planned for Saturday afternoon if anyone wanted to meet up. Almost all the girls replied 'yes' in a matter of minutes.

The boys started working on some preliminary dance steps when Sebastian's phone went off. _Can you take me Higher? To a place where blind men see… Can you take me Higher? To a place with golden streets…_

"Oooooh!" Kurt giggled. "Must be David!"

Sebastian stuck his tongue out at Kurt before answering. "Hey babe, what's up?" Kurt could hear David talk. "Shit, really?" Sebastian glanced at his watch. "Wow, I'm sorry. I totally didn't notice the time." Sebastian smiled into the phone like a goofball. "Ya, I'll leave right now and be there in a few. I love you too. Bye."

Kurt was laughing again as Seb hung up.

"I totally spaced and forgot about dinner and it's almost ready. I said I'd be home. Can we work on this tomorrow?" Sebastian headed for the stairs.

"Sure, Seb." Kurt smiled. "Thanks again. Oh, and tell David I said hi."

"Will do." Sebastian saluted. "See you tomorrow."

xxxxxx

The next two weeks were crazy. They had practices, games, rehearsals, shopping for prom – it seemed like there was no time to just sit. So when the night finally arrived everyone sighed in relief.

Prom night had the boys crammed into the Karofsky living room. Azimo had picked up Mindy and taken pictures with her parents so now they were standing between Dave and Sebastian and Chris and Jenny. Kay and Kelly were going picture-happy while CJ's mom dabbed at her eyes. Stephen and Paul tried to keep the prom night jokes to a minimum. Chris Sr. was joining in on the jokes much to CJ's embarrassment. The three couples were riding together in the limo Stephen had rented.

As they pulled up to prom there was another limo just arriving. Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Rachel, Joe, Quinn, Santana and Brittany were all piling out. Mercedes and Anthony rode in his truck. Mike drove himself and Tina. Artie's dad dropped off Artie, Sam, and Rory. The only one missing was Puck.

As they were waiting to enter, Rick and Smitty arrived with their dates. Everyone was in high spirits and laughing.

Inside the decorations were amazing. They actually went all out this year. Apparently the local parents' organization decided to take over and fix everything up. It turned out really well.

Prom was in full swing and the performances were going well. Puck arrived in time to go on stage with Joe and Rory.

After their number, Puck approached Kurt.

"Hey Princess, you look really nice tonight."

Kurt's smile glowed. "Thank you my good sir. As reigning royalty I need to look my best when passing on my crown." He did a mock curtsy. "You look very handsome tonight, Noah."

"Ya, I've been known to clean up real well." He smirked. "So is it okay to ask you to dance?"

Kurt's eyes went a little wide. "Are you serious?"

Just then Brittany and Santana started singing a slow ballad.

"Totally serious." Puck held out a hand to Kurt.

They made their way to the dance floor. As they danced Kurt looked around and smiled. There were several same-sex couples dancing this year, but there were other differences as well. Jocks were dancing with nerdy girls. Cheerios were dancing with AV guys. It just felt different.

"Can you feel the difference, Noah?" Kurt whispered as he moved a bit closer.

"I was just thinking that same thing. It's kinda cool, huh?"

"It's really, really cool." Kurt chuckled as Noah turned them in circles.

"When do we get to hear your secret number?"

"I think Finn and Rach are next, and then Artie, Sam and Rory have a number. I believe Sebastian and I are after that."

Noah pulled him closer. "I can't wait. I'm sure whatever you're singing will be awesome."

When the song ended they went back to the table. Just as Kurt predicted Finn and Rachel made their way to the stage. Puck surprised Kurt by asking Blaine if he wanted to dance.

"Come on Hobbit, let's dance."

"I don't think so Puck, but thank you for asking. Why don't you and Kurt go dance again?"

Blaine wore a small smile but Kurt could tell there was tone in that statement. Kurt didn't realize Sebastian and David had been standing behind him.

David stepped over to Puck. "Come on Puckerman, I'll dance with ya. It should be hysterical as long as you don't step all over my feet."

"Dude, I got moves don't sweat this." Puck's reply had them both laughing as Dave dragged Puck out onto the floor.

Blaine shook his head at their ridiculousness. "I'm going to get something to drink, anyone want anything?"

"No thank you." Kurt and Sebastian said at the same time.

"How are you doing?" Sebastian asked as they watched Blaine walk away.

"Fine, I guess. I mean… whatever, it doesn't matter what I mean. How about you? Are you ready to dance and sing?"

Sebastian chuckled. "I'm always ready to dance and sing. We should head back to change."

"Okay. Can you text Azimo and let him know we go on after Artie, Sam, and Rory?" Kurt headed for the backstage area.

"On it." Sebastian was right behind him. "I'm gonna tell Dave too."

Once they were backstage, Seb and Kurt changed quickly. They could hear the boys' performance and knew it was half done. Mindy and four other Cheerios offered to dance on stage behind them. Mindy was going to dance with Azimo off to the side during the raps.

The lights on the stage went off and everyone got into place. A spotlight lit on Azimo and Mindy as he began to rap.

I'm complex, difficult to understand I don't know if it's staged It's just to make a better man I wanna it in the morning Right early I want it I rise as the sunrise Baby now get up on it Give to me good Shawty work it like it should You follow instructions Then I follow instructions The ultimate seduction More kissing and touching Feels super natural First chance I'm at you

Everyone in the crowd cheered for Azimo. Then the dancers entered the stage and started the routine Kurt and Sebastian had created, while the boys entered from opposite sides while singing the opening chorus.

_**Come here baby and be my baby  
And be my baby oh oh oh  
Come here baby put your hands on my body  
Hands on my body oh oh oh  
Right there keep it right there  
I love when you put it right there oh oh oh  
Yeah yeah oh oh oh  
Yeah**_

When Blaine heard the song his head whipped toward the stage. Kurt and Seb had matching jeans that were ripped in some suggestive places. Their tees were also cut and sleeveless showing large amounts of skin. It looked as if the boys had some sort of body paint or glitter on underneath because it caught the light every time they moved.

**Me like the way that you hold my body  
Me like the way that you touch my body  
Me like the way that you kiss my yeah yeah yeah yeah me like it**  
_Me like the way that he put it on me  
Me like the way that he push up on me  
Me like the way that he goin' down down down down down_

After the first verse Blaine slipped his phone from his pocket and started to compose a text. He heard whistling and yelling. He turned to see David and Puck standing on chairs in the back of the room cheering. Grimacing he turned back to his text. He noticed a nice pair of dress shoes out of the corner of his eye.

_**No you never gonna let no girl take him from me  
Never gonna let no girl steal him from me  
Never gonna let a girl get that close now  
I tell 'em eh baby you're too close now**_  
_**Come here baby and be my baby  
And be my baby oh oh oh  
Come here baby put your hands on my body  
Hands on my body oh oh oh  
Right there keep it right there  
I love when you put it right there oh oh oh  
Yeah yeah oh oh oh  
Yeah**_

David and Puck had climbed up on chairs during the first verse. They were both whistling and hollering. The boys on stage looked hot. The whole crowd watched as the two singers twirled and gyrated on the stage. They had split the lyrics down the middle and the arrangement worked for both. The girls dancing in the background highlighted how flexible Seb and Kurt really were.

_I like the way that you talk dirty  
Don't wash your mouth out, I like it dirty  
You like to please yeah I like that yeah yeah yeah yeah me like it_  
**I like the way that you keep me coming  
Back at you so good you had me running  
Me like the way that he goin' down down down down down**

"Dude! This is so fuckin' hot!" Puck grabbed Dave's shoulder.

"Hell ya! This is better than when they sang Madonna together." Dave was grinning like a fool.

_**No I ain't never gonna let no girl take him from me  
Never gonna let no girl steal him from me  
Never gonna let a girl get that close now  
I tell 'em eh baby you're too close now**_  
_**Come here baby and be my baby  
And be my baby oh oh oh  
Come here baby put your hands on my body  
Hands on my body oh oh oh  
Right there keep it right there  
I love when you put it right there oh oh oh  
Yeah yeah oh oh oh  
Yeah**_

Both Dave and Puck moaned loudly as the boys on stage executed some hot dance moves, bending in ways that had the two of them drooling.

The spotlight hit Z and Mindy again as he rapped the second part of the song.

I like it when you freaky I'm freaky I'll explore your body completely Til you feel like you need me Chest to chest I reckon I get to kiss you in neck Come correct to make a sweat It's making us wet Say my name, say my name Positions we change I ain't joking girl, I'm stroking I ain't playing no games Jackpot, backshot Still roughly taken My pleasure is pleasing you You should feel the same too

The crowd was really getting into the performance. People were dancing and singing along on the dance floor. The other jocks were hollering for Z with catcalls and whistles.

**Do we know how to work it?**  
_You got that got that_  
**Put it on you work it**  
_You got that got that_  
**Do you feel good for your let down good for you yeah**  
_He got that got that_

_**All my girls if you man put it down let me hear you say yeah  
All my ladies if you man put it down let me hear you say yeah**_

**Do we work that like you like that?**  
_When you got up on that you do you bite back?_  
**Say yeah all my girls say yeah**  
_If he makes you feel gooooood_

Kurt hit that last note and held it sending chills down Puck's back. The poor jock could only stare in amazement because he would have sworn Kurt was staring at him the whole time he sang that last line.

_**Come here baby and be my baby  
And be my baby oh oh oh  
Come here baby put your hands on my body  
Hands on my body oh oh oh  
Right there keep it right there  
I love when you put it right there oh oh oh  
Yeah yeah oh oh oh  
Yeah**_

_Come here baby, Come be my baby, Come be my baby oh oh oh_

_Come here baby put your hands on my body, put your hands on my body like yeah_

_Right there, keep it right there, I love it when you put it right there oh oh oh_

The song ended to thunderous applause. It seemed they brought the house down with that one. Kurt and Sebastian panted on the stage as they hugged each other and high-fived with Azimo. The whole group took several bows before the clapping subsided.

They went backstage to change and ran into Puck and Dave. Puck picked Kurt up and twirled him around complimenting him on the performance. Dave pulled Seb in for a really hot kiss.

"You guys were amazing, babe," Dave said against Seb's lips.

"Thanks babe." Sebastian smiled over at Kurt and Puck who were just standing there staring at each other. "It was all Kurt. It's easy to perform well when you have such a great compilation, costume designer, and choreographer."

"Is there anything you can't do Princess?"

A sad look passed over Kurt's face for a moment before he caught himself. He shook his head. "I can't wait to get out of this outfit. I'm burning up. Would you all please excuse me?" He grabbed his tux and bag and scrambled for the exit.

xxxxx

When Blaine had finished his text he looked up to find a gorgeous boy standing there. He had sandy blonde hair and really pretty hazel eyes. Blaine had to look up a bit because the guy was tall – not Finn freakish tall – but somewhat taller than Kurt.

"Hi." Blaine smiled.

"Hi, Blaine. I'm not sure if you know who I am… my name's Elijah, but everyone calls me Eli." He smiled at Blaine sheepishly.

"No, I know who you are. We have math together and you're on the basketball team with Sebastian right?"

Eli chuckled. "Ya. I wasn't sure if you ever noticed me."

"You're kinda hard to miss…" Blaine blushed like crazy and shut his eyes embarrassed at what he had just said.

Eli reached out and cupped Blaine's cheek moving his thumb gently over the bone. "Good to know." He let his hand drop when Blaine's eyes opened.

"Do you wanna dance, Blaine?"

The ex-warbler tilted his head to the side. "I didn't know…"

"That I'm gay? Ya, not a lot of people know. Mostly just my family." He smiled and grabbed the shorter boy's hand. "Kinda lookin' to change that though, if you'll dance with me?"

Blaine looked at his phone and then back at the boy holding his hand. He quickly hit the send button and slipped the phone back into his pocket.

"I would love to dance."

Even though the song was a fast song they slow danced on the edge of the crowd. Blaine fit against Eli's chest nicely.

"So this is your coming out dance?" Blaine asked with a chuckle.

"Looks like it." Eli laughed. "If you had said no I probably would've just went home. I'm not really interested in anyone else at school so there would be no reason to stay."

Blaine looked up at him. "Wow, that's kinda awesome and a little scary all at the same time."

They both started to laugh.

"Not to sound like a total creeper or anything, but… do you, maybe, wanna get out of here? We could go to a well-lit crowded restaurant or something? We could talk…" Eli was biting his lip nervously.

"I would love to!" Blaine's smile was wide and genuine.

"Do you need to let your friends know? You came with the rest of the glee club right?"

"No, I think the text I sent earlier will be enough. I was thinking about heading out anyway before you asked me to dance." Blaine took Eli's hand and headed towards the door. "I think Breadstix is still open, if that's okay?"

"Sounds great to me."

xxxxx

Dave and Sebastian were slow dancing while Quinn's beautiful voice filled the gym.

"Best prom ever, Sebastian. Thank you." Dave kissed him lightly.

"Better than winning Prom King?" Sebastian chuckled. He wound his arms around his boyfriend's neck, kissing him deeply.

"Mmmm, much better. I love you."

"I love you too, babe."

They continued dancing long after the song ended. Each one with their head on the other's shoulders and both with their arms wrapped tight.

"Alright Yogi and Boo Boo, break it up! I wants to get my dance on with my beard." Santana pulled on Dave's arm.

"Fine! Take him away Tana. I'll just have to keep Brit here company." Sebastian wiggled his eyebrows at Santana and grabbed Brittany around the waist lifting her into the air and making her giggle.

"Easy there lover boy. That's mighty fine precious cargo in your arms." Tana laughed as Dave twirled her onto the dance floor.

Sebastian placed Brittany on the ground and the two of them proceeded to do the Tango, the Mamba, and the Funky Chicken for the rest of the song.

Dave and Tana danced nearby, laughing at the duo.

"God, I love him." David chuckled as he watched Seb dip Brit and kiss her neck.

"Ya, well, if he doesn't keep his lips to himself – HE MIGHT TURN UP MISSING!" she shouted. This just caused the other three to laugh more.

"But really, Dave, I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. Having you back here and seeing all the changes, you know I never thought it would happen."

"Me either, Tana, me either. I never imagined anything other than anger and heartbreak if I came out. Now we have two more students who have come out and they are doing really good. Plus you, me, Seb, Brit, Kurt, and Blaine – it's a little easier now." Dave twirled her around again to make her laugh.

"Don't forget Puck." Santana smirked at Dave's surprised expression. "Oh, don't fake surprised with me Yogi. I've slept with Mohawk. I know when someone's goin' through the motions but not really there. Plus with his not-so-secret big gay love for Kurtie it's a no brainer."

"I know Tana, but we gotta keep it to ourselves. Kurt's already messed up about this and he doesn't need anymore stress."

The song ended and everyone clapped for Mike and Tina who had been performing.

When the four of them arrived back at the table they found Kurt sitting there by himself staring at his phone. Dave hadn't seen Kurt look like that since Burt had his heart attack.

Dave knelt down beside him. "Kurt, Kurt – what's wrong?"

The pale boy didn't say a word he just continued to stare off into space. Brittany had gone to get Puck and was dragging him back to the table.

He took one look at Kurt and pulled him up out of the chair, checking him for injury.

"Noah…" Kurt croaked out, "What are you doing?"

"Me? What the hell are you doin'? You're sitting there like a zombie. I'm checking to make sure you weren't hurt. What the actual fuck is goin' on 'round here?"

Kurt squeaked in surprise. He didn't realize people where trying to talk to him because he was lost in his thoughts.

"I-I'm fine… sorry you guys. Really Noah, I didn't mean to worry you." Kurt wrapped his arms around Puck's neck and held him tight.

"Princess, talk to me, please. What is goin' on?" Puck whispered to Kurt.

Kurt pulled away. "Nothing is wrong, I swear. Let's go. We have one final number as a group and then we can head out. Let's go party! It's prom night." He tried to inject some enthusiasm into his voice.

"I can't Kurt. I have to watch Sarah. My ma's pulling a double and the neighbor will only watch her until ten. I told Mr. S I couldn't stay for the finale."

"Oh! Okay, well, then I'm goin' with you. I haven't seen Sar-bear in a week." Kurt gathered up his things.

"Are you sure about this, Kurt?" Sebastian asked as he handed Kurt his bag.

"Ya, I am, Sebastian. Thank you." Kurt threw his arms around Seb and hugged him tightly. He turned to hug David next. "Take care of him, Davey. You're both precious to me and you both matter. Don't forget that."

"I'm gonna say this and then we can pretend I never did, okay?" Kurt moved next to Santana and hugged her quickly. "I love you and I'm so glad you are my friend," he whispered. Then he grabbed Brittany and hugged her too. "Take care of Santana, Brit, don't let her get too crazy at the parties."

"I won't Kurtie!" Brittany laced her fingers with Tana's and smiled.

"Okay, bye guys!" Kurt grabbed Noah's hand and dragged him out of the gym.

Dave arched an eyebrow as he watched them hightail it out as fast as they could. He felt Sebastian's arms wrap around his waist. "Are you gonna tell me what that was all about?"

"I have no idea, Dave. Come on, let's dance again then it's time to hit some parties."

Dave let himself be dragged back to the dance floor. "Just as long as it's not at Rachel Berry's house! I hear those parties get stupid and weird shit happens."

xxxxx

**AN: The song is Nicole Scherzinger's "Right There." It's been at the top of my playlist lately and I couldn't shake the idea of Kurt and Sebastian singing it together, 'cause that would be so hot! Heheheh. I didn't change any of the lyrics but I did leave out some of chorus/bridges so if you listen to the song it's a bit longer.**

**Hugs,**

**Melissa**


End file.
